Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: Et si Kadaj avait été le seul des incarnés à perdre la vie à la fin d'Advent Children ? Si la Déesse avait eu des projets pour les trois frères ? Que ce serait il passé ? Que découvrirait Kadaj au sein de la rivière de la vie ? Qu'adviendrait il de Loz et de Yazoo ? Une histoire qui se déroule en parallèle de "Trois papillons autour d'une flamme" et du "Temps des gardiens"
1. Chapter 1

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est une histoire annexe de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden.**

* * *

 **Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique**

 **Chapitre 1**

 _Quelques heures après la fin d'Advent Children_

Yazoo rouvrit les yeux sur le décor désolé d'une ruine des bas fonds de Midgar. Il se redressa avec peine, tout son corps semblait lui crier de ne pas bouger, de rester couché là et d'attendre la mort bien sagement.

Mais il ne le pouvait pas. Pas sans savoir où était Loz.

Avant de perdre connaissance, alors que Cloud se ruait sur eux, visiblement décidé à mettre un terme à leur existence, il avait invoqué des créatures de l'ombre et leur avait donné pour mission de les mettre à l'abri Loz et lui.

Visiblement elles avaient accompli leur mission, alors où était Loz ?

Il ne devait pas être très loin...

Malgré la douleur Yazoo se releva et regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait aucune trace de son frère.

Que les créatures de l'ombre se soient dissipées n'était pas surprenant, elles étaient censées le faire sitôt leur mission accomplie, mais Loz aurait du être là, à ses côtés. Ce qui n'était pas le cas.

\- Loz ? Appela Yazoo dans l'espoir que son frère n'était pas loin, qu'il entendrait son appel et lui répondrait.

Mais rien de tel ne se produisit.

Les larmes aux yeux le jeune homme aux longs cheveux argentés tituba jusqu'à la porte et s'adossa au chambranle.

Loz n'était pas non plus à l'extérieur. Il n'y avait que des ruines désertes aussi loin que le regard du jeune homme pouvait porter.

Le peu d'espoir qu'avait encore Yazoo de le retrouver se dissipa.

Il se laissa glisser à terre, agité par les sanglots.

D'abord Kadaj, et maintenant Loz... il n'avait pas réussi à protéger ses frères... et dire qu'il était le plus âgé... si seulement il n'avait pas été le plus faible des trois depuis le début...

oOo

Dans la rivière de la vie Kadaj s'éveilla lui aussi et regarda autour de lui avec un peu de surprise. Il ne savait pas trop à quoi il s'était attendu, mais certainement pas à se retrouver dans ce qui semblait être un espace vide, d'un blanc presque aveuglant qui l'obligea à battre des paupières quelques instants avant que sa vision ne finisse par s'y adapter.

Mais, même lorsque contempler tout ce blanc ne fut plus douloureux pour ses yeux, il n'y avait toujours rien à voir autour de lui et cela était pour le moins angoissant.

Il savait qu'il était mort, il n'avait pas perdu la mémoire de ses derniers instants, il gardait même une trace de ce que son corps avait fait sous l'emprise de Sephiroth.

Un mouvement de colère lui fit serrer les poings et taper du pied sur ce qui semblait être un sol, bien qu'il ne puisse pas en être totalement certain. Sa vue restait imprécise, mais y avait il seulement quelque chose à voir ?

Il se sentait floué, trompé, alors qu'il agonisait entre les bras de Cloud il avait entendu une voix qui lui affirmait qu'il était attendu, et voilà qu'il se retrouvait seul ! Où étaient ses frères ? Pourquoi était il dans cet endroit étrange, sans personne avec lui ? Ce n'était pas juste !

\- Un peu de patience Kadaj. Lui dit la voix qu'il avait entendu avant de s'éteindre. Tu ne peux pas obtenir tout ce que tu veux simplement parce que tu le désire. C'est ce genre de comportement qui signe la perte.

\- Et alors ? Je suis déjà perdu de toute manière ! Répliqua Kadaj d'un ton amer. Moi et mes frères nous avons été utilisés et détruits, alors quelle importance a ce que je peux bien ressentir ?

\- Cela a plus d'importance que tu ne le crois. Mais pour l'heure il est préférable que nous nous penchions sur ce que ressentent tes frères... ou plus exactement, sur ce qu'ils ont bien pu ressentir pendant toutes les années où tu t'es ingénié à les tenir loin l'un de l'autre. Te souviens tu de cela Kadaj ? De la manière dont tu t'es servi de Loz pour te protéger en repoussant Yazoo ?

Kadaj fit la moue, il se souvenait très bien en effet, mais il ne se serait jamais imaginé que quelqu'un puisse s'en soucier en dehors de lui et de ses frères. Les scientifiques ne l'avaient pas fait après tout. Ce n'était donc pas si grave... surtout qu'il ne l'avait fait que pour se protéger. Il avait besoin de la force de Loz, il était le plus jeune des trois après tout, alors que Loz était l'aîné. C'était donc le devoir de son grand frère que de veiller sur lui.

\- En es tu bien certain Kadaj ? Questionna doucement la voix.

\- Qu'il se devait de me protéger ? Bien sur que oui ! C'est ce que font les grands frères...

\- Tu avais deux aînés Kadaj, l'aurais tu oublié ?

Kadaj grinça des dents, il aurait aimé pouvoir le faire en effet. Yazoo était faible, presque inutile lorsqu'ils étaient au laboratoire, il avait fallu que Mère les prenne en main pour qu'il se révèle d'une quelconque utilité, et encore...

Elle n'avait pas voulu de lui au départ, comme si elle s'était douté qu'il était faible... qu'il serait une gêne plus qu'autre chose, comme le pensait déjà Kadaj.

(Flash back)

Ils étaient dehors, enfin libres, délivrés des scientifiques qui ne nuiraient plus jamais à personne, et la puissance de Mère les envahissait en entier, les rendant plus forts. Son esprit murmurait dans leurs têtes, les assurant de son amour, leur faisant des promesses de bonheur à venir, une fois qu'ils auraient accomplis sa volonté.

Kadaj tendait volontiers l'oreille à ces propos. Mère lui disait qu'il était son préféré au sein du trio, qu'il était celui qu'elle avait élu pour mener à bien ses projets grandioses.

Le pouvoir qu'elle avait éveillé en eux coulait dans leurs veines, leur offrant des capacités nouvelles.

Ils s'étaient débarrassés de leurs tenues du laboratoire, les remplaçant par ces tenues noires, tellement plus adaptées, plus séduisantes et pratiques.

Kadaj avait adoré sentir sa tenue se former sur son corps nu, cela avait été une expérience tellement agréable.

Il avait tourné la tête pour regarder ses frères qui se trouvaient eux aussi revêtus de tenues similaires.

Loz semblait un peu désorienté, comme s'il avait encore du mal à comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Ce qui n'avait rien de bien surprenant, il avait toujours été tellement lent à comprendre... on ne le changerait pas.

C'était sans importance, du moment qu'il appréhendait un minimum la situation et qu'il obéissait, pour le reste, il n'était pas nécessaire qu'il soit intelligent, Kadaj l'était assez pour deux.

Il laissa échapper un petit ricanement.

Tout ce que l'on attendait de Loz était qu'il soit fort et rapide. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être autre chose pour satisfaire Mère. Elle l'aimait comme il était.

Mais elle n'aimait pas Yazoo.

Non... elle ne l'aimait pas du tout et cela convenait parfaitement à Kadaj qui ne l'aimait pas non plus.

Kadaj n'avait jamais apprécié ce qui pouvait risquer de détourner Loz de lui, et Yazoo en faisait partie. Il était même la pire des choses pouvant causer cela. Parce qu'il était séduisant, enjôleur et que Loz était faible face à ses manières sournoises. Heureusement, Kadaj s'était toujours méfié et avait su faire en sorte de déjouer toutes les manigances de Yazoo, il lisait clair dans son jeu, il savait voir au delà du masque de sympathie dont son aîné avait voulu faire usage contre lui à un moment.

Un sourire satisfait se posa sur ses lèvres. Mère n'aimait pas Yazoo, elle disait qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui, il pouvait donc être éliminé.

Il avait alors désigné Yazoo à Loz et le jeune colosse les avait regardé à tour de rôle, visiblement indécis sur la conduite à tenir.

Cela avait agacé Kadaj, une fois de plus Loz ne comprenait rien à rien, il fallait tout lui expliquer.

\- Tue le, il sera inutile. Avait il ordonné d'une voix froide.

Il avait vu Loz ouvrir de grands yeux choqués.

\- Mais... c'est Yazoo, c'est notre frère... avait protesté Loz.

\- Mère veut qu'il disparaisse. Avait ajouté Kadaj. Tu dois lui obéir Loz, elle sera déçue si tu ne le fais pas.

Il avait vu avec agacement les yeux de Loz s'emplir de larmes. Ce qu'il pouvait être pénible à pleurnicher pour si peu. Ce n'était que Yazoo, le plus faible de leur trio, pas de quoi pleurer parce que Mère voulait le voir mort.

Il avait tourné les yeux vers Yazoo, pour ne plus voir Loz se ridiculiser et également pour savourer ses réactions.

Yazoo allait il pleurer lui aussi et supplier qu'on l'épargne ? Kadaj adorerait le voir faire cela.

Il avait constaté avec dépit que Yazoo ne pleurait pas, qu'il restait là, droit et impassible, comme s'il se moquait d'eux, de lui... comme s'il s'imaginait ne rien craindre de leur part.

Kadaj avait hâte de le voir mort, d'être enfin débarrassé de lui, et puisque Loz était trop pleurnichard pour le faire, alors ce serait lui qui le tuerait, ainsi que le voulait Mère.

Il avait senti une lame se matérialiser dans sa main et avait mentalement remercié Mère pour ce précieux cadeau. Il l'avait assurée entre ses doigts et s'était lentement rapproché de sa cible.

(Fin flash back)

Kadaj ne se souvenait pas de ce qui avait suivi, mais il s'était passé un événement imprévu, il en était persuadé, Yazoo avait fait quelque chose qui avait empêché qu'il soit tué et convaincu Mère qu'il pouvait être utile au final.

Cela l'agaçait encore lorsqu'il y repensait. Il avait été à deux doigts d'en finir avec Yazoo, comment ce dernier avait il fait pour échapper à la mort et affecter ses souvenirs de la sorte ?

Il était probable qu'au dernier moment Mère se soit ravisée et ait décidé qu'il pouvait leur être utile. Ce qui avait été le cas au final, Kadaj se devait bien de l'admettre. Son si faible aîné avait su se montrer efficace.

Il n'en restait pas moins frustré de ne pas avoir pu se débarrasser de lui. Ils auraient été assez de deux pour faire ce qu'ils avaient à faire.

\- Tu as tort Kadaj, ce n'est pas Yazoo qui a affecté votre mémoire mais Jenova. Dit la voix avec une pointe de tristesse.

\- Je ne vous crois pas ! Pourquoi Mère aurait elle fait une chose pareille ?

\- Veux tu savoir pourquoi Kadaj ? Questionna la voix.

\- Oui, si vous me promettez de me dire la vérité. Répliqua l'adolescent avec méfiance.

\- Tu as ma parole que ce que tu vas voir et ressentir est réel. Plonge dans le cœur de ton frère Kadaj, et vois par toi même ce qu'il s'est réellement passé ce jour là. Vois qui est vraiment celui que tu dis détester.

Kadaj se raidit, ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais il était déjà trop tard, il était déjà plongé dans les souvenirs de Yazoo datant de cette époque.

 _Yazoo était effrayé et inquiet, il ne ressentait pas la présence de Jenova comme un bienfait mais comme quelque chose de mauvais, de répugnant et il luttait contre elle, de toutes ses forces. Il ne voulait pas devenir son instrument, il ne voulait pas non plus que ses frères le soient, il pressentait que tout ce qu'elle promettait n'était que mensonge et qu'ils n'avaient rien à gagner à l'écouter et à la suivre._

 _Jenova réalisa très vite qu'il était de taille à lui tenir tête et qu'il pouvait devenir un soucis. Elle réagit donc comme elle le faisait toujours lorsqu'elle se retrouvait dans pareille situation, elle prit la décision d'éliminer le problème en question._

 _Elle avait deux instruments sous la main pour y parvenir et n'avait pas l'intention de se priver de les utiliser._

 _Elle joua sur les sentiments que Kadaj ressentait envers Yazoo pour arriver à ses fins._

 _Yazoo était conscient de la menace, et cela lui déchirait le cœur d'entendre son plus jeune frère inciter l'autre à le tuer. De voir les larmes dans les yeux de Loz. Même s'il n'avait jamais réussi à être proche de Kadaj, et qu'il reconnaissait avoir une part de responsabilité dans cet état des faits, il n'en restait pas moins son frère et il ne lui voulait aucun mal, bien au contraire, il l'avait protégé plus d'une fois, sans que Kadaj ne le sache, au prix de grandes souffrances pour lui. Il était devenu le jouet des scientifiques pour éviter à son petit frère d'être celui qu'ils utiliseraient à des fins répugnantes._

 _Il avait été soulagé de constater que Loz résistait et refusait de le tuer, puis avait à nouveau ressenti une vive douleur en réalisant que Kadaj, lui, était prêt à cela._

 _Prêt à le tuer pour complaire à celle qui se disait leur mère._

 _Il s'était agenouillé, résigné à la mort et dépourvu du désir de lutter._

 _Il avait trop souffert, trop perdu déjà, il ne voulait pas résister d'avantage._

 _Il aurait pu chercher à fuir, mais il ne le voulait pas._

 _Il ne voulait pas d'une vie sans ses frères._

 _Il avait vu Kadaj lever son épée et avait fermé les yeux pour ne pas voir arriver le coup qui lui ôterait la vie._

 _Presque malgré lui il s'était mis à chanter, comme il le faisait jadis lorsque le chagrin et la douleur devenaient trop forts en lui._

 _Sa voix pure s'était élevée, faisant redoubler les larmes de Loz, retenant le bras de Kadaj._

 _Ils avaient reconnu ce chant._

 _Kadaj avait regardé Yazoo d'un air incrédule, réalisant avec stupeur que c'était lui qui venait chanter dans sa chambre lorsqu'il était malade. Lui qui profitait de l'obscurité, nuit après nuit, pour échapper à la vigilance de leurs gardiens et lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Il avait toujours cru qu'il s'agissait de Loz._

Kadaj pressa ses deux mains sur son crâne, pour faire cesser ces visions qui le crucifiaient, pour ne plus ressentir la douleur et le chagrin de Yazoo au plus profond de son être.

\- Arrêtez ! Supplia t'il. Je ne veux pas en voir plus...

\- Cela s'est réellement produit Kadaj. Dit la voix d'un ton doux et triste. Jenova a compris que vous étiez incapables de le tuer après l'avoir entendu chanter. Après vous être souvenu de toutes les fois où il avait chanté pour vous sans se montrer. Après avoir enfin compris qu'il vous aimait. Alors elle a effacé vos souvenirs à toi et à Loz. Pour reprendre le contrôle sur vous, pour éviter de vous perdre. Elle avait trop besoin de vous.

 _A suivre_


	2. Chapter 2

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est une histoire annexe de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden.**

* * *

 **Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique**

 **Chapitre 2**

Kadaj se reprit très vite, ce qu'il venait de voir l'avait certes secoué, mais il se refusait encore à abandonner des années de rancune et de certitudes.

\- C'est bien beau votre histoire, mais s'il tenait tellement à moi, vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi il m'a évité pendant des années ? Il a attendu que j'ai presque dix ans pour tenter de me faire croire qu'il regrettait qu'on ne soit pas plus proches.

\- Je peux te montrer la raison si tu le souhaite. Affirma la voix. Il te suffit de me le demander.

Kadaj hésita, il n'était pas très partant pour revivre l'expérience qu'il venait tout juste de traverser, mais il était clair qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. S'il voulait savoir, il devait en passer par là.

Il crispa les mâchoires avec contrariété.

\- Très bien, montrez moi. Dit il finalement.

La vision s'imposa à lui plus doucement cette fois.

 _Yazoo était assis sur une chaise, en train de feuilleter un livre, non pas le Yazoo adulte que Kadaj avait quitté un peu plus tôt, mais un jeune garçon qui semblait ne pas avoir plus de trois ou quatre ans. Son fin visage triangulaire encadré de boucles argentés, il avait alors les cheveux courts, était penché sur l'ouvrage, son regard exprimait tout l'intérêt qu'il portait à ce qu'il était en train de faire._

 _Brusquement il redressait la tête, les sourcils froncés._

 _Il venait de percevoir des pleurs._

 _Il quitta sa chaise et se dirigea vers la chambre d'où provenaient les pleurs._

 _Il avait vu la femme qui s'occupait d'eux sortir un moment plus tôt en compagnie de Loz. Il était donc seul avec le plus jeune de ses frères._

 _Il était un peu inquiet, pourquoi Kadaj pleurait il ? Y avait il un problème ?_

 _Il plongea le regard dans le berceau où s'agitait le bébé._

 _Kadaj hurlait de toute la force de ses poumons, en remuant bras et jambes en tous sens. Son petit visage était rouge et crispé._

 _Yazoo se mordilla les lèvres, il n'était pas certain d'avoir la force de porter son petit frère, il se savait assez faible, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Kadaj pleurer sans rien faire._

 _Prenant une profonde inspiration il glissa avec précaution les mains sous le corps de Kadaj afin de le soulever. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait faire, seulement qu'il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire, qu'il ne supportait pas d'entendre Kadaj pleurer._

 _Il commençait à le monter vers lui lorsque la femme et Loz entrèrent dans la pièce. Eux aussi avaient entendu les pleurs alors qu'ils revenaient et s'étaient précipités._

 _\- Yazoo ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! S'exclama la femme._

 _Surpris Yazoo sursauta et Kadaj lui glissa des mains, retombant lourdement dans le berceau, le choc le fit taire, un silence de mauvais augure retomba, très vite interrompu par la voix de la femme qui courait vers le berceau, très inquiète pour le plus jeune de la fratrie._

 _\- Kadaj ! Par la Déesse, qu'est-ce que tu as fait Yazoo ? Tu veux donc tuer ton petit frère ?_

 _Bouleversé Yazoo se recula en tremblant, il n'avait jamais voulu faire le moindre mal à son plus jeune frère, il voulait seulement faire en sorte qu'il ne pleure plus._

 _Les larmes aux yeux il contempla la femme qui prenait Kadaj dans ses bras et le regardait avec angoisse._

 _Loz fixait également le bébé, très inquiet pour lui, depuis que Kadaj était né il ne le quittait que lorsqu'il était temps d'aller dormir. Il était totalement fasciné par le petit être. Il avait presque trois ans à présent et dépassait déjà Yazoo d'une bonne tête bien que ce dernier soit plus âgé de deux ans._

 _Kadaj se remit à pleurer et à s'agiter. Une fois remis de sa surprise d'avoir été laissé tomber il hurla de plus belle._

 _La femme le berça pour le calmer puis l'emporta dans une autre pièce afin de le changer._

 _En passant près de Yazoo elle regarda le jeune garçon d'un air sévère._

 _\- Va dans ta chambre réfléchir à ce que tu viens de faire. Tu es puni. Dit elle d'une voix sévère. Je viendrai te chercher dans un moment._

 _Yazoo laissa échapper un sanglot et se précipita dans sa chambre._

 _Il aurait voulu expliquer ce qu'il voulait vraiment faire mais il ne parvenait pas à parler, il avait eu tellement peur d'avoir fait du mal à Kadaj lorsqu'il l'avait laissé tomber._

 _La femme changea Kadaj tout en réfléchissant à ce qui venait de se produire._

 _Elle redoutait quelque chose de ce genre depuis la naissance de Kadaj, Loz et Yazoo avaient été inséparables depuis la naissance de Loz, mais la venue de leur petit frère avait changé la donne. Loz était fasciné par le bébé et n'accordait plus un seul regard à Yazoo, ce qui était normal, il était encore si jeune malgré le fait qu'il soit le plus grand en taille._

 _La jalousie de Yazoo était prévisible et sans doute assez normale, pourtant elle allait devoir faire en sorte de ne plus le laisser seul avec Kadaj à présent. Il avait bientôt cinq ans, il était tout à fait capable de comprendre que ce qu'il avait fait était mal et qu'elle ne pouvait plus lui faire confiance à présent._

 _Une fois dans sa chambre Yazoo se jeta sur son lit et se recroquevilla sur lui même, laissant couler ses larmes._

 _Il avait eu si peur et il était si malheureux que la femme s'imagine qu'il ait voulu tuer son petit frère. Il l'aimait autant que Loz, même si ce dernier ne lui prêtait plus aucune attention. Ils étaient ses frères, il ne cesserait jamais de les aimer._

 _Il se fit la promesse de ne plus essayer de soulever Kadaj tant qu'il ne serait pas devenu assez fort pour le porter._

 _Il continua également à se tourmenter et sombra finalement dans un sommeil agité._

 _Lorsque la femme vint lui signifier qu'elle levait la punition elle le découvrit inerte dans son lit. Le front qu'elle effleura de la main était chaud et moite, ce qui l'alarma._

 _\- Yazoo ? Appela t'elle sans obtenir de réponse._

 _Soudain inquiète elle le souleva dans ses bras et s'effraya de sa mollesse, elle tenta de le secouer un peu, sans autre résultat que de faire rouler la tête du jeune garçon d'un côté à l'autre comme s'il n'avait plus aucun muscle dans le cou._

 _Finalement, ne sachant que faire, elle le recoucha et se résigna à faire venir un docteur, l'état de Yazoo dépassait ses compétences._

 _Le médecin qui examina Yazoo se montra catégorique, l'enfant souffrait d'après lui du contre coup d'un choc nerveux et il ne pouvait pas certifier qu'il survivrait. Il se retira, laissant la femme anéantie._

 _Même si elle ne l'aimait pas autant que Loz, qui était un enfant si affectueux et facile à aimer, elle tenait à lui et ne voulait pas le perdre._

 _Elle passa la majeure partie de la nuit à son chevet, rafraîchissant son front et priant la déesse pour qu'il se remette. Ne le quittant que pour aller prendre soin de ses frères.  
_

 _Elle se trouvait encore près de lui lorsque des hommes en arme envahirent la maison peu avant l'aube. Le médecin qu'elle avait fait venir avait prévenu Hojo, qu'il connaissait bien, et ce dernier s'était montré très intéressé par l'information. Des enfants aux cheveux argentés et aux yeux félins... il ne pouvait pas passer à côté d'une pareille aubaine, il les lui fallait. Il avait immédiatement mis sur pieds une opération de récupération et avait attendu le retour de l'équipe en préparant le laboratoire où il comptait étudier les spécimens._

 _La femme se tourna vers ceux qui firent irruption dans la chambre de Yazoo mais n'eut pas le temps de crier, un tir précis la tua avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire un seul geste pour se protéger._

 _Les hommes emportèrent les trois enfants, abandonnant sans état d'âme le corps de la femme sur le sol de la chambre._

 _Lorsque Yazoo revint enfin à lui un homme en blouse blanche au sourire effrayant était penché sur lui. Hojo en personne avait tenu à être auprès de celui des spécimens qui avait été ramené malade lorsqu'il reviendrait à lui. Après tout, sans sa maladie jamais il n'aurait eu l'occasion d'apprendre leur existence. Rien que pour cela il avait décidé de le laisser vivre, ils lui trouveraient bien une utilité malgré sa faible constitution._

 _Yazoo le regarda sans comprendre qui il était ni où ils se trouvaient. La pièce était blanche, nue, le lit étrange et peu confortable, tout était très différent de ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'alors et cela lui fit peur. Est-ce que la femme avait décidé de se débarrasser de lui parce qu'elle pensait toujours qu'il avait voulu tuer Kadaj ?_

 _\- Où suis-je ? Demanda t'il péniblement._

 _Il se sentait faible et nauséeux. Avait il été malade ?_

 _\- Bonjour petit, content de te voir à nouveau parmi nous. Répondit l'homme. Tu es dans mon laboratoire. Je te dois des remerciements, sans toi et ta maladie, jamais je n'aurai pu mettre la main sur vous trois. Vous allez être des sujets d'expérimentation fascinants, j'en suis persuadé._

 _Yazoo le regarda sans comprendre._

 _Qu'est-ce qu'étaient des sujets d'expérimentation ? Pourquoi cet homme étrange disait il que lui et ses frères allaient en être ? Ses frères n'avaient rien fait, il était le seul coupable. Il était le seul à mériter d'être châtié._

 _\- Mes frères n'ont rien fait. Dit il courageusement à l'homme. S'il vous plaît, ne leur faites pas de mal, c'est moi qu'il faut punir._

 _L'homme avait caressé sa joue avant de la gifler._

 _\- Première leçon petit, ici c'est moi qui décide qui doit être puni. Avait il dit avant de tourner les talons et de laisser Yazoo tremblant et choqué._

 _C'était la première fois que quelqu'un portait la main sur lui. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait._

 _Il avait attendu un moment, le temps que la nuit tombe et que les lumières s'éteignent, puis s'était glissé hors de sa chambre._

 _Il était décidé à trouver ses frères, il se devait de s'assurer qu'ils allaient bien._

 _Le premier qu'il trouva fut Loz, qui dormait profondément. Malgré la faible luminosité que des appareils diffusaient dans la pièce Yazoo vit que son frère avait pleuré et qu'il avait été frappé lui aussi, il y avait des bleus sur son corps en partie dénudé. Des traces de piqûres également. Yazoo avait senti ses propres yeux s'emplir de larmes. On avait fait du mal à son frère... et c'était de sa faute... c'était parce qu'il avait été malade que tout cela leur arrivait. Il n'avait plus le droit de se montrer à eux. Il était bien trop coupable. Mais il ne les abandonnerait pas, il trouverait un moyen pour les sortir de là._

 _Reprenant son exploration du laboratoire il découvrit finalement Kadaj qui pleurait dans une autre chambre, installé dans un lit d'adulte bien trop grand pour son petit corps de bébé de moins d'un an. Yazoo escalada péniblement les barrières installées pour garder Kadaj dans le lit et s'allongea à ses côtés, le prenant avec précaution contre lui pour le rassurer. Il se mit à fredonner doucement, autant pour se réconforter que pour apaiser son petit frère._

 _Kadaj ne tarda pas à se calmer et finit par s'endormir, le nez contre la poitrine de Yazoo. Le plus âgé de la fratrie s'écarta alors avec précaution pour ne pas l'éveiller et quitta le lit. Il préférait regagner sa chambre avant que l'on découvre qu'il en était sorti, son instinct lui soufflait que c'était la chose à faire._

 _Il eut bien du mal à se traîner jusqu'à elle, il était si fatigué... encore si faible après avoir été malade. Il s'effondra sur le sol à quelques pas de son lit et perdit connaissance._

 _Lorsqu'il se réveilla il y était à nouveau couché, quelqu'un l'avait découvert et remis au lit._

 _Hojo vint le voir plus tard dans la journée, le visage contrarié._

 _Il commença par gifler à nouveau Yazoo._

 _\- Ne crois pas que tu puisse faire un seul pas ici sans que je le sache. Je ne vais pas t'enfermer mon garçon, mais si tu persiste à te promener la nuit, alors tu seras puni._

 _Yazoo dédaigna de répondre, Hojo n'attendait de toute façon aucune réponse._

Kadaj se mit à frissonner nerveusement et la vision cessa aussitôt, ce qui lui convenait tout à fait, il en avait assez vu. Ce qu'il venait de découvrir était pire que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. S'il avait pu se douter de cette réalité bien avant il aurait agi de façon très différente envers Yazoo... il ne se serait pas contenté de le repousser comme il l'avait fait, il lui aurait fait payer ! Des larmes de rage se mirent à rouler sur ses joues, il les essuya d'un geste brusque.

C'était de la faute de Yazoo s'ils avaient été trouvés par les scientifiques et conduits dans un laboratoire. S'il n'avait pas été si faible rien de tout cela ne se serait produit, ils auraient pu grandir libres, auprès de la femme, connaître les existences d'enfants normaux.

Il n'avait aucun souvenir de leur vie d'avant, mais Loz en conservait quelques traces et lui avait retracé maladroitement ce dont il se souvenait.

Mais lui, lui avait été totalement privé d'enfance ! Il n'avait jamais connu autre chose que le laboratoire et les expériences !

Combien de fois avait il rêvé de la vie au dehors ? De l'herbe et des arbres, du ciel que l'on pouvait voir au dessus de sa tête et non à travers une fenêtre qui ne s'ouvrait jamais... il n'aurait su le dire.

Yazoo pouvait s'être donné la peine de venir voir comment ils allaient tiens ! Il était responsable de tout ! Il avait même failli le tuer au berceau !

Il aurait vraiment du l'éliminer lorsqu'il en avait eu l'occasion, il l'aurait fait sans hésiter s'il avait su qu'il était responsable de tous leurs malheurs, de toutes ces années de souffrance !

Il avait pris quelques gifles ? La belle affaire ! Loz et lui avaient subi bien pire ! Par sa faute ! La femme aurait du le laisser mourir, elle serait encore en vie et eux toujours avec elle, ils seraient heureux, comme une famille.

Kadaj crispait les poings à en avoir mal, tremblant de rage.

C'était cela le frère qu'on voulait qu'il découvre et qu'il aime ? Un être faible qui les avait conduit à leur perte ? Plutôt mourir à nouveau !

 _A suivre_


	3. Chapter 3

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est une histoire annexe de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden.**

* * *

 **Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique**

 **Chapitre 3**

\- Kadaj, pourquoi refuser d'accepter ce que Loz n'a eu aucun mal à comprendre ? Demanda la voix avec une pointe de tristesse.

L'affirmation concernant Loz hérissa immédiatement Kadaj. Il n'était pas prêt à entendre que Loz pourrait comprendre quelque chose mieux que lui. Loz était loin de posséder son niveau d'intelligence, affirmer qu'il puisse comprendre mieux que lui était dépourvu de sens.

\- C'est pourtant le cas. Continua la voix. Tu te trompes également sur Loz Kadaj, il n'est pas l'imbécile que tu imagines. Il a bel et bien compris l'amour de Yazoo, il ne lui a fallu que quelques secondes. Vois par toi même.

Sans attendre que Kadaj réagisse ou proteste une nouvelle vision débuta.

 _Yazoo était étendu dans son lit, encore faible et fatigué, Hojo lui avait tenu compagnie quelques temps avant de retourner à son travail, une compagnie dont le jeune garçon se serait bien passé. L'homme lui faisait très peur, il y avait quelque chose de profondément malsain qui se dégageait de lui. Il avait donc été soulagé de le voir partir enfin._

 _Lorsque la porte se rouvrit il se tendit instinctivement, redoutant que ce ne soit Hojo qui revienne. Il fut soulagé de découvrir Loz sur le seuil._

 _Son frère entra dans la chambre et referma la porte derrière lui, fit quelques pas hésitants avant de s'arrêter._

 _Yazoo ne pensait plus du tout aux caméras qui surveillaient tout le laboratoire, pas plus aux conséquences de la venue de Loz, il était bien trop heureux de revoir son frère, et plus encore que ce soit Loz qui ait pris l'initiative de venir le voir._

 _Loz lui avait tellement manqué, peut être qu'ils allaient pouvoir se rapprocher à nouveau, faire front tous les deux comme avant..._

 _Il avait esquissé un sourire timide et tendu la main vers son frère, empli d'espoir et du besoin de le toucher, de lui tenir la main, comme il le faisait avant la naissance de Kadaj._

 _Puis Loz avait ouvert la bouche pour parler et les mots avaient atteint Yazoo de plein fouet. Lui retirant tout espoir d'un contact fraternel, lui donnant envie de pleurer ou de hurler de chagrin. Il ramena son bras contre son buste en frissonnant._

 _\- Pourquoi t'as voulu tuer Kadaj ? Demandait Loz d'une voix chagrinée et un peu colérique. C'est pas bien, c'est un bébé._

 _Loz était en colère et effrayé, il n'aimait pas cet endroit, il n'aimait pas ces gens, il n'aimait pas ce qu'il ressentait en leur présence. Ces gens n'étaient pas comme la femme qui prenait soin d'eux, ils n'étaient pas gentils du tout. Il ne voulait pas rester dans cet endroit, il voulait rentrer à la maison, revoir la femme, reprendre sa vie d'avant._

 _Il voulait aussi comprendre pourquoi Yazoo avait voulu faire du mal à Kadaj. Il avait entendu la femme accuser son aîné et cela lui avait fait de la peine. Yazoo avait toujours été gentil avec lui, avant la naissance de Kadaj. Yazoo avait un si gentil sourire à l'époque. Mais plus depuis que Kadaj était né. Cela peinait plus encore Loz quand il y pensait. Yazoo avait cessé de sourire, il était triste tout le temps. Peut être était-ce de sa faute... il avait laissé Yazoo tout seul. Son aîné devait être triste à cause de cela. Pourtant, ce n'était pas une raison pour faire du mal à Kadaj. Si Yazoo était fâché contre lui, alors il aurait du essayer de lui faire du mal à lui, pas à Kadaj. C'était méchant de l'avoir fait._

 _Loz avait laissé parler son cœur troublé de petit garçon de presque trois ans, de petit garçon effrayé et en colère, qui essayait de comprendre, et le résultat ne s'était pas fait attendre._

 _Yazoo ne lui avait pas répondu, se contentant de le fixer sans bouger, avec un regard si triste que Loz avait senti ses yeux s'emplir de larmes._

 _Incapable d'en vouloir plus longtemps à son aîné, désormais certain que la femme avait tort, Loz s'était précipité en avant et était monté dans le lit, avait serré Yazoo dans ses bras en pleurant à chaudes larmes._

 _\- Pardon Yazoo, pardon ! J'aurai pas du dire ça ! C'était méchant..._

 _Il avait senti la main de Yazoo caresser doucement ses cheveux._

 _\- Ne pleure pas Loz, ce n'est pas grave. Avait soufflé la voix de Yazoo._

 _Cela avait fait redoubler son envie de pleurer._

 _Il venait de faire de la peine à son aîné et ce dernier essayait quand même de le consoler._

 _Non, Yazoo n'était pas méchant, Yazoo les aimait Kadaj et lui, il ne leur ferait jamais de mal, c'étaient les autres les méchants, mais Loz ne les laisserait pas faire du mal à ses frères._

 _\- Je vais vous protéger, Kadaj et toi. Avait il dit à Yazoo._

 _\- Non Loz, tu vas protéger Kadaj, moi je n'en ai pas besoin. Avait répondu Yazoo. C'est de Kadaj que tu dois te soucier, d'accord Loz ?Tu me promets que tu vas veiller sur notre petit frère ?_

 _\- Mais, et toi ? Avait protesté Loz._

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi Loz, protège Kadaj._

 _La porte s'était alors rouverte sur des scientifiques qui venaient visiblement chercher Loz. Ce dernier s'était d'abord cramponné à son frère, refusant de le laisser, jusqu'à ce que Yazoo ne puisse réprimer un gémissement de douleur, il avait alors lâché prise._

 _\- Promis Yazoo. Avait eu le temps de dire Loz avant que les scientifiques ne le sortent du lit._

 _Yazoo lui avait souri avec gratitude et Loz s'était remis à pleurer, redoutant de ne plus jamais voir son aîné. Tandis qu'on l'emportait loin de Yazoo il ne cessait de regarder vers lui et les yeux de Yazoo ne quittaient pas les siens. Loz sentait que Yazoo était soulagé malgré la tristesse et la souffrance qui le taraudaient._

 _Lui aussi était triste, mais Yazoo avait sans doute raison, Kadaj était tout petit, il avait besoin qu'on le protège et Yazoo ne le pouvait pas. C'était donc à lui de le faire._

Lorsque la vision cessa Kadaj se rendit compte que quelque chose de chaud et d'humide coulait sur ses joues et, en y portant la main, il réalisa qu'il s'agissait de larmes, qui n'étaient plus des larmes de rage. Il tenta de les essuyer, mais elles continuaient de couler malgré ses efforts.

Il réalisait qu'il avait construit son existence sur des certitudes erronées, qu'il avait toujours pensé que Yazoo était mauvais, qu'il ne les aimaient pas Loz et lui alors que c'était en fait tout le contraire.

Yazoo les aimait assez pour demander à Loz de le laisser se débrouiller et de veiller sur le plus jeune de leur fratrie. C'était Yazoo qui avait demandé à Loz de prendre soin de lui. Qui avait préféré que Loz continue à agir comme avant.

Pourtant Yazoo était si seul, si malheureux... Kadaj en avait la gorge serrée en repensant aux sentiments douloureux de son aîné. Yazoo aurait voulu que Loz reste avec lui, mais il avait cependant renoncé à ce réconfort.

Il se baissa avec précaution pour s'asseoir par terre, sur ce sol qu'il ne voyait pas vraiment. Une fois assis il replia ses jambes contre son torse et les entoura de ses bras. Il cherchait à se réconforter lui même, à se convaincre qu'il n'était pas si en tort que cela, mais ça sonnait faux, même pour lui.

Il se sentait misérable, et coupable envers ses frères, pour la première fois de sa vie.

Loz et Yazoo n'avaient fait que le protéger toutes ces années, mais lui, quel genre de frère avait il été pour eux ?

Il se souvenait encore de la première fois qu'il avait rencontré Yazoo, il avait un peu plus de deux ans, cela faisait plus d'un an qu'ils étaient dans le laboratoire.

(Flash back)

Ce jour là ils se trouvaient dans la salle de stimulation sensorielle Loz et lui, en train de profiter de l'heure de détente qui leur était accordée, lorsque la porte s'était soudain ouverte.

Kadaj, pour qui cela était le signe qu'un scientifique approchait, s'était vivement réfugié derrière Loz. Ce dernier s'était raidit, prêt à défendre son petit frère ainsi qu'il le faisait toujours malgré la vanité de cette action.

Lorsque la silhouette d'un enfant, un peu plus petit que Loz, qui leur ressemblait beaucoup avec ses cheveux aussi argentés et ses yeux aussi verts que les leurs, s'était dessinée sur le seuil Loz s'était détendu et avait souri.

Toujours caché derrière son grand frère Kadaj se tordait le cou pour regarder le nouveau venu avec curiosité.

Il avait ensuite vu la façon dont Loz considérait l'enfant inconnu et s'était fait boudeur. Son grand frère semblait vraiment heureux de voir l'arrivant, il s'était dirigé vers lui et l'avait serré dans ses bras avec émotion.

Kadaj avait immédiatement décidé qu'il n'aimait pas l'autre enfant, puisque Loz lui faisait des câlins. Loz était son frère rien qu'à lui. C'était à lui qu'il devait faire des câlins et à personne d'autre.

Il avait regardé avec réprobation celui qui lui volait l'attention de son frère.

\- Kadaj, viens dire bonjour à notre frère. Avait appelé Loz. C'est Yazoo, c'est notre grand frère.

Kadaj avait regardé avec une méfiance accrue. Il avait vu Yazoo lui adresser un sourire un peu timide et vraiment mal assuré.

\- Non ! Avait il dit en faisant la moue.

Loz avait froncé les sourcils, mais Yazoo avait posé une main sur le bras du plus grand de la fratrie, en un geste apaisant.

\- Ce n'est pas grave Loz. Il est encore petit. Avait il dit doucement.

(Fin flash back)

Maintenant qu'il y repensait Kadaj avait honte d'avoir refusé de se laisser apprivoiser ce jour là. S'il l'avait fait les choses auraient elles été différentes ?

Puis il se souvint d'autres instants vraiment déplaisants qui le firent douter à nouveau.

D'autres moments qui l'avaient confirmé dans son rejet de leur frère aîné.

(Flash back)

Deux ans après le jour de leur première rencontre, par un bel après midi, si tant était que l'on puisse parler de beaux après midi dans leur situation, Hojo entra dans la salle d'entraînement, tenant Yazoo par la main. Le jeune garçon le suivait docilement et lorsque Hojo prit place dans un fauteuil pour surveiller l'expérience en cours, qui consistait en un test d'endurance pour Loz et d'un examen des capacités de réactions pour Kadaj, il grimpa sur ses genoux et s'y installa confortablement, son petit visage aux traits fins, curieusement figé, tourné vers ses frères.

Kadaj vit Loz tourner un regard ébahi en direction de leur aîné et trébucher, manquant tomber du tapis de course où il réalisait le test. Le scientifique qui surveillait sa progression le gronda sévèrement et stoppa le tapis.

\- Reprenez le test à zéro. Ordonna Hojo en caressant les cheveux de Yazoo.

Loz reprenait péniblement son souffle, les yeux écarquillés, tourné vers Yazoo qui évitait son regard. Kadaj l'entendit réprimer un sanglot et détesta Yazoo qui lui faisait de la peine. Malgré la fatigue visible de Loz le test reprit de plus belle.

Du haut de ses quatre ans Kadaj ne parvint pas à se retenir de dire ce qu'il pensait. Échappant aux mains du scientifique qui le gardait il se précipita vers le fauteuil.

\- Vous êtes méchants ! Je vous déteste ! Vous faites pleurer mon frère !

Hojo le regarda avec amusement, sans cesser de caresser les cheveux de Yazoo.

\- Nous avons un petit guerrier on dirait. Qu'en penses tu mon cher enfant ? Demanda t'il au petit garçon assis sur ses genoux.

Yazoo ne tourna même pas la tête pour regarder Kadaj. Ses yeux verts brillaient de larmes contenues à grand peine.

\- Sans doute. Répondit il d'une voix sans timbre.

Furieux Kadaj avait frappé Yazoo de ses petits poings serrés, s'acharnant jusqu'à ce que le scientifique en charge de lui ne le maîtrise à nouveau.

\- Méchant ! Méchant ! Méchant ! Hurlait il avec rage.

Loz avait sauté du tapis de course et s'était précipité pour le prendre dans ses bras, essoufflé et inquiet de la réaction d'Hojo. Il avait levé vers leur bourreau un regard angoissé. Kadaj en avait fait autant.

Le scientifique souriait, il n'avait pas été atteint par les coups, le corps de Yazoo avait fait rempart entre lui et le petit Kadaj. Il sentait le jeune garçon trembler contre lui mais Yazoo ne pleurait pas, son regard était vide.

(Fin flash back)

Comme en réponse aux nouveaux doutes qui venaient d'envahir l'esprit de Kadaj une autre vision débuta impitoyablement.

 _Yazoo était isolé dans sa chambre, depuis près de deux ans Hojo avait donné l'ordre qu'on ne le laisse pas sortir en journée, il n'y avait que la nuit, à la faveur de l'obscurité, qu'il pouvait se glisser dans les chambres de ses frères, mais uniquement lorsque ces derniers étaient endormis. Les deux autres membres de la fratrie étaient drogués tous les soirs pour ne pas risquer qu'ils se réveillent lorsque Yazoo passait les voir._

 _Il ne pouvait que les regarder dormir, les larmes aux yeux et le cœur serré par la tristesse._

 _Ses frères lui manquaient terriblement, être condamné à ne les voir que plongés dans un profond sommeil était une véritable torture pour lui._

 _Il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir passer à nouveau un moment avec eux._

 _Il n'y avait pratiquement qu'Hojo pour lui rendre visite. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il semblait être la cible privilégiée de l'homme._

 _Hojo tira une chaise jusqu'au lit et le considéra longuement, un mauvais sourire aux lèvres._

 _\- Tu as mauvaise mine mon garçon, tu n'es pas heureux ici ? J'ai pourtant demandé qu'on ne te fasse aucun mal, au vu de ta fragilité, cela risquerait de te tuer si l'on te faisait subir ce que l'on fait vivre à tes frères._

 _Yazoo le regarda avec angoisse, son visage exprimant tellement de détresse que n'importe qui aurait été touché, mais pas Hojo._

 _Le scientifique jubilait littéralement devant l'expression de l'enfant qu'il prenait plaisir à tourmenter._

 _Depuis qu'il avait découvert les archives de la femme, qu'elle même tenait de Lucrecia, il était fou de rage et de rancune, son épouse avait osé mener des expériences de son côté sans l'en informer. Elle avait fait naître ces trois spécimens et avait visiblement dans l'idée de le lui cacher à jamais._

 _Il voulait se servir à sa façon des trois enfants, mais également se venger. Yazoo était de loin celui qui se prêtait le mieux à son dessein. Même si Lucrecia n'était plus là pour voir ce qu'il faisait endurer à ses spécimens, il prenait plaisir à imaginer que c'était malgré tout le cas._

 _\- Je comprends, tes frères te manquent n'est-ce pas ? Demanda t'il d'un ton faussement gentil._

 _\- Oui... souffla Yazoo._

 _\- Je crois qu'on peut trouver un terrain d'entente, je peux te laisser les voir, mais à une condition, tu ne devras pas leur parler. Même s'ils s'adressent à toi tu ne dois pas leur répondre. Si tu le faisais je serai forcé de vous punir tous les trois. Tu devras aussi te montrer docile et heureux d'être avec moi. Je ne veux pas te voir pleurer._

 _Les yeux de Yazoo s'écarquillèrent. Il hésita, il avait terriblement envie de voir ses frères, mais sans pouvoir leur parler ce serait un vrai supplice pour lui..._

 _Il capitula cependant et accepta la proposition, les larmes aux yeux._

 _Il ne pourrait pas parler à ses frères, mais au moins pourrait il les voir et s'assurer qu'ils allaient bien._

 _Il avait donc accepté de donner la main à Hojo et l'avait suivi en silence._

 _Lorsqu'il avait vu ses frères il avait été partagé entre le plaisir de les revoir et la consternation de voir ce qu'on leur faisait. La pression de la main d'Hojo sur la sienne, cruelle, lui avait remis à l'esprit leur accord. Il avait attendu que l'homme soit assis et était monté sur ses genoux alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, se précipiter pour arracher Kadaj aux mains de celui qui le dirigeait et faire descendre Loz de ce maudit tapis._

 _Le regard ébahi de Loz, ce que lui avait valu leur arrivée lui avait serré le cœur, il s'était senti coupable. Plus encore lorsqu'il avait entendu le sanglot de Loz._

 _Il aurait voulu pouvoir parler, dire à ses frères qu'il les aimait et qu'il était désolé de ne pas être plus fort, de ne pas pouvoir partager vraiment leur sort._

 _Puis Kadaj s'était rué vers eux et leur avait crié sa rage et sa révolte, il s'était mis à frapper, de toutes ses forces et Yazoo avait enduré les coups sans broncher, les pensant mérités. Il avait mal, mais il était heureux que son petit frère le punisse. Il était coupable, si terriblement coupable... il méritait chacun des coups qu'il recevait._

Kadaj se mordit les lèvres face au chagrin qu'il pouvait ressentir venant de Yazoo. Tendre, fragile Yazoo, si vulnérable face aux manœuvres d'Hojo. Si seul et malheureux... pendant que Loz et lui se réconfortaient mutuellement. S'arrachant à la vision il se projeta mentalement vers celui dont il venait d'accepter de voir vraiment le cœur pour la première fois. Il ne voulait plus se contenter de visions du passé, il voulait savoir ce qu'il en était du Yazoo du présent, du Yazoo vivant et libre.

Il était heureux de savoir que, désormais, Yazoo n'était plus seul, Loz était avec lui, Loz pourrait veiller sur Yazoo sans personne pour l'en empêcher maintenant qu'il était mort. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus là pour s'interposer entre eux, avec son égoïsme et ses exigences.

Il ne pourrait pas leur demander pardon, mais il voulait les voir, s'assurer qu'ils allaient bien.

 _A suivre_


	4. Chapter 4

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est une histoire annexe de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden.**

* * *

 **Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique**

 **Chapitre 4**

\- Kadaj, non ! Tenta de le retenir la voix.

L'adolescent fit la sourde oreille, il avait trop envie de voir ses frères, de savoir comment ils allaient. Son esprit s'élança vers eux.

Brusquement il découvrit Yazoo, effondré sur le sol non loin d'une maison en ruines. Tout n'était que ruines en vérité, aussi loin que porte le regard et cela inquiéta Kadaj. Pour lui ruines était synonymes de danger, Yazoo n'était pas en sécurité à cet endroit, et où était donc Loz ?

Les pleurs qui secouaient le corps mince de son aîné augmentèrent son inquiétude. Pourquoi Yazoo pleurait il ainsi ? Était il blessé ? Était ce à cause de l'absence de Loz ?

Brusquement l'attention de Kadaj fut attirée par un mouvement dans la limite de son champs de vision, tournant la tête il découvrit un homme qui approchait de l'endroit où se trouvait Yazoo.

Kadaj se tendit instinctivement en identifiant le turk rouquin. Un ennemi approchait de son frère et il ne pouvait rien faire.

Il essaya désespérément de renouer le lien mental, pour prévenir Yazoo du danger, mais en vain. Il ne pouvait qu'assister, impuissant, à la progression de l'homme aux cheveux rouges.

Yazoo ne semblait rien entendre ou s'en moquer totalement.

Il ne releva même pas la tête lorsque Reno s'arrêta près de lui, faisant peser son ombre sur le corps prostré.

\- Reviens Kadaj, appela encore la voix, tu ne peux pas intervenir, ce qu'il va se passer doit se produire.

Un autre sursaut de révolte agita Kadaj. Il ne voulait pas accepter une chose pareille ! Il ne voulait pas voir Yazoo mourir ! Pas de la main de ce minable assassin !

\- Vous ne pouvez pas laisser faire une chose pareille ! Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser tuer Yazoo ! Hurla t'il avec rage.

Un homme aux cheveux noirs et aux ailes blanches surgit brusquement à ses côtés et l'empoigna par la nuque sans pour autant lui faire mal.

\- Maintenant cela suffit, tu rentres avec moi. Quand on te dit de faire quelque chose tu dois obéir. Déclara t'il d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune protestation.

Un autre homme aux cheveux noirs se matérialisa à leurs côtés peu après, plus jeune que le premier il n'avait pas d'ailes quant à lui.

\- Voyons Angeal, inutile de t'énerver... nous sommes censés le ramener, pas en faire de la bouillie. Dit il d'un ton inquiet.

\- Peut être que si je t'avais secoué un peu plus lorsqu'il était encore temps tu serais encore en vie. Répliqua le dénommé Angeal.

De sa position Kadaj vit une lueur de tristesse passer dans le regard bleu du plus jeune.

\- Non... j'aurai fait exactement la même chose, c'était aussi cela l'héritage que tu m'as laissé. Murmura t'il.

Angeal se raidit et sa prise sur la nuque de Kadaj se relâcha quelque peu, l'adolescent en profita pour lui échapper et leur faire face.

\- Vous êtes qui ?!

\- Je suis Zack Fair, et lui c'est Angeal Hewley, nous sommes là pour te former un peu Kadaj.

\- Me former ou me surveiller ? Cracha Kadaj avec méfiance.

Il constata avec dépit qu'ils étaient revenus à l'endroit étrange où il se trouvait un peu plus tôt et qu'il était toujours aussi vide, et aussi déplaisamment bizarrement blanc.

\- Un peu des deux. Admit Zack avec un sourire amusé. Mais ne t'en fais pas, nous n'allons pas te faire de coups tordus, nous ne sommes pas comme tes précédents instructeurs.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'instructeurs ! J'en ai déjà eu assez comme ça !

\- Crois moi, on n'en apprend jamais assez, même après être mort. Je pensais comme toi avant de mourir, mais Angeal est venu me chercher et il m'a vite démontré que je me trompais. Il a été mon instructeur de son vivant et après que nous soyons morts tous les deux il a estimé qu'il avait encore beaucoup à m'apprendre. Je ne voyais pas trop l'intérêt de la chose au départ, mais comme tu le découvriras, il a du mal avec le mot non quand on essaie de le lui dire.

Angeal haussa un sourcil et esquissa une moue ironique.

\- Il le faut bien lorsqu'on a un chiot hyper actif pour élève. Riposta t'il.

Zack grimaça.

C'était quelque chose qu'il avait découvert après être mort et avoir été récupéré. Son instructeur avait un certain sens de l'humour. Humour qu'il prenait visiblement plaisir à exercer à ses dépends. Il aurait bien aimé le voir en faire preuve avant qu'ils ne soient morts tous deux, et de préférence sur d'autres cibles que lui.

\- Pas de chance pour toi, tu as été mon dernier élève et tu es le seul qui me reste. Sourit Angeal.

Zack hocha la tête en souriant lui aussi.

Kadaj les considérait avec un peu de perplexité. Il les trouvait particulièrement étranges ces deux là. Il y avait quelque chose entre eux qui ressemblait un peu à sa relation avec Loz. Mais pas exactement, c'était à la fois semblable et très différent, il ne parvenait pas à mettre vraiment des mots là dessus.

oOo

Dans les ruines Reno ne savait trop que faire, il avait tenu à inspecter cet endroit sans trop savoir pourquoi il éprouvait le besoin d'y retourner.

Il haïssait ce quartier, il s'était réjouit de sa destruction et pourtant, il ne cessait d'y revenir encore et encore, comme s'il ne pouvait totalement couper les ponts avec lui.

Il n'y avait pire prison que les souvenirs après tout...

Lorsque son regard avait accroché la silhouette vêtue de noir blottie devant la porte d'une des maisons partiellement détruites il avait cru que son cœur manquait plusieurs battements, ce qui avait probablement été le cas.

Il avait tiré son arme, l'avait assurée dans sa main et s'était avancé avec prudence. Il n'avait pas oublié la façon dont ce type et son frère s'étaient opposés à eux un peu plus tôt, les envoyant valser comme des gosses qu'ils n'étaient plus depuis longtemps. Même deux bombes n'avaient pas réussi à avoir raison d'eux.

Il s'efforçait cependant encore d'ignorer la petite voix qui lui soufflait que celui qui se trouvait là, recroquevillé sur le sol, n'était pas un inconnu, qu'il le connaissait très bien, trop bien même.

C'était quelque chose dont Reno ne voulait pas se souvenir, jamais. Qu'il avait serré ce corps tremblant entre ses bras des années plus tôt.

Celui qui s'était battu contre lui quelques heures plus tôt n'avait rien à voir avec le gosse dont il s'était occupé au cours d'une mission. Strictement rien, il n'était plus qu'un inconnu, un total inconnu, grand, mince et terriblement dangereux.

Et pourtant... sa mémoire le ramenait sans pitié aucune vers ces jours qu'il aurait tant voulu oublier.

(Flash back)

Reno avait vingt ans, et toute la hargne, toute la fougue de son âge, plus encore du fait de la profonde haine qui vibrait encore en lui. Cinq ans s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il s'était sorti, seul et sans aucune aide, des griffes d'un proxénète décidé à le garder à jamais entre ses griffes, mais la haine viscérale qu'il ressentait au plus profond de son être n'avait pas faibli d'un iota.

Cinq ans que les turks l'avaient cueilli dans le trou à rats où il avait élu domicile après son évasion, capturé serait un mot plus juste en vérité. Il n'était alors qu'une bête sauvage haïssant le monde entier, il n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis. Ils l'avaient lavé, enfermé et dressé, avec une patience admirable, tandis qu'il ne leur offrait en échange que coups et insultes, jours après jours pendant des mois.

Veld avait donné l'ordre que personne ne lève la main sur lui et avait été obéit. Pourtant Reno savait que bien souvent ceux qui étaient en charge de lui avant qu'il ne finisse par se calmer, avaient eu la tentation de le battre comme plâtre pour lui apprendre à vivre. Il avait tout fait dans ce but, multipliant les provocations, mais ils avaient tenu bon. Il avait fini par accepter, à contre cœur, de rester avec eux, il était nourri, logé, vêtu, il apprenait à se battre mieux, on lui avait même donné une arme au final, une fois qu'il avait consenti à cesser de tenter de se battre contre eux pour se battre avec eux.

Il ne leur faisait pas confiance, mais ils lui offraient ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un endroit où il pouvait être en sécurité.

Pourtant, ce jour là, devant Tseng impassible qui venait de lui confier un ordre de mission dont il ne voulait pas, la méfiance de Reno lui revenait en force.

Veld était absent et Tseng venait de lui refiler une mission pourrie. Vraiment pourrie.

\- C'est une blague ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais partir pour Costa del Sol dans le but de former un futur prostitué ? Cracha t'il.

\- Un assassin qui se fera passer pour un prostitué. Corrigea Tseng avec patience.

\- T'as qu'à y aller toi même ! Hurla Reno, tremblant de rage.

\- L'ordre vient du président en personne, et il y est bien précisé que la mission est pour toi. Tu es le mieux placé pour l'accomplir.

Reno ne pouvait pas dire le contraire, cinq ans passé dans l'enfer de la prostitution lui avait permis d'apprendre tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur ce milieu, mais... devoir se replonger dans ce qu'il avait cherché à fuir et à oublier au cours des cinq dernières années et même avant...

C'était comme si ses supérieurs lui jetaient au visage qu'il n'était à leurs yeux encore qu'une putain et non un véritable turk.

Quelque part, c'était probablement le cas, pour certaines personnes il ne serait jamais rien d'autre qu'un prostitué, peu importait le nombre d'années qui s'écouleraient, ou le nombre de gens qu'il pourrait bien tuer.

\- Reno, tu n'auras pas à laisser qui que ce soit te toucher, seulement à montrer à ton élève comment se faire passer pour tel. Pense que vous aurez une villa à Costa del Sol à votre disposition le temps de cette formation. Tenta de l'apaiser Tseng.

\- Positivement merveilleux. Grinça Reno d'un ton qui était tout sauf convaincu.

\- Reno, nous ne pouvons pas désobéir à un ordre du président. Soupira Tseng.

\- Je sais, on est ses larbins. Grogna encore Reno. Mais depuis quand il a de l'intérêt pour les putes masculines ? Vu toutes les nanas qu'il se fait...

Tseng tiqua en entendant ces mots, parler en ces termes du président n'était pas une bonne idée et Reno n'était pas sans l'ignorer, mais une fois de plus le roux s'en moquait éperdument, il ne respectait rien ni personne.

\- C'est un de ses amis qui désire qu'un spécimen qu'il a en charge soit formé en ce sens. Expliqua t'il.

Reno laissa échapper un ricanement.

\- Compris, je vais me taper la formation d'un rat de laboratoire, tu aurais pu commencer par là. Ce n'est pas la même chose que si je devais former un être humain après tout. Bon, j'imagine que plus vite je serai parti plus vite je pourrai commencer à faire entrer quelques notions dans le crâne vide de leur spécimen.

(Fin flash back)

Reno frissonna au souvenir des mots qu'il avait prononcé ce jour là, se maudissant une fois de plus de les avoir employés. Celui qu'il avait traité de rat de laboratoire, de spécimen au crâne vide, n'en avait jamais rien su bien sur, mais il n'en avait pas moins honte. Parce qu'il avait tort, et que l'avenir le lui avait prouvé.

Tort de parler de la sorte, et tort d'accepter de faire la mission malgré le fait qu'il détestait devoir accomplir quoi que ce soit qui le ramène à ce qu'il avait fuit. Tort de croire que former un être né dans un laboratoire pour être un prostitué rendait la chose moins grave.

Mais il n'avait encore que vingt ans, il voyait le monde sous un angle déformé, et quelque part, il n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis, mais la rencontre qu'il avait faite à Costa del Sol avait pourtant changé sa vie et son cœur.

(Flash back)

La maison de Costa del Sol se trouvait un peu à l'écart de la ville, surplombant une plage privée, un luxe qui arracha un sifflement ironique à Reno lorsqu'il le découvrit.

C'était une grande villa blanche, sur deux niveaux, simple en apparence, mais Reno repéra immédiatement tous les détails qui trahissaient la richesse des lieux. Le propriétaire avait les moyens.

Il eut un sourire amer en songeant qu'il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce que cette maison soit un temple de la richesse, elle appartenait sans doute au président de la Shinra.

Comme cela était prévisible quelqu'un vint lui ouvrit lorsqu'il se présenta à la porte. Un homme impeccablement mis qui jaugea son apparence d'un œil réprobateur.

Reno n'avait pas jugé bon de soigner son apparence, il venait pour former quelqu'un, pas pour une soirée mondaine et se moquait éperdument de l'opinion de l'employé de service.

\- Où est mon élève yo ?

\- Il vous attend sur la terrasse. On m'a chargé de vous dire qu'il avait quatorze ans et qu'on comptait sur vous pour faire de lui un véritable professionnel. Répondit le larbin d'un ton pincé. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous montrer votre chambre avant de vous conduire auprès de lui, que vous puissiez poser vos bagages.

\- Mes bagages sont très bien où ils sont et moi je peux trouver une chambre et une foutue terrasse tout seul. Répliqua Reno en laissant tomber ses affaires sur le sol de marbre et en se dirigeant vers la porte fenêtre qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de là.

Il ignora les protestations de l'employé et passa la porte en verre. Comme il le pensait elle donnait sur la terrasse.

Un seul des fauteuils de jardin était occupé, une tête aux cheveux argentés se tourna vers lui et un regard vert aux pupilles félines cligna avec angoisse en le voyant avancer.

Reno détailla le corps mince et délicat, à la peau terriblement pâle, qui se lovait craintivement sur le fauteuil d'osier. Il oublia immédiatement qu'il était en présence d'un rat de laboratoire.

Même s'il venait d'entendre que celui qu'il devait former avait quatorze ans il avait beaucoup de mal à le croire, l'adolescent qui se trouvait là semblait bien plus jeune, il lui donnait douze ou treize ans, pas d'avantage.

Il fronça les sourcils à la vue de la totale nudité du garçon, même si cela lui permettait de se faire une idée très précise de sa beauté et de la perfection de son corps souple, cela lui faisait remonter de bien mauvais souvenirs.

Tout en marchant il retira sa veste, la lança sur le fauteuil voisin de celui qu'occupait l'adolescent, puis il défit sa chemise.

Le garçon se recroquevilla un peu plus sur son fauteuil, comme s'il redoutait de voir Reno lui sauter dessus et le turk roux se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu subir avant de lui être confié.

Se penchant vers lui il drapa sa chemise sur le corps tremblant puis retourna vers le larbin qui surveillait la scène depuis la porte fenêtre.

\- Où sont ses vêtements ? Questionna t'il sèchement.

\- Il n'en a pas. On m'a dit qu'il n'en aurait pas besoin pendant son séjour ici.

\- Et moi je dis le contraire. Vous allez faire les magasins et me ramener de quoi l'habiller, prenez tout ce qui vous semblera nécessaire.

Il tira son portefeuille et le lança au larbin.

\- Je vous conseille de ne pas oublier de me ramener toutes les factures et de ne pas essayer de m'arnaquer. Lança t'il avant de retourner vers son élève.

L'employé de la maison dédaigna de répondre. Il saisit le portefeuille au vol et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Reno reprit sa veste et la passa. Il se laissa ensuite tomber sur le fauteuil qu'il venait de libérer.

\- Tu as un nom ?

\- Yazoo... murmura l'adolescent en resserrant la chemise trop grande autour de son corps mince.

Reno lui tendit la main mais renonça devant le sursaut effrayé que cela avait entrainé.

\- Enchanté de faire ta connaissance Yazoo, moi c'est Reno. Suis censé t'apprendre le métier, mais si tu veux pas, j'vais pas insister. Dit il. J'vais pas former un gosse de ton âge à des saloperies pareilles.

Il vit Yazoo commencer par rougir avant de devenir très pâle et le regarder d'un air angoissé.

\- S'il vous plaît, vous devez m'apprendre, je dois absolument faire ce qu'ils veulent...

\- Pourquoi donc ? Questionna Reno surpris par la réaction. Il s'était attendu que l'autre saute sur l'occasion pour échapper à ce qui l'attendait au contraire.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, si je ne le fais pas ils vont obliger Kadaj à le faire. Répondit Yazoo d'une voix tremblante.

\- Qui est Kadaj ?

\- Mon petit frère, il vient d'avoir dix ans... je ne veux pas qu'il soit obligé de devenir un assassin, Loz non plus...

\- Loz ?

\- Mon autre frère de douze ans.

\- Tu as un jumeau ? Questionna Reno.

\- Un jumeau ? Non, Loz a deux ans de moins que moi.

Reno ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, il ne parvenait toujours pas à croire que le garçon ait quatorze ans.

Yazoo esquissa un faible sourire devant sa surprise.

\- Je sais, je ne fais pas mon âge... j'ai toujours été le plus faible de notre fratrie.

\- Tu es vraiment curieux pour quelqu'un né en laboratoire.

\- Je ne suis pas né dans un laboratoire ! Nous étions chez une nourrice mes frères et moi ! Parce que nos parents ne pouvaient pas s'occuper de nous... et puis on nous a mis dans un laboratoire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi...

Reno était de plus en plus surpris par ce qu'il entendait et apprenait. C'était une histoire des plus curieuses. Il ne savait pas encore comment il allait pouvoir faire, mais il était certain d'une chose, Yazoo n'était vraiment pas fait pour devenir un prostitué, encore moins un assassin.

Il n'y avait eu personne pour le sauver lui, mais il pouvait éviter que le jeune garçon aux cheveux argentés suive la même voie.

Cette idée était des plus séduisantes, lui qu'on avait laissé tomber, qu'on avait battu et dont on avait abusé, il allait leur prouver qu'il était bien mieux qu'eux. Il allait leur montrer qu'il valait quelque chose. Il allait relever la tête et faire en sorte que Yazoo n'ait pas à endurer les saloperies qu'on lui avait fait vivre.

 _A suivre_


	5. Chapter 5

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est une histoire annexe de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden.**

* * *

 **Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique**

 **Chapitre 5**

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? Questionna une voix féminine, jeune et froide.

Reno et Yazoo se tournèrent dans la direction d'où elle provenait.

Une femme en robe blanche, portant un chapeau noir orné d'un voile qui lui couvrait le haut du visage et le dissimulait à leur vue, se tenait à quelques pas d'eux, les bras croisés. On ne voyait que sa bouche et son menton, et pour l'instant cette bouche se plissait en une moue réprobatrice.

Derrière elle, le larbin se tordait les mains, il avait visiblement essayé de la retenir, mais en vain.

Yazoo se recroquevilla à nouveau avec crainte sur son fauteuil. Reno lui détailla la nouvelle venue, elle portait une robe qui coûtait sans doute plus cher que son salaire d'une année et tout dans son maintien indiquait qu'elle n'était pas n'importe qui et qu'elle voulait bien le faire comprendre.

Exactement le genre de personne qu'il n'aimait pas.

Il décida de ne pas répondre.

\- Je vous ai posé une question. S'emporta la femme devant ce manque total de respect à son encontre. Que faites vous chez moi ?

\- Désolé m'dame, mais on nous a dit qu'on d'vait être ici pour des cours de prostitution, alors on y est. Répondit finalement Reno de son ton le plus traînant.

\- Des cours de prostitution ? Qu'est-ce que mon père a encore inventé ? Soupira la femme.

\- Vot' père m'dame ? Questionna Reno d'un air abruti.

Yazoo le regardait d'un air ébahi, ne comprenant visiblement pas pourquoi il prenait cette expression. Reno lui fit un clin d'œil discret, espérant qu'il serait le seul à le voir et que cela l'éclairerait sur la situation.

Yazoo réalisa le sens du message en effet, mais cela renforça son angoisse. Reno faisait l'idiot pour agacer la femme et lui savait par expérience que ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'agacer les gens, qu'on était toujours puni pour ce genre de choses.

Il se replia un peu plus sur lui même, essayant de se cacher tout entier dans la chemise de Reno. Ce qui était pratiquement le cas maintenant qu'il avait replié ses jambes contre son torse.

\- Vu votre tenue je crois que vous savez très bien de qui je parle. Laissa tomber la femme. J'ignorais qu'on recrutait des débiles mentaux parmi les turks. On dirait que le niveau a baissé. Ceci dit, j'imagine que l'on ne demande pas à des prostitués d'être intelligents. Continuez donc ce que vous êtes venus faire, après tout cette maison ne m'appartient pas.

Elle se détourna et commença à s'éloigner.

\- Jorrit, trouvez des habits corrects au plus jeune, ou mieux, faites venir le tailleur. Je refuse de courir le risque de croiser deux épouvantails, celui aux cheveux rouges est amplement suffisant. Pour lui il n'y a plus rien à faire, mais nous pouvons encore espérer éviter que son jeune élève soit contaminé à son tour par le mauvais goût.

\- Bien mademoiselle. Répondit le dénommé Jorrit avec un large sourire et un regard narquois en direction de Reno.

Piqué au vif par le mépris qui ressortait des propos Reno se redressa vivement, prêt à répondre vertement à la jeune femme et à son larbin. Comprenant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire Yazoo bondit lui aussi de son siège et s'accrocha à lui de toutes ses forces.

\- Non ! Supplia t'il. Ne fais pas ça ! Je ne veux pas être puni...

Jorrit et celle qu'il servait se retournèrent pour observer la scène.

\- Jorrit, je veux que le tailleur soit là au plus tôt. Prévenez moi lorsqu'il arrivera. Je veux être présente. Dit la femme avant de s'éloigner.

\- Ce sera fait mademoiselle.

Jorrit déposa le portefeuille de Reno sur la table la plus proche, en le faisant claquer sur la surface métallique afin que le jeune homme roux ne puisse ignorer son geste, puis il se dirigea vers le bureau d'où il pourrait contacter le tailleur demandé.

Reno attendit qu'ils soient seuls à nouveau puis détacha doucement les bras minces qui s'agrippaient à sa taille.

\- Tout va bien Yazoo, personne ne sera puni, et tu vas avoir des habits supers, tu vas voir.

\- Je ne veux pas avoir des habits... je veux mes frères... sanglota Yazoo qui ne parvenait plus à retenir ses larmes. Il y a tellement longtemps que je ne les ai pas vu éveillés... ils dorment toujours lorsque j'ai le droit d'aller les voir.

Reno le souleva entre ses bras, et sentit son cœur se serrer devant son faible poids. Ce qu'il avait pris pour de la minceur n'était pas loin d'être de la maigreur. L'adolescent qu'il tenait avait visiblement été mal nourri. Il retourna s'asseoir et l'installa sur ses genoux. Il le sentit se raidir et retenir son souffle. Il caressa la douce chevelure argentée pour rassurer le garçon et ce dernier se remit à trembler. Visiblement ce genre de choses lui faisait aussi très peur. Reno serra les dents, pris d'une forte envie de se rendre dans le laboratoire en question et d'y massacrer tout le monde, en dehors des frères de Yazoo bien entendu.

\- Dis donc toi, on ne te nourris pas dans ton labo ?

\- Si... répondit faiblement Yazoo en essayant de maîtriser sa peur.

\- Alors ce ne doit pas être terrible pour que tu sois si léger.

Yazoo le regarda sans comprendre. Que voulait il dire ?

Reno ferma les yeux pour cacher sa rage et son envie de tuer grandissante. Le gosse ne comprenait pas bien sur... comment un rat de laboratoire pourrait il comprendre ? Il n'avait sans doute jamais fait un seul repas digne de ce nom depuis qu'il était entré dans l'endroit en question... et lui n'était vraiment qu'un pauvre idiot de lui sortir des choses pareilles. La fille du président avait eu raison de se payer sa tête.

\- Je voulais dire que ce qu'on vous sert à manger ne doit pas être très bon. Expliqua t'il.

\- Un repas doit être nourrissant. Affirma Yazoo comme s'il répétait une leçon souvent entendue. C'est fait pour apporter tout ce dont le corps a besoin pour fonctionner efficacement. Dans mon cas, il n'a pas besoin d'être aussi nourrissant que ceux de mes frères, je n'ai pas autant de besoins qu'eux puisque je n'ai rien à faire et que je ne sers à rien pour le moment.

Reno serra les dents à en avoir mal.

Il avait déjà entendu des mots de ce genre, des années plus tôt, dans la bouche de sa mère.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je dépenserai de l'argent pour nourrir un être inutile tel que toi ? Si tu veux manger, tu n'as qu'à faire les poubelles, parasite ! »

De la fenêtre de sa chambre qu'elle avait entrouverte pour laisser entrer l'air du large Ingrid Shinra entendit elle aussi les mots prononcés par Yazoo et des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses paupières.

Elle s'éloigna pour ne plus rien entendre et s'arrêta devant le miroir qui ornait l'un des murs de la pièce. Retirant son voile elle contempla son visage avec dégoût, puis ferma les yeux.

Elle n'était pas ravie d'avoir de la compagnie, mais peut être que cela pouvait devenir intéressant, surtout si cela pouvait lui permettre de contrarier son père. Ce père qui ne lui avait appris que le dégoût d'elle même et qui l'avait reléguée dans cette maison et oubliée.

Tant qu'elle continuait à cacher son visage elle avait le droit de voir du monde et elle le savait. Même le président ne pouvait pas le lui interdire.

Dédaignant le voile elle se dirigea vers sa collection de masques, tous offerts par sa mère qui n'était qu'à peine moins horrifiée par son aspect que ne l'était le président.

Ils auraient l'avantage de ne pas risquer de se soulever au mauvais moment. Ainsi elle pourrait affronter l'énergumène aux cheveux rouges et le jeune garçon sans aucune crainte. Ils ne risqueraient pas de voir son visage et d'aller colporter des ragots. Elle opta pour un masque bleu azur bordé d'or qui mettait en valeur ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux d'un bleu presque identique à la teinte du masque. Elle le caressa du bout des doigts. Il était l'un de ses plus fidèles compagnons, elle le portait depuis qu'elle avait vingt ans.

Un sourire sans joie plissa ses lèvres.

Quatre ans déjà que sa mère le lui avait offert. Le temps passait si vite, son petit frère, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, avait 22 ans désormais. Il était un homme, il marchait sur les traces de leur père. Combien de temps faudrait il pour qu'il devienne aussi mauvais que lui ?

(Fin flash back) (1)

Un mouvement de la forme à ses pieds tira Reno de ses pensées. Il assura l'arme dans sa main. Huit ans... huit longues années s'étaient passées depuis le jour où il avait fait la connaissance de Yazoo, et le garçon terrifié d'alors était devenu... ça...

Il crispa ses mâchoires. Il ne savait que trop bien qu'il avait contribué à faire de l'enfant sensible et gentil l'être qu'il avait fini par devoir affronter. C'était en partie de sa faute. Il avait trahi Yazoo, il l'avait abandonné à son sort.

oOo

Kadaj grimaça, pendant que les deux autres discutaient de ce qu'il convenait de faire il avait réussi à regarder à nouveau en direction de son frère et pour l'heure le turk roux ne semblait pas sur le point de le tuer, il le regardait même comme s'ils se connaissaient déjà. Ce qui ramenait à la mémoire de Kadaj que Yazoo avait eu le droit de quitter le laboratoire à plusieurs reprises. La première fois il était même revenu différent d'eux. C'était à cette époque qu'il avait essayé de lui plaire et qu'il l'avait repoussé sans ménagement.

(Flash back)

Kadaj avait dix ans, bientôt onze, et s'il s'était fait à l'idée de devoir vivre dans ce laboratoire qu'il détestait et d'obéir aux scientifiques, il ne les en haïssait pas moins.

Bien sur, les choses étaient un peu différentes depuis qu'Hojo ne venait plus, mais elles n'en étaient pas moins désagréables. On ne les testait plus sans cesse, on leur apprenait à utiliser leurs capacités au mieux, tout en insistant bien sur le fait qu'ils présentaient des lacunes dans d'autres domaines.

Kadaj aimait lorsqu'on lui disait qu'il était intelligent, tellement plus intelligent que ses frères, mais il détestait entendre ensuite l'homme qui venait de le complimenter ajouter qu'il était fort dommage qu'il n'ait pas la force, l'endurance et la rapidité de Loz ou le charme de Yazoo.

Un jour, il se le promettait, il serait aussi fort, endurant et rapide que Loz, pour ce qui était du charme, il le laissait bien volontiers à ce faible de Yazoo.

Il aurait voulu qu'on ne prononce plus jamais ce nom devant eux, surtout devant Loz qui se mettait à pleurer à chaque fois.

Kadaj détestait voir Loz pleurer à cause de Yazoo. Il détestait savoir qu'il n'était pas seul dans le cœur de son frère. Il le détestait d'autant plus que d'après lui Yazoo ne méritait vraiment pas que Loz pense encore à lui.

Cela faisait des années qu'ils n'avaient pas revu Yazoo et cela convenait fort bien à Kadaj. Même si cela faisait pleurer Loz, lui était très bien sans le troisième membre de leur fratrie.

Comme pour le faire mentir celui à qui il était en train de penser fit son apparition dans le couloir. Kadaj qui se rendait dans la salle de formation marqua un temps d'arrêt à sa vue.

Depuis la dernière fois qu'ils avaient été en présence, alors que Kadaj n'avait encore que quatre ans, Yazoo avait beaucoup changé, même s'il était toujours aussi mince, ses cheveux avaient poussé et lui tombaient désormais sur les épaules, il portait une tenue d'une curieuse couleur bleu métallisé qui s'accordait très bien avec sa chevelure argentée, son visage aux traits fins s'en trouvait souligné et cela renforçait sa beauté délicate.

Kadaj ne l'en détesta que plus encore. Pourquoi avait il des privilèges ?

Il vit avec agacement le regard vert de Yazoo se poser sur lui et ce dernier lui sourire.

\- Kadaj, qu'est-ce que tu as grandi en quelques mois ! Viens petit frère, allons rejoindre Loz, j'ai des cadeaux pour vous. Dit joyeusement Yazoo.

Kadaj grimaça et cracha par terre aux pieds de son frère.

\- On n'en veut pas ! On veut rien de toi ! Tu peux garder tes sales trucs, on en a pas besoin, et on a pas besoin de toi non plus !

Il fila en courant sans attendre la réaction de son aîné.

Yazoo le regarda partir, les larmes aux yeux. Il avait tellement attendu cet instant, le moment où il allait enfin revoir ses frères et où il pourrait leur donner les choses qu'il avait réussi à cacher dans ses affaires pour eux. Ce n'était pas grand chose, des bonbons et de petits objets, mais il s'était dit que cela plairait à Loz et à Kadaj, qu'ainsi ils pourraient goûter un peu de ce dont il avait bénéficié au cours de son séjour à Costa del Sol.

Puis il pensa à ce que lui avait dit Reno à plusieurs reprises et se reprit, essuyant ses larmes il se dirigea à son tour vers la salle où avait disparu Kadaj, le sac contenant les cadeaux pour ses frères à la main.

Il était normal que Kadaj se méfie, mais il allait lui prouver qu'il n'avait plus à douter de lui, désormais il était assez fort, il pouvait reprendre sa place au sein de leur fratrie.

Reno lui avait appris à avoir confiance en lui, à se tenir la tête haute et à devenir plus courageux. Il pouvait vraiment être le frère de Loz et de Kadaj. Il avait hâte de le leur prouver.

Lorsqu'il passa la porte Kadaj qui était déjà penché sur un ordinateur se redressa et le fixa d'un air contrarié.

\- Tu n'as pas compris que je ne veux pas de toi ? Questionna son jeune frère d'un ton mauvais.

\- J'ai compris Kadaj, mais moi je veux de mes deux frères, de toi et de Loz. J'espère que tu finiras par le comprendre et par l'accepter. Répondit doucement Yazoo en sortant un petit paquet de papier blanc de son sac et en le posant sur le bureau à côté du clavier de l'ordinateur. Tiens, j'ai ramené cela de Costa del Sol...

Kadaj balaya le cadeau d'un revers de la main, le précipitant au sol, il se leva ensuite et le piétina en regardant Yazoo droit dans les yeux.

\- Voila ce que j'en fais de ton cadeau, si seulement je pouvais en faire autant avec toi !

Il vit avec satisfaction Yazoo pâlir un peu, puis son aîné leva la main et Kadaj se raidit, prêt à se défendre en cas de besoin. Il n'en eut pas la nécessité, la main de Yazoo caressa doucement sa joue avant de retomber au lieu de la frapper comme il s'y attendait.

\- Je comprends Kadaj. Je suis désolé, un jour tu réaliseras à quel point... ne t'en fais pas, je vais te laisser en paix.

\- Laisse aussi Loz tranquille ! Tu l'as assez fait pleurer comme ça ! Cracha Kadaj dérouté par ce comportement qu'il ne comprenait pas et plus en colère que jamais.

Yazoo s'était déjà détourné et Kadaj ne vit pas la douleur se peindre sur son visage, les larmes rouler sur ses joues tandis qu'il regagnait sa chambre.

Chambre où l'attendait celui des scientifiques qui avait tenu à le faire partir pour Costa del Sol.

Yazoo se raidit à sa vue. L'homme lui adressa un sourire mielleux.

\- Tu es devenu magnifique ainsi que je le prévoyais Yazoo. Tu seras parfait pour le rôle que je t'ai choisi. Il est temps de me faire une démonstration de tes talents.

Yazoo inclina la tête, essuya ses larmes d'un revers de main et ferma la porte.

Kadaj qui l'avait suivi sur quelques mètres n'avait pas vu ce qu'ils avaient fait ensuite, mais il avait vu qu'un scientifique attendait Yazoo dans sa chambre et il l'avait vu ressortir un moment plus tard, l'air profondément satisfait, Yazoo lui n'était pas réapparu.

Un peu plus tard il avait questionné son instructeur en prenant son air le plus innocent.

\- Il fait quoi Yazoo, avec le professeur ?

Il avait vu le visage de son instructeur se plisser de dégoût.

\- Il lui rembourse le prix des faveurs qu'on lui a accordé. Je te conseille de ne plus t'approcher de Yazoo Kadaj, il est sale, vraiment très sale. Un jour tu comprendras à quel point, mais pour le moment tu es trop jeune pour que je te parle de ce genre de mauvaises choses.

(Fin flash back)

Kadaj s'était longtemps demandé ce que cela voulait bien dire, puis il avait vu de ses yeux, par le biais des caméras, ce qu'il en était. Il avait douze ans, il avait piraté le système vidéo du laboratoire pour s'amuser et en se connectant à celles de la chambre de Yazoo il avait surpris un spectacle qui l'avait dégoûté autant que son instructeur. Ce jour là Loz était avec lui et avait été très choqué. (2)

(Flash back)

Loz et Kadaj se trouvaient dans la salle vidéo, cette nuit là ils n'avaient pas été drogués, ils n'étaient pas fatigués, ils s'étaient donc retrouvés dans le couloir et avaient décidé de se cacher dans la seule salle où ils étaient à peu près certains de ne pas être surpris.

Pour passer le temps Kadaj avait piraté l'ordinateur qui gérait le système vidéo et commencé à regarder ce qu'il se passait dans le reste du laboratoire.

\- Tu veux bien me montrer la chambre de Yazoo ? Avait soudain demandé Loz.

Kadaj avait été tenté de refuser, cela l'agaçait que Loz lui fasse une demande pareille, mais il avait branché les caméras de la chambre en question, qui semblaient curieusement éteintes cette nuit là. Ce qu'il avait découvert sur l'écran lui avait fait ouvrir de grands yeux.

Un des scientifiques se trouvait avec Yazoo et ils étaient nus tous les deux.

\- Loz, ils font quoi ? Avait demandé Kadaj surpris avant de grimacer de dégoût en voyant ce que faisait Yazoo. Beurk, c'est répugnant, comment il peut faire une chose pareille ?

Il avait entendu un gémissement dans son dos et en tournant la tête il avait vu Loz livide, les yeux emplis de larmes, son regard rivé sur l'écran exprimait une horreur sans borne.

Kadaj avait immédiatement éteint les caméras et posé sa main sur le bras de son frère.

\- Loz ? T'en fais pas, tu as bien vu, il fait ça tout seul, personne ne le force, il n'est pas comme nous... il est sale... mon instructeur me l'a dit et visiblement il avait bien raison.

Loz l'avait regardé comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois de sa vie, avait secoué la tête nerveusement et s'était enfuit de la pièce.

\- Retourne dans ta chambre Kadaj ! Avait il lancé avant de disparaître.

Quelque chose dans le ton de sa voix avait poussé Kadaj à lui obéir. Il était retourné se coucher, persuadé que Loz allait voir Yazoo et furieux de cela. Yazoo ne méritait pas que Loz se préoccupe de lui. D'ailleurs comment Loz pouvait encore se soucier de lui après ce qu'ils venaient de voir ?

(Fin flash back)

 _A suivre_

 _(1) j'aurai pu continuer longtemps sur ce qu'il s'est passé à cette époque, mais je ne suis pas certaine que cela vous intéresse... comme on dit, dans le doute abstient toi. Cependant, si vous voulez en savoir plus sur cette période, n'hésitez pas._

 _(2) Évitez de lapider l'auteur, merci. Dites vous que Reno a vécu bien pire... je sais, ce n'est pas une excuse, mais ce qu'il se passe entre Yazoo et le scientifique aura son importance plus tard._


	6. Chapter 6

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est une histoire annexe de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden.**

* * *

 **Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique**

 **Chapitre 6**

 _An 2009_

Kadaj en serait bien resté là, mais d'autres ne l'entendaient pas ainsi et il ne tarda pas à être envahi par une nouvelle vision, elle datait également de ses douze ans, de l'an 2006. Seulement trois ans plus tôt, cela lui semblait une éternité pourtant.

 _Loz s'était tout d'abord précipité vers la chambre de Yazoo, décidé à mettre un terme à l'atrocité dont il avait été témoin. L'idée même que le professeur qui avait pris le relais d'Hojo puisse se permettre de poser la main sur son frère, son tendre Yazoo, lui était insupportable._

 _Ce qu'il avait vu sur l'écran... son aîné qui se sacrifiait une fois de plus pour eux, il ne pouvait pas l'accepter._

 _Il se sentait coupable, il n'aurait pas du accepter de laisser Yazoo seul, de ne s'occuper que de Kadaj, même si c'était ce que voulait Yazoo..._

 _Non ! Ce n'était pas ce que voulait vraiment Yazoo ! Il le savait, il l'avait toujours su, mais il avait préféré ne plus y penser, parce qu'il n'était encore qu'un très jeune enfant au début, un enfant effrayé et que ce que lui avait dit de faire son aîné lui permettait de n'affronter que peu de problèmes à la fois._

 _Il s'était protégé, il avait protégé Kadaj, et il s'était convaincu que c'était ce que voulait Yazoo, parce que cela l'arrangeait au final... ne pas avoir à se soucier de deux personnes, surtout du plus fragile et du plus vulnérable de leur fratrie..._

 _Il s'était aveuglé volontairement pendant des années, continuant à garder les yeux et le cœur fermés, même lorsque Yazoo se glissait dans sa chambre la nuit, après des journées douloureuses, lorsqu'il ne parvenait pas à dormir à cause de la souffrance de ses muscles bien trop sollicités. Il faisait semblant de dormir, de ne pas être conscient, mais il l'était et il savait, malgré l'obscurité. Les drogues ne faisaient plus effet sur lui, elles l'engourdissaient certes, mais pas assez pour qu'il dorme. Alors il faisait semblant... pour éviter que les scientifiques n'augmentent les doses... il faisait semblant alors que Yazoo souffrait lui aussi, dévoré par le remords et la solitude._

 _Combien de fois avait il senti la tristesse et la souffrance de son aîné parvenir jusqu'à lui alors que Yazoo chantait pour lui, que les doigts de Yazoo s'efforçaient de détendre ses muscles en les massant avec douceur. Parfois Yazoo s'étendait à ses côtés et l'entourait de ses bras, appuyant sa tête contre son épaule, pleurant sans bruit, lui murmurant à quel point ils lui manquaient Kadaj et lui, lui demandant pardon de n'être pas plus fort, de ne pas partager leur sort..._

 _Il aurait pu faire semblant de s'éveiller alors, et serrer son frère dans ses bras, mais il ne l'avait pas fait, il ne l'avait jamais fait ! Il avait accepté les efforts de son frère pour lui venir en aide, sans rien lui offrir en retour._

 _Dire que Yazoo se pensait faible alors qu'il était en vérité le plus fort d'eux trois ! Le plus courageux... Loz n'avait jamais eu ne ce fut-ce que la moitié de son cran et de sa générosité, quant à Kadaj... Kadaj ignorait tout du sens de ces mots. Kadaj était peut être le plus intelligent, mais il n'avait jamais appris l'essentiel et ce n'était pas dans cet endroit qu'il pourrait apprendre._

 _Aveuglé par les larmes il trébucha sur un obstacle qu'il n'avait pas vu et tomba à terre. Il resta un moment immobile, à sangloter nerveusement._

 _Si seulement il n'avait pas la capacité de sentir les sentiments des gens, de lire en eux ce qu'ils ressentaient vraiment, s'ils disaient ou non la vérité, sa vie aurait été tellement plus facile ! Mais il avait ce don, depuis son plus jeune âge. La femme qui les avait élevé depuis leurs naissances disait qu'il avait la capacité de lire le cœur des gens... une capacité dont il se serait bien passé et qu'il s'était bien gardé de révéler aux scientifiques._

 _Une capacité qui générait tellement de souffrance en lui. Comment ne pas souffrir lorsqu'on est entouré de gens aux cœurs secs, aux sentiments égoïstes et mauvais et qu'on ressent tout, strictement tout des sentiments en question ? Endurer cela avait éprouvé son âme et dévasté son esprit, le rendant incapable de parler de façon convenable. Face à ces sentiments si négatifs il avait l'impression que sa langue se paralysait, les mots tournoyaient follement dans son esprit mais refusaient de sortir. Comment avoir le désir de parler quand tout ce qui vous parvient venant de ceux qui vous entourent vous crie de vous taire ? Étouffé par les sentiments mauvais des scientifiques, trop longtemps silencieux ou ne réussissant qu'à balbutier, Loz s'était vu qualifier de stupide, d'attardé et s'était plus encore renfermé sur lui même, terriblement blessé par ces jugements cruels. Même Kadaj était persuadé que cela était vrai. Il n'y avait que Yazoo pour savoir la vérité. Pour savoir qu'il n'était ni attardé, ni stupide, pour savoir pourquoi il ne parvenait pas à parler de façon correcte. Avec Yazoo Loz aurait pu parler, s'il avait eu le courage de rouvrir les yeux et de tendre les bras. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait, il ne l'avait jamais fait !_

 _Il se redressa et fit encore quelques pas, avant de s'arrêter._

 _S'il faisait irruption dans la chambre de Yazoo alors que le professeur s'y trouvait encore, quelles seraient les conséquences pour eux ? Ils seraient punis, Yazoo souffrirait plus encore, Loz ne voulait pas qu'on lui fasse du mal à cause de lui._

 _Il valait mieux qu'il attende que le professeur reparte pour rendre enfin visite à son aîné, pour lui apporter un peu de réconfort._

 _Il se glissa donc dans une pièce vide non loin de la chambre de Yazoo et attendit. Une attente fort longue à ses yeux. Lorsqu'enfin le professeur s'en alla Loz avait l'impression d'avoir patienté des heures. Il sentit l'homme passer devant la porte de la pièce où il se trouvait, sans se douter un seul instant de sa présence, il fut presque agressé par le sentiment d'intense satisfaction qui émanait de l'homme, ce dernier était comblé et Loz avait la nausée en pensant à ce qui le rendait si heureux. C'était d'avoir obligé Yazoo à se plier à ses désirs et l'avoir vu le faire qui emplissait cet homme d'autant de bonheur. Un jour il tuerait cet homme, il s'en faisait la promesse. Il le tuerait pour avoir forcé Yazoo et pour avoir pris plaisir à cela._

 _Il se força à laisser passer encore quelques minutes puis se glissa dans la chambre de son frère._

 _Yazoo sanglotait, le visage pressé contre les draps, il souffrait, Loz pouvait le ressentir, la douleur de son aîné lui parvenait par vagues successives. Souffrance aussi bien physique que morale, elle le dévastait et dévastait Loz en retour._

 _Le plus grand des trois frères laissa échapper un sanglot étranglé devant tant de douleur. Le son parvint aux oreilles de Yazoo qui redressa la tête et tourna son regard en direction du bruit qui venait de l'alarmer._

 _Sous les yeux de Loz le visage de Yazoo perdit le peu de couleur qu'il avait encore, les grands yeux verts de son aîné s'écarquillèrent, exprimant de l'horreur et une telle honte, un tel dégoût de soi, que Loz ne put retenir un autre sanglot._

 _Yazoo se recroquevilla sur lui même, tirant les draps sur son corps meurtri._

 _\- Ne me regarde pas... implora t'il. Je suis sale..._

 _Loz secoua la tête, tandis que de nouvelles larmes se mettaient à rouler sur ses joues. Il se rapprocha du lit, y prit place et attira son frère à lui, le serrant très fort entre ses bras._

 _Il aurait voulu dire à son frère qu'il n'était pas sale pour lui, qu'il ne le serait jamais, qu'il savait ce que le professeur venait de lui faire, qu'il le détestait pour cela, mais qu'il ne le détestait pas lui, qu'il ne le détesterait jamais. Parce qu'il savait à quel point Yazoo les aimait et qu'il l'aimait en retour. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'un jour il ferait payer chacune des souffrances endurées, mais une fois encore il ne parvenait pas à prononcer les mots qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Ils étaient trop nombreux, bien trop nombreux pour qu'il puisse espérer les dire tous, alors il se taisait, laissant parler ses larmes et son étreinte._

 _Au bout d'un moment Yazoo cessa de se débattre et se cramponna à lui, agité de sanglots. Loz le sentit se blottir contre son torse._

 _\- Merci Loz... souffla faiblement Yazoo._

 _\- Repose toi un peu grand frère, je suis là. Dit Loz. Je ne te laisserai pas, je te le promets._

 _\- Tu devrais pourtant... soupira Yazoo. Les caméras..._

 _\- Je ne te laisserai pas. Répéta Loz avec obstination. Pas cette fois._

 _\- Il le faut Loz. Tu sais pourquoi._

 _\- Kadaj n'a plus besoin d'être protégé. Il est..._

 _La main fine de Yazoo se posa sur ses lèvres quelques secondes, l'obligeant à se taire._

 _\- Je sais ce qu'est Kadaj, mais il reste notre petit frère... s'il te plaît... murmura Yazoo.  
_

 _\- Je ne veux pas te laisser. Sanglota Loz en l'étreignant plus fort._

 _\- Je sais, je t'aime aussi, mais tu dois partir. Je veux vous savoir en sécurité._

 _Yazoo sourit malgré la douleur qui taraudait son corps, que l'étreinte de Loz ne soulageait pas, bien au contraire._

 _Loz s'en rendit compte et le reposa sur le lit, rougissant de honte._

 _\- Pardon... je ne suis qu'un idiot._

 _Yazoo soupira et posa la tête sur les genoux de son frère, cherchant à capter son regard._

 _\- Non Loz, tu n'es pas idiot... c'est cet endroit qui nous détruit. J'aimerai pouvoir lire le cœur des gens comme toi..._

 _\- Et moi je voudrai ne plus pouvoir... cela fait tellement mal Yazoo ! Répliqua Loz en se remettant à pleurer. Toute cette méchanceté qu'ils ont en eux... elle me ronge... j'ai peur de devenir comme eux..._

 _Yazoo leva la main et lui caressa la joue avec tendresse, essayant d'essuyer ses larmes._

 _\- Je sais que tu ne seras jamais comme eux Loz. J'ai confiance en toi, tu es fort..._

 _\- Je ne suis pas aussi fort que toi. Murmura Loz._

 _\- Tu veux qu'on fasse un bras de fer pour te prouver le contraire ?_

 _\- Ce serait une mauvaise idée, je pourrai te faire mal..._

 _Yazoo ne précisa pas qu'il était à peu près certain que s'ils se risquaient à un bras de fer le sien ne résisterait pas et se briserait sans doute, Loz n'avait pas besoin d'entendre cela, il le savait déjà fort bien._

 _\- Tu as raison, ce qui veut dire que tu vas devoir me croire sur parole._

 _\- Toi aussi. Sourit brièvement Loz qui n'était pas dupe._

 _Yazoo lui rendit son sourire et Loz sentit son cœur se dilater de bonheur devant ce sourire si rare, qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis des années. Les larmes se remirent à rouler sur ses joues, parce que justement, les sourires de Yazoo étaient si rares... avait il mérité d'en contempler un ?_

 _Puis Yazoo se redressa et son visage reprit son expression triste et lointaine._

 _\- Je dois me laver à présent et tu devrais retourner dans ta chambre._

 _Loz capitula à regret, sachant que Yazoo avait raison. Il se dirigea vers la porte puis tourna la tête vers son aîné._

 _\- Un jour, je serai assez fort et je nous sortirai de là, je te le promets Yazoo._

 _Yazoo lui adressa un second sourire._

 _\- Je sais, ce jour là je le serai aussi. Je serai avec toi pour t'aider._

Kadaj grinça des dents, partagé entre la rage et la consternation. Qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire ? Pourquoi essayer de lui faire croire que Loz puisse être intelligent ? Cela n'avait pas de sens... Loz était stupide, il n'avait pas d'autre valeur que ses muscles et sa vitesse. Si vraiment Loz avait possédé une quelconque capacité les scientifiques s'en seraient rendu compte, avec tous les tests qu'ils leur avaient fait passer depuis leur plus jeune âge.

\- Non Kadaj, tu fais erreur, tout comme eux, tu ne vois que ce que tu as envie de voir, parce que tu ne cherche pas à regarder correctement tes frères. Soupira la voix qui s'adressait à lui le plus souvent.

\- Je les ai regardé ! Protesta Kadaj avec humeur.

\- Oui, avec les yeux des scientifiques, pas avec ceux d'un frère aimant.

\- Parce que eux me regardaient autrement peut être ? Ironisa Kadaj.

\- Tu connais déjà la réponse, mais puisqu'il te faut de nouvelles preuves, à ta guise.

Kadaj se raidit, sentant qu'il n'allait pas tarder à recevoir une autre vision, et il ne fut pas déçu.

 _Yazoo s'éloignait de lui, sans se retourner, pour lui cacher ses larmes, lui taire sa douleur. Il avait tellement attendu le moment où ils pourraient se revoir, tellement pensé à ses frères, regretté leur absence, regretté qu'ils n'aient pas eux aussi la chance de profiter de la vie à Costa del Sol. De la gentillesse d'Ingrid. Il avait apprécié ce qu'il avait reçu là bas, mais à chaque nouvelle chose qu'il découvrait, après le premier moment de bonheur la tristesse lui revenait, parce qu'il était seul à en profiter justement, Loz et Kadaj étaient toujours au laboratoire. Au fil du temps il avait commencé à avoir hâte de rentrer, pour leur décrire toutes les merveilles qu'il avait eu l'occasion de voir._

 _Il était revenu empli de la certitude d'être désormais plus fort, désormais en mesure de les défendre à sa manière et qu'avec le temps il parviendrait à trouver un moyen pour les sortir de là._

 _Mais les retrouvailles avec Kadaj ne s'étaient pas passées comme il l'avait souhaité. Il avait laissé passer trop de temps, son jeune frère ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec lui. Il le refusait tant que même un dérisoire cadeau, quelques bonbons emballés dans du papier blanc, avait été rejeté avec violence et détruit sans pitié._

 _Il ne cessait de revoir la manière dont Kadaj avait poussé le paquet à terre avant de le piétiner en le regardant droit dans les yeux, et cette expression mauvaise sur son jeune visage._

 _Il se sentait coupable de ce qu'était devenu Kadaj, il n'avait rien fait pour éviter qu'ils en arrivent là. S'il avait été plus présent Kadaj serait peut être très différent. La pensée que Loz était là, que Kadaj n'était pas seul face aux scientifiques et qu'il n'avait rien pu empêcher le traversa, augmentant sa peine. Il en avait trop demandé à Loz, alors qu'il était conscient des difficultés qui attendaient ce dernier avec son don de percevoir les sentiments._

Kadaj se mit à trembler, et si tout cela était vrai ? Si Loz percevait vraiment les sentiments des gens ? La vie de Loz avait du être un véritable calvaire et il n'avait fait que rajouter du poids au fardeau du jeune colosse avec ses caprices, ses jugements cruels et son rejet de Yazoo.

Tournant la tête il se rendit compte que Zack et Angeal avaient cessé de discuter et l'observaient en silence. Le visage de Zack laissait transparaître une certaine sympathie pour lui, celui d'Angeal n'exprimait rien. Au grand étonnement de Kadaj il se détourna même et commença à s'éloigner.

\- Je te laisse gérer la suite Zack. Je reviendrai dans un moment voir où vous en êtes.

Kadaj le regarda s'en aller.

\- Il ne m'aime pas beaucoup pas vrai ? Lança t'il d'une voix amère.

\- Disons qu'il a quelques raisons de ne pas t'apprécier, tu t'es montré très dur avec celui qui a permis à son épouse d'avoir une fille. Répondit Zack sans réfléchir.

Kadaj le regarda avec un peu de surprise.

\- Comment cela ?

Zack grimaça en se rendant compte qu'il avait trop parlé, mais il était trop tard, il avait éveillé l'intérêt de Kadaj, et à l'expression de l'adolescent on devinait qu'il n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire avant d'avoir obtenu satisfaction et les informations souhaitées. Son regard se fit plus sombre, il n'était pas très fier de cette époque et Angeal non plus. Combien il lui en avait voulu de ne lui avoir laissé d'autre choix que de le tuer alors qu'il était mari et bientôt père... lorsqu'il l'avait découvert, après être mort à son tour, il avait cru qu'il ne parviendrait pas à s'en remettre et à pardonner à Angeal.

\- Angeal a laissé une épouse et un fils derrière lui, son épouse a eu deux autres enfants bien après qu'Angeal soit mort, dont il n'est pas le père bien entendu. C'est une drôle d'histoire pour le moins compliquée, le mieux c'est que je te montre... enfin si tu veux bien sur, tu dois en avoir assez de toutes ces visions non ?

Kadaj fit signe que non, il avait le pressentiment que cette vision là allait être pleine d'intérêt au contraire. Cela le changerait des visions pénibles concernant ses frères et puis, il avait très envie de savoir pour Angeal lui en voulait d'avoir malmené quelqu'un qui avait fait un enfant à sa femme après sa disparition, logiquement il aurait du être contrarié qu'un autre se permette de prendre des libertés, enfin, c'était l'avis de Kadaj en tout cas. Il s'en ouvrit d'ailleurs à Zack sans hésiter.

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi il m'en veut à moi. Ce n'est pas ma faute si son épouse est allée voir ailleurs après sa mort...

Zack s'assura qu'Angeal n'était plus en vue avant de répondre.

\- Angeal est un peu compliqué parfois...

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne me vois plus que je ne t'entends pas le chiot. Lança la voix d'Angeal sans que ce dernier ne soit visible.

Zack grimaça à nouveau, il aurait du s'en douter, son mentor était redoutable.

\- Désolé Angeal, j'imagine que tu ne veux pas que je lui montre...

\- Non, ça tu peux, il a le droit de savoir, qui sait, peut être que cela lui servira plus tard.

Kadaj sentit une curieuse envie de rire lui venir devant l'air dépité de Zack, et ce n'était vraiment pas une chose familière pour lui. Il la réprima en se demandant pourquoi il éprouvait soudain un tel besoin. Devait il s'en alarmer ? Un peu de peur s'éveilla en lui, lui ôtant toute envie de rire, il était en train de changer... ils étaient en train de le changer plus exactement... de le rendre faible ?

 _A suivre_


	7. Chapter 7

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est une histoire annexe de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden.**

* * *

 **Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique**

 **Chapitre 7**

 _An 2009_

Kadaj s'installa confortablement, du moins autant qu'il le pouvait, sur le sol toujours aussi invisible. Il se délectait de l'expression de Zack, il était clair que le jeune homme ne savait pas trop comment procéder.

\- Un peu d'aide serait la bienvenue... maugréa t'il.

\- Tu t'es mis dans cette situation tout seul. Souligna la voix d'Angeal.

\- Je sais, mais c'est TON histoire, ce serait plus à toi de la raconter non ?

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai commencé à en parler.

\- Allez... tu sais le faire mieux que moi.

Il y eu un silence, puis une vision commença à envahir l'esprit de Kadaj.

 _An 1998_

 _Un homme d'un certain âge, blond, moustachu et quelque peu bedonnant, se tenait derrière un bureau, trônant littéralement. Il avait le regard dur des gens puissants qui ne reculent devant rien pour obtenir ce qu'ils désirent. Il semblait attendre quelque chose et fixait la porte, lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit enfin sur trois jeunes hommes il eut un bref sourire de pure satisfaction._

 _Il étudia d'un œil critique les trois personnes qui venaient d'entrer. Le premier avait de longs cheveux argentés et un regard vert semblable à celui d'un chat, le second était roux, hautain et le troisième, celui aux cheveux noirs, semblait mal à l'aise malgré sa carrure et la lourde épée qu'il portait dans le dos. Tous les trois semblaient fort jeunes. Malgré leurs efforts pour paraître impassibles il était visible qu'ils se demandaient ce qu'ils faisaient là. Ils saluèrent en silence, plus par habitude que par réel respect mais l'homme à moustaches ne s'en rendit pas compte ou préféra ne pas le faire._

 _\- Messieurs, commença l'homme derrière le bureau, je vous ai fait venir aujourd'hui parce que je vais vous offrir une chance unique, qui ne se présentera qu'une seule fois dans votre vie, la possibilité d'intégrer ma famille._

 _Aucun des trois jeunes hommes en face de lui ne broncha. Ils écoutaient attentivement, attendant de voir où il voulait en venir._

 _\- Ce soir, poursuivit le moustachu, j'organise une fête pour les dix huit ans de ma fille Ingrid, je tiens à ce que vous y assistiez et que vous lui fassiez la cour, celui qu'elle choisira aura l'honneur de devenir son époux. Vous pouvez vous retirer à présent, nous nous verrons ce soir, après la fête, pour découvrir qui sera l'élu. Je vous souhaite bonne chance messieurs._

 _Les trois jeunes gens saluèrent à nouveau et sortirent en silence. Ils n'avaient pas dit un seul mot._

 _Ce ne fut qu'une fois sortis du bâtiment que le roux explosa de rire._

 _\- Non, mais il est sérieux ? Il croit vraiment qu'on va faire la cour à sa fille ?_

 _\- Il l'était à mon avis. Commenta Angeal qui sentait déjà une migraine pointer le bout de son nez._

 _Il était loin de se douter de ce qui les attendaient lorsqu'ils avaient reçu l'ordre de se rendre dans les locaux de la Shinra afin d'y être reçus par le président en personne._

 _S'il s'était douté de ce qui se tramait il aurait probablement trouvé une excuse pour ne pas s'y rendre. Il n'était pas du tout à l'aise en société et l'idée de devoir assister à ce qui semblait être un événement mondain lui donnait des sueurs froides._

 _Près de lui il entendit Genesis se remettre à rire et réprima un soupir. Son ami d'enfance pouvait se montrer vraiment pénible parfois... pourvu qu'il ne leur attire pas des ennuis... quoi qu'il était sans doute déjà trop tard, puisque le président voulait qu'ils courtisent sa fille... ils étaient déjà sacrément dans les ennuis en vérité._

 _Ils n'avaient que dix huit ans, le même âge que la jeune fille en question, et ils étaient des soldats... pas vraiment les candidats idéaux pour jouer le rôle de prétendants._

 _Il lança un bref coup d'œil à ses deux compagnons. Genesis continuait à discourir pour le plaisir, Sephiroth ne montrait rien et lui s'angoissait sérieusement._

 _Il était certain d'une chose, il n'avait aucune chance face à Sephiroth et à Genesis. Il n'avait ni leur charme, ni leur beauté, ni leur aisance et il était pauvre... la fille du président ne le regarderait même pas. Il allait devoir assister à cette soirée en pure perte._

 _Un sourire amer plissa ses lèvres. Il n'avait même pas de tenue de soirée à porter d'ailleurs, il devrait se contenter des habits qu'il avait sur le dos. Genesis et Sephiroth n'auraient aucun mal à s'en procurer une, mais pas lui. Il n'avait pas l'intention de dépenser un seul gil pour un habit qu'il ne porterait qu'une seule fois, surtout si c'était pour se rendre à une soirée à laquelle il ne voulait pas aller._

 _Il gagna l'hôtel où on les avait installés et s'isola dans la salle de bains pour se reprendre un peu._

 _Dans la pièce voisine il entendait Genesis continuer à parler, Sephiroth lui se taisait, agréable constante..._

 _Angeal fit couler l'eau pour donner l'impression qu'il était entré dans la pièce pour se laver et non seulement pour être un peu seul et au calme. Même à l'hôtel on les avait mis dans la même chambre, par économie sans doute. Cela lui avait convenu au départ, vu le prix des chambres il préférait qu'elle soit payée par la Shinra et ne tenait pas à en demander une séparée qu'il devrait payer de sa poche._

 _Il se résigna à sortir en entendant Genesis frapper à la porte._

 _\- Sephiroth et moi allons chercher nos tenues pour ce soir, tu nous accompagnes ?_

 _\- Non, je n'ai pas d'argent à mettre dans une tenue, je garderai celle que je porte. Soupira Angeal en détournant le regard._

 _Il n'avait aucune envie de voir l'expression des deux autres alors qu'il leur exposait une évidence qu'ils connaissaient déjà, il était pratiquement sans le sou, il envoyait la majeure partie de sa solde à sa mère, ne gardant que le strict nécessaire._

 _Pour une fois Genesis se passa de commentaire, lui et Sephiroth quittèrent la chambre peu après, le laissant seul._

 _Il s'installa dans un fauteuil et somnola quelques temps, jusqu'à ce que les deux autres ne reviennent. Genesis portait deux costumes soigneusement emballés dans des housses de protection, il en tendit un à Angeal._

 _\- Tiens, je ne vais pas laisser un ami se rendre à une soirée dans un habit militaire qu'il aura porté toute la journée, ce n'est pas convenable._

 _Angeal regarda la tenue, Genesis lui avait choisi une veste de smoking bleu foncé aux revers noirs et un pantalon noir. Sans surprise celle du roux était rouge bordée de noir, son pantalon était également noir, la tenue de Sephiroth était entièrement noire, des chemises blanches, d'élégants souliers vernis et des nœuds papillons noir complétaient l'ensemble._

 _Angeal considéra ces habits qu'il n'aurait jamais pu se payer, avec un nœud dans la gorge, il était touché que son ami ait pensé à lui malgré tout. Même si Genesis essayait de donner le change en affirmant qu'il faisait cela pour ne pas avoir honte en arrivant avec lui._

 _Ils se reposèrent encore un peu puis commencèrent à se préparer pour la soirée._

 _Tout en passant la tenue apportée par Genesis Angeal se tourmentait encore pour ce qui allait suivre. Il n'était pas du tout tranquille, il redoutait vraiment que les choses tournent mal ou de n'être pas du tout à sa place dans un milieu qui n'était pas le sien._

 _Sephiroth posa la main sur son épaule._

 _\- Tout ira bien. Dit il d'une voix calme qui rassura Angeal._

 _Angeal hocha la tête et approuva en silence._

 _Il lutta quelque peu pour fixer le nœud papillon que Genesis tenait à le voir porter, se réprimant à grand peine de soupirer en le sentant lui serrer un peu trop la gorge. Sephiroth s'approcha de lui de sa démarche souple et rectifia la position du nœud, soulageant la gorge d'Angeal qui le remercia du regard._

 _Ils se mirent enfin en route, Genesis se montra aussi volubile que d'ordinaire tout le long du chemin. Lorsqu'ils parvinrent à destination et se présentèrent aux personnes qui gardaient l'entrée du lieu où se déroulait la réception ils eurent la surprise de se voir remettre des masques._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Questionna Sephiroth en fronçant les sourcils._

 _\- Il s'agit d'un bal masqué monsieur, personne n'entre sans. Expliqua l'homme qui leur tendait les masques._

 _\- Oh, par la déesse, passons donc ces maudits masques et entrons. Dit Genesis._

 _Il montra l'exemple en prenant le sien et en l'attachant habilement._

 _Sephiroth et Angeal en firent autant, à contre cœur cependant._

 _Une fois équipés comme il se devait ils furent enfin autorisés à entrer._

 _Très vite Sephiroth fut entouré par des personnes désireuses de lui poser des questions, Genesis par des jeunes femmes désireuses de lui plaire, ce qui semblait parfaitement lui convenir. Angeal se retrouva seul et s'installa dans un coin afin d'observer un peu la fête sans pour autant s'y joindre vraiment._

 _Toute cette agitation le mettait mal à l'aise. Contrairement à ses deux amis il n'avait pas l'habileté nécessaire pour se mêler à tous ces gens occupés à danser, boire ou manger sans se préoccuper de quoi que ce soit d'autre que de s'amuser. En les regardant Angeal avait le sentiment qu'ils ne savaient pas grand chose de la guerre ou qu'ils ne s'en souciaient pas._

 _Pour ne plus y penser il commença à chercher à déterminer laquelle des jeunes femmes présentes pouvait bien être la fille du président. Il y avait plusieurs femmes blondes et avec les masques qu'elles portaient il avait du mal à deviner si elles étaient, ou non, jeunes._

 _Il était encore en train d'essayer lorsqu'une voix féminine et amusée s'adressa à lui._

 _\- Vous cherchez quelqu'un ?_

 _Embarrassé d'avoir été surpris Angeal tourna vivement la tête vers celle qui venait de s'adresser à lui._

 _\- Pas vraiment, je me demandais juste comment tous ces gens pouvaient agir comme si nous n'étions pas en guerre. Prétexta t'il._

 _La jeune femme à ses côtés était blonde elle aussi, avec des yeux d'un bleu azur au regard captivant et portait un masque blanc assorti à sa longue robe immaculée. Elle lui adressa un sourire amusé qui plissa ses lèvres pleines._

 _\- Voyons, ils ne sont pas en guerre, ils laissent cela à ceux qui se battent. Vous ne trouverez personne ici qui songe à se battre. Si mon jeune frère était là ce serait un peu différent, lui voulait intégrer les unités du Soldat, mais notre père le lui a interdit. Il ne veut pas risquer de le perdre. Il le traite comme s'il était encore très jeune._

 _\- Et quel âge a t'il ?_

 _\- Il vient d'avoir seize ans. Répondit la jeune femme._

 _Angeal hocha la tête, il comprenait le garçon, au même âge il avait des rêves similaires._

 _\- Je suis certain que votre père a de bonnes raisons pour cela. Dit il._

 _La femme haussa les épaules._

 _\- J'aimerai bien avoir votre certitude. Soupira t'elle._

 _Angeal la vit secouer la tête puis elle soupira à nouveau et s'écarta, visiblement à regret._

 _\- Je dois vous laisser. Murmura t'elle. J'ai d'autres personnes à rencontrer._

 _Angeal la suivit du regard et la vit aborder Genesis. Il sentit son cœur se serrer à la pensée qu'elle devait être attirée par son ami elle aussi. C'était prévisible mais cela n'en restait pas moins pénible à voir. Il avait apprécié la brève conversation qu'il avait eu avec elle et aurait aimé passer un peu plus de temps en sa compagnie._

 _Il endura le reste de la soirée sans vraiment y prêter attention. La jeune fille ne revint pas vers lui, après avoir dansé avec Genesis et passé quelques instants aux côtés de Sephiroth elle s'éclipsa et ne revint pas. Angeal la vit se fondre dans la foule et disparaître à sa vue._

 _Angeal commençait à s'ennuyer ferme et à songer à regagner l'hôtel lorsqu'un employé vint le prévenir que le président demandait après lui._

 _Tout en le suivant il réalisa que deux autres employés en faisaient autant avec Genesis et Sephiroth._

 _Il se demanda si le président avait été informé qu'ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion d'être présentés à sa fille et qu'ils ne pouvaient donc pas lui avoir fait la cour comme il l'escomptait._

 _En entrant dans la pièce où se trouvait le président la première chose que vit Angeal fut la jeune fille blonde avec qui il avait parlé un peu plus tôt._

 _Il réalisa alors qu'il devait s'agir de la fille du président et se maudit d'avoir été si peu clairvoyant, il aurait du le comprendre dès qu'il l'avait vue._

 _\- Merci d'être venus messieurs. Dit le président. Ma fille a fait son choix. Elle va nous en faire part dès à présent. Ingrid, nous t'écoutons, lequel de ces trois héros a ta préférence ?_

 _Angeal vit la jeune fille se tourner vers lui._

Kadaj fit la moue en constatant que la vision se terminait à cet instant. Juste quand cela devenait moins barbant. L'expression d'Angeal était vraiment amusante, comme s'il ne comprenait pas, alors qu'en fait il devait être ravi que ce soit lui l'élu de la fille.

\- Et c'est tout ? Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi c'est compliqué... le moustachu a acheté un mari à sa fille et lui a sauté sur l'occasion, ça devait être une aubaine pour lui, puisqu'il était pauvre, épouser une fille de bonne famille. Dit il avec ironie.

\- Non, ce n'est pas tout. Soupira Zack, déçu par les propos. Angeal et Ingrid n'ont eu que le temps de leurs noces pour être ensembles, ensuite Angeal a été obligé de retourner se battre et ils n'ont plus eu l'occasion de se revoir. Ingrid a vécu sa grossesse et son accouchement sans lui. Leur fils n'a pas connu son père.

\- Et alors ? Dit aussitôt Kadaj sur le même ton ironique. Je dois pleurer c'est ça ? Mes frères et moi nous n'avons connu ni père ni mère et nous n'en sommes pas morts... ah, si, c'est vrai, je suis mort... autant pour moi.

\- Kadaj, on ne peut pas dire que tu me facilites les choses... déplora Zack.

\- On ne peut pas dire que vous m'ayez expliqué en quoi il a de bonnes raisons de m'en vouloir. Je n'ai rien vu en rapport avec les deux autres enfants de son épouse. A moins qu'elle ne se soit jetée dans les bras de Sephiroth par la suite... encore, que je n'ai pas été le moins du monde dur avec lui, ce serait plus le contraire en fait... c'est lui qui s'est montré sans pitié avec moi et mes frères. Il nous a utilisés pour retrouver sa précieuse mère, s'est servi de mon corps, a perdu comme un gros nul qu'il semble être, et nous a laissé crever. Riposta Kadaj avec une moue enfantine.

Zack grimaça et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Kadaj était un peu dur tout de même, et pourtant il n'avait pas complètement tort.

\- Bien sur qu'il a tort. Gronda la voix d'Angeal, qui était visiblement irrité. Sephiroth n'est pas un gros nul comme il le dit.

Zack ferma les yeux une seconde, pourquoi avait il accepté la demande d'Aeris lorsqu'elle était venue le trouver pour qu'il seconde Angeal dans la prise en charge de Kadaj ? Le garçon était vraiment très doué pour pousser les gens à bout... il réussissait même à se mettre Angeal à dos et pourtant, Zack savait par expérience qu'il en fallait beaucoup pour parvenir à un tel résultat.

Il rouvrit les yeux et fixa l'adolescent, Kadaj soutint son regard, les bras croisés et le menton levé. Il avait tout d'un petit voyou fermement ancré dans ses certitudes et la provocation. Puis, en y regardant mieux Zack devina que derrière cette façade se cachait un enfant très différent, un enfant effrayé qui essayait de se protéger par tous les moyens. Un enfant que la peur rendait agressif.

Il lui adressa un sourire pour le rassurer et vit Kadaj se raidir un peu plus et le regarder avec méfiance. Ce n'était vraiment pas gagné...

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, il allait devoir trouver un moyen pour franchir la muraille dont s'était entouré Kadaj et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la manière dont il pourrait y parvenir. Il avait déjà essayé de passer celle dans laquelle s'était enfermé Cloud après son empoisonnement au mako et il avait fallu qu'il perde la vie pour que le blond revienne à lui.

Zack esquissa un sourire triste.

Il n'avait pas l'intention de mourir à nouveau, surtout qu'il ne le pouvait pas puisqu'il était déjà mort et qu'il n'avait pas la moindre envie de revivre une agonie, une fois suffisait. Il n'avait rien contre un peu d'héroïsme, quand il n'avait pas d'autre choix, mais il ne fallait pas pousser. De toute manière, il y avait peu de chances pour que cela fonctionne avec Kadaj. Les causes de l'état de l'adolescent n'avaient rien à voir avec celles de Cloud.

\- Donc, tu veux savoir la suite, et aussi la voir je présume... continua Zack en désespoir de cause.

Montrer tout cela lui permettrait de gagner un peu de temps, il pourrait réfléchir pendant que Kadaj regarderait. Oui, c'était l'option la plus adaptée.

\- Je veux bien, si c'est pas trop gnangnan, je ne suis pas une femme. Rétorqua Kadaj.

Zack rentra instinctivement la tête dans les épaules, attendant une réaction d'Angeal qui ne vint pas finalement. Soit son mentor était trop indigné pour intervenir, soit il avait décidé de le laisser se débrouiller sans lui... Zack n'était pas certain de lui en être reconnaissant.

 _A suivre_


	8. Chapter 8

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est une histoire annexe de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden.**

* * *

 **Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique**

 **Chapitre 8**

Kadaj fut envahi par une nouvelle vision.

 _Ingrid rentrait chez elle, elle tenait la main du fils qu'elle avait eu avec Angeal, le petit garçon venait d'avoir cinq ans, il avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux bleus de son père, son sérieux également, c'était du moins le sentiment qu'Ingrid avait. Elle le raccompagna jusqu'à sa chambre et le coucha pour sa sieste, puis elle décida de faire un tour de la maison où son père les avait expédiés après la mort d'Angeal. C'était celle qu'elle avait préféré de toutes celles où il les avait fait vivre depuis son mariage, parce qu'elle était loin de lui et de ses critiques._

 _Elle savait qu'il espérait la remarier, il avait déjà fait plusieurs tentatives dans ce sens, mais elle avait réussi à décourager les précédents prétendants. Cela n'avait pas été très difficile, il lui avait suffit de leur montrer son visage et ils avaient fait demi tour. Elle les avait regardé fuir avec mépris, les traitant mentalement d'imbéciles. Angeal lui n'avait pas bronché à la vue de son visage dénudé, il l'avait caressé et embrassé et elle lui en avait été reconnaissante. Mais Angeal était parti, il avait obéit aux ordres et n'était jamais revenu, même pour la naissance de leur fils. Il était mort sans qu'elle puisse lui faire rencontrer l'enfant qu'ils avaient fait naître._

 _Jorrit, le responsable des lieux se dressa soudain devant elle._

 _\- Mademoiselle, je vous demanderai de bien vouloir éviter la terrasse pour le moment, il y a des choses que vous n'avez pas besoin de voir. Dit il d'un ton nerveux._

 _Ingrid hocha la tête et fit mine d'accepter la chose, elle gagna son salon favori, attendit qu'il soit appelé ailleurs, laissa passer quelques minutes, puis se dirigea vers la terrasse en question._

 _Jorrit l'agaçait prodigieusement à persister à lui donner du mademoiselle alors qu'il savait fort bien qu'elle était veuve. Elle prenait beaucoup de plaisir à le contrarier dès qu'elle le pouvait._

 _Elle découvrit immédiatement les deux personnes que Jorrit cherchait visiblement à lui cacher. Le premier était un rouquin au visage marqué de deux tatouages aussi rouges que ses cheveux et au regard mobile et le second n'était qu'un enfant, un jeune adolescent aux magnifiques cheveux couleur de lune, pour l'heure seulement vêtu d'une chemise qui était visiblement celle du roux puisque ce dernier portait sa veste à même la peau. Ingrid avait une vue imprenable sur un torse musclé, une vision qui aurait pu être agréable en d'autres circonstances._

 _Ingrid avait le sentiment que ces deux là n'étaient pas venus dans cette maison pour profiter de la plage et du soleil._

 _Elle se mêla de la conversation en prenant son ton le plus hautain afin de les tester, leurs réactions la renseigna ainsi qu'elle le voulait. Le garçon aux cheveux argentés avait peur, le turk lui était sur ses gardes et pour le moins insolent._

 _Ayant obtenu ce qu'elle voulait elle se retira après avoir donné quelques directives à Jorrit, elle savait qu'il ferait ce qu'elle demandait._

 _Elle était assez contente d'avoir de la compagnie finalement, même si le turk roux n'était pas un modèle d'élégance et de savoir vivre il apporterait une certaine vie à cet endroit et elle avait bien l'intention d'en profiter._

 _Un sourire se posa sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle songeait à ce qu'il avait affirmé, qu'ils étaient là pour des leçons de prostitution... il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était le professeur, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était loin d'être novice dans ce domaine._

 _Elle n'avait pas eu de relations depuis Angeal, son père y avait veillé, une façon pour lui de lui mettre la pression sans doute, pour qu'elle accepte de se remarier. Lui envoyer un ancien prostitué était une erreur de sa part, un peu comme agiter un chiffon rouge devant un taureau ou mettre une friandise particulièrement savoureuse sous le nez d'un chien affamé. Mais rien ne pressait, elle avait tout son temps, pour l'heure elle allait se contenter d'observer, mieux valait ne pas prendre de décision à la légère._

 _Un plan commençait à se dessiner dans son esprit, un plan qui lui permettrait de mettre un terme aux manigances de son père, et d'une manière des plus agréables. Cela allait lui demander de la patience et une bonne dose d'audace, de la persuasion également, mais si elle parvenait à le mener à bien, elle serait définitivement tranquille._

 _Elle monta dans sa chambre et ouvrit la fenêtre, pour aérer bien sur, mais aussi pour écouter ce qu'il se disait sur la terrasse._

 _Entendre le jeune garçon parler comme un petit animal bien dressé lui amena les larmes aux yeux. Cela ne devrait pas exister...elle se fit la promesse de tout faire pour qu'il ait des moments de répit agréables._

\- C'est bon ! J'ai compris ! S'agaça Kadaj. Elle a été gentille avec mon frère et elle a couché avec le rouquin qui lui a fait deux gosses de plus, désolé de ne pas avoir été sympa avec ce type et ses copains, mais ils n'ont pas été plus tendres avec nous !

Zack le regarda en soupirant, tandis que les dernières images de la vision se perdaient dans le vide. Kadaj ne les vit pas, il s'était fermé à elle.

 _Ingrid était endormie, couchée dans le plus grand des lits de la maison, celui de son père en personne, et elle n'y était pas seule, Reno et Yazoo dormaient, installés de part et d'autre de la jeune femme blonde. Ils étaient nus tous les trois. Le visage découvert d'Ingrid dévoilait son front recouvert d'une grande tache de naissance rouge sombre s'étendant de la base des cheveux jusqu'aux yeux qu'elle entourait comme un masque. Yazoo avait bien changé en quelques mois, il avait grandi, ses cheveux avaient poussé, son corps s'était musclé, il commençait à montrer les prémices de l'homme séduisant qu'il allait devenir._

Le visage de Kadaj était crispé, il avait pris de plein fouet certaines des paroles prononcées par Yazoo.

Ainsi donc les scientifiques avaient envisagé de faire de lui un prostitué et un assassin ? Alors qu'il n'avait encore que dix ans... Les foutus salauds ! Il regrettait qu'ils soient morts si vite, s'il avait su, il aurait pris tout son temps pour les tuer, il leur aurait fait regretter leurs sinistres projets.

\- Mais tu savais Kadaj, tu savais ce qu'ils avaient en tête, tu savais ce qu'ils faisaient à ton frère, à Yazoo qui se sacrifiait pour toi. Tu avais vu ce qu'ils lui faisaient lorsque tu piratais les caméras. Dit une voix sévère qu'il n'identifia pas.

Ces mots éveillèrent un fort sentiment de culpabilité dans l'esprit de Kadaj, il revit furtivement des images atroces, Yazoo ligoté nu sur une table d'examen gynécologique, son visage couvert de larmes, tordu par la souffrance, tandis qu'une machine vrombissait non loin de son bas ventre. Kadaj se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang, luttant contre ce souvenir, il ne voulait pas revoir ce que la machine infligeait à son aîné, il ne voulait plus jamais y penser. Il parvint à s'aveugler lui même, à ne pas voir encore, mais le sentiment d'horreur persistait.

Il se recroquevilla sur lui même, agité de longs frissons.

Si Yazoo n'avait pas accepté de le faire, aurait il été dans cette position humiliante, impuissant, obligé de subir... ça ? Probablement, les scientifiques avaient prouvé qu'ils n'avaient aucune pitié.

\- Est-ce qu'au moins elle a tenu parole ? Questionna t'il. Yazoo a t'il eu des moments de bonheur pendant qu'il était là bas ?

\- Nous te l'aurions volontiers montré, mais il est clair que tu n'as aucune envie de voir ce genre de choses, pas vrai ? Lança Angeal en se matérialisant à nouveau devant lui, le visage sombre et le regard empli de reproches.

Kadaj se releva vivement et bondit instinctivement en arrière. Angeal était impressionnant lorsqu'il était en colère, même pour lui.

Zack s'interposa, un peu interloqué d'être dans ce rôle, d'ordinaire c'était plus Angeal qui servait de modérateur lorsque la situation devenait tendue.

\- On reste calme... dit il.

Kadaj défia Angeal du regard.

\- C'est quoi votre problème ? Votre femme et votre gosse vous manquent ? Lança t'il d'un ton agressif. Fallait pas retourner vous battre et vous faire tuer si vous teniez tellement à eux ! Je ne suis pour rien dans votre mort ! Pourquoi vous m'en voulez à ce point ?

Zack réprima un gémissement devant cette provocation de l'adolescent. Le regard d'Angeal était si sombre qu'il avait presque l'impression qu'il avait les yeux noirs alors qu'ils étaient bleus.

Deux nouveaux venus apparurent à leurs côtés, arrachant un soupir de soulagement à Zack.

\- Niula, Shane... merci d'être venus... je ne m'en sors pas. Leur dit il.

Kadaj tourna les yeux vers les deux arrivants. Il considéra avec un peu de surprise la longue chevelure blonde du premier, il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un avec des cheveux aussi longs. L'autre semblait assez quelconque en comparaison avec sa chevelure brun doré. Ils avaient tous deux quelque chose de familier, mais il n'aurait pas su dire où il avait bien pu les voir.

Le dénommé Shane lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

\- Content de te rencontrer enfin petit frère. Je ne peux pas rester, je ne suis pas à ma place ici et je n'ai pas assez de force pour demeurer dans la rivière de la vie plus de quelques secondes, mais je tenais à venir te saluer. Nous nous reverrons lors de ton retour sur Gaïa.

Il s'éclipsa après ces quelques mots, laissant Kadaj ébahi.

\- Pourquoi m'a t'il appelé petit frère ? Demanda t'il.

\- Parce qu'il est ton frère. Répondit le dénommé Niula. Ne t'en fais pas, tu auras tout le temps de lui poser des questions lorsque tu auras gagné le droit de revenir sur Gaïa, mais pour le moment ce n'est vraiment pas à l'ordre du jour on dirait.

Se dirigeant vers Angeal il posa la main sur le bras du brun, en un contact léger mais assuré. Angeal laissa échapper un soupir douloureux.

\- Je sais, dit doucement Niula, il n'y a rien de pire que les reproches que l'on se fait à soi même. Tu n'étais pas un monstre Angeal. Tu n'avais pas à mourir de la sorte. J'aurai aimé pouvoir te détourner de ce sort. Je suis désolé, je n'étais pas assez remis pour vous aider Sephiroth, Genesis et toi.

\- Parce que vous vous connaissez ? Questionna Kadaj qui était un peu perdu.

Il avait l'impression très désagréable qu'il lui manquait une part importante des informations nécessaires pour comprendre pleinement la situation.

\- Nous nous connaissons en effet Kadaj. Dit doucement Niula. Ils ont des gênes de mon peuple, celles volées par Jenova lors de son passage sur mon monde, qui fut, pour notre malheur, celui qu'elle visita avant d'arriver sur Gaïa. Je suis également le père de Cloud.

Pour prouver ses dires il déploya ses ailes, la gauche était noire, la droite d'un blanc immaculé.

Kadaj ouvrit des yeux ronds.

\- Mais je croyais qu'elle était arrivée sur notre monde depuis plus de 2000 ans... comment pouvez vous être le père de Cloud ? Personne ne vit aussi vieux...

\- Si, une personne élue par une planète mourante le peut, murmura Niula, ou plus exactement une âme révoltée d'avoir péri, sacrifiée par les siens à une entité maléfique. Avant de mourir et d'entamer son long voyage pour gagner un autre lieu où faire rejaillir la vie, l'âme de mon monde a choisi la mienne et m'a ramené à la vie afin que je puisse devenir son messager et prévenir ceux qui allaient être les prochaines victimes de cette entité dévastatrice.

\- On dirait que vous avez échoué. Commenta Kadaj.

\- Non, j'ai réussi, mais cela n'a pas suffit, les humains ont trouvé la calamité et ils se sont servis d'elle. Soupira Niula. Sans se douter qu'ils libéraient ainsi leur propre destruction.

\- Mais comment a t'elle fait pour voler les gênes de votre peuple ? Demanda Kadaj.

Niula baissa la tête, ses ailes s'affaissèrent, jusqu'à traîner à terre.

\- Mon peuple était un peuple pacifique, très organisé, et qui se voulait accueillant. J'étais moi le plus jeune fils de mes parents, je n'avais pas encore de rôle dans notre société, et avoir des ailes de couleurs différentes était mal vu. Pour ma famille j'étais une honte, lorsque l'entité a demandé à ce qu'on lui sacrifie un membre de leur race afin de pouvoir prendre leur apparence et que nos dirigeants ont finalement décidé d'accepter malgré l'horreur de la chose, mes propres parents m'ont offert avec empressement pour se faire bien voir. J'ai été le premier à mourir, et ma mort a offert à l'entité la capacité de s'en prendre à tous les autres.

Se détournant d'Angeal il releva ses ailes et marcha jusqu'à Kadaj.

\- Vois par toi même...

Kadaj se raidit en voyant la main de Niula se tendre vers lui et se poser sur son front, mais il ne fit pas un mouvement pour éviter le contact et la vision qui allait suivre, il voulait savoir.

Il découvrit un jeune homme qui ressemblait beaucoup à Cloud, très différent de celui qu'il était à présent.

 _Niula se débattait pour échapper aux mains de ceux qui le retenaient, il était beaucoup plus petit qu'eux, sa chevelure beaucoup plus courte que les leurs lui balayait les épaules tandis qu'il agitait la tête nerveusement, implorant leur pitié, mais en vain, ils avaient reçu des ordres et ils les appliquaient sans éprouver la moindre pitié pour le jeune homme qu'ils entraînaient vers la mort._

 _Comme il ne cessait de lutter ils lui lièrent bras et jambes avant de l'abandonner à l'endroit convenu._

 _Niula les supplia de revenir, de ne pas le laisser là, à la merci de l'entité, mais aucun des hommes l'ayant conduit là ne se retourna. Son sort leur était indifférent. Pour eux comme pour ses parents et ses frères il n'était qu'une aberration de la nature qui n'aurait jamais du venir au monde. Les lois interdisaient qu'un enfant soit tué, même s'il présentait des ailes comme les siennes, seuls ceux présentant des anomalies dès la naissance étaient éliminés. Pour le malheur de sa famille il semblait normal lorsqu'il était venu au monde. Ce n'était que lorsque ses ailes avaient fait leur apparition, vers ses seize ans, que son anormalité avait été découverte, il avait vécu les dix années suivantes comme un véritable cauchemar, rejeté par tous, considéré avec dégoût et réprobation._

 _Il avait fait son possible pour leur prouver qu'il valait quelque chose, mais en vain._

 _Plus rien n'avait d'importance à présent, il allait mourir, sacrifié par les siens à une entité dont il ne savait rien, sinon qu'elle était arrivée sur leur monde depuis peu et qu'elle souhaitait leur ressembler._

 _Les larmes aux yeux il cessa de se débattre et d'espérer, il se tut. Il était vain de lutter encore, son sort était scellé._

 _Pourtant, lorsque l'entité fit son apparition et commença à se rapprocher de lui, il recommença à se débattre et à hurler. Elle était monstrueuse, avait des tentacules en guise de membres et cette peau bleue marbrée de noir... il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi horrible._

 _Il lutta avec désespoir contre ses liens tandis que l'entité l'entourait de ses tentacules et l'attirait vers elle. Il hurla de terreur tandis qu'elle l'enfermait en elle, puis ses cris devinrent des cris de douleur tandis que son corps se dissolvait et était absorbé par l'organisme de l'entité. Au terme d'une longue et atroce agonie son âme fut finalement délivrée de son corps et rejoignit celle de la planète qui l'accueillit avec tristesse._

 _Longtemps après, alors qu'il se remettait encore de ce qu'il avait enduré l'âme de la planète lui donna un autre corps et lui confia une mission. Lui que son peuple avait rejeté et traité avec mépris il s'élança pour en sauver un autre._

Kadaj sentit des larmes rouler sur ses joues. Alors c'était cela la mère qu'ils avaient tant cherché et qu'ils voulaient aider ? Celle qui leur avait fait de belles promesses qu'elle n'avait probablement pas l'intention de tenir... une entité monstrueuse qui n'hésitait pas à dévorer un jeune homme innocent pour s'approprier ses gênes et ainsi avoir la possibilité de se mêler à une race qu'elle finirait par détruire...

Non ! Elle n'était pas leur mère ! Elle ne l'avait jamais été... elle leur avait menti, à lui surtout, et il avait eu la faiblesse de la croire. Il avait même failli sacrifier Yazoo, son grand frère qui l'aimait tant, parce qu'elle le lui avait demandé. Heureusement que le chant de ce dernier avait fait ressurgir des souvenirs et détourné Jenova de son projet initial.

Si Yazoo n'avait pas chanté, s'il s'était soumis en silence, il serait mort ce jour là et ce serait lui, Kadaj, le coupable...

Il se mit à trembler, d'horreur et de culpabilité.

Il revoyait Yazoo s'agenouillant devant lui, résigné et si triste... qu'avait il fait ? Qu'avait il infligé à ses frères ? Comment avait il pu rester insensible devant le chagrin qui marquait le visage de son aîné ? Il ne l'avait même pas vu...

Il avait vu les larmes de Loz et il s'en était irrité.

\- Elle est monstrueuse, et moi aussi... murmura t'il faiblement. J'ai voulu tuer mon frère, je les ai méprisé Loz et lui, je les ai utilisé...

Niula l'entoura de ses bras pour le réconforter.

\- Tu n'étais pas toi même Kadaj, dit il doucement, tu ne savais pas et tu avais été formé d'une mauvaise façon. Ce n'est pas important, ce qui compte c'est que tu te repente et que tu veuilles te faire pardonner.

Kadaj se laissa aller contre le torse de Niula, ce dernier le berçait avec douceur, comme s'il n'était encore qu'un enfant et quelque part, pour un être aussi vieux, c'était le cas, il n'était qu'un bébé en regard de la longue existence de celui qui le tenait ainsi.

Brusquement Kadaj réalisa que pour la première fois de sa vie il se sentait vraiment en sécurité. Même si Loz avait tout fait pour le protéger, quelque part il avait toujours su que son frère ne pouvait rien contre les scientifiques.

\- C'est terminé Kadaj, dit encore Niula, tout cela est derrière vous, tu es en sécurité à présent. Tu n'as plus à avoir peur et à te battre.

 _A suivre_


	9. Chapter 9

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est une histoire annexe de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden.**

 **Erratum : dans le chapitre lorsque Reno est devant Yazoo il pense que cela fait huit ans, alors qu'en vérité cinq ans seulement se sont écoulés depuis leur rencontre à Costa del Sol. C'est dans le temps des gardiens que cela fera huit ans. Toutes mes excuses pour cette erreur de datation.**

* * *

 **Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique**

 **Chapitre 9**

 _An 2009_

Dans les ruines Reno venait de prendre une décision. Il n'allait pas tuer Yazoo, il n'allait pas d'avantage le livrer à Rufus et aux autres turks. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas, pas après ce qu'il avait fait... pas après avoir fuit comme un lâche en abandonnant le garçon à son sort cinq ans plus tôt.

(Flash back)

C'était le dernier jour de leur séjour à Costa del Sol, la formation était finie, Ingrid et son fils étaient partis, la jeune femme ne tenait pas à être présente lorsque les scientifiques viendraient chercher Yazoo. Elle s'était montrée très claire à propos des sentiments que lui inspiraient ces hommes et Reno était d'accord avec elle. Ces types étaient de vraies ordures et il avait bien l'intention d'essayer de garder Yazoo à ses côtés, s'il ne le pouvait pas il ne se priverait pas de leur dire ce qu'il pensait d'eux.

Près de lui il sentait Yazoo frissonner nerveusement et il posa la main sur l'épaule du garçon pour le rassurer.

\- Tout ira bien Yazoo, je vais tout faire pour te garder et te faire intégrer les turks. Tu auras bientôt 15 ans, c'est l'âge que j'avais lorsqu'ils m'ont récupéré, et Shuriken était encore plus jeune quand elle a été recrutée. Je pense que tu t'entendras bien avec elle, c'est une fille super.

Yazoo hocha la tête en silence, il était reconnaissant envers Reno de chercher à lui remonter le moral, mais il n'en avait pas moins la gorge nouée et l'esprit empli d'appréhension. Il doutait fort que le turk roux sache à quel point les hommes qui allaient bientôt débarquer pour le prendre et le ramener au laboratoire pouvaient être mauvais.

Il ne se faisait pas trop d'inquiétude à son propre sujet, les scientifiques n'avaient pas investi autant de temps et de moyens pour qu'il soit formé pour le tuer sur un mouvement de colère, non, ce qu'il redoutait était qu'ils ne s'en prennent à Reno. Il avait tenté de mettre ce dernier en garde, mais l'homme n'avait fait que rire de ses avertissements, lui disant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se tourmenter, qu'il avait rencontré des gens bien pires.

Yazoo s'en voulait un peu de mettre la parole de celui qui prenait soin de lui depuis plusieurs mois déjà et qui s'était efforcé de le former en douceur.

Brusquement un bruit de moteur se fit entendre, un hélicoptère se posa sur la vaste pelouse devant la maison, les pales arrêtèrent de tourner et la porte s'ouvrit sur le chef des scientifiques en personne. Celui qui avait pris la direction du laboratoire lorsque Hojo l'avait déserté pour d'autres projets plus importants.

Yazoo se souvenait d'avoir été soulagé du départ d'Hojo, mais cela avait été de courte durée, le professeur qui lui avait succédé était pire encore à sa manière.

Reno cessa de sourire en voyant apparaître l'homme qui hantait ses plus mauvais rêves. Celui qui avait été son tout premier client et qui était revenu de nombreuses fois par la suite. Ayrton Skinner en personne se dirigeait vers lui et il ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup changé, il arborait toujours cet air suffisant et ce sourire malsain. Un sourire qui se fit plus large encore lorsque son regard se posa sur le turk roux.

\- Violin, ce que tu as changé ! Cela fait quoi, six ans ? Tu es un homme à présent, mais je te rassure, tu es toujours aussi séduisant et appétissant. Dit il d'un ton doucereux.

Violin... Reno n'avait plus entendu ce nom depuis qu'il avait réussi à s'échapper du bordel, il espérait ne plus jamais l'entendre et voilà que celui qui avait profité de lui pendant des années se trouvait devant lui et le précipitait en quelques mots dans l'enfer des souvenirs qu'il voulait oublier.

Violin, c'était ainsi que l'avait nommé sa mère, celle qui l'avait vendu au bordel en affirmant qu'il était une petite fille. Il avait déjà les cheveux longs à l'époque, mais parce que sa génitrice ne se donnait pas la peine de les lui couper. Il portait les habits dont ne se servait plus la fille de leur voisine, une enfant un peu plus âgée que lui et qui adorait le rose. Qu'il soit affublé de tenues de fille faisait rire sa mère, elle affirmait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il était une petite fille pour justifier le fait qu'elle ne lui coupait pas les cheveux et personne ne s'était donné la peine de vérifier si cela était vrai ou non. Il y avait même des gens pour trouver qu'il avait un bien joli prénom.

Non ! Il n'était plus Violin ! Il était Reno Sinclair ! Il était un turk, plus un prostitué !

Mais dans le regard de l'homme il pouvait lire que pour lui il serait toujours Violin, toujours la petite pute du bordel dont l'on pouvait user à sa guise.

Incapable de rester plus longtemps en présence de cet homme Reno opta pour la fuite, oubliant dans sa panique l'adolescent aux cheveux argentés qu'il s'était promis de protéger.

Il fila en courant, sans se retourner, pressé de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et l'incarnation de la pire période de sa vie.

Sa fuite fut saluée par le rire gras du professeur Skinner que cela ravissait.

\- Cours Violin, murmura l'homme, cours aussi vite que tu le pourras, mais tu ne m'échappera pas cette fois, je t'ai retrouvé et je t'aurai à nouveau.

(Fin Flash back)

Reno ferma les yeux une seconde. Il n'avait pas entendu les mots prononcés par le professeur Skinner, mais ce dernier avait tenu parole. Il avait réussi à convaincre le président de lui laisser infliger une punition au turk qui avait mis sa fille enceinte et ce dernier n'avait fait aucune difficulté à accepter de lui livrer l'objet de ses désirs.

(Flash back)

Reno traînait à Kalm, après son long séjour à Costa del Sol et sa rencontre avec le professeur Skinner, il s'était octroyé des vacances sans rien demander à personne, ni prendre la peine de contacter ses supérieurs. Que la Shinra, le président, et même les turks, aillent se faire foutre ! Il en avait assez bavé, il avait droit de souffler un peu.

Brusquement un escadron complet de soldats l'avait encerclé, surgissant de la foule, ne lui laissant aucun échappatoire possible. Il ne lui restait que deux options possibles, soit se battre, soit se rendre. Il caressa l'idée de se battre, n'étant pas de ceux qui se rendent facilement, mais les hommes en face de lui avaient des armes autrement plus redoutables que la sienne et il savait fort bien qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas à en faire usage s'il s'opposait à eux.

\- Hey les gars ! On est dans le même camps quoi, pas la peine de sortir toute cette artillerie, yo ! Avait il cependant lancé avec son ton le plus provocateur. Je peux savoir ce que vous me voulez au fait ?

\- Nous sommes venus vous arrêter sur ordre du président. Répondit l'un des hommes.

Reno avait fait la grimace.

Tout un escadron envoyé l'arrêter parce qu'il avait pris quelques jours de vacances sans demander la permission ? C'était un peu dur tout de même, il n'avait pas commis un crime abominable, cela faisait à peine trois jours qu'il avait quitté Costa del Sol.

\- On se détend les gars, je prenais juste un peu de vacances, j'allais rentrer tout seul comme un grand.

\- Nous ne sommes pas là pour votre désertion, même s'il s'agit d'une faute grave, mais pour avoir déshonoré un membre de la famille Shinra. Répondit le chef de l'escadron. Le président se sent insulté par votre comportement odieux.

Là Reno était tombé des nues.

\- J'ai fait ça moi ? Avait il riposté. D'accord, j'ai peut être un peu couché avec sa fille, mais elle était consentante, je vous l'assure.

Un coup de crosse l'avait atteint au ventre, le faisant se plier de douleur, visiblement le chef de l'escadron n'aimait pas entendre quelqu'un parler de la fille en question de cette manière.

\- Tu aggraves ton cas, vermine de turk ! Avait sifflé l'homme.

Reno avait grimacé à nouveau, au moins c'était clair, le gars n'aimait pas les turks, un de plus, pas de quoi s'alarmer, ils n'étaient pas très sympathiques aux yeux des gens la plupart du temps de toute façon... allez savoir pourquoi...

En tout cas, il comprenait mieux pourquoi cette garce d'Ingrid était partie avec son rejeton avant l'arrivée des scientifiques, elle avait foncé tout droit se plaindre à son président de père. Elle avait visiblement eu le culot de lui affirmer qu'il avait eu un comportement déplacé alors qu'elle lui avait presque sauté dessus. Elle était grave en manque la petite salope, elle n'avait pas fait sa mijaurée lorsqu'ils étaient au lit pour faire autre chose que dormir. Elle avait même été plus que partante pour être la première femme de Yazoo.

Reno cracha par terre, autant pour évacuer le sang qu'il avait dans la bouche après le coup qu'il venait de recevoir, que pour manifester son mépris. Il vit avec satisfaction le crachat sanglant atteindre les chaussures du chef de l'unité. Bien sur cela lui valut un autre coup de crosse dans le ventre, mais il ne le regretta pas.

Un des soldats lui lia les mains dans le dos avec des menottes qu'il serra au maximum selon l'ordre de son dirigeant, puis on le traîna sans ménagement vers un camion qui attendait garé un peu plus loin.

On le jeta à l'intérieur et il tomba lourdement sans pouvoir se retenir du fait de ses mains attachées dans son dos. L'impact fut douloureux, le voyage le fut plus encore. Les hommes avaient grimpé à bord derrière lui et avaient pris place sur les bancs, le laissant à terre et n'hésitant pas à lui donner des coups de pieds lorsqu'un cahot le propulsait à leur portée.

Lorsqu'enfin ils arrivèrent à destination Reno avait l'impression que tout son corps lui faisait mal et c'était probablement le cas. Ses habits et ses cheveux étaient couverts de poussière et vraiment mis à mal par le trajet et par les coups de pieds.

Il se laissa relever et traîner vers un bâtiment qu'il ne connaissait pas, il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où ils pouvaient bien être, il n'était encore jamais venu à cet endroit. Il avait cependant une certitude, il n'était qu'au début de ses ennuis. Il ne faisait aucun doute que le président n'avait pas dans l'idée de le faire mettre à mort, pas pour une fille dont il ne voulait pas, il aurait eu du mal à justifier la chose, mais qu'il allait déguster très sérieusement et sans doute pendant un bon moment. Cela lui apprendrait à rendre service à une veuve en manque de sexe... et c'était quoi cette histoire comme quoi il l'aurait mise enceinte ? Il avait pourtant pris ses précautions, il n'était pas idiot...

Les soldats le conduisirent jusque dans une petite pièce où ils l'abandonnèrent après l'avoir entièrement dévêtu et l'avoir enchaîné à l'aide d'une entrave pendant du plafond, ils avaient également emprisonné ses chevilles dans un carcan qui lui maintenait les jambes écartées.

Les bras douloureusement tendus au dessus de la tête, seulement maintenus par eux et par les menottes qui lui meurtrissaient les poignets Reno fit le point sur sa situation et les conclusions n'étaient pas brillantes. Le seul soulagement pour l'heure étant qu'ils ne l'avaient pas violé comme il avait craint de l'être en se sentant être mis à nu et réduit à l'impuissance.

Au bout d'un long moment la porte se rouvrit, un pas lourd se fit entendre, puis une voix parvint à ses oreilles, ironique et exprimant beaucoup de satisfaction, du triomphe également.

\- Bonjour Violin, il paraît que tu as été un vilain garçon ? Ce n'est pas bien, je vais devoir te punir.

Un long frisson agita le corps de Reno, il tenta de ruer mais sa tentative se solda par un échec, le carcan était solide et contra ses efforts, manquant le faire tomber.

Il entendit rire le professeur Skinner et l'enfer qu'il avait fuit cinq ans plus tôt se déchaîna à nouveau contre lui.

Il endura le contact de l'homme avec incrédulité tout d'abord puis avec de plus en plus de haine, à l'encontre de ceux qui l'avaient trahi, condamné à revivre cela. Il les maudit tous tandis que le professeur abusait de lui, le président qui se foutait bien de sa fille et ne vengeait d'autre honneur que le sien, Ingrid qui l'avait bien baisé, dans tous les sens du terme, Tseng qui lui avait confié cette mission, Veld qui lui avait promis qu'il serait en sécurité, et tous les autres... puis il sombra dans le désespoir, ne souhaitant plus rien d'autre que la fin de son calvaire et de la souffrance.

Lorsque les soldats revinrent le chercher, des jours plus tard, il se foutait de tout. Il se laissa emporter sans réagir, ne broncha pas quand on le jeta à nouveau sur le sol d'un camion et qu'on le conduisit au QG des turks.

Il ne fit rien pour se relever lorsqu'on défit ses liens et qu'on le précipita finalement sur le sol devant l'assemblée des turks que Lazard avait réunis pour qu'ils assistent à son retour et que son état leur serve de leçon.

Il resta étendu là quelques minutes, sans que personne ne bouge parmi les turks, pendant que les soldats repartaient.

Tous les regards de ceux de son groupe étaient rivés sur son corps meurtri, couvert de sang et d'autres fluides parfaitement identifiables, visions qui allumèrent des lueurs dangereuses dans les yeux des turks.

Le but était atteint, la vue de l'état dans lequel leur revenait Reno leur servait de leçon, mais ce n'était pas la crainte ni l'obéissance qu'elle faisait naître en eux, c'était tout autre chose.

On s'en était pris à l'un des leurs pour un motif futile et ils le savaient, ils auraient compris qu'il soit puni pour avoir dépassé les bornes, mais pas de cette manière, lui encore moins qu'un autre au vu de son passé.

Veld se détourna des yeux clairs de Reno, ouverts sur un regard vide, eux qui étaient si vifs d'ordinaire, pour observer ses autres hommes.

Plusieurs d'entre eux tremblaient, mais ce n'était pas de crainte. Tseng fixait le sol, le visage crispé par la honte et le remords. Aucun d'entre eux ne bougeait, attendant ses ordres, attendant qu'il agisse. C'était à lui de faire le premier geste, il était leur chef.

Un goût amer en bouche il bougea finalement, après avoir brièvement posa la main sur l'épaule de Tseng pour lui prouver qu'il ne lui en voulait pas et lui faire sentir qu'il n'était en rien responsable de ce qu'il s'était produit, il se dirigea vers le corps étendu à terre, retira sa veste et la drapa sur la peau meurtrie avant de soulever Reno entre ses bras pour l'emporter à l'intérieur.

Le turk roux resta sans réactions, lui qui avait lutté de toutes ses forces lorsqu'ils l'avaient sortis de son repaire alors qu'il n'était qu'un gosse de quinze ans. Lui qui avait résisté avec acharnement pendant des semaines, refusant de se laisser apprivoiser et de capituler devant eux malgré leur nombre et leur évidente supériorité physique.

Veld aurait aimé le voir se débattre encore, même si cela devait s'accompagner d'insultes comme à l'époque. Il redoutait que cette fougue qui caractérisait Reno ne soit perdue à jamais. Si tel était le cas, si le jeune homme ne se remettait pas de ce qu'il avait subi pendant près de trois semaines à la merci du professeur Skinner, Veld n'aurait d'autre choix que de le laisser en d'autres mains. Il ne pouvait se permettre le luxe de garder un turk inutile. Cette pensée le brûlait comme un acide. Il ne voulait pas renoncer à Reno.

\- Ne nous laisse pas tomber petit, tu as encore tellement de choses à vivre. Tu vas être père. Murmura t'il à l'oreille de celui qu'il portait.

Il cessa soudain de marcher, en face de lui une femme blonde au visage couvert d'un masque noir se tenait immobile, les deux mains pressées sur la bouche, son regard bleu exprimant l'horreur. Veld passa à côté d'elle sans dire un mot. Qu'aurait il pu lui dire ? Ils savaient tous deux qu'elle portait une part de responsabilité dans ce qui était arrivé à Reno. Il avait accepté de l'accueillir chez lui pour la protéger des conséquences de ses actes, protéger les enfants qu'elle portait, les enfants de Reno, mais il ne pouvait pas la protéger de la culpabilité et des remords. Il ne le voulait pas, il voulait qu'elle sache et qu'elle regrette.

Ingrid lui emboîta le pas, les larmes aux yeux. Elle n'avait pas imaginé un seul instant que son père ferait payer ses manigances à Reno. Elle n'avait pensé qu'à éviter un remariage dont elle ne voulait pas, elle avait obtenu satisfaction, maintenant qu'elle portait les enfants d'un turk son père avait tiré un trait sur elle, plus jamais il ne chercherait à la marier par intérêt, mais c'était un autre qu'elle qui avait payé le prix de cette liberté.

Une fois certaine d'être enceinte, convaincue que le père ne pouvait être que le turk roux, Yazoo était encore si jeune, il ne pouvait pas l'avoir mise enceinte. Elle avait prévenu son père et filé se mettre à l'abri auprès de Veld, calculant que celui qui avait recruté Reno aurait à cœur de protéger la progéniture de ce dernier. C'était un pari risqué, mais il avait payé. Le chef des turks avait accepté de l'aider et de veiller sur elle. Il avait fait en sorte que la nouvelle de la grossesse d'Ingrid soit largement diffusée et connue par le plus grand nombre. En agissant de la sorte il évitait que le président n'oblige la jeune femme à avorter. Cela le mettait certes dans une position délicate, mais être un turk avait l'avantage de lui permettre d'affirmer ne faire que son travail en veillant sur Ingrid puisqu'elle était un membre de la famille Shinra. Justice lui se trouvait en sécurité dans un autre endroit, il y resterait jusqu'à la naissance des jumeaux. Veld admirait l'intelligence dont avait su faire preuve Ingrid, mais il déplorait que cela ait coûté si cher à Reno. Il ne pensait cependant pas qu'elle soit égoïste, elle avait seulement sous estimé son père.

(Fin flash back)

Reno secoua la tête, les dents serrées.

Il ne pouvait pas nier, Ingrid avait grandement sous estimé le président, et c'était lui qui en avait fait les frais. Ce qu'il avait pu la haïr à l'époque.

 _A suivre_


	10. Chapter 10

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est une histoire annexe de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden.**

* * *

 **Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique**

 **Chapitre 10**

 _An 2009_

Reno s'agenouilla avec lenteur et glissa les mains sous le corps frissonnant de Yazoo. Le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés rouvrit les yeux et tourna son regard noyé de larmes vers lui.

Lorsqu'il eut identifié Reno il se jeta instinctivement à son cou, avant de se raidir et de s'écarter pour se réfugier à l'intérieur de la ruine en se déplaçant à reculons, s'aidant de ses coudes et de ses talons, les yeux écarquillés par la crainte, le regard rivé sur le turk roux.

Yazoo se retrouva vite plaqué contre un mur, dans l'incapacité de fuir, il ne pouvait que regarder le turk roux approcher sans se presser, l'arme à la main.

Il sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, sa respiration devenait laborieuse et sa vision brouillée par les larmes ne lui transmettait qu'une perception imprécise des lieux et des mouvements de celui qui s'avançait.

L'espace d'un bref instant il fut tenté de tendre les mains, en un geste suppliant, pour implorer la pitié de Reno, mais s'il le débuta il ne termina pas son geste, laissant retomber ses bras sur ses genoux. Après ce qu'il avait fait il n'en méritait aucune.

Il baissa la tête, essayant de réprimer le tremblement qui l'agitait.

Les souvenirs lui revenaient, du temps où ils étaient à Costa del Sol et d'autres, plus récents et bien moins agréables, de leur affrontement. Il était prêt à parier que le turk roux lui ne se souvenait que du moment où ils s'étaient battus l'un contre l'autre.

Il s'était passé tellement de temps, il avait changé, Reno également s'il en jugeait d'après son regard dur et l'arme qu'il tenait.

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient opposés, alors que Jenova menait Kadaj et qu'il suivait pour ne pas laisser son petit frère lutter seul, il avait réussi à éviter les coups du turk, mais il n'était plus en état de le faire à présent, il n'en avait pas envie de toute manière.

Kadaj et Loz étaient morts, il n'avait pas réussi à protéger un seul de ses deux frères, il ne méritait pas de vivre. Si Reno était venu pour le tuer, il ne lui opposerait aucune résistance.

\- Je suis désolé... murmura t'il cependant.

Reno n'allait pas le croire, mais le dire lui faisait du bien.

Reno serra les dents, Yazoo était à sa merci, il n'aurait qu'un geste à faire pour en finir, pour débarrasser le monde de l'ultime trace de la dernière tentative de Jenova. Le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés était désarmé, épuisé et blessé, ce serait un jeu d'enfant que de lui ôter la vie.

C'était ce que voulait Rufus Shinra, que disparaissent toutes les preuves de l'implication de sa famille dans la conception du trio et de celui qu'ils avaient contribué à faire revenir.

Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il allait faire, ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il était là.

C'était trop facile !

S'il obéissait aux ordres et tuait Yazoo, la Shinra s'en sortirait une fois de plus. Rufus Shinra aurait beau jeu d'affirmer que son entreprise n'était pour rien dans tout ce qu'il s'était produit, il n'y aurait plus personne pour témoigner du contraire.

Il ferma les yeux une seconde, une petite voix insidieuse lui soufflait que cela était faux, qu'il se mentait à lui même, s'il tuait Yazoo il resterait au moins une personne pour savoir ce qu'il en était, et il était cette personne.

Cinq ans plus tôt Yazoo lui avait raconté les grandes lignes de leur conception, de ce qu'ils avaient vécu entre les mains d'Hojo puis de Skinner. Reno n'avait pas oublié, il n'avait pas oublié le moindre détail de tout ce que la Shinra avait fait au cours des années. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il en était des autres turks, peut être qu'eux parvenaient à boucler ce genre de souvenirs gênants tout au fond de leurs mémoires, mais il n'avait pas cette chance, il se souvenait parfaitement de tout.

Non seulement il se souvenait, mais il n'avait pas du tout l'intention d'oublier quoi que ce soit. Il attendait seulement son heure. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Yazoo, vécu et découvert certaines choses, il avait commencé à voir le monde qui l'entourait d'un autre œil. La disparition de la plupart des turks avait fini de le convaincre. Il avait alors décidé de prendre les choses en main à sa manière. Cela avait été plus facile qu'il ne le pensait, il n'était pas le seul que les agissements de la Shinra avait mis en colère et certains avaient volontiers tendu l'oreille lorsqu'il était allé leur parler, malgré le fait qu'il soit un turk.

Il n'était pas sans savoir que pas mal de gens le prenaient pour un abruti fini, cela ne le dérangeait pas, ça servait même ses projets, tant qu'on s'imaginerait qu'il était stupide on irait pas regarder de trop près ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il ne bossait pas pour Rufus Shinra.

Un demi sourire se posa sur ses lèvres à la pensée de son patron. Dire qu'il lui avait lui même accordé la permission d'agir à sa guise de son côté pour s'en sortir vu qu'il n'était plus question d'un salaire aussi conséquent que du temps du défunt précédent président. Reno savourait cette ironie, en lui donnant cette autorisation Rufus Shinra était loin d'imaginer qu'il avait lâché le renard qu'il tenait en laisse et que ce dernier en profitait pleinement.

Il regarda quelques instants le jeune homme qui tremblait face à lui, une vision troublante, dire que voilà pas si longtemps Yazoo était un combattant dépourvu de la moindre hésitation et si terriblement efficace... c'était perturbant de constater qu'en si peu de temps il avait pu redevenir l'être doux et faible qu'il avait connu à Costa del Sol. C'était un peu décevant également, Reno aurait préféré retrouver quelqu'un qui se situe entre les deux. Moins désagréable et toujours efficace.

Enfin, pour l'heure Yazoo était encore sous le contrecoups des derniers événements, il était fatigué et blessé, il pouvait encore espérer qu'une fois remis il retrouve un peu de la combativité dont il avait fait preuve sous la coupe de Jenova.

Il rangea son arme et resta sans bouger quelques instants, pour laisser à Yazoo le temps de réaliser qu'il n'y avait plus de danger venant de lui.

La respiration haletante de Yazoo s'apaisa un peu, sa poitrine cessa de se soulever et de se rabaisser à un rythme soutenu, mais son regard restait lointain et son visage tendu par l'angoisse et la souffrance.

Il ne voulait pas se laisser aller trop vite au soulagement, il savait combien Reno pouvait se montrer rancunier, et ce que ses frères et lui même avaient fait était impardonnable... tout simplement.

De nouvelles larmes lui vinrent aux yeux en repensant au regard choqué du turk roux lorsqu'il les avait découverts au cratère nord et qu'il avait vu ce qu'ils faisaient.

(Flash back)

L'hélicoptère descendait vers eux, alerté par les appels et les tirs Reno volait au secours de Tseng et d'Elena. Il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée d'y retourner alors qu'ils avaient déjà ce qu'ils étaient venu chercher et que cette chose était déjà en sécurité dans la cache secrète de l'appareil. Malheureusement Elena avait cru voir quelque chose et Tseng poussé par son habituel sens du devoir lui avait donné l'ordre de reprendre de la hauteur le temps qu'ils s'assurent de ce que Elena avait cru remarquer.

C'était l'occasion qu'attendait Kadaj, il fit un signe et bondit, certain que ses frères en feraient autant. Il avait déjà oublié l'homme et la femme qu'ils venaient d'affronter et qui gisaient, inconscients, sur le sol enneigé et gelé.

Yazoo et Loz échangèrent un regard avant de sauter à leur tour, ils s'emparèrent tout d'abord des corps inertes et les emportèrent avec eux.

Se recevant souplement à l'intérieur de l'appareil, sous le regard ébahi et inquiet de Reno, qui ne comprenait pas encore ce qu'il se passait.

Les yeux du roux s'éclairèrent une seconde à la vue de Yazoo avant de s'assombrir à nouveau devant le corps inerte d'Elena qui reposait entre les bras du mince jeune homme aux longs cheveux argentés.

Tout en maintenant l'appareil en vol stationnaire Reno étudia le trio et les deux personnes inconscientes qu'il détenait.

Il y avait une menace pratiquement palpable dans le regard du plus jeune des trois et dans son sourire narquois.

\- Conduis nous là où se trouve mère. Ordonna Kadaj.

Reno serra les dents, il n'aimait pas devoir obéir, à un gosse prétentieux encore moins qu'à qui que ce soit d'autre. Certes il se pliait aux ordres de Rufus et de Tseng, mais son dévouement n'allait pas plus loin.

Il calcula les risques et hésita à faire en sorte de mettre le trio hors d'état de nuire en précipitant l'appareil sur les rochers. Il renonça presque aussitôt, tenter quelque chose de ce genre serait suicidaire et il ne tenait pas à mourir, il avait une fillette et le jumeau de celle-ci qui attendaient son retour, il voulait rentrer et les revoir.

Il eut un léger pincement au cœur en songeant que l'un des trois énergumènes qui venaient de s'introduire à son bord était le père du petit garçon auquel il venait de penser.

\- Tu m'as entendu ? Ragea l'adolescent en levant un sabre à deux lames certes court mais indéniablement bien affûté et tenu par une main nerveuse. Tu as intérêt à faire ce que je te dis ou je demande à mes frères de balancer tes deux acolytes.

Reno lança un regard en direction des deux autres qui retenaient toujours Tseng et Elena, lesquels n'avaient pas repris connaissance. Il vit Yazoo baisser les yeux pour éviter de croiser les siens et sut que l'affaire était vraiment mal engagée, il avait intérêt à faire ce qu'on lui demandait sinon ça risquait de mal tourner, enfin, il allait le faire pour le moment.

Il était furieux même s'il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas le montrer. Comment Yazoo pouvait il être devenu cet être froid et obéir à un sale gosse pareil ? OK, c'était son précieux petit frère, mais tout de même ! Si jamais ils se retrouvaient entre quatre yeux il aurait pas mal de choses à lui dire !

Il avait posé l'appareil à côté du premier bled qu'ils avaient atteint et les trois jeunes hommes aux cheveux gris avaient filé en emportant Tseng et Elena. Lui était rentré faire son rapport et surtout confier l'objet découvert dans le cratère à son patron.

(Fin flash back)

Reno pensait lui aussi à ces retrouvailles qui ne s'étaient vraiment pas passées comme ils auraient pu le souhaiter. Il réprima un ricanement à la pensée que les trois argentés avaient pratiquement eu le cul sur leur précieuse mère tout le long du trajet.

Il sentait le regard de Yazoo posé sur lui, le jeune homme semblait attendre de voir ce qu'il allait faire.

Ils avaient tous deux conscience qu'ils étaient à un tournant, soit ils parvenaient à trouver un terrain d'entente soit l'un d'eux y laisserait sa vie et ils savaient également que dans l'état actuel des choses il y avait peu de chances pour que ce soit Reno.

Puis, alors que Reno était sur le point de parler, les yeux de Yazoo se fermèrent et sa tête bascula en arrière contre le mur.

Reno le retint avant qu'il ne le heurte et l'attira entre ses bras.

\- Yazoo ? Appela t'il avec inquiétude.

Il n'obtint pas de réponse, le jeune homme qu'il soutenait était livide et pour autant qu'il puisse en juger il saignait toujours. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre.

Il se redressa, cala Yazoo contre sa poitrine et se mit en marche vers une destination bien précise.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche rapide il atteignit enfin son but. Un établissement à la façade ornée de néons colorés promettant du spectacle et du bon temps et affichant le nom de la Plume dorée.

Il en poussa la porte du pied et entra sans hésiter.

\- J'ai besoin d'aide ! Lança t'il une fois la porte passée.

Plusieurs personnes se tournèrent vers lui puis une femme aux cheveux blancs se précipita dans sa direction et entreprit d'examiner Yazoo. Son visage se tendit d'inquiétude.

\- C'est si grave ? Questionna Reno.

\- Ce n'est pas brillant en tout cas. Répondit la femme en lui faisant signe de la suivre.

Ils gravirent l'escalier aux marches vermoulues, la femme ouvrit la porte d'une chambre.

\- Installe le ici, je reviens avec mon matériel.

Elle fila sans attendre de réponse. Reno entra et étendit Yazoo sur le lit. Il entreprit de lui retirer sa tenue déchirée, luttant avec effort contre le vêtement moulant aux nombreuses attaches. Il pesta en lui même contre le choix de Yazoo de s'être couvert à ce point avant de soupirer. Il comprenait la raison, même s'il avait fait un choix très différent, il avait traversé la même chose que le jeune homme qu'il déshabillait.

\- Ishi ! Grouille ! Hurla t'il en découvrant à quel point Yazoo était blessé.

La femme aux cheveux blancs revint peu après avec une mallette qu'elle posa sur une chaise près du lit et dont elle sortit son attirail de médecine.

\- J'ai envoyé Aji chercher de l'eau à l'église, Kagami va récupérer des matérias de soin. Annonça t'elle.

Même s'ils utilisaient encore parfois leurs véritables noms en présence de clients, entre eux ils avaient pris l'habitude de se nommer par les surnoms choisis par Reno lorsqu'il les avait fait venir à la plume dorée. Ils étaient dix, en comptant Reno, venant d'endroits divers, avec des parcours différents mais ils avaient tous en commun une forte aversion pour les agissements de la Shinra et le désir d'agir ensembles pour éviter que la situation ne dérape une fois de plus. Pour l'heure ils cherchaient encore leur équilibre et ne faisaient qu'apprendre à vivre côte à côte, ils se contentaient d'observer ce qu'il se passait. Cependant Reno ne leur avait pas caché qu'il avait bien l'intention de ne pas en rester là.

Ishi, qui se nommait en vérité Ann Maddox, était médecin, elle avait travaillé pour la Shinra et participé au projet Deepground à ses débuts, avant de prendre la fuite, horrifiée par ce qu'il s'y passait. Elle ignorait comment Reno avait su qui elle était et ce qu'elle avait fait, mais il avait débarqué un beau jour devant sa porte et lui avait mis le marché en main. Soit elle travaillait pour lui soit il la balançait.

Elle lui en avait voulu au début de lui forcer la main de la sorte, mais elle avait suivi le mouvement pour rester en vie. Puis elle avait découvert que le jeune homme aux cheveux roux, Kitsune, comme le nommaient les autres, était un très bon comédien et qu'il bluffait à la perfection.

Elle avait accepté le surnom d'Ishi, cela l'avait fait sourire, il était un choix logique, elle était bel et bien un médecin et grâce à eux elle pouvait à nouveau s'en souvenir et pratiquer.

Pour l'heure elle espérait que ses talents seraient suffisants, l'état du patient que Reno venait d'amener était pour le moins sérieux.

Elle se tourna vers Reno avec un regard sévère.

\- Tu es encore là ? Sors, que je puisse soigner ce garçon en paix.

Reno ne discuta pas, il quitta la chambre malgré l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait et attendit dans le couloir.

Ishi commença par préparer une perfusion, désinfecta l'un des bras, qui lui sembla bien trop blanc et mince, enfonça une aiguille dans une veine bleutée d'un geste rapide et précis, l'assura avec un sparadrap puis vérifia le débit de la perfusion. Elle continua ensuite ses soins en désinfectant et pansant les plaies qu'elle rencontrait.

Elle n'aurait recours aux matérias de soin qu'en dernier recours, elle sentait encore l'énergie résiduelle de ces items courant dans le corps de son patient, il en avait clairement usé et abusé, cela lui avait certes sauvé la vie, mais pour l'heure cela interdisait également d'en utiliser d'autres. Ishi avait vu trop de soldats payer le prix d'une trop grande utilisation des matérias. Elles finissaient par affaiblir l'organisme qu'elles étaient censées soutenir et ce dernier fragilisé par elles devenait plus vulnérable. Elle avait vu des gaillards autrefois solides succomber à cause d'un simple rhume parce qu'ils étaient à cours de matérias de soin (1). Elle espérait que cela n'était pas encore le cas du jeune homme aux cheveux argentés. Si cela devait l'être il faudrait être très vigilants en ce qui concernait son état de santé. Pour l'heure, elle préférait ne pas envisager cette option, elle avait bien assez de sujets d'inquiétude.

Ayant terminé ses soins elle remonta le drap et les couvertures sur le corps frissonnant du jeune homme et lissa instinctivement la chevelure argentée.

Il était si beau... ce serait vraiment dommage s'il ne survivait pas.

Elle sortit de la chambre et trouva sans surprise Reno en train de faire les cent pas devant la porte.

\- Du calme Kitsune, il est inconscient et assez mal en point, mais pour le moment sa vie ne me semble pas en danger. Dit elle doucement. Nous allons tout faire pour le garder à nos côtés.

 _A suivre_

 _(1) je ne crois pas que les matérias puissent induire quelque chose de ce genre, mais pour les besoins de cette fic ce sera le cas. Je dois avouer que je ne suis pas du tout experte en matérias._


	11. Chapter 11

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est une histoire annexe de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden.**

* * *

 **Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique**

 **Chapitre 11**

 _An 2009_

Kadaj surveillait ce qu'il se passait à la Plume dorée d'un œil critique. Il n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'il voyait et percevait. Il n'avait aucune confiance en Reno et plus il en voyait à son sujet, plus il avait le sentiment d'avoir raison.

Ce gars n'était pas seulement un salopard de première, il était également quelqu'un décidé à se jouer de tout le monde.

Kadaj était furieux de savoir Yazoo entre les mains d'un type pareil.

Bon, il devait bien admettre que le gaillard avait tout de même du cran, monter sa propre équipe au nez et à la barbe de celle avec laquelle il travaillait la plupart du temps... il fallait oser. Kadaj lui même ne s'y serait pas risqué. D'un autre côté, il n'avait aucune raison de le faire. Il se demandait ce qui motivait vraiment le rouquin, il semblait apprécier les personnes avec qui il travaillait et le blond qui était son employeur ne semblait pas lui inspirer de la haine. Il détestait bien la Shinra et celui qui l'avait dirigée avant Rufus, mais il ne confondait pas les deux hommes pour autant.

C'était quelque chose qui laissait Kadaj perplexe. Reno Sinclair semblait vouloir se venger de l'entreprise qui avait fait de lui ce qu'il était, mais sans pour autant nuire à tous ceux qui y travaillaient. Pour Kadaj c'était paradoxal et pour le moins utopiste, le roux ne pouvait espérer détruire la Shinra et que ces actions ne causent aucune souffrance pour ceux qui en dépendaient. A moins qu'il n'ait un autre but que Kadaj n'avait pas encore réussi à comprendre.

Il aurait aimé avoir l'avis de Niula, mais l'être ailé était reparti et n'était pas encore revenu, même s'il avait promis de le faire.

Il n'avait pas revu celui aux yeux noisettes, qu'il avait fini par situer, mais lui il savait qu'il ne risquait pas de le revoir de sitôt, après tout on lui avait bien dit qu'ils ne pourraient sans doute pas se revoir avant qu'il ne soit autorisé à revenir sur Gaïa.

Kadaj avait envie de ricaner en repensant à cette promesse qui n'engageait personne, il doutait fortement qu'on lui permette de revivre un jour, pas après ce qu'il avait causé. Des trois dernières marionnettes de Jenova il avait été indéniablement le plus docile et le plus empressé à écouter l'entité dévastatrice, il doutait fort qu'on veuille qu'il revienne après ce qu'il avait fait.

Pour l'heure il se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour Yazoo et pas seulement parce que ce dernier était entre les mains de Reno Sinclair et de son équipe, mais aussi en raison de son état de santé.

Certes, la femme médecin s'occupait bien de son patient, mais Yazoo semblait ne pas avoir le moindre désir de guérir.

Kadaj ferma les yeux, le cœur serré par un fort sentiment de culpabilité.

S'il n'avait pas entraîné ses deux frères dans cette mauvaise affaire avec Jenova ils seraient tous les trois toujours en vie, Loz pourrait veiller sur Yazoo. Ses frères ne seraient pas dans ces mauvaises situations, l'un blessé et sans espoir, l'autre entre les mains d'autres scientifiques.

Profitant du fait qu'il était seul, Angeal et Zack avaient à faire autre part, il regarda en direction de Yazoo.

Son frère était étendu dans le lit où l'avait déposé Reno, il avait les yeux ouverts mais ne semblait pas prêter le moindre intérêt à ce qui l'entourait. Une perfusion était toujours reliée à son bras mince et son visage aux traits fins exprimait un chagrin sans borne. Ses joues étaient marquées par les larmes qu'il avait versé depuis son réveil.

Kadaj avait surveillé la femme médecin tandis qu'elle s'affairait autour de Yazoo. Il n'avait pas confiance, mais il avait bien du se rendre à l'évidence, elle ne faisait aucun mal à son frère, bien au contraire.

Il avait été alarmé par ce qu'elle redoutait concernant les matérias. Yazoo et Loz avaient visiblement eu recours à un grand nombre de ces items pour survivre après s'être fait piéger dans le tunnel. Loz était probablement assez solide pour s'en remettre sans trop de mal, mais Yazoo...

C'était pourquoi Kadaj restait concentré sur leur aîné.

Il avait vu le corps mince de Yazoo trembler tandis que son organisme luttait pour survivre, il avait assisté à plusieurs crises de convulsions qui lui avaient fait très peur et avaient également effrayés la femme médecin et le rouquin.

Il avait serré les dents en voyant Reno prendre Yazoo dans ses bras pour le contenir tandis qu'il convulsait, il n'aimait pas du tout voir son frère entre les bras d'un autre homme. Surtout celui-ci. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont le roux calait la tête de Yazoo sur son épaule et la manière qu'il avait de lui caresser le dos ou les cheveux après les crises.

Bien sur, il n'était pas le seul, la femme médecin le faisait également, mais elle, cela ne comptait pas, elle était âgée, elle ne risquait pas d'avoir de mauvaises pensées concernant Yazoo, le roux par contre...

Kadaj se méfiait, il avait le sentiment que Reno Sinclair pouvait se livrer à des actes répugnants sur Yazoo, comme il l'avait déjà fait à Costa del Sol.

Kadaj voulait bien croire que Yazoo s'y soit prêté à l'époque parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix, mais il peinait à admettre que les intentions de ce turk aient été aussi pures. Pour autant qu'il ait pu en juger d'après ce qu'il avait pu voir de cette époque, malgré ses affirmations, Reno n'avait pas l'air de trouver si déplaisant que cela de devoir caresser et former Yazoo à ces actions répugnantes.

Kadaj avait assisté à plusieurs séances qui lui avaient donné envie de revivre sur le champs pour aller tuer ce type, de préférence le plus lentement et douloureusement possible.

Le professeur Skinner était mort trop rapidement, Kadaj tremblait de fureur à cette idée.

Ils n'auraient jamais du écouter leur tout dernier enseignant, celui qui disait se nommer Shane à présent, mais qui était arrivé dans le laboratoire sous le nom de Diss Wilder.

Kadaj avait mis un moment à le situer, mais la mémoire avait fini par lui revenir concernant ce curieux personnage.

Son arrivée avait changé beaucoup de choses au sein du laboratoire et modifié leurs vies.

(Flash back)

 _Année 2007_

Loz et Kadaj s'entraînaient dans la salle de simulation, luttant contre des monstres factices, un exercice qui devenait routinier pour eux, ils l'avaient effectué si souvent qu'ils étaient pratiquement capables de l'accomplir les yeux fermés. Même s'il n'avait encore que 13 ans Kadaj se débrouillait déjà fort bien avec une épée et il en était très fier. C'était une idée du professeur Skinner, probablement la seule que Kadaj apprécie, Loz lui avait été muni d'une sorte de hache, qu'il maniait sans plaisir, uniquement pour se défendre, au contraire de Kadaj qui aimait plus que tout sentir le poids de l'arme dans sa main.

Brusquement la simulation en cours cessa net, Kadaj laissa échapper un juron, privé de la cible qu'il visait en plein mouvement d'attaque il avait été surpris et s'était retrouvé déséquilibré, il parvint à rétablir son équilibre de justesse en lançant l'arme le plus loin possible pour éviter de se blesser avec s'il n'y parvenait pas.

Encore chancelant et de fort mauvaise humeur il croisa les bras, le visage maussade et le regard sombre. Il détestait devoir agir de la sorte, sachant que cela le rendait vulnérable et lui retirait des points à l'évaluation de la semaine. Skinner passait son temps à les évaluer, et chaque point perdu coûtait un peu de nourriture, de distraction ou de repos. Bien qu'en général il ait de bonnes notes, ce qui lui valait une alimentation riche et variée, et quelques autres avantages, Kadaj râlait à l'idée qu'il en aurait moins la semaine suivante. Il se consola en songeant qu'il en aurait toujours plus que Yazoo dont les notes étaient toujours mauvaises. Yazoo était une déception pour Skinner, il échouait à pratiquement toutes ses missions, n'avait jamais réussi à tuer qui que ce soit, tout juste parvenait il à obtenir quelques informations ou des objets pendant que ses cibles dormaient après l'avoir utilisé. Il ne ramenait que des choses sans grande valeur cependant, et malgré le fait qu'il devait en payer le prix à chaque fois, ses résultats ne s'amélioraient pas.

Kadaj avait hâte d'avoir enfin quinze ans quand à lui, Skinner lui avait assuré que lorsqu'il aurait enfin atteint cet âge il serait autorisé à sortir du laboratoire pour effectuer des missions à son tour.

Loz lui avait déjà eu cette autorisation, on l'avait emmené au dehors pour éliminer des monstres et il était revenu épuisé et malade. Skinner avait été encore plus furieux de ce résultat que des échecs de Yazoo. Pourtant Loz avait détruit le nid de monstres qui se cachaient dans des égouts et attaquaient quiconque passaient à leur portée, il avait réussi sa mission, Kadaj ne comprenait pas les raisons de la colère du professeur. L'important n'était il pas que la mission soit réussie ? Mais pour l'heure il était plus préoccupé par cette coupure imprévue du programme. C'était la première fois que cela se produisait, que se passait il ?

Il regarda en direction de Loz, son grand frère semblait tout aussi surpris que lui de cette interruption qui n'était pas habituelle.

Kadaj s'empressa d'aller récupérer son épée et se rapprocha instinctivement de Loz, s'il y avait danger ils seraient plus efficaces et en sécurité en restant près l'un de l'autre.

Il vit Loz froncer les sourcils et se tendre, n'eut pas besoin de lui poser de question pour savoir qu'il se faisait du soucis pour Yazoo, une fois de plus.

\- Je suis certain qu'il va bien Loz. Dit il pour apaiser son frère.

Il n'y croyait pas vraiment, cela se sentait à son ton et Loz lui adressa un regard de reproche qui lui fit hausser les épaules. Franchement, qui se souciait du sort de Yazoo en dehors de Loz ?

Loz soupira mais n'eut pas le temps de faire un commentaire, la porte de la salle venait de s'ouvrir sur le professeur Skinner et sur un autre homme dont l'aspect tranchait sur la mise du scientifique. Pas de blouse blanche ni de vêtements stricts pour l'inconnu. Il avait une tenue de cuir noir qui le moulait comme une seconde peau, des bottes épaisses de la même couleur et de la même matière, sa chevelure brun doré cascadait librement sur ses épaules. Son regard vert et marron se posa sur eux, les étudiant ouvertement.

\- C'est tout ce qu'ils ont comme tenues ? Il va leur en falloir des plus adaptées. Dit il d'un ton sec.

\- Je n'en vois pas l'utilité. Répliqua le professeur Skinner. Vous n'allez pas les entraîner au dehors mais sur un simulateur sécurisé, ils ne risquent pas de se blesser, ils n'ont donc pas besoin de tenues de protection comme la votre.

\- Et lorsqu'ils seront lâchés sur de vrais appareils que croyez vous qu'il se passera ? Ironisa l'inconnu.

Le professeur Skinner grinça des dents, il était clair que la présence de l'inconnu ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

\- Nous aviserons lorsqu'ils seront en mesure de conduire un véritable engin. Dit il. Pour l'heure je vous laisse leur expliquer le pourquoi de votre présence dans ce projet, présence que je désapprouve.

\- C'est ce qu'il m'avait semblé en effet, navré de m'imposer de la sorte. Rétorqua l'inconnu d'un ton amusé. Mais visiblement en haut lieu on juge vos progrès insuffisants et on m'a demandé d'intervenir, je vais faire de ces garçons de vrais combattants.

Le professeur Skinner renifla avec mépris et se retira.

Loz et Kadaj avaient suivi l'échange avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Kadaj était ravi de voir enfin quelqu'un tenir tête au redoutable chef du laboratoire. Il était également excité par l'idée qu'ils allaient enfin apprendre des choses nouvelles.

Loz lui était plus modéré, il préférait attendre de voir ce que l'arrivant leur réservait avant de se réjouir.

L'inconnu s'approcha d'eux d'une démarche souple et assurée, il leur tendit la main, Kadaj et Loz regardèrent la main tendue avec perplexité et ne bougèrent pas, personne ne leur avait jamais encore tendu la main de la sorte et ils ne savaient pas du tout ce que l'homme attendait d'eux.

\- Normalement vous êtes censés prendre ma main et la serrer. Dit l'homme.

\- Pourquoi faire ? Questionna Kadaj méfiant.

\- C'est une manière de faire connaissance. Expliqua l'homme. On se serre la main et on se présente.

\- Parce que vous ne savez pas qui nous sommes ? Ironisa Kadaj.

\- Je le sais, admit l'homme, mais vous ne me connaissez pas encore.

\- Vous êtes un membre de l'équipe du professeur Skinner et vous allez nous former à utiliser des nouvelles choses. Répliqua Kadaj. Vous voyez, on sait qui vous êtes.

Les lèvres de l'homme se plissèrent en un sourire amusé.

\- On m'avait prévenu que tu avais un esprit acerbe Kadaj, je constate que c'est la vérité. J'imagine que cela doit te jouer parfois des tours. Je suis Diss Wilder, je vais vous enseigner l'art de la conduite d'engins divers et comment vous battre tout en les pilotant. Mais je ne vois pas votre frère... où se trouve t'il ?

\- Yazoo ne participe jamais aux simulations de lutte contre les monstres, il est trop faible. Répondit Kadaj avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Je vois, et bien, désormais il le fera, je ne veux pas faire de différences entre vous trois. Affirma Diss Wilder.

\- Vous voulez le tuer ? Pas de soucis pour moi, mais s'il arrive malheur à Yazoo Loz va pleurer. Ricana Kadaj.

Loz et Diss le regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Voila qui n'est pas très digne d'un petit frère aimant. Commenta Diss avec réprobation.

\- Je ne suis pas un petit frère aimant, affirma Kadaj avec dédain, Yazoo est vraiment inutile pour nous, il est faible je viens de vous le dire, vous allez perdre votre temps avec lui.

\- Cela c'est à moi d'en juger Kadaj, qui sait, peut être que Yazoo et moi parviendrons à te surprendre, je sais comment tirer le meilleur des gens en général. Déclara Diss sans se démonter.

(Fin Flash back)

Kadaj ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

Diss ou Shane, peu importait son véritable nom, n'avait pas menti, en quelques semaines il avait réussi à convaincre Yazoo de lui faire confiance et lui avait appris à tirer avec des armes à feu, faisant preuve envers eux d'une patience infinie il leur avait également enseigné la conduite de divers engins, à commencer par des motos.

Il n'oublierait jamais la première fois où ils avaient été mis en présence des engins du simulateur.

(Flash back)

 _Année 2007_

Diss leur ouvrit la porte du nouveau simulateur, où ils n'avaient pas encore été autorisés à entrer.

Kadaj qui brûlait d'impatience fut le premier à entrer et à découvrir les motos (1).

Il s'immobilisa, fasciné par les formes massives des engins fixés à des supports mobiles qui leur permettraient de ressentir toute les sensations de la conduite. Même si pour l'heure les moteurs étaient éteints il flottait dans l'air de la pièce une odeur d'huile, de métal et d'autres matières qu'il ne connaissait pas encore.

Il inspira profondément pour s'en imprégner.

Diss Wilder sourit en voyant les yeux brillants du plus jeune du trio. Il n'était pas surpris que ce soit Kadaj le plus fasciné par les motos, il avait la curiosité des jeunes enfants.

Il le laissa faire le tour des trois engins et y porter les mains. Le garçon avait besoin d'appréhender les choses à sa manière.

Il se tourna vers les deux autres.

Loz semblait partagé entre l'enthousiasme dont faisait preuve Kadaj et l'inquiétude.

Yazoo lui était visiblement le moins heureux des trois frères à l'idée de monter sur l'un des engins. Son regard les étudiait comme s'il se trouvait en présence de monstres prêts à se jeter sur lui pour lui faire un mauvais sort.

Diss décida de le rassurer, il fallait que les trois frères soient parfaitement accordés pour que ce qu'il avait en tête soit un succès.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis certain que tu sauras la maîtriser.

\- Je ne crois pas. Soupira Yazoo en levant ses mains fines et ses bras minces. Je n'ai pas la force de Loz...

\- Kadaj ne l'a pas non plus et pourtant il va bientôt se retrouver à en conduire une. Affirma Diss. Ces motos ne sont pas si difficiles à manier que tu ne le crains, tu verras, vous vous en sortirez.

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers celui dont ils venaient de parler. Kadaj s'était déjà juché sur l'une des motos et avait refermé les doigts sur les poignées. Il semblait presque dérisoire, ainsi installé sur l'énorme engin et Yazoo frissonna. Il avait beau savoir que ce n'était qu'un simulateur, que Kadaj ne risquait rien, le voir sur une machine si grosse alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant lui faisait peur. Kadaj était encore trop jeune pour atteindre les poignées sans se coucher sur le carénage, comment pourrait il conduire ?

Kadaj lui avait hâte de pouvoir débuter la simulation, de voir ce que cela donnait lorsque le moteur était en marche.

\- Bien, installez vous, nous allons faire un essai. Kadaj, ta position est bonne pour le moment, mais il te faudra apprendre à te redresser lorsque tu auras grandi un peu. Tu vas fatiguer très vite si tu dois toujours conduire couché de la sorte et les mains aussi crispées.

Kadaj fit la moue, un peu vexé par le commentaire, il tenta de se redresser, mais il ne le pouvait pas, il était encore trop petit. Frustré il fronça les sourcils, espérant que sa croissance serait rapide, il ne voulait pas être celui qui serait ridicule.

Yazoo et Loz prirent place à leur tour, Diss passa parmi eux, rectifiant leurs positions, leur donnant des conseils d'une voix calme et posée.

Il se recula ensuite et la simulation débuta.

Surpris par les vibrations du moteur Kadaj manqua lâcher prise et tomber, il se rattrapa de justesse, se retenant à la seule force de ses mains. Diss stoppa immédiatement la simulation.

\- Déjà ! Protesta Kadaj.

\- Oui, déjà, le but de cet essai n'est pas de vous faire conduire directement mais de vous faire découvrir ce qui vous attend. Kadaj, tu as failli tomber, sur un véritable engin cela aurait pu mal finir.

\- J'ai juste été surpris ! Je suis pas tombé !

\- Tu as eu de la chance, ce n'est pas en comptant sur elle que tu dois agir. Tu dois être prêt à tomber, et à en assumer les conséquences. Ici elles ne seront pas graves, mais sur une moto lancée dans la nature c'est très différent. Descendez, pour le moment je veux que vous preniez le temps d'étudier ce que vous avez ressenti et que vous vous prépariez pour les prochaines séances. Nous allons en consacrer plusieurs à la prise en main des engins et ensuite nous passerons aux choses sérieuses. Dit Diss avec un sourire.

\- Ce qui veut dire ? Questionna Kadaj qui ne digérait pas sa déception de devoir si vite descendre.

\- Ce qui veut dire que vous allez commencer par apprendre à tomber et à vous relever, et croyez moi, ce sera une part de votre apprentissage qui va vous marquer, dans tous les sens du terme.

(Fin flash back)

Kadaj grimaça. Diss n'avait pas menti, ils avaient passé plusieurs semaines à apprendre à tomber en effet, et ils avaient eu le corps couvert de bleus et de meurtrissures, sans le revêtement protecteur qui couvrait le sol de la pièce ils auraient sans doute pu se faire beaucoup plus mal.

 _A suivre_

 _(1) des Hardy-Daytona, la Shinra ne lésine pas sur les moyens pour former le trio^^._


	12. Chapter 12

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est une histoire annexe de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden.**

* * *

 **Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique**

 **Chapitre 12**

 _An 2009_

Kadaj sourit et fit apparaître les images d'une des dernières séances d'entraînement que leur avait fait suivre Diss. La toute dernière en vérité.

Elle avait eu lieu quelques jours seulement avant qu'ils ne s'évadent, l'homme les avait formés pendant deux ans, deux longues années pendant lesquelles ils avaient appris à manier plus d'engins et d'armes qu'ils ne l'avaient fait avant qu'il n'entre dans leur existence.

Malgré ses craintes premières Yazoo s'était révélé aussi doué que ses frères, ainsi que l'avait prévu Diss. Ce dernier s'était bien gardé de triompher, préférant se concentrer sur les efforts qu'il lui restait à fournir pour les former.

Kadaj regarda avec nostalgie cette ultime séance, ces derniers moments de joie et de ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une certaine forme d'innocence.

Ils étaient montés sur les engins du simulateur pour la dernière fois, Kadaj se revit échangeant des plaisanteries avec Loz, ignorant Yazoo comme à son habitude.

Loz ne cherchait plus à le pousser à accepter leur aîné, tout comme Yazoo il s'était résigné au comportement de leur jeune frère.

Pourtant, à y regarder de plus près, maintenant qu'il avait le recul nécessaire et qu'il acceptait de voir ses frères d'un autre œil, il ne pouvait manquer la tristesse du regard de Yazoo et la tension des mâchoires de Loz. Ils avaient fait preuve envers lui de patience et de générosité, ce qui était d'autant plus admirable de leur part qu'il ne les payait guère d'affection en retour.

Il resta quelques instants à contempler Yazoo qui écoutait les explications de Diss, notant la façon dont les lèvres de son aîné se crispaient alors qu'il faisait de son mieux pour mémoriser les instructions.

Il était en train de se demander ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir regarder par la suite lorsque son esprit fut envahi une fois de plus par des images qu'il n'avait pas souhaité voir ainsi que par les sentiments de Yazoo, preuve que l'on entendait lui faire endurer à nouveau cette épreuve des plus douloureuses.

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris ! Vous avez pas besoin de m'accabler sans cesse ! Protesta t'il.

C'était visiblement une perte de temps, celui ou celle qui lui imposait cela ne l'écouta pas.

Il fut surpris de réaliser qu'il s'agissait à nouveau de ce jour où ils avaient vu ce que le professeur faisait à Yazoo par le biais des caméras qu'ils venaient de pirater en pleine nuit. Il avait déjà enduré ces images et ces sensations, pourquoi les lui infliger à nouveau ? C'était de la torture ! Ce n'était pas juste !

 _Yazoo tremblait de honte et de dégoût tandis qu'il laissait le professeur faire de lui ce qu'il voulait, priant pour que cela prenne fin rapidement, mais cette nuit là l'homme avait envie de prendre son temps et de savourer longuement ce qu'il lui faisait endurer._

 _Lorsqu'enfin il se retrouva seul il avait l'impression que tout son corps lui faisait mal, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison du sentiment de répulsion qu'il éprouvait à l'encontre de sa propre personne._

 _Tous au laboratoire lui faisaient bien sentir qu'il n'était qu'un être répugnant, quelque chose d'immonde, il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir les dons de Loz pour le sentir, il le lisait dans les regards, sur les visages, dans la façon dont la plupart des personnes présentes s'écartaient de lui lorsqu'il passait dans les couloirs._

 _Il n'y avait pratiquement plus que le professeur Skinner pour poser volontiers les mains sur lui._

 _Yazoo savait que le chef du laboratoire répétait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il avait choisi librement cette voie, qu'il n'avait fait que lui proposer de la prendre, qu'il ne l'obligeait en rien. Ce qui était la vérité quelque part, il omettait seulement de préciser que Yazoo avait fait ce choix après avoir entendu qu'en cas de refus ce serait Kadaj qui serait obligé de suivre cette voie._

 _Il roula péniblement sur lui même, il se sentait sale, et de fait il l'était, son corps l'était et il devrait se lever, se laver, retirer les draps souillés. Il le ferait... dans un moment, lorsque la douleur aurait un peu reflué._

 _Combien il avait mal... le professeur était de mauvaise humeur en arrivant, il l'avait compris à la manière brutale dont il s'était abattu sur lui et avait commencé à l'utiliser sans préparation, augmentant sa souffrance._

 _Comme toujours l'entendre gémir et crier avait fini par apaiser l'homme et il était parti satisfait, même s'il avait pris tout son temps, une fois de plus._

 _Pressant son visage contre les draps Yazoo se mit à pleurer, il se maudissait d'être si faible, mais les pleurs lui permettaient d'évacuer un peu toute cette souffrance._

 _Un peu... si peu..._

 _Pour se réconforter il évoqua l'image de Kadaj et de Loz en train de se distraire dans la salle de repos un jour où il avait pu les observer sans qu'ils le remarquent, la façon malicieuse dont Kadaj avait subtilisé un biscuit du paquet que tenait Loz et avait croqué dedans avec gourmandise, les protestations feintes de Loz. Leur frère avait attendu que le plus jeune de leur fratrie ait fini la friandise puis avait posé le paquet et avait fait mine de vouloir lui faire payer ce larcin._

 _Caché derrière la porte entrouverte Yazoo avait été témoin de la scène et elle lui avait fait chaud au cœur._

 _Ces biscuits, il les avait offert à Loz, il lui avait confié tout ce qu'il avait ramené de Costa del Sol, conscient désormais que Kadaj n'accepterait rien de sa part, du moins pas directement. Visiblement Loz avait trouvé un moyen détourné pour faire parvenir ces présents à leur destinataire._

 _Il avait regardé avec émotion et plaisir ses deux frères se poursuivre à travers la salle, Loz menaçant Kadaj des pires représailles s'il osait encore lui prendre un biscuit, Kadaj ne faisant que rire de ces menaces et en subtilisant un second qu'il dévora en quelques coups de dents._

 _Il était reparti sans se montrer, le cœur un peu plus léger d'avoir vu Kadaj se régaler de la sorte._

Kadaj frissonna longuement tandis que son esprit était délivré brusquement de ce qui l'envahissait. Il se souvenait de ces biscuits délicieux et délicats, en forme de feuilles finement dentelées, magnifiques, il ne s'était pas demandé à l'époque d'où Loz les tenait, il en avait seulement eu envie, et Loz avait refusé tout net de lui en donner, l'obligeant à les prendre par la ruse.

Il se souvenait de leur goût sucré, de la façon dont ils croustillaient sous la dent avant de fondre en bouche, répandant une saveur épicée et délicate.

Loz les grignotait lentement, trop au goût de Kadaj, ce n'étaient que des biscuits après tout, même s'ils étaient bien plus beaux que ceux qu'ils avaient parfois lorsqu'ils réussissaient un exercice.

Kadaj se souvenait avoir pensé que Loz avait du réussir quelque chose de particulièrement difficile pour avoir droit à des friandises aussi exceptionnelles. Il se souvenait également d'en avoir éprouvé un peu de jalousie et s'être plaint à son formateur qui l'avait remis sèchement à sa place. Lui affirmant que ces biscuits n'auraient jamais du parvenir jusqu'à Loz et que les avoir autorisés était une erreur qui ne se reproduirait pas.

De fait, ils n'avaient plus jamais eu de biscuits de ce genre.

Maintenant Kadaj savait pourquoi, cela faisait partie des choses que Yazoo avait voulu leur offrir, tout comme ce petit paquet de papier blanc qu'il avait jeté à terre et piétiné pour faire souffrir son aîné, le punir d'une chose dont il n'était pas coupable.

Un peu de regret lui vint, il ne saurait jamais ce que contenait le paquet. Lorsqu'il était revenu dans la pièce il avait disparu. Sans doute avait il été jeté par un des scientifiques.

Comme en réponse à ses regrets il vit une nouvelle séquence issue du passé envahir son esprit.

 _Yazoo, le turk roux et la femme blonde portant un masque marchaient dans les rues de Costa del Sol. Brusquement Yazoo s'arrêtait, intrigué par la devanture d'un magasin offrant à ses regards des choses qu'il ne connaissait pas. Sur les étagères s'étalaient des objets inconnus, des bocaux étaient emplis de formes colorées parfois étranges._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Avait il demandé._

 _Il trouvait cela vraiment joli, il y avait tellement de belles formes et de couleurs délicates ou vives dans cette vitrine. Une odeur délicieuse et sucrée s'échappait de la porte entrouverte._

 _\- Tu n'as jamais vu de bonbons ? S'était étonnée Ingrid._

 _\- Non... avait répondu Yazoo qui n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'étaient des bonbons._

 _Tout à sa contemplation de ces choses merveilleuses qu'étaient les bonbons, il manqua le regard désolé qu'échangèrent Ingrid et Reno._

 _Finalement le turk roux retrouva le sourire et glissa son bras sous celui de l'adolescent._

 _\- Je crois qu'une visite de cet endroit s'impose, yo ! Lança t'il avec assurance._

 _\- Je le pense également. Avait sourit Ingrid._

 _Yazoo les avait regardé avec étonnement et espoir, n'osant pas encore croire qu'ils soient sérieux._

 _Certes, parfois ils le faisaient entrer dans des boutiques, mais toujours pour lui acheter des vêtements, Ingrid tenait à ce qu'il soit bien habillé pour toute la durée de son séjour. Il avait désormais plus de tenues qu'il n'en avait porté au cours de sa vie._

 _Motivés par la présence d'Ingrid, la fille du président de la Shinra était bien connue dans la région, même si la plupart des gens la trouvaient bizarre, ses origines lui ouvraient toutes les portes et fermaient les bouches, du moins en sa présence, le propriétaire de la boutique et l'ensemble de ses vendeurs s'étaient empressés auprès d'eux._

 _Tout d'abord un peu effrayé par ce brusque intérêt dont ils étaient la cible, même si ce n'était pas la première fois que cela se produisait, c'était le cas dans chacune des boutiques où ils étaient entrés, Yazoo avait fini par se détendre et par apprécier la visite._

 _On leur avait tout montré, y compris l'endroit où étaient fabriquées ces merveilles, il avait eu le privilège de voir quelques unes être réalisées sous ses yeux. Le propriétaire, tout fier, avait confectionné un curieux disque vert, blanc et mauve qu'il avait piqué sur un petit bâton et qu'il lui avait offert en disant qu'il s'agissait d'une sucette._

 _Yazoo avait pris l'objet, le tenant par le bâton, ne sachant trop ce qu'il devait en faire._

 _Ingrid avait souri, amusée par la perplexité du garçon et Reno avait sorti son téléphone pour prendre une photo._

 _Yazoo avait rougi, embarrassé de constater qu'il ne faisait, une fois de plus, pas ce qu'il était convenable de faire._

 _\- Tu peux le manger. Avait dit Ingrid.C'est comestible._

 _Yazoo ne remettait pas son affirmation en question, mais il n'osait pas se risquer à le faire, le disque lui semblait trop gros pour pouvoir entrer dans sa bouche et trop dur pour être croqué._

 _\- Une sucette c'est fait pour être sucé, ou léché. Avait précisé Reno en riant._

 _La rougeur de Yazoo s'était accentuée, il ne pouvait pas faire une chose pareille en public._

 _Ingrid avait alors posé la main sur son épaule et lui avait désigné d'autres enfants qui eux n'avaient pas ces scrupules et léchaient avec entrain leurs propres sucettes._

 _Yazoo avait pris une profonde inspiration et s'était risqué à tirer un petit bout de langue timide, avait à peine effleuré la surface du disque, il avait découvert avec surprise le goût sucré et parfumé de la sucette, un goût de fruit qui lui avait plu. Il avait osé quelques autres coups de langue avant de se rendre compte que plusieurs personnes le regardaient et de cesser en rougissant de plus belle._

 _\- Je vais vous l'emballer, avait dit l'un des vendeurs, vous pourrez ainsi la déguster quand bon vous semblera._

 _Yazoo lui avait remis le disque et l'homme l'avait habilement entouré d'une protection transparente, lui expliquant qu'il pourrait sans peine l'ôter et la remettre, avant de le lui rendre._

 _\- Veux tu quelque chose ? Questionna Ingrid qui avait déjà fait son choix._

 _Yazoo hésita, il y avait tellement de choix autour de lui, tout lui semblait magnifique, presque trop beau pour être mangé en vérité, il ne savait quoi prendre._

 _Puis, sur une étagère éloignée il découvrit un bocal empli de petites friandises de toutes les couleurs qui ressemblaient à de minuscules étoiles, ou du moins à l'image que Yazoo se faisait des étoiles._

 _\- Je voudrai un peu de ces choses. Dit il à Ingrid._

 _Il se décida ensuite pour des petits chocolats aux différentes formes amusantes. Il les fit emballer soigneusement, il destinait les bonbons à Kadaj et les chocolats à Loz._

Kadaj n'eut pas le temps de souffler que son esprit recevait une autre vision. Tout juste eut il le temps de se dire qu'il aurait bien aimé recevoir une sucette un jour lui aussi.

 _Yazoo était impatient de les retrouver et de leur offrir les cadeaux qu'il avait ramené de Costa del sol. Lorsqu'il vit Kadaj il le considéra avec plaisir, heureux qu'ils soient en présence l'un de l'autre alors qu'ils étaient éveillés tous deux et de constater que son petit frère semblait en forme, combien il avait changé en quelques mois...  
Il était tout à sa joie alors qu'il s'approchait de Kadaj, l'expression de son cadet tempéra quelque peu son enthousiasme, mais il refusa de se laisser décourager et persista dans ses efforts malgré la petite pointe de douleur qu'il ressentait devant le visage fermé de Kadaj._

 _\- Kadaj, qu'est-ce que tu as grandi en quelques mois ! Viens petit frère, allons rejoindre Loz, j'ai des cadeaux pour vous. dit il en s'efforçant de garder un ton joyeux._

 _Il espérait ainsi convaincre son jeune frère de son affection, mais Kadaj refusa de se laisser apprivoiser et cracha à ses pieds, répondant avec agressivité avant de prendre la fuite._

 _\- On n'en veut pas ! On veut rien de toi ! Tu peux garder tes sales trucs, on en a pas besoin, et on a pas besoin de toi non plus !_

 _Douloureusement frappé par les mots qu'il venait d'entendre Yazoo peina à se reprendre, mais ce que lui avait enseigné Reno l'aida à ne pas renoncer. S'il voulait être un meilleur frère et démontrer à Kadaj qu'il était sincère, qu'il l'aimait vraiment profondément il se devait de persister._

 _Plus que jamais l'amour qu'il portait à ses frères était plus important que tout à ses yeux et il tenait à le faire comprendre à ces derniers._

 _Il passa donc la porte de la pièce où s'était réfugié Kadaj. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui et lui lança d'autres mots mauvais destinés à lui faire mal, à le faire fuir._

 _Une fois encore Yazoo refusa de se résigner et continua ses efforts pour gagner le cœur de Kadaj. Il se sentait triste et coupable d'avoir laissé la situation en arriver à ce point. Jouant son va tout il prononça quelques mots apaisant et déposa le petit paquet contenant les bonbons étoiles sur le bureau. Il était terriblement angoissé, meurtri par les propos de Kadaj et ce que fit son frère en réponse à son piètre présent acheva de le briser._

 _Voir le petit paquet être jeté à terre et piétiné lui causa une terrible sensation de douleur, ce qui était probablement le but de Kadaj, lui faire du mal... son frère le détestait donc à ce point ?_

 _Il se sentait terriblement coupable, et stupide d'avoir agi de la sorte. Il avait tenté d'acheter l'amour de son frère, c'était une erreur impardonnable, Kadaj avait eu raison de le repousser._

 _Triste mais reconnaissant sa défaite et acceptant la colère et le rejet de son petit frère il se permit un dernier geste d'affection, pour prouver à ce dernier qu'il ne lui en voulait pas et ne lui en voudrait jamais._

 _Puis il se retira, poursuivi par les propos venimeux de Kadaj qui achevaient de lui briser le cœur._

 _Le visage crispé par la douleur qui lui ravageait l'âme, incapable de retenir ses larmes il se dirigea en vacillant vers sa chambre, désireux d'y trouver refuge et de panser ses plaies._

 _Mais lorsqu'il passa la porte il découvrit la présence du professeur Skinner et entendit sa voix lui faire présager de bien sombres lendemains._

 _Il accueillit cela avec résignation, presque avec soulagement, songeant qu'il avait mérité de souffrir. Ce que pouvait lui infliger le scientifique ne serait jamais qu'une broutille en comparaison de la douleur qu'il ressentait en cet instant précis. Il allait même l'aider à ne plus penser à sa peine d'avoir perdu tout droit à l'amour de son plus jeune frère._

Kadaj se recroquevilla sur lui même, les yeux clos et les mains crispées sur les tempes. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait bel et bien souhaité faire du mal à Yazoo ce jour là, par jalousie et méchante malice, mais il ne savait pas... il ignorait à quel point Yazoo les aimait... s'il avait su... si seulement il avait su...

Il esquissa un sourire amer.

Si... si des si avaient suffit, tellement de choses auraient été différentes. C'était trop facile et il le savait, Yazoo le savait, Loz le savait.

Rien ne pourrait jamais effacer ses fautes. Il ne pouvait que vivre avec et tabler sur la générosité de Yazoo pour lui pardonner.

Il avait presque honte de songer que Yazoo était capable de lui accorder son pardon sans condition et de lui dire qu'il n'avait aucune raison de s'en vouloir. Si cela se produisait, il se devrait d'avoir une conversation avec ses frères, il ne voulait pas être pardonné sans cesse parce qu'il était le plus jeune, ce n'était juste pour aucun d'entre eux.

Il avait des torts et il se devait de les assumer, quitte à devoir en payer le prix.

Il était plus que temps pour lui de se conduire en homme.

Il entendit soudain quelqu'un applaudir et rouvrit les yeux.

Angeal se tenait devant lui et cessa de frapper dans ses mains lorsque Kadaj le regarda.

\- Bien, maintenant que tu en es enfin arrivé là, nous allons pouvoir commencer les choses sérieuses. Si tu crois en avoir bavé mon garçon, laisse moi te dire que tu n'as encore rien vu. Dit il d'une voix calme et détachée.

Kadaj réprima une grimace. Il ne savait pas ce que l'homme entendait par là, mais il sentait qu'en effet il n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

Zack les rejoignit, il souriait mais son regard était grave.

\- Mais pour le moment, je crois qu'il a mérité un peu de repos, il a fait de gros efforts dernièrement. Dit il à Angeal.

Angeal approuva en silence.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de prendre du repos ! Affirma courageusement Kadaj. Je peux commencer tout de suite.

\- Non. Répliqua fermement Angeal. Zack a raison, tu as mérité de te reposer quelques temps. Profite pour réfléchir à ce que tu veux faire plus tard.

 _A suivre_


	13. Chapter 13

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est une histoire annexe de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden.**

* * *

 **Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique**

 **Chapitre 13**

 _An 2009_

Angeal s'éloigna, mais au bout de quelques pas il se ravisa visiblement et revint en arrière. Kadaj le vit avec surprise matérialiser un disque blanc, jaune et rouge planté au bout d'un petit bâton qu'il lui tendit avec un demi sourire.

\- Tiens, tu as bien mérité une récompense. Dit il avec une pointe d'humour qui n'échappa ni à Kadaj ni à Zack.

Kadaj fut tenté de refuser la friandise avec mauvaise humeur, comme il l'aurait fait quelques temps plus tôt, mais c'était probablement la réaction qu'attendait Angeal et que redoutait Zack qu'il avait entendu soupirer.

Il prit donc sur lui, tendit la main et s'empara de la sucette. Les yeux rivés sur Angeal il tira la langue et commença à la lécher avec application.

Zack leva les yeux au ciel.

\- J'abandonne... maugréa t'il en disparaissant.

\- Savoure bien ta sucrerie Kadaj, je l'ai choisie pour toi avec grand soin, goût pommesotte. Dit Angeal avant de disparaître à son tour.

Kadaj eut le sentiment que cette précision visait à le faire réagir, mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que pouvait bien être une pommesotte, il savait seulement que le goût lui plaisait, donc il s'installa confortablement et savoura la friandise avec application.

Il comprenait que Yazoo ait apprécié d'en avoir une, c'était vraiment très bon... il se demanda si les bonbons étoiles qu'il avait détruit auraient eu un goût aussi agréable, probablement que oui, s'il avait eu assez d'amour en lui pour accepter le cadeau et en profiter au lieu de le détruire.

Assis par terre il sentit une autre vision s'emparer de lui.

 _Yazoo revenait à lui, au terme de son premier contrat, il avait mal... celui qui avait payé une fortune pour être son premier client avait été aussi brutal que le professeur Skinner, lequel avait tenu à le tester avant de l'envoyer au rendez-vous. Il n'avait pas caché qu'il regrettait de ne pouvoir être le premier, mais la somme proposée en échange de ce privilège avait primé sur ses désirs. Il s'était également montré un peu déçu de découvrir que Yazoo avait changé pendant son séjour à Costa del Sol, qu'il avait rattrapé son retard de croissance, ressemblait bien plus à un adolescent de presque quinze ans qu'à un jeune garçon à présent._

 _Il se rendit compte qu'on l'avait ramené dans sa chambre du laboratoire après qu'il ait perdu connaissance entre les mains du client, incapable de supporter la douleur qu'on lui infligeait. On l'avait également soigné, il ne saignait pas et ne ressentait presque plus la douleur, il avait l'impression que son corps était en coton... c'était curieux, un peu désagréable, mais supportable._

 _Il tourna la tête pour voir si la carafe qu'il gardait non loin de son lit s'y trouvait toujours, ce qui était le cas, mais ce ne fut pas la carafe pourtant désirée, il avait très soif, qui retint son regard, un petit flacon de verre était posé à côté, empli de petits fragments de sucre coloré, et au milieu des débris des bonbons étoiles, un seul d'entre eux encore intact, d'une douce couleur jaune citron._

 _Oubliant sa soif et les sensations étranges de son corps il tendit la main pour saisir le flacon et le rapprocher de son visage._

 _Des larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues tandis qu'il revoyait mentalement Kadaj jeter le petit paquet de papier blanc à terre et le piétiner rageusement. L'emballage avait tenu bon, mais pas le contenu. Il ignorait qui avait jugé bon de ramasser le paquet, et d'en mettre le contenu dans ce flacon avant de le déposer dans sa chambre._

 _Il doutait que cela soit une attention bienveillante, mais il ne s'en souciait pas, ainsi il aurait un constant rappel de ses erreurs. Cela lui éviterait d'en commettre d'autres tout aussi regrettables._

Kadaj serra les doigts sur le bâton de la sucette, n'ayant plus aucune envie de continuer à en profiter, il ne méritait aucune récompense, pas après avoir autant fait souffrir Yazoo.

Il n'avait pourtant pas envie de la jeter, mais qu'en faire ? Il n'avait rien pour l'entourer comme celle de son frère.

Un homme se matérialisa près de lui et lui tendit un emballage.

\- Je crois que cela te sera utile Kadaj. Dit il d'un ton calme et posé.

Kadaj prit ce qu'il lui tendait et l'entortilla autour de la friandise tout en observant l'arrivant.

L'homme portait une cape sombre sur une tenue tout aussi sombre, qu'éclairait à peine un foulard rouge et des bottes blanches. Il avait des yeux d'un rouge foncé, qui semblait presque noir sous l'éclairage étrange de l'endroit où ils étaient.

\- On se connaît ? Demanda t'il en rangeant la sucette dans une de ses poches.

\- Pas encore. Sourit l'homme. Même si je sais déjà pas mal de choses à ton sujet. Je suis là pour remédier à ce détail.

Kadaj le regarda avec perplexité.

\- Et en quoi je vous intéresse ?

L'homme sourit.

\- Parce que je suis le père de Vincent ? Répondit il.

Kadaj haussa les sourcils.

\- Vincent ?

\- Vincent Valentine, ton père. Expliqua Grimoire doucement.

Kadaj se raidit. Il ne s'était jamais préoccupé de l'identité de ses parents et n'avait pas très envie de commencer, il avait deux frères, cela lui suffisait amplement, il n'avait besoin de personne d'autre.

Il regarda l'homme avec méfiance. Qu'est-ce que ce type attendait de lui ? Qu'il lui saute au cou parce qu'il était le père du type qui avait contribué à les faire naître ses frères et lui ? Si tel était le cas il allait être sacrément déçu. Kadaj n'avait aucune envie de considérer Vincent Valentine comme un père. D'abord pour autant qu'il puisse s'en souvenir, le gars avait un aspect pour le moins flippant avec son gant en métal et son air de ne rien ressentir. Question père Kadaj n'y connaissait pas grand chose, mais il n'avait pas l'impression que le gars était très famille, encore moins qu'il avait envie d'être père.

\- Tu ne veux pas au moins essayer d'apprendre à le connaître avant de prendre une décision ? Questionna doucement Grimoire. Je suis peut être mort depuis de nombreuses années, mais j'ai gardé un œil sur lui et sur son entourage toutes ces années, j'en sais long sur ce qu'il a vécu et sur la façon dont vous avez été conçus tes frères et toi. Tous tes frères, pas seulement Loz et Yazoo.

Kadaj se raidit un peu plus, Grimoire Valentine était en train d'essayer de l'entraîner sur une voie qu'il n'avait aucune envie de suivre.

Il se releva, les poings serrés et le regard durci par la contrariété.

\- Je ne suis pas intéressé, j'ai pas besoin d'un père. Dit il avant de faire mine de partir.

La voix de Grimoire le stoppa net avant qu'il ait pu faire trois pas.

\- Toi non, mais tes frères ? Tu ne crois pas que Loz et Yazoo auront envie de découvrir leurs origines ? Tu as la chance de pouvoir écouter ce que j'ai à dire sur ce qu'il s'est passé avant que vous ne veniez au monde et ensuite, vas tu la laisser passer parce que tu ne veux pas d'un père ?

Kadaj se retourna pour lui faire face, toujours sur ses gardes et cela se voyait.

Grimoire sourit, il retrouvait beaucoup de son fils dans Kadaj, et pas seulement au niveau du physique, Vincent aussi savait ce qu'il voulait et pouvait faire preuve d'entêtement au même âge. La maturité lui était venue à force d'épreuves, Grimoire ne souhaitait pas que son petit fils soit obligé d'en passer par là lui aussi. Il évita cependant de le préciser devant l'adolescent au regard méfiant qui lui faisait face. Il était clair que Kadaj n'était pas prêt à l'entendre pour le moment.

\- Je te laisse te reposer et y réfléchir. Si tu as envie de me revoir, il te suffira de m'appeler, je viendrai.

Kadaj ne répondit pas, ne sachant que dire et n'ayant aucune envie d'encourager Grimoire d'une quelconque façon.

Il n'aimait pas du tout la sensation désagréable que les propos qu'il venait d'entendre faisaient naître en lui, même si l'homme ne semblait pas hostile, même s'il n'insistait pas, il avait l'impression que ce dernier essayait de le pousser dans une direction qui ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

Il détestait qu'on tente de le manipuler, quelle qu'en soit la raison.

\- Laisse le Kael, il n'est pas encore prêt. Soupira une voix que Kadaj identifia sans peine, c'était cette voix qui s'était adressée à lui à plusieurs reprises.

Il considéra le dénommé Grimoire avec méfiance, pourquoi cet homme disait il s'appeler Grimoire alors qu'il portait visiblement un autre nom ?

\- Kael était mon nom voilà très longtemps. Soupira Grimoire avant de disparaître.

Kadaj n'eut pas le temps de se détendre après son départ, un autre homme ne tarda pas à se matérialiser.

Il s'agissait d'un homme à la peau au hâle léger, et aux cheveux d'un roux cuivré magnifique, qui cascadaient en boucles souples sur ses épaules. Il était bien plus petit que le dénommé Grimoire, ou Kael, peu importait son nom après tout. Il avait un regard encore plus curieux que Grimoire, l'un de ses yeux était d'un bleu limpide, l'autre était couleur or. Il semblait âgé d'une vingtaine d'années, mais son regard empreint d'une profonde bonté était sans âge.

\- Nous nous rencontrons enfin Kadaj, je suis Riwan, je suis un ami de Minerva. La rivière de la vie est l'endroit où je vis. Dit il de cette voix calme que Kadaj avait appris à apprécier au fil du temps.

Kadaj se détendit, il ne se sentait pas aussi oppressé en présence du nouveau venu qu'il ne l'avait été avec Angeal ou Grimoire.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi en ce moment... dit doucement Riwan. J'en suis passé par là moi aussi, cela fait un bon paquet d'années, mais je m'en souviens toujours. C'est pour cela que je sais que tu vas t'en sortir.

Il se retira, laissant Kadaj perplexe, cette rencontre était vraiment surprenante à ses yeux. Quel curieux personnage que ce Riwan.

Il se sentait fatigué et il n'avait aucune envie de poursuivre. Il se recroquevilla sur lui même, songeant à ses frères qui lui manquaient tant.

Une image lui revint soudain en mémoire.

Il frissonna longuement et matérialisa une lame qu'il utilisa pour s'ouvrir les veines.

Il regarda son sang couler, en s'étonnant de la souffrance qu'il ressentait, de la faiblesse qui l'envahissait peu à peu.

Zack qui venait s'assurer qu'il allait bien apparut soudain à côté de lui et laissa échapper un juron en réalisant ce que le garçon avait fait.

\- Angeal ! Aeris ! Nous avons un problème ! Hurla t'il en se précipitant pour faire quelque chose.

Les deux qu'il venait d'appeler les rejoignirent, suivis par Riwan qui se tendit à la vue du sang maculant les avant bras du garçon.

\- Laissez moi faire. Dit il.

Il posa les mains sur les poignets entaillés de Kadaj et referma les plaies doucement, en quelques secondes il n'en restait que deux fines cicatrices.

Kadaj le regarda avec incrédulité, les yeux embués par les larmes et la souffrance.

\- Qui êtes vous... murmura l'adolescent.

\- Ce n'est pas important pour le moment, peux tu nous expliquer ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête ? Pourquoi as tu fait une chose aussi stupide ?

\- Stupide ? Je ne vois pas en quoi... Après tout je suis déjà mort.

Riwan fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Zack, Angeal et Aeris.

\- Vous ne lui avez rien dit ? Questionna t'il avec une pointe de consternation.

\- Nous avons préféré ne pas aborder le sujet jusqu'à ce moment. Répondit Aeris. Il n'était pas prêt.

Kadaj eut l'impression qu'on lui cachait des choses et que c'était vraiment très important. Malgré la faiblesse qu'il ressentait il se redressa.

\- Quel sujet ? De quoi ne m'avez vous pas parlé ? Questionna t'il.

\- Kadaj, tu n'es pas mort. Dit Riwan avec douceur. Nous t'avons amené à la rivière de la vie avant que ta vie ne s'éteigne, on peut donc considérer que tu es pour le moment dans un état intermédiaire entre la vie et la mort, ce qui présente des avantages certains, comme tu le découvriras le moment venu.

Kadaj le regarda avec ébahissement, il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à une révélation de ce genre. L'information trouva finalement un sens dans son esprit, il comprenait soudain pourquoi il avait eu si mal en s'entaillant, pourquoi il se sentait faible à présent. Il n'était pas tout à fait mort... il pouvait donc revenir à la vie, revenir vers ses frères.

Levant les bras il examina les cicatrices qui ornaient désormais ses poignets, déjà si pâles, il ne les voyait pas vraiment, il en voyait d'autres.

\- Kadaj ? Appela Riwan d'un ton inquiet.

Kadaj se recula, tremblant, pris de nausées et d'une forte envie de fuir, de pleurer et de hurler. Il se sentait trahi.

\- Kadaj, tout va bien ? Questionna Zack.

\- Si tout va bien ? Si tout va bien ? Répliqua Kadaj. Depuis des semaines que je suis ici on me fait croire que je suis mort au contraire de mes frères ! Mais oui, tout va bien ! Tout va parfaitement bien ! Vous pensez que je ne sais pas ce que souffrir veut dire ? Peut être que je n'ai pas souffert moi même en effet, mais j'ai vu mes frères souffrir pendant des années... vous voulez savoir pourquoi je viens de faire ce que j'ai fait ? Je vais vous le montrer, j'ai fini par piger comment on fait, à votre tour de goûter à l'effet que ça fait !

Il imposa sans ménagement un de ses souvenirs aux personnes présentes.

 _Kadaj avait environ dix ans, il cherchait son frère Loz, ce dernier était en retard pour l'entraînement et le formateur lui avait demandé d'aller le chercher._

 _Il semblait que les caméras qui surveillaient la chambre de Loz soient tombées en panne, ou que le jeune garçon les ait brisées au cours de la nuit précédente. Kadaj était inquiet, depuis que Yazoo était parti Loz n'allait pas bien du tout._

 _Il poussa la porte et se figea sur le seuil. Loz était assis sur son lit, le dos contre le mur, ses bras ruisselaient de sang, sa main droite serrait encore un scalpel entre ses doigts tremblants._

 _\- Loz ! Hurla Kadaj en se précipitant vers son aîné._

 _Il était terrifié, il grimpa sur le lit et s'agenouilla près de son frère._

 _\- Yazoo... murmura Loz faiblement avant de perdre connaissance._

 _Des hommes firent irruption dans la chambre, l'un d'eux arracha Kadaj au lit et l'entraîna au dehors malgré les efforts du jeune garçon et ses supplications._

 _Les autres commencèrent à prendre soin de Loz._

 _Kadaj fut enfermé dans sa chambre et on l'y garda plusieurs jours, ne le laissant sortir que pour se rendre à l'entraînement._

 _Il tenta à plusieurs reprises de s'échapper, mais les verrous de sa porte résistèrent à tous ses efforts._

 _Il sanglota, frappa la porte à coups de pieds, implora qu'on le laisse sortir, qu'on le laisse voir son frère, mais personne ne tint compte de ce qu'il voulait, ni de sa crainte._

La vision laissa les personnes qu'elle venait de frapper au bord de la nausée.

\- Alors, ça vous a plu ? J'avais dix ans ! Loz en avait à peine douze, et il ne supportait pas de savoir ce qui attendait Yazoo. Il ne voulait plus endurer ce qu'il vivait. Il voulait en finir, il était prêt à m'abandonner... je n'avais plus aucune importance à ses yeux ! Le seul qui avait de l'importance pour lui c'était Yazoo ! Que je me retrouve tout seul, sans personne pour veiller sur moi, il s'en moquait.

Des larmes roulaient sur les joues de Kadaj. Il ne parvenait plus à s'ôter de la tête le souvenir qui le tourmentait depuis des années, les bras de Loz, le sang qui coulait sur sa peau claire, ses joues couvertes de larmes séchées, son regard qui ne voyait plus rien, pas même le jeune garçon agenouillé à ses côtés qui le suppliait de le regarder, de lui parler. Bien sur, Loz avait été sauvé, il lui avait demandé pardon pour son égoïsme, Kadaj avait fait comme s'il n'y pensait plus, mais il n'avait jamais oublié ce jour là, la terreur et la souffrance qu'il avait ressenti à l'idée de se retrouver seul.

Ce jour là il s'était senti tellement impuissant, vulnérable, insignifiant. Il s'était également senti trahi, par le seul de ses frères en qui il avait placé sa confiance. Le seul qu'il aimait.

\- Je vais prendre la suite. Déclara Riwan d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune protestation. Vous en avez assez fait pour le moment, laissez moi me charger de lui quelques temps.

\- Comme vous voudrez. Dit Angeal avant de se retirer.

Zack interrogea Aeris du regard. Il ne connaissait pas encore très bien Riwan même s'il le trouvait sympathique, il n'était pas certain que laisser Kadaj seul avec lui soit une bonne idée. Le jeune homme roux lui semblait bien trop gentil et fragile pour réussir à garder l'adolescent sous contrôle.

\- Comme vous voudrez. Dit simplement la jeune Cetra en posant la main sur le bras de son compagnon.

Zack la considéra avec surprise mais lui emboîta le pas lorsqu'elle s'éloigna.

Kadaj et Riwan se retrouvèrent seuls.

Kadaj essuya ses larmes d'un geste rageur. Il aurait du s'en douter, personne ne se souciait de ce qu'il pouvait bien ressentir. Personne n'avait le moindre intérêt pour ce qu'il avait bien pu endurer, alors qu'il découvrait son frère bien aimé à l'agonie.

\- Ne crois pas cela Kadaj, nous avons été tous bouleversés d'apprendre que ton frère souffrait à ce point, au point de risquer de te laisser seul alors que tu étais si jeune. Dit doucement Riwan. Je n'ai certes jamais eu à ressentir la douleur de voir un frère bien aimé en proie à une telle souffrance, mais j'ai eu un jour à accueillir un homme que j'aimais comme un frère au sein de la rivière de la vie, à peine dix ans après avoir moi même perdu la vie. Tout comme toi il était entre la vie et la mort et n'a plus jamais foulé le sol de Gaïa comme les autres hommes. Il s'y rend encore lorsque la situation l'exige, pour éviter que le pire ne se produise, même si cela n'est pas sans risque pour lui et l'a obligé à abandonner son propre fils un jour.

Kadaj le regarda, essayant de comprendre où il voulait bien en venir et de qui il était en train de parler exactement. Il eut soudain une intuition.

\- Vous parlez de votre ami Kael ? Celui qui est soit disant mon grand-père ? Il a abandonné son fils dites vous ? Vous parlez de mon père ?

\- En effet, je parle de Vincent Valentine. Dit Riwan avec un sourire. On m'avait dit que tu étais un garçon intelligent, je constate avec plaisir que c'est la vérité. Mais pour le moment, inutile de te creuser la tête, tu as besoin de vacances et je connais l'endroit idéal pour que nous nous reposions tout en faisant connaissance. Viens, partons avant qu'ils ne se doutent de quelque chose. Je n'ai pas envie de devoir me justifier, j'ai horreur de cela et je sens que toi aussi.

Avant que Kadaj soit revenu de sa surprise ils avaient quitté la rivière de la vie et se trouvaient dans un endroit totalement inconnu de lui.

 _A suivre_


	14. Chapter 14

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est une histoire annexe de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden.**

* * *

 **Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique**

 **Chapitre 14**

 _An 2009_

Kadaj soupira, s'étira et regarda autour de lui. Il venait tout juste de rentrer des quelques jours de vacances que lui avait permis d'avoir Riwan. Il avait beaucoup apprécié la découverte du monde natal de Minerva, un endroit très différent de Gaïa, beaucoup plus paisible et où il avait pu se promener sans risques. Il y serait bien resté un peu plus longtemps, mais Riwan avait préféré les ramener à la rivière de la vie avant que Minerva en personne ne vienne les chercher.

Il se sentait reposé, ainsi que le voulait Riwan et se demandait ce qui l'attendait par la suite. Il avait le sentiment que cela ne serait pas une partie de plaisir.

Il ne tarda pas à être fixé, Riwan à peine parti, après quelques encouragements, que Zack débarquait, accompagné par un adolescent aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux gris bleu qui faisait un peu penser à Yazoo avec son corps mince et souple, légèrement androgyne.

\- Kadaj, je te présente Soren, il va t'aider à t'entraîner... commença Zack.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, le dénommé Soren venait de sauter à la gorge de Kadaj et cherchait visiblement à l'étrangler.

Kadaj se débattit, ébahi par autant d'agressivité, mais Soren était costaud malgré son aspect frêle et il ne parvint qu'à grand peine à lui faire lâcher prise, et encore Zack fut obligé de s'en mêler. Le jeune soldat repoussa les deux garçons loin l'un de l'autre et regarda Soren avec sévérité.

\- Nous en avions pourtant discuté, tu ne dois pas attaquer Kadaj de cette manière, tu pourrais le tuer.

\- C'est ce qu'il mérite ! Il s'en est pris à des enfants ! Riposta Soren d'un ton rageur.

Kadaj le regardait sans comprendre le pourquoi d'une telle agressivité à son encontre. Il ne pouvait nier qu'effectivement il s'en était pris à des enfants, mais il ne leur avait fait aucun mal... il s'était contenté de les rassembler et de les guider dans la voie que souhaitait Jenova.

\- J'étais sous contrôle ! Ce n'est pas ce que j'aurai fait en temps normal ! Protesta t'il avec hargne.

Soren le regarda d'un air dur et claqua des mâchoires. Son regard virait à l'orange vif, il brillait si fort que Kadaj avait du mal à en supporter la lueur, au second claquement de mâchoires il réalisa que les dents de l'adolescent blond n'avaient plus grand chose à voir avec des dents humaines, elles étaient aussi longues et effilées que des dagues et sans nul doute possible, tout aussi dangereuses.

\- Soren ! Nous t'avons déjà dit que tu ne devais pas te transformer pour rien. Déclara sévèrement la voix de Grimoire.

Soren laissa échapper un feulement, claqua une dernière fois des mâchoires et redevint le frêle adolescent qu'il semblait être le plus souvent. Kadaj ne baissa pas sa garde pour autant, il était clair à présent que celui qui était censé lui servir de partenaire d'entraînement ne le portait pas dans son cœur à cause d'actions dont il n'était pas entièrement responsable.

Il ne savait pas quel genre de créature pouvait bien être Soren, mais il était certain d'une chose, il valait mieux pour lui s'en méfier. Il était clair que la moindre erreur de sa part en présence de cet être serait sans doute la dernière. Il commençait à douter très sérieusement des véritables motivations de ceux qui prétendaient vouloir le former pour un retour sur Gaïa.

\- Vous voulez vraiment que j'affronte quelqu'un comme lui ? Demanda t'il à Zack.

\- Pas exactement, tu n'as pas à te battre contre lui, tu dois réussir à l'attraper dans un premier temps et à t'en faire un ami ensuite.

Kadaj ouvrit de grands yeux tandis que Soren esquissait un sourire des plus ironiques et disparaissait.

\- Vous êtes sérieux ? Questionna Kadaj. Je dois courir après un type qui a essayé de m'étrangler et essayer de m'en faire un ami ?

\- Tout à fait. Dit Zack.

\- Mais je n'ai jamais eu d'amis !

\- Dans ce cas, c'est l'occasion d'en avoir un, c'est une vraie chance pour toi. Répliqua Zack avec un large sourire.

\- Une chance ? Je ne sais même pas à qui j'ai à faire.

\- Oh, c'est vrai, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de t'en parler, Soren est un dragon.

\- Un quoi!

\- Un dragon, mais ne t'en fais pas, on lui a interdit d'utiliser le feu contre toi.

\- Vraiment trop gentil de votre part... maugréa Kadaj en esquissant une moue amère.

Zack lui tapota l'épaule.

\- Je suis persuadé que tu peux y arriver... ah oui, avant que j'oublie, Soren a l'interdiction d'utiliser le feu, mais sa sœur Carina a le droit d'utiliser l'eau et elle ne va pas s'en priver.

\- Sa sœur ? Je croyais que je ne devais affronter que Soren !

\- En effet, tu n'auras que lui à capturer et à convaincre.

\- Mais...

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tu comprendras lorsque tu auras réussi à attraper Soren et à le convaincre de devenir ton ami, je suis certain qu'il te dira tout à propos de Carina.

\- Et pourquoi est-ce que je voudrai en savoir plus sur cette Carina ?

\- Qui sait, peut être qu'elle pourrait te plaire. Suggéra Zack.

Kadaj le regarda avec méfiance. Il avait l'impression que le jeune homme se moquait de lui et il n'aimait pas du tout cela.

\- Je ne suis pas en train de me moquer de toi, soupira Zack, je ne faisais que te faire des suggestions concernant ton avenir, être seul c'est tellement triste... mais assez causé, tu as un dragon à retrouver et à attraper. Si j'étais toi, je ne perdrais pas de temps, bonne chance.

Kadaj grinça des dents en le voyant disparaître sans un mot de plus. Il n'avait visiblement pas son mot à dire, il allait devoir se lancer dans la chasse au dragon étrangleur et cracheur de feu... et il allait en plus devoir se méfier de la sœur de ce dernier sans avoir la moindre idée de son aspect...

Il regarda autour de lui pour voir où pouvait bien être passé Soren.

Ce dernier avait déployé deux ailes membraneuses de couleur blanche et planait au dessus de sa tête, les bras croisés et l'air moqueur.

\- Tu peux laisser tomber, dit il avec ironie, tu n'as aucune chance de m'avoir.

Kadaj ne répondit pas à la provocation, il étudia attentivement son adversaire, n'ayant pas d'ailes il n'avait effectivement aucune chance de s'élever dans les airs, il devait donc trouver un moyen pour que Soren se mette à sa portée.

\- Je ne suis pas de ceux qui laissent tomber Soren. Dit il avec calme. Ce serait plus à toi de laisser tomber et de me laisser t'attraper, cela t'évitera de te fatiguer pour rien.

Soren le regarda avec surprise puis éclata de rire.

\- Tu ne manques pas d'air ! S'écria t'il en riant. Mais je ne suis pas du tout fatigué, je n'ai donc aucune raison pour me poser et je ne risque pas de me rendre à quelqu'un qui a utilisé des gamins pour parvenir à ses fins.

Le regard de Kadaj se fit plus sombre, il crispa brièvement les mâchoires, il n'appréciait pas du tout qu'on lui jette ainsi au visage qu'il s'était mal conduit, surtout qu'il n'était pas totalement responsable. Il était sous l'emprise de Jenova, pourquoi le jeune dragon n'en tenait il pas compte ?

\- La vérité te déplaît ? Ironisa Soren.

\- Ce n'est pas la vérité ! J'obéissais aux ordres de Jenova ! Elle disait qu'elle était ma mère et qu'elle m'aimait ! Qu'aurai-je pu faire d'autre ?

\- La même chose que tes frères peut être... répliqua Soren d'un ton dur. Ni Loz ni Yazoo n'étaient soumis à sa volonté, ils n'obéissaient qu'à toi, et toi, que leur as tu demandé de faire ? Battre et violer un homme, enlever des enfants...

Kadaj se sentit pâlir, il ne pouvait pas nier les faits, il avait bien agi comme le disait Soren, d'un seul coup que ce soit ce que voulait Jenova était une bien piètre excuse.

\- N'ai-je pas assez payé pour mes erreurs ? Questionna t'il avec amertume.

\- Est-ce à toi d'en juger ? Le cingla Soren sans aucune pitié.

Kadaj baissa les yeux. Il n'aimait pas s'entendre être condamné de la sorte, mais il ne pouvait pas en tenir rigueur à Soren, ce dernier n'avait pas totalement tort après tout, et il ne serait pas le dernier à lui faire ce genre de reproches.

Se reprenant avec effort il se remit à réfléchir à la meilleure méthode à employer pour capturer le jeune dragon.

Finalement, après plusieurs jours de traque et de nombreuses tentatives infructueuses, Kadaj était à deux doigts de déclarer forfait.

Comme l'avait prévenu Zack, Soren ne se risquait pas à utiliser le feu contre lui, mais par moment il parvenait à le semer et invariablement une jeune fille blonde qui lui ressemblait énormément, sans nul doute possible la fameuse Carina, surgissait et l'arrosait copieusement avant de disparaître en se moquant de lui.

Kadaj se retrouvait trempé et furieux, d'autant plus en colère qu'il se sentait impuissant, qu'il ne pouvait que subir et qu'il n'avait plus vraiment d'espoir de réussir à attraper Soren.

Après tous ces efforts il était épuisé, le bénéfice des vacances offertes par Riwan était bien loin de lui à présent, il n'avait plus qu'une envie, laisser tomber et se rouler en boule dans un coin, pour ruminer sa frustration et sa déception.

Se déplaçant avec lenteur il se dirigea vers une zone de la rivière de la vie qu'on lui avait interdit d'approcher. Le lieu en question conduisait au néant, lorsqu'on y entrait on s'endormait et on disparaissait peu à peu d'après ce que lui en avait dit Zack.

Kadaj s'arrêta à quelques pas, observant les volutes de brume vert sombre, qui paraissaient sinistres, remuant lentement comme s'ils étaient vivants.

Il ne les avait pas encore atteint, mais il sentait déjà le froid qui s'en dégageait l'envahir, une torpeur insidieuse s'emparait de lui.

Les rejoindre, s'y étendre et s'endormir à jamais était si tentant... presque malgré lui il fit un pas en avant, puis un autre.

Soren qui le surveillait depuis le ciel fronça les sourcils. Qu'est ce que l'argenté avait en tête ?

Il n'aimait pas du tout le voir dans cet endroit, Kadaj ne savait il pas à quel point ce lieu était périlleux ?

Lorsqu'il vit l'adolescent avancer lentement vers la brume fatale il n'eut plus aucun doute, Kadaj était sur le point de faire quelque chose de regrettable.

Il n'hésita pas une seule seconde, il replia ses ailes et fonça sur Kadaj, le saisit à bras le corps et l'éloigna de la zone dangereuse.

Une fois certain qu'ils étaient en sécurité il se posa et fit face à Kadaj, le regardant avec angoisse.

\- Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu as failli faire ? S'emporta t'il. Si je ne t'avais pas tiré de là tu te serais endormi à jamais !

Kadaj sourit et referma la main sur son poignet, le retenant fermement.

\- Je me rends parfaitement compte au contraire, et j'ai gagné, je te tiens. Répondit il avec un large sourire satisfait.

Soren baissa les yeux sur la main qui retenait son bras, il n'arrivait pas encore à réaliser, la crainte qu'il avait ressenti à voir l'autre se risquer dans un endroit aussi dangereux l'emportait sur tout le reste. Même s'il ne portait pas vraiment Kadaj dans son cœur après avoir appris qu'il s'en était pris à des enfants, il avait eu le temps de réviser quelque peu son opinion depuis plusieurs jours qu'ils jouaient à cache cache tous les deux. Il ne pouvait nier que le garçon était décidé, opiniâtre et plein de ressource. L'espace d'un instant il fut un peu indigné de s'être fait avoir en beauté, puis le soulagement l'envahit, balayant tout le reste. Il se mit à rire et sourit à Kadaj.

\- Bien joué, mais c'était tout de même risqué, j'aurai pu t'abandonner à ton sort...

Kadaj secoua la tête en signe de négation.

\- Non, pas toi, pas quelqu'un qui me reproche d'avoir utilisé des enfants, tu n'aurais jamais eu le cœur de laisser quelqu'un se perdre sous tes yeux. Affirma t'il.

Soren cessa de rire et le considéra pensivement, il avait sous estimé la volonté de Kadaj, c'était une erreur qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de reproduire.

\- Je veux bien t'accorder cette victoire, mais il te reste la partie la plus difficile de l'épreuve, tu dois me convaincre d'être ton ami. Affirma t'il.

Kadaj haussa les épaules et relâcha sa prise sur son poignet, il s'écarta, un air sombre sur le visage.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de poursuivre, je n'ai jamais eu d'ami et je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrai m'en faire un, surtout si c'est toi. Tu peux partir tranquille, je ne vais pas te courir après, je n'ai aucune envie d'essayer de devenir l'ami de quelqu'un qui a tenté de m'étrangler.

Soren rougit et le contempla avec chagrin.

Kadaj évitait son regard, il était mal à l'aise, ce genre de situation était totalement inédite pour lui, un ami ? Il n'en avait jamais eu et n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il fallait faire pour en avoir. Surtout, comme il l'avait signalé à Soren, il ne voyait pas du tout pourquoi il devrait tenter de s'en faire un ami.

Soren se mordilla les lèvres, il ne savait pas trop que faire, mais il était triste de constater que l'argenté ne voulait même pas se donner la peine de tenter quelque chose pour gagner son amitié. Kadaj lui faisait penser à un animal sauvage qui ne comprenait même pas ce qu'était l'amitié, il n'avait probablement jamais eu la chance d'avoir des personnes proches de lui en dehors de ses frères.

Soren songea aux deux autres dragons qui avaient élu domicile sur Gaïa et qui eux non plus ne portaient pas Kadaj et ses frères dans leurs cœurs, en particulier le dragon de la terre, Sand, dont le corps d'alors avait été mis en pièces par une des créatures des ombres. Ils étaient ses amis depuis des années, et se soutenaient mutuellement, parce qu'ils étaient de la même espèce malgré leurs différences et qu'ils avaient sensiblement le même âge. Il savait que Kadaj devrait les affronter par la suite et qu'il allait avoir encore plus de mal avec eux qu'avec lui. Peut être qu'il pourrait faire un petit effort, histoire que l'argenté ne soit pas trop seul.

\- Kadaj ? Appela t'il.

Kadaj se tourna vers lui le regard méfiant.

Soren lui tendit la main. Kadaj fixa cette main sans faire un geste pour la saisir, ne sachant pas du tout ce que l'autre avait en tête et n'étant pas certain que cela ne soit pas un piège.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Questionna finalement Kadaj d'un ton sec.

\- Et si je te réponds que je veux être ton ami ? Répondit Soren avec humour.

Kadaj fut agité d'un long frisson, il se détourna à nouveau, la réponse du jeune dragon venait de le blesser, il ne voulait pas croire que ce dernier soit sincère, ce n'était tout simplement pas possible, quelqu'un qui cherche à vous étrangler n'a aucune envie de devenir votre ami, même si quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis cet incident. La seule conclusion qu'il pouvait en tirer était que Soren se moquait de lui. Il était surpris d'en éprouver tellement de chagrin, presque de la souffrance. Ce n'était pas si grave, pas important, Soren n'était qu'un parmi un tas de gens qui ne l'aimaient pas et ne l'aimeraient jamais.

Il se sentait fatigué et n'avait plus qu'une seule envie : s'isoler et se reposer sans personne pour venir le tourmenter, dormir des heures, ne plus penser à rien.

Il tourna la tête en direction des volutes de brume mortelle, il n'avait jamais eu vraiment l'intention de s'y plonger et de s'y perdre et pourtant... combien cela était tentant soudain...

S'il n'y avait pas eu ses frères peut être aurait il cédé à cette tentation, mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner Loz et Yazoo, pas après leur avoir fait autant de mal, il devait absolument gagner le droit de les rejoindre et se faire pardonner.

Soren posa la main sur son épaule, il sentit immédiatement Kadaj se tendre et réprima un soupir. L'argenté était sur ses gardes, ce qu'il pouvait comprendre, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de renoncer. Il savait que l'autre aurait du mal à comprendre et à accepter. Cela ne l'incitait que plus encore à persister.

Il réprima un sourire de pure ironie qui n'aurait pu que braquer encore plus Kadaj, c'était tout de même un comble, c'était l'argenté qui était censé faire en sorte de le convaincre d'être son ami et au final c'était lui qui faisait son possible dans ce sens et Kadaj qui n'avait aucune envie de lui donner une réponse favorable.

\- Kadaj, tu auras besoin d'amis, surtout vu ce qui t'attend par la suite. Dit il doucement.

Kadaj ne désarmait pas, il continuait à le fixer avec défiance.

\- Je ne crois pas non. Dit il sombrement.

\- Et si tu me laissais une chance de te prouver que tu as tort ? Insista Soren.

\- Pourquoi ? De toute manière tu n'es pas sincère, tu m'as bien fait comprendre que tu ne m'aimais pas du tout. Je n'ai jamais eu d'ami, mais je ne suis pas stupide pour autant, je ne crois pas qu'on puisse devenir ami avec quelqu'un qu'on a tenté d'étrangler.

\- Tu n'as pas tout à fait tort, mais je suis un dragon, tu découvriras par la suite que nous ne sommes pas des êtres très logiques. Nous pouvons très bien devenir amis avec des gens que nous trouvions déplaisants à l'origine. Sourit Soren.

 _A suivre_


	15. Chapter 15

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est une histoire annexe de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden.**

* * *

 **Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique**

 **Chapitre 15**

 _An 2009_

\- Cela se passe mieux que je ne le pensais. Affirma Angeal en se détournant de l'espace de vision qu'il observait et qui retraçait les efforts de Kadaj pour attraper Soren et ce qui avait suivi.

Zack le regarda d'un air qui indiquait clairement qu'il ne partageait pas cet avis mais qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de se risquer à le contredire.

Angeal décrypta parfaitement ce regard et le fixa.

\- Si tu as quelque chose à dire, dis le le chiot. Lança t'il.

\- Soren et Carina étaient faciles à vaincre, Ajilu ne devrait pas être insurmontable, mais Sand... est il vraiment nécessaire de les mettre en présence ? Dit finalement Zack.

\- Je le pense et je ne suis pas le seul, Sand a des comptes à régler, ce sera l'occasion pour lui d'évacuer sa rage et ce sera une très bonne expérience pour Kadaj. Ses frères l'ont beaucoup trop protégé, nous devons savoir ce qu'il vaut sans eux.

\- Nous venons d'en avoir un aperçu... cela n'est il pas suffisant ? Objecta Zack.

Angeal le fixa droit dans les yeux.

\- Il doit aller au bout de lui même et tu le sais. Son potentiel ne se révélera qu'à ce prix. Tu as entendu la Déesse comme moi, tu devrais le savoir.

\- Je le sais, mais tout de même... il est encore si jeune, il a déjà traversé tellement d'épreuves...

\- Dit celui qui est mort à 23 ans. Murmura Angeal en se détournant.

Les propos de Zack faisaient ressortir sa honte, il n'avait pas été à la hauteur à l'époque, les choix qu'il avait fait, la voie qu'il avait décidé de suivre, tout cela lui apparaissait à présent comme une erreur.

\- Vous n'étiez pas beaucoup plus vieux. Répliqua Zack la gorge serrée.

Il n'aimait pas se souvenir de cette époque, de ce qu'il avait été obligé de faire, même s'il comprenait le choix de son mentor, il en avait beaucoup souffert et c'était encore une blessure ouverte malgré le nombre d'années écoulées.

\- Et j'ai suivi une mauvaise route, ce que je n'ai pas encore fini d'expier. Dit Angeal d'un ton qui trahissait sa honte.

Zack l'observa, voyant ses épaules basses et la façon dont il baissait la tête, en proie au remords.

\- C'est pour cela que vous n'avez pas voulu revenir à la vie ? Malgré le fait que vous soyez marié et père... Questionna Zack.

\- En partie, j'ai aussi d'autres motivations. Mais assez parlé de moi, je ne suis pas celui qui importe pour le moment, nous devons surveiller ce que fait Kadaj.

Zack eut bien du mal à ne pas répondre que pour lui il était celui qui importait au contraire et qu'ils n'en avaient pas fini avec la discussion. Il le regarda revenir à la source de la vision et se plaça à ses côtés pour voir également ce que faisait Kadaj.

Le jeune argenté fixait toujours Soren avec un mélange de défiance et de perplexité. Il était clair qu'il ne parvenait pas à se décider sur la conduite à suivre vis à vis du jeune dragon.

Brusquement Grimoire se matérialisa aux côtés des deux garçons. Son regard rouge passa sur Soren avant de s'arrêter sur Kadaj.

\- Riwan m'a dit que tu avais des dons d'invocateur assez puissants pour se manifester sur un autre monde. Tu veux bien m'en faire la preuve ?

Kadaj rougit et se troubla, ce dont lui parlait Grimoire n'était pas si vrai qu'avait pu le dire Riwan. Il avait certes réussi à produire la réplique d'une arme utilisée sur cet autre monde afin de faire fuir un individu menaçant qui avait croisé leur route, mais cela lui avait demandé tellement d'énergie qu'il s'était effondré aussitôt après et que Riwan avait du le soigner.

\- Je ne suis pas si puissant, lorsque j'ai utilisé ces dons j'ai bien failli y rester. Dit il d'un ton mal assuré.

Grimoire soupira, Riwan lui avait bien dit que Kadaj avait du mal à comprendre la situation, mais il aurait cru que les explications de son ami avaient suffit à éclairer le garçon.

\- Kadaj, il m'a fallu des années pour réussir à utiliser mes dons d'invocateur sur Gaïa sans m'épuiser, il est toujours plus facile de le faire sur le monde dont on est originaire. Toi, tu as la chance d'être issus de plusieurs mondes différents, tu peux donc le faire sur ces mondes. Mais Gaïa n'en reste pas moins ton monde de naissance, tu n'aurais pas du pouvoir invoquer quelque chose sur cet autre monde. Pas à ton âge, tu as vraiment des dons puissants. Il est nécessaire qu'ils soient développés.

Kadaj se mordilla les lèvres, partagé entre la fierté d'avoir quelque chose d'exceptionnel et la crainte. Il n'était pas sans savoir que les dons dont parlait Grimoire s'étaient éveillés lors de sa rencontre avec Jenova et il redoutait que ce ne soit l'entité maléfique qui les lui ait transmis. Il n'était pas certain de vouloir utiliser quelque chose qu'il tenait d'elle.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Questionna Grimoire devant son manque d'enthousiasme.

\- Ces dons se sont éveillés lorsque j'ai écouté Jenova. Avoua Kadaj.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus, Grimoire devina immédiatement ce qui le tourmentait.

\- Et tu crains qu'ils ne te viennent d'elle. Je te rassure tout de suite, ces dons sont tiens Kadaj, elle n'a fait que les activer, j'en suis certain, je suis moi même un invocateur.

\- J'ai tout de même besoin de matérias pour les utiliser... souffla Kadaj dont la crainte n'était pas totalement apaisée.

\- Avais tu des matérias lorsque tu as invoqué vos tenues ? Questionna Grimoire doucement.

\- Non... mais, je croyais que c'était Jenova qui nous les avait offertes.

\- Crois moi, il n'en est rien, elle s'est servi de toi pour les faire apparaître, c'est ton pouvoir qui est à l'origine de ces vêtements et non le sien.

Troublé Kadaj resta un long moment silencieux, il avait du mal à croire que ce que disait Grimoire soit la vérité. Il avait été le premier surpris de réussir à faire apparaître une arme sur le monde où Riwan l'avait emmené en vacances, il l'avait fait sous le coup de l'angoisse, face à cet individu armé d'un couteau qui les menaçait, sans vraiment réfléchir, et ce qui avait suivi le faisait encore frissonner de douleur et de crainte.

Il s'était senti si faible après cette invocation involontaire, si vulnérable... il ne voulait pas revivre pareille expérience.

Grimoire posa les mains sur ses épaules.

\- Kadaj, je sais que tu as peur, mais c'est justement pour éviter que ce qu'il s'est produit se renouvelle que tu dois apprendre à t'en servir.

\- Je crois qu'il n'est pas encore prêt. Intervint Soren qui avait suivi l'échange sans rien dire jusqu'à là, mais que l'expression tourmentée de Kadaj attristait.

Grimoire soupira et se rendit à l'avis du jeune dragon, il était plus que clair qu'effectivement Kadaj n'était pas encore dans de bonnes dispositions pour apprendre à user de ses dons d'invocateur. Il en était peiné, les invocateurs capables d'agir sans matérias étaient rares, Kadaj avait beaucoup de chance de posséder ce potentiel.

\- Nous en reparlerons. Bonne chance avec Sand et Ajilu Kadaj. Dit il avant de disparaître.

Kadaj réprima une grimace de dépit, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais il avait le sentiment qu'effectivement il risquait fort d'avoir besoin de chance pour supporter ce qui allait suivre.

Il se tourna vers Soren.

\- Je présume que Sand et Ajilu sont aussi des dragons et que je vais devoir les attraper eux aussi...

\- La réponse est oui. Dit Soren.

Kadaj soupira, il se sentait vraiment très fatigué, il n'avait aucune envie d'attraper qui que ce soit, surtout pas d'autres dragons, surtout qu'il avait le pressentiment que ces derniers risquaient fort de ne pas le porter plus dans leur cœur que Soren ne le faisait au début.

Il sentit Soren glisser un bras sous le sien pour le soutenir, et prit conscience qu'il vacillait presque. Il soupira à nouveau et s'efforça de se tenir droit, sans l'aide du jeune dragon blanc.

Le regard de Soren s'assombrit devant ce geste de rejet mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire un commentaire, un mur de terre venait de se former, le séparant de Kadaj, un mur de terre qui ne pouvait avoir qu'une seule origine.

\- Sand non ! Il est épuisé ! C'est beaucoup trop tôt ! Protesta t'il.

Le dragon de la terre se matérialisa à ses côtés et posa un regard dur sur lui. Ses yeux marron foncé brillaient d'indignation.

\- Tu le défends, après ce qu'il a fait ? Ragea t'il. Tu veux être son ami Soren ? Tu as donc oublié les enfants, les victimes ? Leurs victimes Soren !

Soren secoua la tête en signe de négation.

\- Je n'oublie pas Sand, je sais que tu es furieux d'avoir été tué, mais ce n'est pas Kadaj le responsable, il...

\- C'était pourtant bien lui l'invocateur qui a fait apparaître ces monstres ! Le coupa Sand d'une voix vibrante d'indignation.

\- Il était contrôlé par Jenova ! Ne peux tu pas le comprendre ?

\- Il le voulait bien. Grogna Sand en secouant sa tête brune.

\- Il s'est laissé séduire, cela ne t'est jamais arrivé ?

\- Pas par une créature maléfique en tout cas.

Sur ces mots Sand fit en sorte d'emprisonner Soren afin que ce dernier ne puisse pas intervenir et se rua à l'attaque.

Kadaj s'était préparé à cette attaque et parvint à l'esquiver. Sand lui adressa un sourire féroce et le cingla d'une grêle de pierres. Kadaj leva les bras pour protéger sa tête et grimaça de douleur tandis que les pierres le frappaient aux jambes, au ventre et aux bras. La douleur qu'il ressentit après cette attaque ne fut rien en comparaison de celle qu'il endura lorsqu'à la pluie de pierres succéda une averse de graviers qui déchira ses habits et sa peau en de nombreux endroits.

Il se laissa tomber à genoux, pris de faiblesse et se replia sur lui même pour se protéger. Il réfléchissait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. S'il ne trouvait pas un plan d'action au plus vite il n'allait pas tenir très longtemps.

Il rassembla ses forces et se releva, reculant devant le dragon aux cheveux bruns. Il matérialisa son sabre à double lame mais ce dernier ne pouvait rien contre les attaques qu'envoyait Sand.

Une autre menace se dessina soudain dans le dos de Kadaj, une colonne d'air tourbillonnait à quelques mètres, renfermant le dernier dragon. Ce dernier était tranquillement assis sur le sol et semblait attendre avec patience, les yeux clos et le visage serein. Il avait la peau translucide et la chevelure pâle des albinos.

Kadaj serra les dents, songeant que ce dernier adversaire attendait probablement qu'il s'écroule, victime des assauts du dragon de la terre.

Alors qu'il fixait la colonne d'air, songeant qu'il n'avait aucune chance de la traverser, une idée lui vint soudain, risquée mais qui pouvait fonctionner.

Il fonça en direction de la colonne d'air, n'ayant plus rien à perdre, il avait déjà le corps en piteux état, ses habits étaient en loques, sa peau déchirée saignait en abondance.

Juste avant d'atteindre la colonne il utilisa son pouvoir d'invocateur pour faire apparaître une porte à l'intérieur même de la colonne, il se jeta à travers et la laissa disparaître juste après être passé. Il se jeta sur le dragon des vents dans la foulée, profitant de l'effet de surprise.

Ajilu poussa un cri de surprise en sentant des bras nerveux l'enlacer et une lame se plaquer contre sa gorge, il laissa la colonne d'air se dissiper.

Kadaj le maîtrisa et regarda en direction de l'autre dragon.

\- Rendez-vous ou je le transperce ! Lança t'il d'un ton mauvais.

Sand se figea quelques instants, fixant Kadaj et Ajilu d'un regard brûlant de rage. Il était furieux de devoir renoncer, mais il ne pouvait pas mettre Ajilu en danger, le dragon des airs était son ami depuis longtemps, il se sentait responsable de lui, et ce n'était pas seulement à cause de la faiblesse physique de ce dernier. Les dents serrées il leva les mains en signe de capitulation. Kadaj poussa un soupir de soulagement et relâcha Ajilu, il laissa disparaître son sabre et s'effondra sur le sol.

Le dragon des vents resta immobile, figé par la surprise. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'on puisse trouver un moyen pour passer sa colonne d'air.

\- Sand ? Appela t'il d'un ton hésitant.

\- Je suis là Aji, tout va bien, il s'est écroulé. Dit Sand avec satisfaction.

Ajilu frissonna et commença à tâtonner pour trouver Kadaj. Comme certains albinos il avait une très mauvaise vue, le monde ne lui apparaissait que très vaguement.

\- Sand ! Relâche moi ! Cria Soren que ce qu'il venait d'entendre alarmait au plus haut point.

Sand qui l'avait oublié fit disparaître la cage de roche qui le gardait prisonnier ainsi que le mur et Soren s'empressa de les rejoindre, fonçant vers Kadaj que les bras minces d'Ajilu venaient de saisir.

Il contempla le jeune argenté avec angoisse, constatant avec douleur l'état dans lequel il se trouvait.

\- Sand ! Tu as vu ce que tu as fait ? S'emporta t'il.

Sand considéra les blessures de Kadaj avec satisfaction, et approuva d'un signe de tête, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je ne l'ai pas loupé ce salopard. Commenta t'il.

Soren le regarda d'un air furieux et les yeux clairs d'Ajilu s'emplirent de larmes.

\- Tu ne devrais pas parler ainsi... dit le dragon albinos d'un ton peiné. Il aurait pu me tuer ou me blesser, mais il ne l'a pas fait.

\- Il a menacé de le faire ! Ragea Sand. Il t'aurait égorgé sans hésiter, j'en suis persuadé.

\- Moi non. Affirma Ajilu.

\- Moi non plus. Ajouta Soren. J'ai commencé à le voir comme toi Sand, mais...

\- Mais rien du tout ! Cet individu est une vermine et c'est une perte de temps que de croire qu'on puisse en faire quelque chose.

Kadaj qui n'était pas du tout inconscient, contrairement à ce que croyaient les trois dragons, se redressa lentement et fit face à Sand. Il fit réapparaître son sabre, le prit par la lame et le tendit à Sand. Ce dernier le regarda sans comprendre ce qu'il espérait en faisant ce geste.

\- Puisque je suis une vermine irrécupérable, pourquoi ne pas m'éliminer ? Lança Kadaj avec amertume, tendant toujours le sabre au dragon de la terre.

\- Ne me tente pas raclure de laboratoire. Grinça Sand en croisant les bras.

Il observa avec une cruelle fascination le sang qui coulait sur le corps de l'adolescent face à lui. Kadaj resserra les doigts sur la lame, s'y blessant un peu plus sans y prêter la moindre attention.

\- Pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? Insista Kadaj. Je suis là en face de toi et je t'offre même le moyen. A moins que tu ne sois un lâche en fait.

Sand laissa échapper un grondement de rage et lui arracha le sabre des mains.

\- Tu l'auras voulu !

\- Sand non ! Hurla Soren horrifié alors que Sand levait le sabre dans l'intention très claire de frapper.

La lame frôla la joue de Kadaj, mais sans le toucher. Sand la baissa ensuite et fixa Kadaj qui n'avait pas bronché et le regardait d'un air impassible.

Sand sourit et leva lentement le sabre, le pointant vers la gorge de Kadaj.

\- Je pourrai te mettre en pièces, ou te plonger ton propre sabre dans la gorge, cela me ferait un bien fou après ce que vous m'avez fait, tes frères, cette Jenova et toi.

\- Alors fais le. Dit simplement Kadaj. Venge toi, venge ceux que j'ai fait souffrir ou mourir ces jours là. Je sais que je devrai payer pour cela, autant que ce soit de ta main.

Un silence suivit ces propos. Sand avait étréci les yeux et observait l'argenté avec colère, se demandant s'il ne se moquait pas de lui. Soren était sous le choc et Ajilu pleurait toujours.

Brusquement Soren disparut et Carina se matérialisa à sa place, elle sauta sur Sand et le griffa au visage en sifflant de rage.

\- Tu n'es qu'un sale con Sand ! Je te déteste ! Dit elle.

Sand laissa tomber le sabre pour lui saisir les poignets et la maîtriser.

Kadaj observait la scène, un peu perdu, pourquoi Soren avait disparu alors que Carina arrivait ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Quel mystère se cachait derrière ce comportement surprenant ? Pourquoi Carina était elle si furieuse de voir Sand le menacer ? Elle n'avait pas cessé de se moquer de lui et de le tourmenter en l'arrosant.

\- Soren ! Ça suffit ! Fais la rentrer. Grogna Sand. Tu sais que je ne lui ferai pas de mal, il est déloyal de l'utiliser de la sorte.

Kadaj comprenait de moins en moins. Ces gens là étaient ils fous ? Il vit Carina disparaître à son tour et Soren faire sa réapparition. Le visage du dragon blanc était crispé et las, il lança un regard inquiet en direction de Kadaj.

Kadaj pris de vertige serra les dents pour ne pas trahir la souffrance qui le taraudait. Il sentit les bras d'Ajilu le soutenir. Le dragon albinos avait séché ses larmes et se portait à son secours. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller entre les bras amicaux, il était bien trop fatigué pour se soucier du fait qu'ils s'étaient opposés un instant plus tôt.

Ajilu l'aida à se coucher à terre, s'agenouillant pour que ses jambes soutiennent la tête de l'argenté.

Sand grogna et s'éloigna à grands pas rageurs.

Kadaj rouvrit les yeux et le regarda partir. Il était clair qu'ils ne seraient jamais amis tous les deux.

Soren secoua la tête avec accablement et s'assit à terre lui aussi.

\- Désolé pour le comportement de Sand. Il n'a pas un caractère facile. Dit il d'un ton nerveux.

Kadaj referma les yeux.

\- J'ai échoué je présume... souffla t'il.

\- Je ne crois pas. Répondit Soren en voyant Riwan approcher.

 _A suivre_


	16. Chapter 16

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est une histoire annexe de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden.**

* * *

 **Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique**

 **Chapitre 16**

 _An 2009_

\- Tu trouves toujours que cela se passe bien ? Questionna Zack à l'intention d'Angeal.

Angeal détourna les yeux de la vision qu'ils regardaient, son regard était sombre, il s'éloigna sans répondre. Zack laissa échapper un soupir désolé et stoppa la vision.

Il avait détesté chaque seconde de l'affrontement auquel ils venaient d'assister. Se tournant à demi il observa le dos d'Angeal qui s'éloignait.

Une fois de plus son mentor prenait la direction de la zone grise, la zone où étaient détenus certains arrivants qui ne souhaitaient pas ou ne devaient pas se mêler aux autres occupants de la rivière de la vie, pour diverses raisons.

Zack ne s'y était encore jamais rendu, il n'en éprouvait pas le besoin, il ne tenait pas à s'isoler et n'avait pas été contraint à cela à son arrivée, il se demandait cependant ce qui y attirait Angeal.

Son mentor se rendait il là bas pour se reposer un peu ou avait il d'autres raisons ?

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée dans la rivière de la vie, la curiosité de Zack à ce sujet fut plus forte que la prudence ou le respect qu'il vouait à celui qui lui avait tant appris. Il se mit à le suivre sans faire de bruit.

Cela ne fut pas très difficile, Angeal marchait vite mais sans se retourner une seule fois, perdu dans ses pensées ou trop confiant pour regarder en arrière.

Pourquoi l'aurait il fait après tout ? Il était l'une des personnes en qui la Déesse avait placé sa confiance, il était par conséquent respecté de tous, il savait ne rien craindre.

Une fois dans la zone grise Zack marqua instinctivement un temps d'arrêt, hésitant à poursuivre. Le lieu lui semblait étrange, il y régnait une certaine lourdeur qu'il n'aurait pas su expliquer clairement avec des mots, c'était un peu comme si l'air y était plus épais, pas vraiment oppressant, mais pas loin, et l'odeur qui y flottait lui donnait presque la nausée. Envahi par un profond sentiment de malaise il fut à deux doigts de faire demi tour et ferma les yeux quelques secondes, essayant de se reprendre, pressant sa main devant sa bouche en un mouvement instinctif de protection.

Il était si mal soudain qu'il en oublia Angeal et sursauta lorsque les mains de ce dernier se posèrent sur ses épaules.

\- Respire profondément, ça va passer.

Honteux d'avoir été surpris Zack sursauta et rouvrit les yeux, fixant d'un air presque égaré celui qui se tenait devant lui. Angeal ne semblait en rien incommodé par la lourdeur ambiante, Zack se demanda comment il faisait. Il ne tarda pas à avoir la réponse.

\- Si tu te demandes comment je peux ne pas être incommodé, c'est très simple, je suis venu si souvent ici que j'ai fini par être immunisé. Ce lieu n'agit que sur ceux qui ont des raisons d'y séjourner, il teste les arrivants, puis lorsqu'il est certain de leurs motivations il cesse d'agir sur eux ou renforce son emprise. Dans mon cas et dans le tien nous ne sommes que des visiteurs et non des résidents, il va donc nous laisser en paix.

\- Vous en parlez comme s'il était vivant... balbutia Zack encore sous le coup du malaise qu'il ressentait.

Angeal le regarda d'un air peiné et soupira.

\- Zack, depuis le temps que tu es ici, j'aurai cru que tu aurais compris... bien sur que ce lieu est vivant, nous sommes dans la rivière de la vie. Il n'y a pas plus vivant que cet endroit.

Zack s'empourpra fortement, bien sur qu'il le savait, mais parfois il lui arrivait d'oublier. Quand apprendrait il à se taire ?

Angeal soupira, attendit que son ancien élève s'adapte à l'environnement puis s'écarta de lui.

\- Tu n'aurais pas du me suivre. Dit il d'une voix lasse. Je ne suis pas certain que tu sois prêt pour ce que tu vas voir.

Il s'éloigna sans attendre de réponse. Après une brève hésitation Zack lui emboîta le pas.

Lorsqu'il parvint à rattraper son mentor Angeal s'était arrêté auprès d'un des résidents du lieu. L'homme dormait profondément, étendu à même le sol, il était légèrement recroquevillé sur lui même, sa chevelure claire se répandait autour de sa tête en longues mèches brillantes tranchant sur le noir de sa tenue.

Zack se raidit en identifiant le dormeur.

\- Sephiroth !

Angeal fronça les sourcils et le regarda sévèrement tandis que l'ancien général s'agitait quelques secondes avec nervosité avant de s'immobiliser à nouveau, comme si le cri de Zack avait percé les brumes du sommeil dans lequel il était et le faisait réagir mais sans pour autant le réveiller tout à fait.

\- Même si tu ne risques pas de le sortir du sommeil, j'apprécierai que tu fasses preuve d'un peu plus de respect le chiot. Commenta Angeal.

Zack s'empourpra sous la réprimande.

\- Désolé, je ne m'attendais pas à le voir... c'est donc lui que vous venez visiter si souvent...

\- Oui. Je n'oublie pas qu'il est mon ami. Dit Angeal sobrement.

La tristesse dans son regard dissuada Zack de dire quoi que ce soit contre l'homme endormi.

Il se contenta d'observer le dormeur, tout d'abord avec malaise puis peu à peu ce sentiment évolua vers une certaine pitié.

Ainsi couché à terre, vulnérable dans son profond sommeil, Sephiroth lui semblait bien moins redoutable que dans ses souvenirs. La façon dont il s'abandonnait dans l'inconscience avait quelque chose d'émouvant. Les traits de son visage étaient adoucis, ses lèvres entrouvertes n'affichaient pas la moue dédaigneuse que Zack se souvenait lui avoir vu par le passé, elles n'étaient pas non plus crispées par la rage et la folie. Sa beauté s'en trouvait renforcée au lieu d'être éclipsée par les sentiments négatifs ou la froideur dont il faisait preuve le plus souvent.

Zack le contempla longuement, songeant avec tristesse que cet homme magnifique aurait mérité une autre existence que celle qu'on lui avait fait vivre, une autre fin également.

Il se souvint brièvement d'un temps où Sephiroth souriait presque, lorsqu'un certain garçon blond entrait dans son champs de vision. Oui, la relation entre Cloud et le général leur avait fait du bien, elle avait apporté de l'assurance à l'adolescent, une certaine sécurité, et avait permis au général de se détendre et d'apprécier la vie. Mais c'était hélas avant que leurs existences basculent et qu'ils ne sombrent dans la folie de Jenova. Cette maudite entité avait détruit leurs vies.

\- Pourquoi le garder ici au lieu de chercher à l'intégrer ? Questionna t'il.

\- Il n'est pas prêt pour cela. Répondit Angeal tristement. Il a cherché la solitude à peine arrivé ici et s'est réfugié ici. Dormir lui permet d'oublier la folie, la souffrance et les remords. Nous le laissons faire, mais un jour prochain il n'aura plus le choix, il lui faudra se réveiller et quitter les lieux.

\- Vous n'avez pas eu envie d'en faire autant ?

\- Pas plus que toi. J'ai commis des erreurs, je ne vais pas fuir cette réalité.

\- Mais cela ne vous dérange pas qu'il le fasse... souffla Zack avec imprudence.

Angeal serra les dents quelques secondes, son regard transperça le jeune homme en face de lui, lui faisant baisser les yeux.

\- Je suis désolé, je n'aurai pas du... souffla encore Zack contrit.

\- Non, en effet, tu n'aurais pas du. Répliqua Angeal. Qui sommes nous pour le juger ? Sommes nous vraiment meilleurs que lui ? Je ne le crois pas. Viens, partons d'ici, il n'est pas bon de rester trop longtemps dans cette zone de la rivière de la vie.

Zack le suivit docilement, non sans jeter un dernier regard à l'homme étendu sur le sol.

\- Tout de même, cela ne doit pas être très confortable... dit il.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il se soucie de confort. Répondit Angeal sans cesser d'avancer. Si tu n'as rien d'intelligent à dire tais toi le chiot.

Zack se renfrogna et se mura dans le silence quelques minutes, puis la curiosité fut la plus forte.

\- Kadaj ne devrait pas être ici lui aussi ? Demanda t'il finalement.

\- Kadaj n'a pas de temps à perdre, il a bien trop à apprendre pour venir dormir dans cet endroit. Soupira Angeal lassé par les questions.

\- Mais vu son état actuel... un peu de repos va être nécessaire non ?

\- Pas dans la zone grise. Il aura le temps de se remettre en sécurité, mais il n'a pas besoin de ce genre de repos.

\- Vous en savez beaucoup sur les projets de la Déesse ?

\- J'en sais assez pour ne pas avoir envie de poser des questions.

Zack grimaça et se tut à nouveau. Angeal savoura cet instant de calme, sachant par expérience qu'il ne durerait pas.

\- Mais, que va t'il se passer lorsque Sephiroth s'éveillera ? Cela ne sera pas dangereux ? Jenova... demanda encore Zack.

Angeal secoua la tête avec agacement, comme toujours Zack voulait aller au fond des choses et se posait des questions, beaucoup trop en vérité, sans sembler vraiment en écouter les réponses. Il savait cependant que ce n'était qu'une apparence, Zack pouvait sembler tête en l'air, ne pas écouter ce qu'on lui disait, mais il entendait parfaitement et retenait plus qu'il ne le montrait. Son plus gros problème restait cependant sa fougue qu'il n'avait toujours pas réussi à canaliser.

\- Nous le saurons lorsque nous y serons. Maintenant, puisque tu sembles si désireux d'apprendre, que dirais tu d'un nouvel entraînement ? Tu n'as pas vraiment brillé lors du dernier.

\- Hey ! Je m'en suis sorti ! C'est tout ce qui compte non ?

\- Pour les guerriers moyens certainement, mais pas si tu vises l'excellence comme tu l'affirmes, viens donc par ici, nous allons reprendre cet exercice.

oOo

Riwan s'agenouilla aux côtés de Kadaj et posa les mains sur ses tempes pour lui insuffler un regain d'énergie. Kadaj entrouvrit les yeux et le regarda avec lassitude.

\- J'ai échoué... murmura t'il avec honte.

Riwan lui sourit avec tendresse.

\- Ne crois pas cela, tu as réussi au contraire. Tu as su atteindre Ajilu, convaincre Sand de cesser ses attaques, tu n'as pas fait de mal à qui que ce soit malgré tes blessures et le stress. Tu as utilisé ton esprit et tes dons avec discernement. C'était le but de cette épreuve et tu as prouvé que tu étais à la hauteur de nos attentes. Je suis fier de toi Kadaj. Nous le sommes tous, n'en doute pas.

\- Je n'ai pas réussi à convaincre Sand.

\- Inutile de te tourmenter à ce sujet, personne n'est en mesure de convaincre cette tête de mule, mais il sera bien obligé de se plier à la volonté de la Déesse lui aussi.

Kadaj soupira et referma les yeux tandis que Riwan continuait à lui prodiguer des soins, refermant les plaies causées par les attaques du dragon de la terre.

Grimoire les rejoignit peu après et souleva Kadaj entre ses bras.

L'adolescent épuisé se laissa faire. Soren aida Ajilu à se lever et le guida, suivant les deux hommes qui s'éloignaient avec Kadaj.

\- Soren, est-il gravement blessé ? Demanda Ajilu d'un ton inquiet. J'ai senti beaucoup de sang...

\- Riwan a soigné le plus gros des blessures, il va s'en remettre. Le rassura Soren doucement.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais... je croyais que Sand allait se contenter de le tester comme cela était prévu. Souffla Ajilu d'un ton malheureux.

\- Ne te fais pas de reproches, nous savons tous ce qu'il s'est passé et que tu n'aurais jamais fait de mal à Kadaj. Nous savions aussi qu'il n'allait pas t'en faire, quoi qu'en pense Sand.

\- Carina l'aime bien j'ai l'impression, et toi ? Demanda Ajilu doucement.

Soren s'empourpra, se réjouissant que le dragon albinos ne puisse pas le voir.

\- Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont je veux me soucier pour le moment. Répondit il d'un ton bref. Je doute que Kadaj soit intéressé par des relations de toute manière, il a bien plus important à faire et à songer.

La main délicate d'Ajilu se leva et effleura sa joue avec douceur.

\- Ils sont loin, il ne peut pas t'entendre et tu sais que tu peux tout me dire Soren. Pour que Carina ait de l'intérêt pour Kadaj il faut...

\- Ne le dis pas je t'en prie. Supplia Soren en rougissant de plus belle.

Ajilu l'obligea à s'arrêter et à lui faire face. Même s'il ne voyait pas clair il percevait très nettement le sentiment de malaise de son ami et s'en préoccupait.

\- C'est le fait que vous soyez tous les deux des hommes qui te pose problème ? Demanda t'il franchement.

Soren soupira.

\- Tu sais que tu commence à ressembler beaucoup à Sand ?

\- Je prends cela pour un compliment. Sourit Ajilu avec malice. Mais il est inutile d'essayer de détourner la conversation.

\- Non, ce n'est pas cela qui me pose problème, il plaît à Carina, il me plaît aussi, mais... je ne crois pas qu'il soit partant, ni pour elle, ni pour moi et notre situation ne va rien arranger. S'il tombe amoureux de Carina...

\- Ou de toi. Ajouta Ajilu avec malice.

Soren battit tout les records d'empourprement.

\- Aji !

\- Pardon, je dois admettre que ce serait effectivement un problème s'il ne tombait amoureux qu'un seul de vous deux, mais il m'a l'air intelligent, une fois qu'il saura ce qu'il en est de vous deux, je suis persuadé qu'il réagira convenablement.

Soren aurait donné tout ce qu'il possédait pour en être aussi certain que son ami, mais il redoutait qu'au contraire Kadaj ne les repousse une fois qu'il saurait toute la vérité.

Ajilu se blottit contre lui et l'entoura de ses bras.

\- Si cela devait se produire, nous serons toujours là pour vous consoler Sand et moi.

Soren sourit et lui rendit son étreinte.

\- Je sais Aji. Vous êtes des amis, des vrais. Kadaj ne connaît pas encore ce genre de choses, alors tu imagines ce qu'il doit savoir des relations amoureuses...

\- Il doit en savoir au moins autant sur le sujet que Sand est informé sur la tolérance. Gloussa Ajilu.

Soren esquissa un sourire, mais il restait en proie à la tristesse, parler de ce qui le tourmentait ne l'avait guère soulagé, bien au contraire.

Il n'était pas encore très assuré sur les sentiments qu'il portait réellement à Kadaj, mais il ne pouvait nier qu'Ajilu avait vu juste, l'adolescent aux cheveux argentés lui plaisait et plaisait à sa sœur. Cependant il n'était pas prêt à s'en ouvrir au principal concerné.

Il préférait attendre et voir comment Kadaj allait évoluer, surtout il appréhendait le moment où il serait obligé d'avouer la vérité sur lui et Carina.

Il avait déjà été rejeté à cause du lien si particulier qui le liait à sa sœur et cette dernière l'avait été également pour les mêmes raisons, ils en étaient ressortis particulièrement blessés et depuis lors ils se méfiaient et répugnaient à s'exposer ou à s'attacher à nouveau.

Ajilu déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres, un geste qui n'avait rien d'ambigu, le dragon albinos était coutumier du fait et cela n'indiquait rien de plus que de l'affection de sa part. Soren répondit avec douceur, prenant ce baiser pour ce qu'il était.

Ne se préoccupant pas de ce que faisaient les deux dragons Riwan et Grimoire portèrent Kadaj dans une maison qu'ils avaient fait apparaître pour lui et l'installèrent dans un lit confortable. L'adolescent sombra très vite dans le sommeil et les deux hommes le laissèrent se reposer.

\- Je vais chercher Sand, il est temps que nous ayons une petite discussion lui et moi. Gronda Grimoire dont le regard brûlait d'un feu sombre qui était assez alarmant.

Riwan posa la main sur son bras, afin de l'inviter à la modération.

\- Nous savions que cela pouvait se produire Kael, ne soit pas trop dur avec ce garçon.

Il ne parvenait pas à se faire au dernier nom de son ami de longue date, pour lui Grimoire était et resterait Kael, celui avec qui il avait commencé à servir la Déesse, celui qui avait été son ami et son protecteur.

Grimoire fixa en silence la main posée sur son bras. Il respectait Riwan mais le comportement de Sand l'avait plongé dans une rage froide dont il ne parvenait pas à se défaire.

\- Ma dureté sera à la hauteur de son comportement. Affirma t'il avant de disparaître.

Riwan secoua la tête avec accablement et se dirigea vers sa propre habitation. Il était fatigué et triste d'avoir été obligé de soigner Kadaj. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer que le garçon n'avait pas mérité un tel traitement.

Grimoire s'abattit sur Sand tel un fauve implacable et le plaqua au sol sans ménagement. Le dragon de la terre gronda et se débattit, mais la poigne de l'homme était trop forte pour qu'il réussisse à lui échapper.

Au bout d'un moment le jeune dragon se résigna et se figea à terre sans pour autant cesser de gronder entre ses dents, manifestant toujours sa rage.

Grimoire ne relâcha pas sa prise sur la nuque du jeune homme, bien au contraire, à chaque grondement qu'il percevait ses doigts se resserraient un peu plus, s'enfonçant cruellement dans la chair de sa victime.

Au bout de quelques instants, vaincu par la douleur et à deux doigts de suffoquer Sand cessa finalement de gronder et se soumit tout à fait.

Satisfait Grimoire le laissa enfin et se redressa, le toisant de toute sa hauteur.

Sand se redressa sur les genoux et le regarda avec reproche.

\- Il le méritait !

Une gifle salua son audace, le renvoyant à terre.

\- Qu'il le mérite ou non, ce n'est pas à toi d'en juger petit dragon. Pas plus que tu as le droit de porter la main sur un de mes descendants. Dit il d'une voix dure. Refais cette erreur une seule fois et je te montrerai que le démon en moi n'a pas totalement disparu et qu'il peut très bien ressurgir pour te régler ton compte.

\- Je dépends de Minerva ! Protesta imprudemment Sand.

La main de Grimoire le cueillit à nouveau par la gorge et il se retrouva soulevé de terre, tenu sans effort à bout de bras par le colosse qu'était soudain Grimoire, un colosse à la peau sombre et aux yeux flamboyants qui le fixaient sans aucune pitié. Les pieds ne touchant plus terre, Sand se mit à avoir peur.

\- Moi je ne dépends de personne, je te conseille de ne jamais l'oublier. Déclara Grimoire avant de le laisser retomber sans ménagement.

Sand se retrouva à nouveau à genoux, il se frotta la gorge en grimaçant. Grimoire reprit son aspect précédent et croisa les bras.

 _A suivre_


	17. Chapter 17

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est une histoire annexe de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden.**

* * *

 **Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique**

 **Chapitre 17**

 _An 2009_

\- Vous ne pouvez pas m'obliger à respecter un gars comme lui ! Protesta encore Sand, d'un ton lourd de rancœur.

\- Non, en effet, je ne le peux pas, et je ne devrai pas avoir à le faire, ta nature même devrait te pousser à respecter la façon dont il s'est comporté face à toi. rétorqua Grimoire avec dureté.

Le regard de Sand se fit encore plus sombre. Même s'il se refusait à l'admettre, il savait que Kadaj avait effectivement eu un comportement que sa nature de dragon ne pouvait que respecter, mais il ne voulait pas qu'un conditionnement né d'une longue tradition lui dicte son comportement et il se rebellait de toutes ses forces contre cela. Le démon sumérien avait peut être eu le dessus sur lui en ce qui concernait le physique, mais son mental lui continuait à se révolter.

\- Je ne veux plus vivre selon ces vieilles façons ! Le temps où nous devions servir est révolu !

Un silence pesant salua ses propos qui mettaient à mal tout ce qui avait toujours été. Malgré son esprit en pleine rébellion Sand courba instinctivement la tête, attendant une réaction de Minerva qui ne vint pas, à sa grande surprise. Il venait pourtant de défier sa protectrice, d'une manière des plus insolentes et la Déesse n'était pas tendre avec ceux qui agissaient de la sorte en temps normal.

Grimoire posa sur lui un regard étrange avant de se détourner.

\- Si j'étais toi, j'éviterai de me croire tiré d'affaire, tôt ou tard elle te fera regretter ces propos et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Lança t'il en s'éloignant sans plus un regard pour le dragon de la terre.

Sand attendit d'être seul pour se laisser tomber sur le sol et fermer les yeux. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il n'aurait pas du tenir pareils propos et que cela aurait un prix en effet, Minerva n'était pas une Déesse douce et paisible encline à pardonner facilement. Riwan, qui était pourtant son compagnon avait jadis manqué faire les frais de la colère de la terrible Déesse à cause des manigances d'une femme dédaignée par le jeune homme qu'il était alors.

Sand se souvenait très bien de cet épisode, il était aux côtés de Minerva lorsque cette dernière s'était ruée dans le camps servant de refuge à ceux qui la servaient, décidée à venger l'honneur d'une de ses prêtresses qui était venue pleurer et se plaindre dans le temple après avoir été abusée selon ses dires, par l'une des dernières recrues arrivées au camps quelques jours plus tôt.

Le jeune dragon se souvenait d'avoir été surpris par la jeunesse et le maintien de celui qui avait été accusé par la prêtresse, tout comme l'avait été Minerva elle même. Au lieu de s'alarmer, de s'indigner et de nier comme l'aurait fait n'importe qui, coupable ou non, le jeune homme s'était incliné avec respect devant eux, gardant les yeux baissés, presque clos, tant et si bien qu'on ne pouvait pas voir son regard.

Lui qui était venu, pensant qu'il y avait un homme indigne de servir la Déesse à éliminer se retrouvait en présence d'un adolescent qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ou seize ans, d'une minceur presque alarmante et au comportement surprenant. Il avait alors eu beaucoup de mal à croire encore une seule seconde que le jeune homme ait pu avoir ne ce fut-ce qu'un geste déplacé à l'encontre d'une prêtresse, et la suite lui avait donné raison. Il s'était avéré au final que la prêtresse avait menti, par dépit. Elle avait fait des avances au garçon et ce dernier les avait repoussées, la vexant au plus haut point, jamais encore elle n'avait été dédaignée par un homme, si jeune soit il, et elle avait décidé de s'en venger.

Minerva avait chassé la coupable et Kael en personne avait fait en sorte de veiller sur Riwan. Il était heureux que la Déesse n'ait pas tué celui qui deviendrait son compagnon des années plus tard, sans prendre la peine de l'écouter, Gaïa aurait beaucoup perdu si cela s'était produit.

Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle se montrerait également magnanime en ce qui le concernait, mais il redoutait que cela ne soit pas le cas, elle n'aimait pas du tout qu'on remette en question l'ordre établi par ses soins.

Il remua lentement pour trouver une position confortable, recherchant le réconfort de la terre dont il tirait sa force, mais il avait beau faire, il ne parvenait pas à être satisfait, c'était presque comme si la terre se refusait à lui apporter ce dont il avait besoin, ce qui n'était pas normal, il était lié à elle, il aurait du se trouver bien d'être étendu sur le sol. Peut être étaient-ce les vêtements qui le couvraient le problème...

Il réprima un soupir et lutta avec peine contre l'envie de se dévêtir. Le temps où ils pouvaient aller nus sans que personne n'y trouve à redire lui manquait. Malheureusement, la Déesse avait été catégorique, nouveau temps, nouvelles mœurs et ils se devaient de s'y plier. Il valait mieux pour lui ne pas pousser trop loin les provocations, s'il se mettait nu il risquait d'endurer la colère de celle à qui il appartenait.

oOo

Kadaj rouvrit les yeux et s'étonna d'être dans une maison inconnue, jusqu'à présent il avait partagé celle d'Angeal, mais le décor de la chambre où il venait de reprendre conscience ne ressemblait en rien à celui de la chambre qui avait été sienne jusqu'à présent.

Où était il donc ?

\- Tu es chez toi. Affirma une femme brune debout près du lit dont la présence presque écrasante donna l'espace d'un instant l'envie de fuir à Kadaj.

Elle lui souriait, mais il ressentait jusqu'au plus profond de son être combien elle pouvait être redoutable. Son identité ne faisait aucun doute.

\- Vous êtes la Déesse... murmura t'il en esquissant un geste pour se redresser.

\- Reste couché Kadaj, je n'ai pas besoin que tu me fasses des courbettes. Sourit Minerva.

Le regard de Kadaj se fit un peu plus sombre, il crispa les mâchoires.

Des courbettes lui ? Et puis quoi encore ? Il voulait seulement ne pas rester dans une position de faiblesse devant elle.

Minerva n'avait aucun mal à décrypter l'expression de l'adolescent qui la fusillait presque du regard et elle s'en amusait intérieurement.

Elle aimait les gens faisant preuve de caractère et elle appréciait que son descendant en soit doté, même si pour l'heure c'était contre elle qu'il en faisait preuve. Elle caressa l'idée de le remettre à sa place, mais y renonça, elle aurait le temps de le recadrer plus tard. Pour l'heure elle préférait le laisser se remettre de ses émotions et des épreuves qu'il venait tout juste de traverser.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes là ? En tant que Déesse vous devez avoir un tas de choses à faire non ? Demanda Kadaj avec insolence.

\- L'une des choses que j'avais à faire aujourd'hui est justement de venir voir l'un de mes descendants, c'est une découverte édifiante, on voit bien qu'il a grandi loin de ses parents biologiques, il est mal élevé, égoïste et insolent. Répliqua Minerva. Bien loin du reste de sa famille.

Kadaj fit la moue, la critique était dure à entendre, et elle faisait mouche, il pouvait difficilement nier qu'il était ce qu'elle venait de dire, enfin, sauf peut être pour l'un des points, qu'il peinait à entendre.

\- Je ne suis pas égoïste ! Protesta t'il.

Minerva le regarda avec un air détaché.

\- Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse Kadaj. Le cingla t'elle. Tu sais fort bien que tu es égoïste, mais c'est ton droit le plus strict de nier ce fait, ce qui ne change rien à ce qui est. Tu as passé toute ton enfance à te conduire en égoïste, sans te soucier des souffrances de tes frères, du chagrin que tu leur causais. Que tu en aies pris conscience et que tu commence à avoir des remords ne te rend pas moins égoïste mon petit. Il va te falloir faire bien plus d'efforts que ceux déjà accomplis avant de pouvoir être pardonné de ton attitude passée.

La douleur envahit Kadaj, il détourna la tête, incapable de soutenir le regard de Minerva. Il avait très envie de pleurer, mais il ne voulait pas se laisser aller devant la Déesse.

\- Tu peux pleurer, tu ne seras pas le premier à le faire en ma présence. Dit tranquillement Minerva. Mais avant de te mettre à geindre, peux tu me dire sur qui tu as l'intention de pleurer ? Sur toi et tes malheurs ou sur tes frères et les leurs ?

Ces mots eurent raison des dernières résistances de Kadaj. Il fit face à Minerva, les larmes roulant sur ses joues.

\- Je ne sais pas... dit il avec effort. Je ne sais vraiment pas... je sais juste que j'ai mal... j'ai tellement mal quand je pense à ce que j'ai fait, à ce que je leur ai fait... je voudrai pouvoir revenir en arrière, mais ce n'est pas possible... ils vont devoir vivre avec ce que je leur ai fait et moi aussi... je voudrai tellement qu'ils me pardonnent... qu'ils m'aiment encore... mais je n'en ai pas le droit n'est-ce pas ?

Il réprima son envie de se recroqueviller sur lui même, ce serait faire preuve de faiblesse, il ne voulait pas se montrer plus faible qu'il ne le semblait déjà.

Minerva le regarda pleurer sans faire un seul geste pour le réconforter.

Elle n'avait aucun scrupule à agir de la sorte, il devait comprendre combien il était coupable et méritait chaque seconde de la souffrance qu'il ressentait.

Au bout d'un moment elle se retira, le laissant à ses interrogations et à ses larmes.

Kadaj la regarda partir sans chercher à la retenir. Il se sentait à la fois soulagé qu'elle s'en aille et comme abandonné.

Elle s'était montré impitoyable, mais cela était sans doute mérité, après tout, il n'avait pas fait preuve de plus de gentillesse envers Yazoo.

Il sentit son cœur se serrer un peu plus en pensant à son frère et ferma les yeux, espérant que cela suffirait à retenir ses larmes, ce qui ne fut bien sur pas le cas. Rien ne semblait pouvoir tarir le flot salé qui dévalait ses joues.

En sortant de la maison Minerva se retrouva face à Riwan, ce qui ne la surprit pas, elle se doutait déjà qu'il serait là. Elle ne fut pas plus étonnée de l'expression préoccupée de son compagnon, il se faisait du soucis pour le garçon et pour ses frères.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu ailles le consoler pour le moment, il a bien mérité de pleurer un peu seul, comme il laissait ses frères le faire. Dit elle d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune protestation et Riwan ne chercha pas à discuter la chose.

Il savait fort bien que cela ne servait à rien, une fois que la Déesse avait pris sa décision elle ne changeait pas d'avis en général.

\- Je suis là pour toi. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi aussi. Dit il doucement.

Minerva soupira alors que les bras de son compagnon l'enlaçaient et qu'il l'embrassait avec tendresse. Il la connaissait si bien, trop bien sans doute, il se doutait qu'elle était moins indifférente aux sentiments perturbés de Kadaj qu'elle ne le disait.

\- J'ai hâte que tout cela soit enfin réglé. Avoua la Déesse.

Riwan lui massa la nuque avec douceur, sans faire de commentaire, il savait quand il valait mieux se taire.

Il l'entraîna ensuite en direction de leur domicile, il tenait à ce qu'elle prenne un peu de repos, elle avait fait beaucoup d'efforts ces derniers temps, pour sauver Kadaj et permettre qu'il reçoive ce dont il avait besoin.

Il était touché de constater, qu'une fois de plus, la puissante et ancienne Déesse lui faisait entièrement confiance et le suivait sans discuter.

Il la fit s'étendre et continua à faire en sorte qu'elle se détende, la massant avec application jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, il resta ensuite à la regarder dormir.

Kadaj continua à pleurer pendant de longues minutes, sans parvenir à déterminer s'il pleurait sur lui ou sur ses frères et cela lui faisait honte, rien ne saurait donc lui faire comprendre ? Il ne parvenait même pas à être honnête avec lui même...

Pour essayer de ne plus y penser il dirigea son esprit vers Yazoo. Une fois de plus il éprouvait le besoin de s'assurer que son aîné était en sécurité, que le turk rouquin le protégeait et n'était pas en train d'abuser de lui comme il le soupçonnait d'en avoir l'intention.

Il fut soulagé de constater que Yazoo dormait paisiblement, seul dans sa chambre et dans son lit. La perfusion avait disparu, ce qui le soulagea, même si le visage de son frère restait très pâle il semblait moins fatigué que la dernière fois que Kadaj l'avait vu.

Il resta un moment à le contempler puis se retira, l'esprit un peu plus serein.

oOo

Sand qui surveillait ce que faisait Kadaj se rendit compte qu'il observait Gaïa et tourna lui aussi son esprit dans la direction des lieux qui intéressaient tant l'adolescent.

Il s'y glissa mentalement une fois que Kadaj s'en fut retiré, curieux de voir ce qui attirait le garçon en ces lieux.

Il se raidit en découvrant Yazoo, il n'avait pas oublié les deux frères de Kadaj et ne les estimait pas plus que lui.

Il contempla avec ressentiment le jeune homme endormi si profondément, inconscient de sa présence. L'envie de le réveiller sans ménagement, par un petit tremblement de terre par exemple, le titilla quelques minutes. Il la repoussa cependant, préférant se montrer prudent, au vu de la réaction de Kael après son combat contre Kadaj, il ne tenait pas à découvrir comment le démon sumérien réagirait s'il s'en prenait au plus fragile des trois frères.

Il s'attarda un long moment, observant l'aîné de la fratrie. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de le regarder aussi attentivement lors de l'attaque du trio, il était alors bien trop occupé à faire son possible pour sauver des enfants et à rester en vie. Il avait bien entrevu leurs silhouettes, assez distinctement pour pouvoir les identifier par la suite, ce qui était assez facile en vérité, ils étaient de ceux qu'on identifie sans peine au premier regard.

Peu à peu il sentit sa colère décroître et la vit disparaître au final, la délicate beauté du dormeur le fascinant assez pour lui faire oublier sa rancune.

Il plongea sans vergogne dans l'esprit de Yazoo et fut submergé par le chagrin qui hantait l'homme. Il se retira vivement, haletant et le cœur serré par une profonde angoisse.

Rien ne l'avait préparé à ce qu'il venait de ressentir, ce profond sentiment de solitude et de honte qui semblait être le plus puissant tourment du dormeur. Yazoo s'en voulait d'être encore en vie, alors que ses frères avaient perdu la vie. Il en éprouvait une douleur immense qui ne cessait de le tarauder.

Sand se reprit difficilement, il ne parvenait pas à effacer de son esprit ce qu'il venait de percevoir et cela continuait à le tourmenter lui aussi.

Il avait connu la solitude par moment, au cours de sa longue existence, les autres dragons et lui n'avaient pas toujours été réunis, il y avait eu des périodes où ils avaient du vivre loin les uns des autres, séparés par les circonstances. Cela leur avait été pénible, de par leur nature ils aspiraient à être ensembles. Leurs pouvoirs et leurs esprits se complétaient, lorsqu'ils ne pouvaient être proches les uns des autres ils ressentaient un manque qui confinait à la douleur si la séparation durait trop longtemps. Lorsqu'enfin ils se retrouvaient leur soulagement était intense, et leur réunion leur apportait un profond sentiment de bien être.

Sand avait le pressentiment que ce serait sans doute un peu similaire pour celui dont il venait de pénétrer l'esprit. Il doutait par contre qu'il en aille de même pour son plus jeune frère, il ne parvenait pas à imaginer que Kadaj, si égoïste et plein d'orgueil, puisse ressentir quelque chose de ce genre.

Pour lui Kadaj était plus du genre à s'agacer de ce genre de choses et à se moquer. Il était tout à fait incapable de comprendre des sentiments pareils.

Il regarda à nouveau en direction de Yazoo et constata qu'il était réveillé.

Les grands yeux du jeune homme aux longs cheveux argentés étaient ouverts et fixaient le vide, des larmes roulaient sur ses joues et son corps tremblait.

Sand l'entendit prononcer les noms de ses frères. Pour la première fois il entendait la voix du jeune homme et elle sonna agréablement aux oreilles du dragon de la terre.

Il sentit avec surprise et un peu de contrariété un désir de protection s'éveiller en lui, il regagna la rivière de la vie, se transforma et se renfonça dans son élément de prédilection, jusqu'à y disparaître presque en entier. Seule sa tête émergeait encore de la terre, reposant à plat sur le sol. Les yeux mi clos il commença à réfléchir.

Il n'aimait pas du tout Kadaj, n'appréciait pas d'avantage ses frères, mais il ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser de ce désir qu'il avait de protéger l'aîné de la fratrie.

Agacé il claqua des mâchoires et ferma les yeux, essayant de chasser de son esprit la vision si perturbante du jeune homme pleurant la perte de ses frères bien aimés, le souvenir de sa solitude si poignante.

Il était hors de question dans son esprit qu'il soit un jour lié à quelqu'un comme l'un des argentés, même si ce dernier était une personne fragile et malheureuse, il avait déjà bien assez à faire pour veiller sur Ajilu, le fragile dragon de l'air, si vulnérable du fait de sa mauvaise vue, avait besoin d'un protecteur et par un accord tacite ce rôle était dévolu à Sand. Soren lui avait bien assez à faire avec Carina et leur nature si particulière.

Que Kadaj se débrouille pour protéger ses frères, après tout il leur devait bien cela, après ce qu'il leur avait fait vivre ! S'il n'en était pas capable ou n'en éprouvait pas le besoin, c'était son problème et celui des deux autres, pas celui de Sand. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il se mette à protéger l'un de ceux à cause de qui il avait perdu sa dernière incarnation.

 _A suivre_


	18. Chapter 18

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est une histoire annexe de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden.**

* * *

 **Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique**

 **Chapitre 18**

 _An 2010_

Kadaj se réveilla l'esprit encore embrumé par la souffrance et la fatigue qu'il éprouvait encore malgré le nombre important de jours qui s'étaient écoulés depuis son combat contre Sand.

Il avait perdu le compte depuis longtemps, submergé par la douleur et la honte, malgré les propos de Riwan et de Soren il persistait à ressentir la fin du combat comme un échec cuisant, il avait le pénible sentiment d'avoir tout raté. Il n'était ni un bon frère ni un bon adversaire, il n'avait gagné qu'en prenant un adolescent pratiquement aveugle en otage, cela le tourmentait toujours.

Il se redressa avec lenteur dans son lit, réprimant une grimace tandis que son corps meurtri protestait contre le mouvement. Même si Riwan avait refermé ses plaies les coups reçus avaient laissé des traces qui persistaient encore.

Il s'adossa au mur et ferma les yeux quelques secondes, la douleur le dissuadait de bouger un peu plus, ce n'était pas encore ce jour là qu'il pourrait se lever.

Il en venait à regretter d'être encore en vie, peut être que s'il avait eu la chance de mourir il ne souffrirait pas autant.

Il était seul, et il espérait que personne ne viendrait, il avait envie de solitude, pour réfléchir et revoir certaines séquences du passé. Il y avait des points de détail qui le préoccupaient.

Il commença par retourner voir le moment où Yazoo avait tenté de le soulever et l'avait laissé tomber.

Il frissonna devant les pleurs de Yazoo et la peur que ressentait son aîné. Il fronça ensuite les sourcils en percevant les pensées de la femme.

Comment pouvait elle ne pas aimer Yazoo autant que Loz ?

Perturbé par cela il décida de pousser plus loin ses investigations et de revenir aux origines du projet qui leur avait permis de voir le jour ses frères et lui.

Il vit la femme qui s'occupait d'eux, elle se tenait en présence de deux autres femmes que Kadaj étudia attentivement, se demandant qui elles étaient.

Riwan entra dans la chambre et Kadaj stoppa immédiatement la vision, gêné d'avoir été surpris en train de regarder le passé. Même si on ne lui avait pas formellement interdit de le faire, il avait le sentiment que c'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le droit de faire sans permission.

Loin de s'emporter contre lui et de lui faire des reproches Riwan lui sourit et s'installa au bord du lit.

\- Ne t'épuise pas trop avec ce genre de choses, si tu veux voir des scènes du passé, fais appel à moi, je te montrerai ce que tu voudras.

Kadaj rougit et baissa les yeux.

\- Je ne voulais pas déranger... affirma t'il sans oser regarder son aïeul.

\- Tu ne me dérangeras jamais Kadaj. Répliqua Riwan avec douceur. Tu es là pour apprendre. Personne ici ne te refusera de l'aide dans ce sens.

Kadaj hocha la tête, puis soupira en sentant ses muscles protester à nouveau.

\- Je me sens faible et inutile. Avoua t'il. Il y a tellement de choses que je ne comprends pas ou que j'ignore...

\- Je m'en doute, je vais te montrer comment est né Yazoo, si tu es certain de vouloir le découvrir, ce ne sera pas facile à voir.

\- Je dois le voir. Murmura Kadaj. Je dois bien cela à mes frères.

Riwan posa doucement la main sur le front de l'adolescent et lui fit voir la suite de la vision qu'il avait débuté un instant plus tôt.

 _Fin de l'an 1989_

 _Les trois femmes étaient réunies dans une salle d'examen. La femme brune était celle qui avait pris soin d'eux, les deux autres lui étaient inconnues, mais elles avaient quelque chose de familier._

 _La blonde et la femme au ruban jaune discutaient tandis que la brune préparait un matériel d'échographie._

 _La femme blonde s'étendit et la brune promena l'appareil sur son ventre légèrement bombé. La femme au ruban jaune fixait l'écran et battit des paupières en voyant l'image qui se dessinait sous ses yeux._

 _La brune en fit autant et sourit avec satisfaction._

 _\- Tout me semble normal. Affirma t'elle. Nous avons à faire à un beau petit garçon._

 _Les yeux de la femme au ruban jaune s'emplirent de larmes._

 _\- As tu déjà choisi son nom ? Demanda la femme blonde à celle au ruban jaune._

 _\- Yazoo... répondit l'interrogée d'une voix tremblante tandis que ses joues se couvraient de larmes._

Kadaj adressa un regard perplexe à Riwan.

\- Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi est-ce que c'est à celle au ruban de choisir le nom de mon frère ?

\- Le nom de cette femme est Lucrecia, elle est votre mère. Répondit Riwan.

Kadaj reçut l'information avec surprise, il aurait cru que leur mère était la femme blonde.

\- Non, cette femme blonde était seulement votre mère porteuse, corrigea Riwan, Lucrecia ne pouvait pas se permettre de vous porter elle même, si elle avait présenté les formes d'une femme enceinte elle aurait attiré l'attention et cela aurait mis vos existences en péril bien plus tôt. Hojo, son mari étant ce qu'il était.

Le regard de Kadaj se fit plus sombre à la mention du professeur qui leur avait fait tant de mal.

\- Si je comprends bien, elle a en quelque sorte trompé son mari en nous faisant naître d'un autre homme sans qu'il le sache. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi.

\- Elle voulait avoir la chance d'engendrer d'autres enfants avec un homme qu'elle appréciait et qu'elle regrettait d'avoir condamné par ses actions. Pour qu'il soit père ainsi qu'il le voulait, et pour être elle aussi mère. Expliqua Riwan.

\- Elle voulait être mère, mais sans s'occuper de nous. Grogna Kadaj irrité.

Riwan la regarda avec tristesse.

\- Crois moi, elle aurait souhaité plus que tout au monde s'occuper de vous trois, mais elle n'en a pas eu le temps. Lors de la conception de votre frère aîné Sephiroth elle a été contaminée par Jenova et son état s'est aggravé brusquement, l'obligeant à prendre des mesures pour se soustraire à l'action de l'entité qui investissait son corps. Elle y a été forcée avant même que Yazoo ne soit à terme. Ce qui a eu des répercussions sur lui.

Kadaj se raidit, les propos sonnaient de manière très désagréable dans son esprit.

\- Des répercussions ? Quelles répercussions ? Demanda t'il.

Riwan soupira et débuta une autre vision.

 _An 1990_

 _A nouveau les trois femmes étaient réunies, mais cette fois leurs visages n'exprimaient pas l'enthousiasme de la précédente vision, il était clair qu'elles étaient en proie à une vive émotion._

 _La blonde, dont le ventre bien développé attira immédiatement l'attention de Kadaj, pleurait, la brune tournait en rond en marmonnant des mots indistincts, curieusement c'était la plus impliquée qui gardait son calme._

 _\- Ce n'est pas comme si je ne vous avais jamais parlé de cette éventualité, nous savions toutes les trois que ce jour arriverait. Je ne regrette qu'une seule chose, de ne pas pouvoir rester jusqu'à la naissance de Yazoo. Je ne vous demande pas de poursuivre le projet après ma disparition, seulement de mettre au moins Yazoo au monde. Après le plus sage serait que vous repartiez chacune de votre côté et que vous n'ayez plus aucun contact. Surtout toi qui a déjà un petit garçon. Dit elle, regardant la femme blonde en prononçant la dernière phrase._

 _\- Un petit garçon dont la Shinra a pris le père... souffla la blonde à travers ses larmes. Je n'ai plus de nouvelles de lui depuis quelques semaines, la dernière fois que j'en ai eu il m'a dit que s'occuper de ton aîné était un vrai plaisir, Sephiroth est vraiment un enfant brillant et attachant d'après lui. Il regrettait juste que cela l'éloigne de moi et de notre enfant. Mais il a foncé sur l'occasion qui lui était donnée de veiller sur ton fils._

 _\- Je sais cela. Murmura Lucrécia en se rapprochant d'elle et en l'étreignant avec affection. Je vous dois beaucoup, grâce à lui j'ai des nouvelles de mon premier né, grâce à toi je vais être mère à nouveau._

 _La femme blonde lui adressa un faible sourire, elle s'en voulait un peu de ne pas lui dire toute la vérité, mais la position de son mari devenait précaire, Sephiroth désormais âgé de dix ans s'était beaucoup trop attaché à lui, ce qui ne plaisait pas à tout le monde, en particulier à Hojo. Déplaire à Hojo n'était vraiment pas une bonne chose et elle le savait. Le père de l'enfant qu'elle portait en avait fait les frais, elle espérait qu'il n'en irait pas de même pour son époux._

 _Brusquement elle porta les mains à son ventre, réprimant un cri de douleur, tandis qu'une vague de souffrance imprévue la traversait._

 _Lucrécia et la femme brune se tendirent, prises de la même pensée. Quelque chose était en train d'arriver au bébé._

 _\- Allonge toi ! Ordonna la brune. Je vais faire un contrôle._

 _Lucrecia aida la blonde à s'installer et lui tint la main tandis que la brune faisait l'examen, mais loin de se détendre le visage de la brune se fit plus sombre._

 _\- L'accouchement a débuté, la poche des eaux est rompue. Annonça t'elle._

 _\- C'est beaucoup trop tôt ! S'angoissa la blonde. Il reste encore six semaines._

 _\- Et bien, petit Yazoo a visiblement une autre idée sur la question. Répliqua la brune avec un faible sourire. Je vais chercher la couveuse. Lucrecia, félicitations, tu vas pouvoir assister à la naissance et tenir ton fils dans tes bras._

Kadaj frissonna. Ainsi Yazoo était né avant terme... il ne savait pas trop ce que cela voulait dire, mais ce n'était visiblement pas une bonne chose.

\- Est-ce pour cette raison qu'il est plus faible que Loz et moi ?

 _-_ Je ne crois pas. Répondit Riwan. D'autres critères sont entrés en jeu.

\- Je peux voir sa naissance ?

\- Si c'est ce que tu désire. Mais ce n'est pas un spectacle tu sais...

\- Je veux seulement voir à quoi il ressemblait. Rougit Kadaj. Je ne sais rien des accouchements, je ne sais même pas si c'est grave qu'il soit né six semaines avant la date.

\- Cela peut l'être. Répondit simplement Riwan. Bien, si tu y tiens je vais te montrer ton frère tel qu'il était juste après sa naissance.

 _An 1990_

 _Lucrecia tenait avec précaution un minuscule bébé, elle venait visiblement de le laver parce qu'il avait encore le corps luisant, elle le déposa avec soin sur un meuble équipé pour le recevoir et l'enveloppa d'une serviette, le séchant avec précaution, tout en lui parlant avec douceur. Le bébé était curieusement silencieux. Sa peau présentait une étrange couleur jaunâtre et il gardait les yeux clos._

 _Lucrecia termina de le sécher et lui passa une couche avant de le remettre dans la couveuse._

 _Elle se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour lui, même si l'accouchement s'était bien passé Yazoo ne pesait que 2 kilos 500 et très vite une jaunisse s'était déclarée. Il respirait par lui même, ce qui était déjà un point positif, et sa température était normale, mais il restait fragile et elle redoutait de le perdre._

 _La femme brune la rejoignit et considéra le bébé recroquevillé dans la couveuse._

 _\- Je prendrai soin de lui, je vis seule, loin de tout, personne ne fera attention à moi. Affirma t'elle. Ne te fais aucun soucis pour lui, je ferai tout mon possible pour qu'il soit en sécurité et ne manque de rien. Nous avons parlé de la suite du projet, nous allons le poursuivre, même si tu n'es plus là. Ce serait bien trop triste qu'il n'ait pas de frères et sœurs comme cela était prévu._

 _Son ton était froid et détaché, mais Lucrecia la remercia tout de même, visiblement touchée de ses propos._

 _\- Je sais que je peux compter sur vous. Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester bien longtemps, je sens que ça progresse, je ne veux pas risquer de lui faire du mal. Dit elle avec tristesse. J'aurai au moins eu la chance de le voir venir au monde._

 _La brune approuva et la regarda quitter la pièce, puis elle reporta son attention sur le nouveau né._

 _\- Pauvre petit, on ne peut pas dire que ta vie commence bien... j'espère que cela ira en s'arrangeant._

 _Son ton trahissait de la pitié mais pas de réel attachement à l'enfant qu'elle avait pourtant déclaré vouloir élever._

Kadaj fit la moue et serra les points.

\- Elle aurait du nous laisser à la blonde ! Elle au moins elle aurait su aimer Yazoo ! Commenta t'il avec humeur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ? Demanda Riwan.

Kadaj se troubla et secoua nerveusement la tête.

\- Je ne sais pas trop... j'en ai l'impression c'est tout... je me trompe ?

\- A cela je n'ai pas de réponse Kadaj. Je crois que la réponse t'appartient, à toi de la découvrir.

La moue de Kadaj s'accentua, faisant sourire Riwan. Il tapota affectueusement la main de l'adolescent.

\- Crois moi, les réponses ont parfois plus de valeur lorsqu'on les découvre par soi même. Mais assez parlé de ton frère, il y a un autre sujet que je tenais à aborder avec toi...

\- Lequel ? Demanda Kadaj en réprimant un bâillement.

Riwan secoua la tête et se releva.

\- Je crois que cela peut attendre, tu as visiblement besoin de te reposer encore. Dit il doucement. Dors un peu, repense à ce qui te tourmente, je reviendrai te voir demain.

\- Je ne suis pas si fatigué que cela. Marmonna Kadaj un peu vexé.

Il avait l'impression de n'être éveillé que depuis quelques minutes, c'était tout de même rageant que plusieurs jours après sa lutte il en soit encore réduit à un tel état de fatigue et de souffrance.

Riwan qui était parvenu à la porte se retourna vers lui comme s'il avait perçu ses pensées.

\- Tu n'as pas lutté contre n'importe qui Kadaj, tu as combattu des dragons et tu as triomphé. Tu n'as pas fait que combattre, tu as aussi utilisé tes dons d'invocateur. Il est normal que tu sois fatigué et nous le savons tous. Même si tu es fort et bien doté, tu ne peux pas commander à ton organisme plus qu'il n'est en mesure de fournir. Il te reste bien des choses à apprendre et en ce moment tu es en train d'apprendre une des plus importantes qui soit.

\- Laquelle ? demanda Kadaj surpris et curieux de le découvrir.

\- La patience, tu en manque cruellement j'en ai peur, mais ton état actuel va t'obliger à en obtenir.

Il quitta la pièce sans attendre de réponse ou de réaction, laissant Kadaj ruminer sa rancœur.

Une fois de plus on lui adressait une sorte de critique voilée, ce n'était pas aussi sournois et insidieux qu'au laboratoire, mais il le vivait mal tout de même.

Il avait toujours détesté s'entendre dire qu'il manquait de quelque chose et les gens du laboratoire, qui en avaient parfaitement conscience, avaient joué sur ce fait pour le manipuler tout au long de son séjour, autant pour son intelligence...

Fermant les yeux il repensa au tout petit bébé qu'avait été Yazoo. Il était persuadé que Loz lui avait été un gros bébé, tout aussi placide, mais pour d'autres raisons.

Les trois femmes avaient elle découvert les raisons de la venue au monde précoce de Yazoo ? Il n'en avait pas l'impression, si elles l'avaient fait, elles n'en parlaient pas.

Il se perdit en conjonctures.

Yazoo était il né trop tôt à cause de la tension ambiante ou pour une toute autre raison ? Même s'il ne percevait pas les sentiments des gens comme Loz il était doté d'une sensibilité accrue, il avait peut être senti que quelque chose n'allait pas ou perçu le désir de leur mère de le voir avant de disparaître.

Une pointe d'envie traversa l'esprit de Kadaj tandis qu'il sombrait dans le sommeil.

Yazoo était peut être né trop tôt, il avait peut être eu un début de vie difficile, mais il avait eu une chance unique que ni Loz ni lui ne connaîtraient jamais. Il avait été tenu par leur mère, il avait été soigné par elle lors de ses premiers jours de vie.

Soupirant avec tristesse, se reprochant de ressentir encore une fois un peu de jalousie envers Yazoo, Kadaj se retourna dans son lit, cherchant une position qui lui éviterait de souffrir et sombra finalement dans un profond sommeil.

Il s'était endormi depuis quelques minutes lorsque Lucrecia se matérialisa dans la pièce et se pencha vers lui, un sourire triste sur les lèvres.

Elle contempla longuement son plus jeune fils avec une tendresse mêlée de regret. Elle aurait tellement voulu pouvoir le tenir dans ses bras, le consoler de ses souffrances et de ses peines, mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Le moment n'était pas venu. Elle tenait avant tout à obtenir le pardon de celui qu'elle avait le plus lésé dans cette affaire. Elle ne savait pas si elle l'obtiendrait un jour. Pour le moment Vincent ignorait encore la vérité, et comment elle avait employé ce qu'il lui avait confié. Elle avait essayé de se convaincre qu'elle n'avait fait que répondre au désir du jeune homme, lui donner des fils en aidant une femme qui voulait en avoir, mais cela sonnait faux, même pour elle. Elle espérait avoir bientôt l'occasion de parler à celui qui avait été si amoureux d'elle, un amour qui leur avait coûté si cher... elle savait qu'il se tourmentait encore terriblement, se tenant pour responsables d'actes qui n'étaient en rien de son ressort et elle voulait plus que tout le délivrer du poids de cette culpabilité qui n'avait pas lieux d'être.

Cher Vincent... s'il savait qu'il était le père du trio qu'il avait aidé à combattre... comment réagirait il ? Serait il heureux de savoir que ses souhaits avaient été exaucés ou au contraire cette information le dévasterait plus encore ?

Elle ne le savait pas et cela lui faisait un peu peur, la faisait hésiter à révéler toute la vérité à l'immortel.

Un soupir de Kadaj la tira de ses sombres pensées.

L'adolescent s'agitait dans son lit, comme pris dans un mauvais rêve, ce qui était probablement le cas, il en faisait beaucoup, elle s'en était rendu compte en l'observant, et elle souffrait de ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'apaiser.

Se penchant sur lui elle effleura à peine son front de ses lèvres, il ne sentirait pas son contact, mais elle puisait un étrange réconfort dans ce geste.

Elle se retira ensuite, les larmes aux yeux.

Il n'était pas encore temps... mais quand serait il enfin temps ? Elle attendait le pardon depuis si longtemps... elle attendait tellement de choses. Les obtiendrait elle un jour ?

 _A suivre_


	19. Chapter 19

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est une histoire annexe de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden.**

* * *

 **Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique**

 **Chapitre 19**

 _An 2010_

Kadaj se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Une fois de plus il avait été la proie d'un très mauvais rêve où il tuait ses frères, pas seulement Yazoo, mais aussi Loz. Dans son rêve il leur tirait dessus, d'abord sur Loz pour éliminer en premier celui de ses deux frères qui pouvait se montrer une menace pour lui, ensuite Yazoo alors que ce dernier, en larmes, étreignait le corps ensanglanté de Loz.

Tremblant nerveusement Kadaj se recroquevilla sur lui même, tirant instinctivement les couvertures jusqu'à son menton dans un geste de protection qu'il savait pourtant dérisoire et inutile, jamais une couverture n'avait arrêté un danger quel qu'il soit.

Il avait la nausée, très envie de pleurer également.

Pourquoi ce rêve ? Pourquoi le faisait il sans cesse depuis son affrontement avec les dragons ?

Fermant les yeux il revit le mouvement qui avait jeté Loz entre lui et Yazoo, ce qui dans le rêve était exactement ce qu'il attendait, il se revit appuyer sur la détente et contempler sans émotion la chute de Loz, entendit à nouveau le cri horrifié de Yazoo et le revit se précipiter, trébucher et tomber à genoux aux côtés de leur frère, l'atteignant à temps pour recueillir son dernier soupir. Il revit Loz mobiliser ses dernières forces pour pousser leur frère à fuir, mais en vain, Yazoo refusait toujours de s'écarter de lui et l'étreignait même après avoir lui aussi reçu la balle fatale.

Il sentit des larmes échapper à ses paupières closes et rouler sur ses joues malgré ses efforts pour les retenir.

Ses frères mouraient enlacés, leurs corps se figeaient l'un contre l'autre, la tête de Yazoo reposant sur l'épaule de Loz et lui ne ressentait rien dans ce mauvais rêve, pas l'ombre d'un regret, pas une seule trace de chagrin. Il était vide, si terriblement vide...

Non ! Il n'était pas ainsi ! Il n'était pas vide, il n'était pas indifférent... il n'avait pas tué ses frères...

Et pourtant... quelque part, il les avait condamnés, par ses choix, ses actions, il avait entraîné ses frères dans sa folie, ils auraient pu en mourir, mais il s'en moquait à l'époque, si peu de temps avant.

Il avait changé, du moins il le croyait... mais, et s'il se trompait ? S'il était toujours le même et s'il venait à faire ce qu'il faisait dans son rêve ? Si en retrouvant ses frères il finissait par les tuer ?

Peut être valait il mieux pour tout le monde qu'il ne retourne jamais sur Gaïa.

Il était si perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas la porte se rouvrir. Ce fut une main qui se posait sur son épaule qui lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était plus seul. Levant les yeux il découvrit Soren penché vers lui.

\- Encore ce cauchemar ? Questionna doucement Soren en considérant les joues humides de Kadaj.

Il vit ce dernier rougir et hocher la tête à regret.

\- C'est si évident ? Questionna Kadaj avec un peu d'humeur.

\- Non, mais comme ce n'est pas la première fois que tu t'éveilles en larmes et que c'est toujours après un mauvais rêve... répondit Soren sans se troubler du ton agressif.

Kadaj soupira et se passa la main sur le visage.

\- Oui, c'était encore ce cauchemar... il ne cesse de revenir. Murmura t'il.

\- Tu veux en parler ? Questionna Soren.

Kadaj hésita, il redoutait encore de s'ouvrir et de voir l'autre se moquer de lui, mais en même temps le cauchemar récurent lui pesait fortement.

Soren s'installa au bord du lit, sans le toucher et le regarda d'un air soucieux.

Kadaj soupira, il savait que le dragon avait plusieurs fois assisté à son réveil au terme du cauchemar et s'inquiétait pour lui sincèrement. Mais comment réagirait Soren s'il lui disait qu'il ne cessait de rêver qu'il tuait ses frères ? Penserait il que c'était une crainte ou au contraire se dirait il qu'il s'agissait d'un désir refoulé qui se révélait par le biais des songes ?

Il ne le saurait que s'il prenait le risque.

Il se redressa et replia ses jambes contre son torse, tendu à l'idée de voir le dégoût s'afficher sur le visage du dragon.

\- Je rêve que je tue mes frères, je leur tire dessus et cela ne me fait rien... je les regarde mourir comme s'ils n'avaient aucune importance...

Il baissa les yeux, attendant le verdict de Soren avec angoisse.

Soren l'étudia, le cœur serré, songeant qu'il aurait du poser la question bien avant, pour ne pas laisser Kadaj en proie à de tels tourments.

Il se rapprocha sans hâte de l'adolescent prostré, qui n'osait pas le regarder et l'entoura de ses bras avec douceur.

Il sentit Kadaj se raidir et frissonner puis se laisser aller contre lui.

\- Tu ne me trouves pas abominable ? Questionna Kadaj d'une voix mal assurée.

Soren réalisa à quel point les rêves avaient perturbé le garçon et céda à l'envie qui lui venait de caresser son visage, ce qu'il fit du bout des doigts.

\- Non, ne te mets pas ce genre de choses en tête Kadaj, ce n'est pas parce que tu as rêvé que tu tuais tes frères que tu en as réellement le désir, bien au contraire. Je pense que c'est ta conscience qui te tourmente à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé sur Gaïa.

Kadaj se risqua alors à lever un regard tourmenté vers lui et le cœur de Soren se serra un peu plus. L'adolescent semblait si jeune et si troublé à présent. Bien loin de l'être sur de lui, agressif et insolent qu'il affectait d'être le plus souvent.

\- J'aimerai en être certain... j'ai déjà manqué les perdre et ils souffrent par ma faute.

Soren continua à caresser son visage, laissant ses doigts s'attarder sur les courbes de la mâchoire.

\- C'est quelque chose dont vous devrez parler lorsque vous serez réunis. Dit il d'un ton assuré et calme qui apaisa un peu Kadaj.

\- Tu as sans doute raison... mais j'ai peur, peur qu'elle ne revienne et me pousse à de mauvaises actions.

Alarmé par le tour que prenaient les pensées de Kadaj Soren posa ses mains sur les joues du garçon et l'obligea à lui faire face.

\- Kadaj, elle n'a plus aucune emprise sur toi et ne pourra te reprendre que si tu la laisse faire. Minerva veille sur toi, mais cela ne suffira pas si tu doutes de toi même.

\- Je sais... mais...

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Rien... souffla finalement Kadaj en fermant les yeux.

Soren le regarda avec inquiétude, alarmé par ce brusque silence et cette façon très nette qu'avait Kadaj de s'isoler de tout. Ce n'était pas bon signe, il allait devoir remonter aux sources du problème, à savoir le cauchemar, et le faire sans l'accord du principal concerné, connaissant Kadaj il refuserait tout net qu'on se promène dans l'un de ses rêves, fut il mauvais.

Soren soupira, il aurait besoin de l'aide d'Ajilu, entrer dans les rêves ne faisant pas partie de ses capacités mais le dragon des airs lui le pouvait. Il espérait seulement que le faire entrer dans le cauchemar de Kadaj ne serait pas trop fatiguant pour le dragon albinos.

Il laissa Kadaj à ses pensées, non sans peine, il n'aimait pas l'idée de partir de la sorte alors que le garçon était visiblement terriblement troublé et sans nul doute malheureux, mais il ne voyait pas d'autre option.

Ajilu se tourna vers lui lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce où se trouvaient les deux autres dragons, Sand le considéra avec une certaine méfiance.

\- C'est non ! Laissa t'il tomber d'un ton sec, presque menaçant.

\- Ce n'est pas toi que je viens solliciter Sand. Soupira Soren.

\- Je sais, et c'est toujours non. Cracha Sand hargneux.

Ajilu se raidit et fit face au dragon de la terre, son fin visage exprimait une indignation sans borne.

\- De quel droit prends tu une décision à ma place ? Lui dit il d'un ton glacial. Je suis le seul habilité à choisir qui j'aide ou non.

\- Mais... se risqua à dire Sand.

Ajilu se fit plus sombre encore et se dirigea vers Soren.

\- Partons d'ici avant que je ne fasse quelque chose de regrettable. Lui dit il.

Soren l'entraîna vers la porte, après un regard désolé en direction de Sand qui restait planté au milieu de la pièce.

Il mena Ajilu dans une maison voisine de celle de Kadaj, en attendant que le garçon replonge dans le sommeil ils seraient très bien à cet endroit.

Soren s'installa aux côtés d'Ajilu, un peu crispé à l'idée de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui demander. Il sentit la main du dragon albinos se poser sur la sienne.

\- Tu ne sauras qu'après me l'avoir demandé. Dit Ajilu avec une pointe de malice.

Soren ne put se retenir de sourire et entoura les épaules de son ami de son bras.

\- Je me demande ce que nous ferions sans toi Aji... dit il avec une émotion sincère.

\- C'est aussi la question que je me pose. Répliqua Ajilu d'un ton sérieux. Qu'est-ce que je ferai sans vous ? Sand et toi vous m'avez sauvé de moi même... lorsque je repense à celui que j'étais avant de vous être présenté, j'ai tellement honte. Quelque part, je ne suis pas différent de Kadaj.

Soren le berça légèrement, par habitude. Il ne saurait dire combien de fois il avait pu faire ce geste depuis leur rencontre. Il était troublé et touché que le dragon albinos se compare à Kadaj, cela était sans doute bon pour l'adolescent dont Soren voulait prendre soin, mais il doutait que cela soit bon pour Ajilu. Des siècles auparavant, une fois la réalité admise le dragon albinos s'était effondré et il avait fallu beaucoup de temps avant qu'il ne surmonte le choc.

\- Je ne crois pas que vos parcours soient comparables Aji... dit il doucement.

\- Vraiment ? Pourtant lui et moi avons grandi coupés du monde, on nous a empli la tête de fausses idées et lui comme moi avons fait des erreurs en raison de cette éducation déplorable. Argumenta Ajilu. Bien sur, je ne nie pas que dans mon cas les gens étaient gentils, et que ceux qui entouraient Kadaj ne l'étaient pas, mais pour le reste, je ne vois guère de différences.

Le silence retomba et se prolongea un long moment tandis que Soren analysait l'affirmation. Il hocha finalement la tête, reconnaissant que son ami avait raison.

\- Je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle, mais c'est vrai. Dit il d'un ton songeur. C'est pour cela que tu veux l'aider ?

\- Non, sourit Ajilu, ce serait un peu trop égocentrique de ma part. Si je tiens à l'aider c'est pour toi, pour l'aide que tu m'as apporté.

Soren rougit d'embarras, ne pensant pas avoir mérité ce dévouement.

\- Sand aussi t'as soutenu à l'époque... murmura t'il.

\- Pas comme toi. Affirma Ajilu. Sand avait des motivations bien différentes pour m'aider.

Soren s'empourpra plus encore, il ne pouvait nier, Sand avait une idée derrière la tête lorsqu'il avait commencé à aider Ajilu.

\- C'était il y a très longtemps. Souffla t'il.

\- Oui... je ne lui en ai jamais voulu. Dit paisiblement Ajilu.

Soren le regarda avec fascination, malgré le nombre d'années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis leur rencontre le dragon albinos parvenait encore à le surprendre assez souvent.

Contrairement à Sand il n'avait jamais cherché à se rapprocher d'Ajilu par calcul.

\- Si tu me disais ce qui te tourmente concernant Kadaj ? Questionna alors Ajilu.

Brusquement ramené à son principal sujet de préoccupation Soren soupira.

\- Il fait des cauchemars vraiment pénibles et ne veut pas trop en parler.

\- Et tu veux que je t'aide à y entrer pour y voir plus clair. Compléta Soren.

\- En effet. Est-ce possible d'ici ? Si nous nous rapprochons il va se douter de quelque chose et reculer le moment où il s'endormira.

\- Soren, je suis désolé, mais je dois être en contact avec lui si je veux te faire entrer dans ses rêves. Nous allons devoir nous installer chez lui et ne pas le quitter d'une semelle. De plus je préfère que ceux sur qui j'interviens soient consentants.

Soren réprima un soupir, il redoutait un refus de la part de Kadaj, il lui fallait donc convaincre Ajilu que cette fois ils allaient devoir agir d'une manière plus discrète et sans l'accord du principal concerné.

\- Aji, je ne te demande pas souvent de service, mais cette fois... commença t'il.

Ajilu l'interrompit immédiatement.

\- N'en dis pas plus Soren, pour que tu en arrives à me dire cela, c'est sans doute que c'est vraiment sérieux. Il n'en reste pas moins que je suis toujours trop loin... même si je me passe de son accord, je ne peux rien faire si je ne suis pas en contact direct.

\- Je sais, c'est pourquoi nous allons le surveiller et nous nous rendrons chez lui dès qu'il aura fini par s'endormir.

Ce genre d'action n'enchantait pas du tout le dragon albinos qui avait toujours opté pour une action franche et visible, mais au ton de la voix de Soren et à sa manière de bouger il avait réalisé à quel point son ami était soucieux et il se doutait qu'il ne l'était pas sans raisons. L'état de Kadaj devait vraiment être sérieux.

Il patienta avec Soren pendant plusieurs heures.

Dans la maison voisine Kadaj faisait son possible pour retarder le moment où il sombrerait dans le sommeil. La position couchée n'aidant guère à cela il se leva, ignorant les protestations de son corps et fit les cent pas jusqu'à ce que la douleur soit plus forte que son désir de continuer à se déplacer.

Il se recoucha, savourant presque la souffrance cette fois, puisqu'elle le tenait éveillé. Un sourire amer se posa sur ses lèvres, il avait trop mal pour trouver le repos, ainsi il était certain de ne pas replonger, une fois encore, dans ce mauvais rêve.

\- Ce n'est pas bon Soren... murmura Ajilu d'un ton navré. S'il ne dort pas et s'il continue à agir de la sorte...

\- Je sais, je vais aller le voir. Répondit Soren.

Joignant le geste à la parole il gagna la maison de Kadaj et se dirigea vers la chambre sans prendre la peine de frapper à la porte. L'adolescent était assis dans son lit, se frottant les jambes non sans mal, il était clair que sa marche à travers la pièce ne lui avait fait aucun bien et que même le geste anodin de frotter ses muscles malmenés le faisait souffrir.

\- Laisse moi faire. Dit calmement Soren en le repoussant en position allongée.

Kadaj grimaça mais ne protesta pas. Soren se pencha vers les jambes trop sollicitées et soupira en constatant à quel point les muscles étaient noués.

\- Tu n'es pas raisonnable... dit il à Kadaj le plus doucement possible.

Kadaj haussa les épaules.

\- Ce n'est rien, comparé à ce que j'ai fait à mes frères, à ce que je leur fais en rêve.

Sans cesser de le masser Soren tourna la tête pour le considérer, alarmé par le ton avec lequel l'adolescent venait de prononcer cette phrase. Comme il s'y était attendu le visage de Kadaj était sombre et son regard brillait un peu trop.

Soren réprima difficilement l'impulsion qui le poussait à prendre le garçon dans ses bras et à tenter de le réconforter en l'embrassant. Ce serait mal venu, Kadaj n'était pas prêt à accepter d'être traité de la sorte par un autre que ses frères. Au lieu de le réconforter le baiser risquait de le crisper plus encore et de les rejeter longuement loin l'un de l'autre.

Soren en était vraiment désolé, même s'il savait se montrer patient il n'en avait pas moins hâte de prouver à Kadaj qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance et qu'il ne se détournerait pas de lui de sitôt, malgré la manière dont avait débuté leur relation.

Repensant à la façon dont il avait alors noué ses mains autour du cou du garçon il éprouva de la honte, Kadaj était encore à la limite entre confiance et défiance envers tout ce qui l'entourait et ce geste inconsidéré qu'il avait eu aurait très bien pu le faire définitivement basculer. Fort heureusement, il n'en avait rien été, mais Soren avait bien conscience que ce n'était pas grâce à lui.

Il s'efforçait depuis ce jour de rattraper sa faute, mais il ne pensait pas que Kadaj soit disposé à oublier ces instants là. Comment l'aurait il pu de toute manière ? Dans l'état où il se trouvait à présent, chacun de ses geste lui ramenait en mémoire la chose.

Soren s'appliqua à poursuivre avec calme jusqu'à ce qu'enfin les muscles de Kadaj se dénouent.

Le garçon avait les yeux mi clos, il luttait visiblement contre le besoin de s'endormir.

Soren ne put s'empêcher de lui caresser le visage.

\- Tu devrais dormir Kadaj, tu as besoin de repos.

L'expression angoissée qui passa sur le visage de l'adolescent fit de la peine à Soren, il fit mine de ne rien voir et se préparait à argumenter encore lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Angeal.

\- Soren, tu veux bien nous laisser ? Demanda l'homme.

Le dragon hésita, regarda Kadaj qui s'était composé une expression sitôt le nouveau venu identifié.

\- Tu peux nous laisser. Dit Kadaj d'une voix brève.

Soren se tourna vers Angeal, se demandant ce que ce dernier pouvait bien vouloir à Kadaj, mais il fit ce qu'on lui demandait et quitta la maison, se réfugiant dans celle où attendait Ajilu. Le dragon albinos le rejoignit et se blottit contre lui.

\- Je suis certain qu'il ne lui veut aucun mal. Dit il doucement.

\- Puisses tu avoir raison... murmura Soren.

Kadaj fixa Angeal sans rien dire jusqu'à ce que ce dernier fut enfin assis.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait cette fois ? Questionna t'il avec froideur.

\- Je crois que tu le sais très bien. Répondit Angeal.

Kadaj haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne veux pas dormir. Je ne veux pas rêver. Cracha t'il.

\- Tu n'as pas le choix. Affirma Angeal. Tu dois affronter tes rêves, si mauvais soient ils. C'est la seule voie que tu aies et tu le sais. Tu dois l'accepter.

\- Non ! Pas cette fois ! Je refuse ! Cria Kadaj, le corps tendu par le stress et l'angoisse.

Angeal le considéra sans rien manifester.

\- Tôt ou tard tu devras plonger dans le sommeil Kadaj, pourquoi perdre du temps et gaspiller des forces qui te seront précieuses plus tard ?

Kadaj dédaigna de répondre et Angeal secoua la tête en soupirant.  
\- Tu es vraiment aussi têtu que ton aîné... Sephiroth aussi aurait réagi de la sorte, enfin, s'il avait eu la chance d'avoir des frères comme les tiens. Hélas pour lui, il n'avait rien de tel.

\- Il vous avait Genesis et vous. Corrigea Kadaj.

\- Ce ne sera jamais pareil que ce que vous partagez Loz, Yazoo et toi. Dit tristement Angeal. Genesis cherchait souvent à provoquer Sephiroth.

\- Et vous ?

\- Moi ? J'étais pris entre les deux, comme Loz l'était entre toi et Yazoo.

Kadaj se mordilla les lèvres. Même si Angeal ne l'avait pas clairement dit, il avait deviné le reproche sous adjacent.

 _A suivre_


	20. Chapter 20

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est une histoire annexe de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden.**

* * *

 **Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique**

 **Chapitre 20**

 _An 2010_

Kadaj se détourna en serrant les poings. Il ne voulait pas se montrer insolent envers Angeal, mais il ne pensait pas que son sommeil regardait ce dernier.

Angeal décrypta sans peine le mouvement, et laissa échapper un profond soupir. Kadaj n'était pas le frère de Sephiroth pour rien...

Sachant par expérience que discuter avec eux ne servait à rien il décida de laisser un peu de temps à l'adolescent pour réfléchir.

\- Je ne vais pas insister, mais je te conseille vivement de prendre le temps de réfléchir à notre discussion. Dit il d'une voix calme.

Kadaj ne répondit pas et Angeal le laissa tranquille.

Une fois seul Kadaj se leva et se remit à faire les cent pas malgré la douleur que cela entraînait pour lui.

Dans l'autre maison Ajilu sentit le corps de Soren se tendre et caressa la nuque de son ami pour l'apaiser.

\- Va le retrouver Soren, il a besoin de toi. Dit il doucement.

Soren approuva d'un signe de tête et se dirigea sans attendre vers la chambre de Kadaj, posant la main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent il l'obligea à s'arrêter.

\- Kadaj, ce n'est pas la solution, te blesser ne fera pas disparaître tes mauvais rêves et tu le sais.

Le regard que Kadaj lui lança lui fit mal, un regard presque animal, douloureux et agressif, un regard qui lui disait de s'écarter, de ne pas se mêler de cela.

Blessé par la réaction Soren retira sa main et fit un pas en arrière, baissant les yeux pour échapper à ce regard qu'il ne parvenait pas à endurer.

Il aurait voulu aider Kadaj, mais le garçon ne voulait pas de son aide, ne voulait de l'aide de personne, il n'avait pas confiance... Il n'avait d'intérêt pour personne en dehors peut être de ses frères et les cauchemars étaient en train de le faire douter de lui même... le détruisaient. Soren ne voulait pas accepter cela, mais il ne savait que faire pour y remédier, en dehors d'envahir les rêves de Kadaj, ce que l'adolescent risquait de ne pas apprécier.

Kadaj observait le dragon qui se tenait à quelques pas de lui. Sous sa forme humaine Soren ne semblait vraiment pas dangereux, il avait l'air d'un adolescent banal, avec ses longs cheveux blonds et ses yeux clairs. Mais il le connaissait à présent, il savait ce qui se cachait derrière cette apparente banalité. Même s'il ne l'avait pas encore vu sous sa forme de dragon, il avait certes vu ses dents et ses ailes, mais il ignorait toujours à quoi il pouvait bien ressembler une fois totalement transformé.

Non, il ne savait pas et ce détail, ajouté au stress, à l'angoisse et à la culpabilité qu'il ressentait toujours lui fit perdre le contrôle.

\- Tu n'as pas à me faire la leçon ! Hurla t'il. Tu ne sais rien de ce que j'endure ! Aucun de vous ne le sait ! Vous êtes protégés par la Déesse, vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que c'est de devoir se battre pour survivre ! De grandir entre les mains de fous qui se disent des scientifiques et pour qui vous n'êtes que des instruments ! D'être formés pour servir leurs intérêts depuis votre plus jeune âge et utilisés ensuite ! Ils ont forcé Yazoo à se prostituer, Loz à tuer...

Il ne put en dire plus, la haute taille de Sand venait de s'interposer entre lui et Soren. Le dragon de la terre posa sur lui un regard dur. Ajilu ne tarda pas à rejoindre ses amis, il effleura la joue de Soren du bout des doigts avant de se poster aux côtés de Sand.

\- Je sais que tu as horreur de faire cela, mais montre lui. Dit il au dragon de la terre.

Kadaj se raidit, la voix d'Ajilu d'ordinaire si douce était glaciale et impérieuse. Son beau visage aux yeux pratiquement aveugles était crispé par une colère froide. Malgré son indéniable faiblesse physique il se tenait bien droit.

Kadaj s'attendait à ce que Sand se transforme et l'attaque, mais le dragon de la terre ne fit rien de ce genre, au lieu de cela il se défit de son habit et se retourna, dévoilant un dos sillonné d'anciennes cicatrices. Il laissa quelques secondes à Kadaj pour les voir puis se retira avec empressement, comme s'il ne supportait pas de rester en sa présence une seconde de plus. Ajilu le suivit, sans plus prêter attention à Kadaj.

Soren lui resta, les yeux emplis de larmes et le visage exprimant de la souffrance et du découragement.

Kadaj le regardait, mal à l'aise depuis qu'il avait vu le dos abîmé de Sand. Il était désormais clair dans son esprit qu'il avait eu tort de dire ce qu'il avait dit, mais il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

\- Nous n'avons pas toujours été les protégés de Minerva Kadaj, dit doucement Soren en se détournant, nous n'avons pas eu l'existence idéale que tu t'imagines. Sand et les siens ont été réduits en esclavage alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant, Ajilu était gardé reclus par ceux qui l'ont élevé depuis la naissance, tel un trésor précieux que personne d'autre qu'eux ne devait voir ou approcher.

\- Et toi ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Kadaj.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de mon passé. Répondit Soren. Je voulais t'aider, Ajilu également, mais à présent que tu l'as mis en colère je n'en aurai plus la possibilité. J'espère que tes mauvais rêves cesseront.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, les épaules basses et la tête penchée vers l'avant. Kadaj eut la tentation de lui dire de rester mais il ne le fit pas. Il laissa Soren quitter la chambre.

La douleur et la fatigue étant trop fortes il se remit au lit mais fut rapidement dérangé par une nouvelle visite.

Il fut surpris de découvrir Carina sur le pas de la porte, après la discussion avec les trois autres dragons il aurait cru qu'elle aussi allait le fuir.

Il l'observa avec défiance, s'attendant à une attaque ou à une critique, mais Carina traversa la pièce en lui souriant et s'installa au bord de son lit.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée de la façon dont ils t'ont traité, ils n'avaient pas le droit. Mais c'est normal qu'ils réagissent de la sorte, ils sont jaloux, surtout Soren, tu leur es supérieur et ils le savent.

Kadaj la fixa en silence, surpris par la déclaration. Sans doute encouragée par son silence Carina tendit la main vers lui et caressa sa joue.

Sans qu'il sache exactement pourquoi cette caresse qui se voulait tendre ramena le souvenir de Jenova dans l'esprit de Kadaj.

Oui, il y avait quelque chose dans l'attitude de Carina qui lui faisait penser à celle qui s'était prétendue sa mère, Jenova l'avait fait parce qu'elle attendait quelque chose de lui, mais qu'en était il de Carina ?

Il attendit la suite, en redoutant le pire et ne tarda pas à voir ses craintes se confirmer.

Carina se pencha un peu plus vers lui, souriant toujours.

\- Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de fascinant Kadaj, tu me plais beaucoup, j'aimerai être avec toi, mais je ne le peux pas, Soren et Minerva me tiennent prisonnière depuis des siècles, seule je n'ai aucune chance de réussir à m'évader... j'ai besoin d'aide, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

Elle posa la main sur celle de Kadaj qui dut se faire violence pour ne pas la retirer. Plus que jamais il avait l'impression d'être en face d'une autre Jenova et cela le dégouttait.

Il parvint cependant à garder le contrôle, il voulait savoir ce que Carina avait en tête, ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Si vraiment elle était comme Jenova elle était dangereuse, il se devait de découvrir ses projets.

\- Comment pourrai-je t'aider ? Demanda t'il d'un ton calme.

Il vit Carina hésiter et l'étudier longuement, comme si elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir lui faire confiance.

\- Moi aussi je veux leur échapper. Affirma Kadaj. Je me sens tout autant prisonnier que toi ici. Si tu m'aides à en partir, je suis d'accord pour t'aider en retour.

Une lueur de triomphe passa dans le regard de Carina et Kadaj ne manqua pas de la voir.

\- Ce ne sera pas chose facile, mais tu devras tuer Soren, une fois qu'il sera mort j'aurai le contrôle total de mon corps, je récupérerai les pouvoirs qu'il m'a volé.

Kadaj la fixa avec perplexité.

\- Les pouvoirs qu'il t'a volé ? Mais tu as toujours des pouvoirs, tu es un dragon des eaux. Fit il remarquer.

Le visage de Carina se plissa de rage, elle fit claquer ses mâchoires.

\- Ce ne sont pas mes pouvoirs ! Cracha t'elle. Ce sont ceux de Soren. J'étais un dragon de feu, un magnifique et puissant dragon rouge, mais parce que mon mari a fait de mauvaises choses, j'ai été condamnée à perdre ce qui faisait ma gloire. Minerva a décidé que je n'étais pas digne d'être un dragon de feu et m'a retiré mes pouvoirs, elle les a donné à Soren, qui n'était qu'un faible dragon d'eau et m'a forcée à recevoir les pouvoirs de mon frère.

Kadaj comprenait de moins en moins, les ailes de Soren étaient blanches, il n'était donc pas un dragon rouge, à moins que les dragons de cette couleur aient des ailes d'une couleur différente...

\- S'il est un dragon rouge, comment... commença t'il.

\- Soren n'est pas un dragon rouge. Corrigea aussitôt Carina avec une moue de dégoût. Il est trop faible pour être un dragon de feu, c'est un dragon de lumière,voila pourquoi il est blanc et que tu n'auras aucun mal à triompher de lui. Je te laisse te reposer et réfléchir à ma proposition. Mais ne tarde pas trop, j'ai hâte d'être libre et de commencer une nouvelle existence à tes côtés. Tous les deux nous allons faire de grandes choses.

Elle se retira sans laisser le temps à Kadaj de lui poser plus de questions.

L'adolescent se laissa à nouveau aller sur les draps, il s'était redressé à l'entrée de Carina et se permettait à présent de satisfaire son corps qui criait grâce. Cependant, il sentait à peine la douleur.

Il était horrifié de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, mais visiblement Carina ne s'était pas doutée une seule seconde de ce fait. Était elle donc si certaine de son charme pour croire qu'il allait la suivre sans hésiter ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'était pas question pour lui de tuer Soren, même si le dragon avait tenté de l'étrangler, il l'avait soutenu ensuite et Kadaj ne lui vouait plus aucune rancune de son geste du début. Il était par contre indécis quand à la conduite à tenir par ailleurs. Dénoncer Carina parce qu'elle voulait être libre était une option qui lui déplaisait fortement. En faisant cela il aurait l'impression d'être un parfait hypocrite et de trahir une personne qui ne cherchait qu'à être libre, comme lui et ses frères jadis. Cela lui était tout à fait impossible en vérité. Pourtant, il devait trouver un moyen pour l'arrêter. Même si ce qu'elle venait de lui dire était vrai, même si elle était retenue prisonnière par Soren et Minerva, elle bénéficiait tout de même d'une certaine liberté puisqu'elle avait pu venir le voir sans les alerter.

Kadaj en était fort surpris, au fil du temps il avait fini par comprendre que Soren et Carina partageaient la même enveloppe physique, qui se modifiait en fonction de celui des jumeaux qui prenait l'ascendant sur l'autre. Comment Carina pouvait elle dissimuler à son frère l'envie qu'elle avait de le voir mort, et surtout, comment espérait elle survivre ?

Une réponse ne tarda pas à lui parvenir, sous la forme d'un Soren pâle et tremblant. Après avoir quitté Kadaj un moment plus tôt il s'était réfugié dans la zone de repos de la rivière de la vie, désireux de ne plus penser à rien pendant un temps, il avait plongé dans le sommeil qu'elle induisait avec soulagement, mais son apaisement n'avait pas duré, il avait été très vite tiré de l'inconscience par Grimoire qui l'avait sorti de l'endroit et l'avait secoué jusqu'à ce qu'il rouvre les yeux.

L'ami de Minerva n'avait rien dit, il n'avait pas eu besoin de le faire, à peine éveillé Soren avait su ce qu'avait fait sa jumelle.

Il avait frissonné, avait regardé le visage impassible de Grimoire et avait rejoint Kadaj. Il savait ce qu'il convenait de faire, Minerva avait été très claire à ce sujet lorsqu'elle les avait pris sous sa protection des siècles plus tôt. Ce que Soren redoutait depuis une éternité était sur le point de se produire et il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour éviter cela. Carina avait fait la tentative de trop.

En entrant dans la chambre de Kadaj Soren se sentait dans la peau d'un condamné, et quelque part, c'était pratiquement le cas, il était condamné, soit à mourir, soit à voir mourir... il n'y avait pas d'autre option, tout dépendrait de Kadaj.

Kadaj sut qu'il était au courant de ce que projetait sa jumelle rien qu'à poser les yeux sur lui, tout dans l'attitude de Soren indiquait qu'il savait et que cela le détruisait. Il le comprenait fort bien, maintenant qu'il avait fait le point sur ses actes passés et qu'il avait appris à regarder ses frères d'un autre œil, la simple idée de leur nuire le dévastait. Alors il pouvait imaginer ce que devait ressentir le dragon blanc face à la trahison de sa jumelle.

\- Que lui as tu fait pour qu'elle veuille ta mort ? Questionna t'il avec effort.

La pâleur soudaine de Soren lui fit peur, devant lui le dragon vacilla avant de tomber à genoux et de cacher son visage entre ses mains. Le silence retomba, seulement troublé par le bruit discret des pleurs de Soren.

Le dragon blanc ne savait comment répondre à cette question cruelle qui tendait à prouver que Kadaj prêtait foi aux propos de Carina.

Comment lui expliquer que son seul crime avait été de naître et d'être un garçon alors que Carina était née femme ? Que c'était là ce que sa jumelle lui avait toujours reproché, que c'était ce dont elle avait toujours été jalouse, jusqu'à ce qu'ils découvrent, à l'éveil de leurs pouvoirs, lorsqu'ils avaient treize ans, que leur gémellité leur permettait d'échanger leurs corps.

Cette découverte avait été une délivrance, aussi bien pour lui que pour Carina, alors que sa sœur aimait se battre, lui préférait une vie paisible. Il avait volontiers cédé son corps de garçon à sa sœur tandis qu'il prenait le sien.

Les trois années suivantes avait été un vrai bonheur pour eux. Carina pouvait se déchaîner sans craindre des réprimandes et lui pouvait s'adonner à des activités paisibles sans avoir encore à endurer les rudes entraînements des guerriers et les railleries que sa faible constitution et son peu de goût pour le combat engendraient. Ils échangeaient et revenaient à leurs corps respectifs pendant la nuit, à l'abri des regards.

Leurs seize ans avait sonné le glas de ce qu'il pensait être une sorte de jeu innocent. On leur avait annoncé qu'ils allaient être mariés, un dragon de la terre qui vivait dans un autre clan que le leur serait le compagnon de Carina et pour lui une jeune dragonne des eaux viendrait.

Soren avait apprécié la jeune fille qui devait devenir sa compagne, mais le dragon de la terre lui avait fait peur. Bien plus âgé qu'eux, couvert de cicatrices et d'aspect redoutable, l'homme semblait à peine civilisé. Soren avait eu peur pour sa sœur, si volontaire soit elle, quelle vie allait elle avoir aux côtés de ce rustre ?

Pendant que les clans réunis célébraient leurs accords il avait pris sa sœur à part et s'était ouvert à elle de ses craintes. Carina lui avait souri et lui avait affirmé que tout irait bien pour elle, qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire. Elle lui avait ensuite proposé d'échanger une dernière fois leurs corps, puisqu'une fois les unions célébrées ils n'en auraient plus le loisir, étant obligés de se toucher pour le faire. Malgré la répugnance que lui inspirait le dragon de la terre Soren avait accepté et avait passé la soirée aux côtés de son « fiancé » tandis que Carina s'amusait avec les autres guerriers et délaissait la jeune dragonne des eaux qui n'osait pas s'en plaindre.

Soren avait finalement fuit la fête en prétextant un mal de tête et s'était couché en espérant que sa sœur ne tarderait pas, il avait hâte de reprendre son corps de garçon et de n'être plus obligé de côtoyer le dragon de la terre.

Il avait hélas découvert en s'éveillant que sa sœur avait un tout autre plan en tête, elle avait pris la fuite pendant la nuit.

Soren avait alors réalisé ce que Carina avait prévu, en disparaissant de la sorte elle se préservait de l'union avec le dragon de la terre et conservait le corps masculin qu'elle adorait occuper. Elle n'éprouvait visiblement aucun scrupule à le lui voler.

Blessé par la trahison, ne sachant que faire, il avait tenté de dire la vérité, mais personne n'avait voulu le croire, on avait mis ses propos sur le compte de la peur que lui inspirait clairement son futur époux.

Il s'était donc retrouvé uni au dragon de la terre, soumis à sa volonté, à sa violence également, son époux avait la colère facile et la main leste dans ces moments, il se fâchait pour un rien et punissait durement. Seule la certitude d'un enfant à naître avait détourné pour un temps les corrections. Elles avaient repris de plus belle une fois le bébé, un garçon, venu au monde.

Une seule chose réconfortait Soren au cours de ces années sombres, l'enfant qu'il avait porté et mis au monde, qu'il élevait et protégeait de son mieux.

Puis, un beau jour son clan d'origine était venu leur rendre visite, avec parmi eux une Carina triomphante et dépourvue de remords.

Ce jour là, Soren qui venait tout juste d'être battu à nouveau, avait ressenti de l'indignation face à la vision que lui offrait sa jumelle paradant dans son corps. Il s'était rué sur elle et il avait échangé leurs corps sans attendre ni prévenir, la rejetant dans le sien et à terre tandis qu'il faisait volter le cheval sur lequel elle était arrivée et s'enfuyait sans se retourner.

Certes, cela l'obligeait à abandonner l'enfant qu'il aimait tant, mais il savait que le jeune garçon ne risquait rien, son père tenait trop à lui pour permettre à qui que ce soit de lui faire du mal. De plus le garçon avait déjà neuf ans, il était à même de se défendre, il était fort et solide. Plus d'une fois il s'était interposé avec courage entre son père et des gens que ce dernier molestait. Soren souffrait de le laisser ainsi, mais il était persuadé qu'il s'en sortirait.

Il avait regagné son clan d'origine, fait la connaissance de son épouse légitime et des enfants qu'elle avait mis au monde pendant les dix ans qui s'étaient écoulés depuis le jour de l'union. Il pensait être tiré d'affaire, mais il se trompait.

 _A suivre_


	21. Chapter 21

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est une histoire annexe de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden.**

* * *

 **Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique**

 **Chapitre 21**

 _An 2010_

Alors que Kadaj ne sachant que faire restait immobile, contemplant Soren dont les larmes coulaient toujours, un homme de grande taille se matérialisa entre eux dans un rugissement de fureur.

Il avait de longs cheveux d'un roux presque aussi rouge que ceux de Reno et des yeux dorés qui se tournèrent vers Kadaj, emplis de rage et de rancune.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à ma mère ! Gronda t'il tout en attirant Soren à lui dans un geste de protection des plus faciles à comprendre.

Kadaj tiqua devant l'affirmation plus que devant l'agressivité du ton.

Ce qu'il avait fait à sa mère ? Mais de quelle mère parlait donc cet homme ? Il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir fait quoi que ce soit à une femme...

Soren chassa les larmes qui brouillaient sa vue et posa une main sur le bras du nouveau venu pour l'apaiser.

\- Il ne m'a rien fait Odalrik. Dit il doucement. Il ne sait pas.

Les yeux de Kadaj s'arrondirent de surprise, puis la perplexité marqua ses traits. Les dragons étaient ils donc si différents des humains pour que des mâles soient en mesure de réussir à engendrer eux même des enfants ?

Un autre homme, tout aussi grand mais aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris clair fit son apparition et soupira en voyant la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Il rejoignit Odalrik et Soren d'un pas posé. Il adressa un sourire sincère à Soren avant de se tourner vers Kadaj qu'il observa sans marquer la moindre hostilité. Lorsqu'Odalrik et lui avaient appris ce qu'il en était de Soren et de ses amis, du rôle que la Déesse entendait qu'ils jouent auprès de Kadaj il avait vu Odalrik devenir nerveux et passer son temps à surveiller ce qu'il advenait de Soren. Il n'avait pas été surpris de voir soudain le dragon de feu s'éclipser dans un rugissement de fureur. Il s'attendait à ce que cela se produise tôt où tard. Il n'avait pas perdu de temps et l'avait suivi.

\- On dirait que j'arrive à temps... Rik, mène Soren là où il pourra se reposer, je prends la suite.

\- Non ! Refusèrent tout net Soren et Odalrik.

\- Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ? Se risqua à demander Kadaj.

Il était fatigué, il avait mal et toutes ces arrivées successives commençaient à sérieusement le mettre mal à l'aise. Il en était à se demander qui d'autre allait surgir. Il espérait en tout cas que cela ne serait pas la Déesse en personne, pour le moment il n'avait vraiment aucun désir de devoir lui expliquer ce que Carina lui avait demandé.

\- Odalrik est le fils de Carina, répondit Soren, mais j'étais dans son corps à cette époque. Voila pourquoi il me considère comme sa mère.

Kadaj resta silencieux, qu'aurait il pu dire ? Visiblement ceux qui se trouvaient avec lui considéraient comme banal le fait qu'un frère et une sœur échangent leurs corps... Il n'en était pas encore à se dire qu'ils avaient sans doute perdu la raison, mais cela était tout de même assez tentant... après, au vu de ce que lui même avait vécu, le laboratoire, Jenova, la rivière de la vie, sa mort qui n'en était pas une et tout le reste, il n'était pas certain du tout d'être vraiment sain d'esprit. Mieux valait se taire et écouter ce qu'ils avaient à dire.

\- Je vais lui expliquer Bran. Intervint Odalrik d'un ton sec. Je crois que je suis le mieux placé pour cela.

\- Si tu le veux, après tout, c'est votre histoire et non la mienne. Admit le nommé Bran d'un ton paisible dans lequel perçait une pointe d'amusement.

Odalrik lui lança un regard méfiant puis se tourna vers Kadaj.

\- Tout cela doit vous sembler étrange, mais Soren et Carina avaient le don rare de pouvoir échanger leurs corps. Lorsque le clan qui les élevait a voulu les marier Carina a volé celui de Soren et il a été obligé d'occuper le corps de ma génitrice pendant des années, c'est pendant cette période que je suis né. Soren était la meilleure mère du monde, mais mon père était un vrai connard, il sautait sur toutes les femmes qui passaient à sa portée, collectionnait les enfants illégitimes, frappait pour un oui ou pour un non. Lorsque Carina est venue parader devant nous Soren a sauté sur l'occasion pour récupérer ce qui lui appartenait et est rentré chez lui. Moi j'ai fait la connaissance de ma vraie mère et ça n'a pas été la joie. J'ai tout de suite su qu'elle n'était pas celle que je connaissais et nos relations n'ont pas été des plus chaleureuses. De même, contrairement à Soren, ma mère biologique n'était pas du genre à se laisser taper dessus et tromper sans rien dire, elle a rendu coup pour coup. Après avoir passé je ne sais pas combien de temps à se fritter mes parents biologiques se sont finalement entendus pour emmerder le monde et ils s'en sont donné à cœur joie jusqu'à ce que Minerva vienne mettre le holà à leurs conneries. Mon père a été tué, ma mère s'est retrouvée coincée avec Soren et nous autres leurs enfants, avons été dispersés. Bran m'a récupéré quelques temps plus tard et je suis resté avec lui. Déclara Odalrik.

Le silence retomba et dura un long moment, tandis que Kadaj assimilait ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, ce qui n'était pas des plus évident. Cela faisait tout de même pas mal de choses à avaler. Ce qui était clair par contre, c'était que Soren avait du en baver et que Carina était une belle garce. Heureusement qu'il avait pris le temps de réfléchir avant de lui répondre.

Il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi Odalrik considérait Soren comme sa mère par contre, mais il n'était pas un dragon, c'était sans doute pour cela.

Il réprima un bâillement, tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre était certes passionnant, mais sa fatigue pesait de plus en plus lourd sur ses épaules et ses yeux le brûlaient, il avait le sentiment qu'il ne parviendrait pas à rester éveillé encore longtemps.

Soren s'en rendit compte et se dégagea de l'étreinte d'Odalrik. Il fit face à celui qu'il aimait comme un fils et à son ami.

\- Je vais bien et j'ai à faire, laissez nous à présent, Kadaj a besoin de se reposer et il n'y parviendra pas si vous êtes là.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il soit bon de te laisser seul avec lui. Grogna Odalrik en lançant un regard dur à Kadaj qui ne broncha pas.

\- Cela c'est à moi d'en juger. Répondit Soren avec fermeté en le poussant vers la porte.

Bran vint à son aide et entraîna Odalrik au dehors. Comme le dragon de feu protestait et se débattait il le maîtrisa et le ramena chez eux. Une fois rendu il s'évertua à le calmer et surtout à le tenir loin de la maison qu'ils venaient de quitter.

Une fois seul avec Soren Kadaj le regarda d'un air perplexe.

\- Ils sont tous deux des dragons ? Questionna t'il.

\- Non, Bran est autre chose, ce serait trop long et compliqué à expliquer et comprendre au vu de ton état de fatigue. Je t'en parlerai un autre jour, lorsque tu iras mieux. Répondit Soren.

Kadaj secoua nerveusement la tête, les mots de Soren le ramenaient malgré lui à ses angoisses. Malgré l'épuisement qu'il ressentait à présent il redoutait toujours de s'endormir. L'idée même de revivre ce mauvais rêve qui le hantait lui était douloureux.

Soren se rapprocha lentement, visiblement tendu et hésitant.

Kadaj se mordilla les lèvres, comment dire au dragon qu'il n'avait pas eu une seule seconde l'intention de servir les intérêts de Carina ? Vu ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt Soren aurait probablement du mal à le croire et il ne pouvait pas le blâmer pour cela. Il se devait pourtant d'essayer.

\- Je suis désolé Soren, je suis tellement fatigué... mais dormir... je ne veux pas... je...

Il ferma les yeux une seconde, mesurant à quel point il avait plus à perdre à se taire qu'à dire la vérité au dragon blanc.

Mais... la dévoiler, c'était se montrer vulnérable... s'exposer... son enfance au laboratoire lui avait appris à faire tout le contraire, à se taire obstinément...

Soren s'arrêta au bord du lit et lui adressa un pâle sourire.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas Kadaj, je sais à quel point ma sœur peut être convaincante.

Kadaj cilla en entendant ces mots, se pourrait il que ?

\- Tu... tu crois que j'ai accepté de l'aider ? Questionna t'il avec angoisse.

\- Je ne sais pas, je sais seulement ce qu'elle avait en tête en allant te voir. L'as tu fait Kadaj ? As tu accepté de me tuer pour la délivrer ?

\- Non ! Hurla Kadaj en se mettant à trembler de tout son corps.

La question lui était cruelle, autant que le désir de Carina de se débarrasser de son propre frère pour avoir ce qu'elle voulait.

Se détournant il se recroquevilla sur lui même.

Tout en essayant de contrôler son corps, de mettre un terme aux tremblements qui l'agitaient il se mit à réfléchir à ce qu'il ressentait, à la douleur qui était en lui.

Était-ce ainsi que se sentait Yazoo chaque fois qu'il le rejetait ? Sans doute... maintenant il savait la douleur qu'on ressentait vraiment dans une situation pareille. Cette envie de disparaître, de se faire oublier et de pleurer.

Il comprenait que Soren se soit mis à pleurer, la question qu'il lui avait posé égalait en cruauté celle que le dragon venait de lui poser. Une vengeance qu'il avait bien mérité, qu'il endurait certes avec peine, mais qu'il ne ferait pas payer, il n'en avait pas le droit.

Soren sentit ses yeux s'emplir à nouveau de larmes devant la détresse de l'adolescent. Qu'avait il fait ? Il n'aurait pas du lui dire ces mots... c'était cruel.

Il se rapprocha un peu plus, s'agenouillant au bord du lit, tendit la main vers la chevelure argentée et hésita.

\- Kadaj...

\- Laisse moi ! Je n'ai besoin de personne ! Cracha Kadaj d'un ton agressif.

Se redressant brusquement il fit face à nouveau, refusant de rester recroquevillé sur lui même, de se montrer vulnérable. Il devait se défendre, se protéger.

Le regard désolé et empli de larmes de Soren lui fit mal, mais il était trop blessé pour vouloir se laisser apprivoiser par si peu.

Le dragon venait de lui apporter la preuve que personne ne lui faisait vraiment confiance, comme au laboratoire tout n'était que faux semblants et mensonges. Il était seul, sans personne sur qui compter, il devait se défendre sans aide. Il n'avait plus Loz, ni Yazoo...

Dévoré par l'angoisse il fixa le dragon avec défiance, comme un animal acculé fait face à ce qui le menace.

Soren avait déjà vu ce genre de réactions, ce genre de regard, un souvenir lui revint en mémoire, le jour où un loup s'était pris dans un piège du dragon de la terre. Il revit le magnifique animal, son regard intelligent et fier, sa façon de se tenir et de faire face. Il avait failli supplier le dragon de la terre de l'épargner, mais il s'était tu, sachant que cela était inutile, que le dragon de la terre refuserait et se montrerait plus cruel encore du fait de la demande. Il n'avait pu sauver le loup, mais au moins celui-ci était mort vite. Pouvait il sauver Kadaj ? Peut être que s'il lui avouait ses faiblesses l'adolescent comprendrait et saurait lui pardonner ses mots cruels.

\- Je sais que tu n'as pas besoin de moi Kadaj. Murmura t'il. Tu es fort... bien plus fort que je ne l'étais à ton âge. J'admire ta force de caractère, bien que j'admette que tu ne sois pas facile à vivre parfois.

Il laissa échapper un soupir avant de reprendre.

\- Cependant, à ton âge, je n'avais personne vers qui me tourner, j'avais été dupé et dépouillé par ma sœur, j'étais dans le clan d'un dragon de la terre violent et dur qui n'hésitait pas à me battre dès qu'il en avait envie, je ne savais pas comment me défendre. Il a fallu que je tombe enceinte d'Odalrik pour trouver la force de lui résister. Il n'a plus osé porter la main sur moi tant que j'étais enceinte de son héritier, mais il a trouvé d'autres façons de me punir, du moins il le croyait, il a pris des maîtresses, leur a fait des enfants à elles aussi... il était persuadé que cela me faisait mal, il se trompait, j'étais soulagé, ainsi je n'avais plus à subir ses assauts.

Kadaj se recroquevilla sur lui même, sans le quitter du regard, se demandant où il voulait en venir. Pourquoi il lui racontait tout cela, ce que ça pouvait bien cacher.

Soren esquissa un faible sourire.

\- J'aurai voulu avoir des amis comme toi, mais je n'ai rencontré Sand et Ajilu que bien plus tard... Sand a été le premier, j'étais tellement plus jeune que lui, tellement marqué par ce que j'avais vécu aux côtés du dragon de la terre ayant épousé ma sœur, que je ne croyais pas mériter qu'on fasse attention à moi. Minerva et les siens ont pris soin de moi malgré la réserve dont je faisais preuve à l'époque. Peu à peu ils m'ont appris à faire confiance aux autres, à ne plus avoir peur. Ils m'ont aidé à surmonter les traumatismes infligés par ceux qui m'avaient élevé et par le dragon de la terre. J'avais très peur de Sand les premiers temps, lorsque Minerva m'a dit qu'il était aussi un dragon de la terre j'ai été terrifié. Pourtant, il n'aurait pas pu être plus différent... même s'il était parfois dur, qu'il se moquait souvent de moi, il n'y avait pas en lui la cruauté dont avait fait preuve l'autre dragon de la terre envers moi et d'autres.

Soren bougea, quittant sa position pour en adopter une plus confortable, Kadaj se recula un peu plus, lui faisant baisser les yeux avec honte.

\- Comme toi j'ai mis du temps avant d'accepter l'idée qu'ils soient sincères, que j'étais en sécurité. Je me sentais coupable des crimes de ma sœur, je me disais que si j'étais resté dans son corps elle n'aurait jamais fait ce qu'elle avait fait et attiré sur elle le courroux de Minerva. C'est pour cela que j'ai imploré la déesse de ne pas lui ôter la vie, de la mettre sous ma responsabilité... j'ai donné ma parole que je la garderai au mieux et j'ai échoué...

De nouvelles larmes roulèrent sur les joues du dragon blanc à cette constatation. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait bel et bien échoué à maintenir Carina sous contrôle, elle avait réussi à lui échapper pendant qu'il se morfondait et à conspirer contre lui. Minerva ne pardonnerait pas cette fois.

\- Peut être que je ne mérite pas de continuer à vivre et que je devrai demander à Minerva de mettre un terme à mon existence en même temps qu'à celle de ma sœur...

Kadaj sentit une brusque douleur naître en lui à entendre ces mots désespérés. Il ne voulait pas accepter quelque chose de ce genre, surtout de la part du premier dragon à lui avoir tendu la main. Même si Soren lui avait fait mal quelques minutes plus tôt, il réalisait brusquement que cela ne serait rien en comparaison du vide qu'il ressentirait si le dragon blanc venait à disparaître. Un brusque élan qu'il ne s'expliquait pas le poussa vers le dragon en larmes. Il l'enlaça nerveusement, maladroitement même, le serrant de toutes ses forces.

\- Kadaj ? Appela Soren au bout d'un moment, alors que l'adolescent ne semblait pas désireux de le lâcher, pas d'avantage de parler.

\- Je ne veux pas... si tu meurs je serai seul à nouveau... souffla Kadaj d'une voix faible.

Soren le sentait trembler et enroula ses bras autour de lui avec précaution pour ne pas lui faire peur. Il savait désormais que ce n'était pas l'égoïsme qui soufflait les mots au garçon mais la profonde crainte qu'il avait de n'avoir plus personne à ses côtés. Il n'avait pas encore digéré la séparation d'avec ses frères, enduré de nombreuses épreuves, il était fatigué, affaibli, qu'il en soit presque à craquer n'avait rien de surprenant.

Cela attristait Soren et en même temps il se sentait soulagé, ce qu'il avait cru se révélait faux, Kadaj ne voulait pas le voir mourir, il s'était trompé sur son compte... comme d'autres avant lui.

Oui, Kadaj était loin d'être aussi facile à cerner qu'il l'avait cru, lorsqu'il semblait sur le point de perdre pieds il parvenait à se reprendre et à trouver un moyen de surprendre les gens, et lorsqu'il semblait prêt à se battre il pouvait s'écrouler d'un seul coup... c'était assez déroutant, même pour un dragon.

Ne sachant trop que faire il se contenta de garder l'adolescent dans ses bras. Au bout d'un moment un certain relâchement dans le maintien du garçon le renseigna brusquement sur un point de détail qu'il n'avait pas envisagé. Tout d'abord incrédule il se risqua à appeler doucement.

\- Kadaj ?

Comme aucune réponse ne lui parvenait, malgré un certain temps d'attente, il se résigna à faire basculer avec précaution le corps qu'il étreignait avant de le coucher sur le lit. Il eut alors la confirmation de ce qu'il avait soupçonné. Kadaj avait finalement succombé au sommeil.

Soren l'installa au mieux, le couvrit avec soin et lissa la chevelure en désordre d'un geste tendre.

Il s'étendit aux côtés de l'adolescent, afin de veiller sur lui jusqu'à son réveil. Il ne pourrait pas entrer dans les rêves de Kadaj et l'y protéger, mais il serait là pour le réconforter s'il faisait à nouveau le mauvais rêve qui le tourmentait tant. Il espérait tout de même que cela ne serait pas le cas cette fois et que le sommeil de l'adolescent serait paisible et reposant.

Brusquement le sentiment de ne plus être seul le fit se redresser, le cœur battant à tout rompre, Minerva venait d'entrer dans la chambre de Kadaj et à son expression Soren sut immédiatement qu'elle était déjà au courant de ce que Carina avait tenté de provoquer.

Angoissé mais résigné à ce qui risquait de suivre il quitta le lit en faisant bien attention à ne pas éveiller Kadaj et suivit la déesse au dehors.

Minerva l'entraîna dans un endroit où elle était certaine que personne ne viendrait les déranger et lui fit face en croisant les bras, le visage sévère.

Soren baissa les yeux et s'agenouilla avec respect.

\- Je suis désolé Déesse... j'ai failli à mon devoir. Je vous demande de m'accorder seulement un peu de temps, pas pour moi, pour Kadaj qui a encore besoin de ma présence. Lorsqu'il aura retrouvé ses frères je me plierai à votre volonté.

\- Il n'est pas question de perdre du temps Soren, c'est un luxe que nous ne pouvons nous permettre. Je dois agir sans attendre. Répondit Minerva d'un ton sans appel.

 _A suivre_


	22. Chapter 22

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est une histoire annexe de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden.**

* * *

 **Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique**

 **Chapitre 22**

 _An 2010_

Minerva fit un geste rapide et Soren sentit comme un déchirement au plus profond de lui, c'était comme si la déesse lui arrachait une part de son être, et quelque part, c'était exactement ce qu'elle était en train de faire, elle lui arrachait sa jumelle, elle retirait Carina de son corps et de son esprit afin de détruire la dragonne rebelle.

Soren bloqua sa respiration, luttant contre l'envie de supplier Minerva d'épargner sa sœur. Si graves que soient les fautes de Carina, si peu aimante soit elle envers lui, elle n'en était pas moins sa jumelle... il garda le silence au prix d'un effort surhumain.

Minerva fit disparaître Carina et posa les mains sur les joues baignées de larmes de Soren.

\- Il me fallait le faire Soren. Ta sœur était irrécupérable. J'ai déjà fait l'erreur de l'épargner une fois, à ta demande, je ne pouvais me le permettre encore. Je sais que cela te blesse, tu as bon cœur, mais il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire.

Soren inclina la tête avec respect, reconnaissant sans un mot l'autorité de la déesse.

Minerva se tourna ensuite mentalement vers Kadaj qui dormait toujours et s'assura que son sommeil était paisible. Une fois rassurée sur ce point elle regarda à nouveau Soren.

\- Je sais ce que tu avais en tête concernant mon descendant, je te remercie de cet effort que tu étais prêt à faire, mais il ne sera pas nécessaire. Je sais très bien l'origine des mauvais rêves qui le tourmentent et il va devoir se résoudre à affronter la période de sa vie qui a entraîné cette réaction. J'ai déjà demandé à Angeal d'en parler avec lui, je ne veux pas que qui que ce soit d'autre approche Kadaj tant qu'il n'aura pas traversé cette épreuve. Je te dirai lorsque le moment sera venu pour toi d'aller à nouveau vers lui. Jusqu'à cet instant je t'interdis formellement de le rejoindre, j'ai également donné cet ordre à tes amis. Vous ne devez pas voir Kadaj avant d'avoir reçu mon autorisation.

Les yeux de Soren s'écarquillèrent, exprimant la profonde angoisse que lui causaient les mots de la déesse. Il ne savait pas de quelle partie de la vie de Kadaj elle était en train de parler, mais il avait du s'y passer des choses vraiment graves pour qu'elle donne un ordre comme celui qu'elle venait de lui édicter. Son esprit lui hurlait de refuser, de passer outre, mais il savait qu'il ne le pouvait pas. Minerva avait tous les droits, y compris celui de lui donner des ordres comme celui qu'il venait de recevoir.

\- Je ferai selon vos désirs déesse... murmura t'il d'une voix triste en baissant les yeux.

Il sentit les mains de Minerva caresser son visage avec douceur mais il n'osait pas la regarder. Il savait que son regard trahirait ses sentiments et qu'elle pourrait s'en irriter.

\- Prends un peu de repos Soren. Dit encore Minerva avant de le quitter. Tu en as besoin. Ne te tourmente pas trop pour Kadaj, il ne vivra rien dont il ne pourrait se remettre. Il s'agit de le guérir, pas autre chose.

Soren ferma les yeux, le cœur étreint par une profonde angoisse. Il était bien placé pour savoir que parfois il y avait des guérisons pires que des punitions, et bien plus douloureuses à endurer. Une fois seul il se recroquevilla sur un siège, les yeux clos mais l'esprit aux aguets. Minerva lui avait interdit d'approcher Kadaj mais il entendait malgré tout continuer à garder un œil sur le garçon, même à distance. Il voulait savoir ce qu'Angeal allait lui dire ou lui faire.

Dans la chambre de Kadaj Angeal s'apprêtait à remplir la mission que lui avait confiée Minerva. Il était tendu à l'extrême, regrettant presque d'avoir accepté de mettre le garçon en face de la réalité.

Kadaj s'agita dans le lit avant de rouvrir les yeux et de fixer un regard méfiant sur l'homme immobile.

Son instinct lui soufflait qu'Angeal n'était pas là pour lui tenir simplement compagnie, ce que tendait à confirmer l'expression de l'ancien membre du Soldat ainsi que sa façon de se tenir, les bras croisés.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que vous soyez là ? Cracha Kadaj en se redressant.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu as fait qui m'amène cette fois, mais plus ce que tu ne fais pas. Répondit Angeal calmement.

Kadaj s'adossa à la paroi, le plus loin possible d'Angeal.

Les derniers mots que l'homme venait de prononcer étaient loin de le rassurer. Il sentait qu'il était sur le point de passer un mauvais moment. Ce ne serait certes pas la première fois depuis qu'il était dans la rivière de la vie, mais il aurait préféré que cela ne se reproduise pas, du moins pas si vite.

\- Ce qui veut dire ? Questionna t'il sèchement.

\- Que tu sais très bien pourquoi tu fais de si mauvais rêves. Tu sais qu'ils te viennent de ton passé, de ce que tu as fait un jour. Quelque chose que tu essaies d'oublier mais que ton esprit t'oblige à revivre. Tu dois accepter d'admettre tes erreurs pour retrouver la paix. Répondit Angeal.

Kadaj retint son souffle. Admettre ses erreurs ? Quelles erreurs ? Il ne faisait pas d'erreurs... enfin, presque pas...

Brusquement un souvenir qu'il s'efforçait effectivement d'oublier depuis qu'il avait treize ans lui revint en mémoire, le faisant blêmir. Il s'efforça de le repousser une fois de plus, mais il était trop tard, Angeal avait déjà remarqué qu'il venait de se souvenir de quelque chose et n'entendait pas le laisser en paix.

\- Tu viens de te souvenir. Dis moi de quoi il s'agit. Dit il d'un ton impérieux.

\- Non ! Répliqua Kadaj en remontant ses genoux sous son menton et en nouant ses bras autour de ses jambes.

En cet instant il avait l'air d'un enfant vulnérable et effrayé. Angeal sentit son cœur se serrer, il aurait aimé pouvoir prendre le garçon dans ses bras, pour le réconforter, mais pour l'heure il ne pouvait pas se permettre des gestes de ce genre, pas avant que Kadaj ait capitulé et dévoilé son vilain petit secret.

Angeal ne savait pas encore de quoi il retournait exactement, mais il se doutait que cela était grave, il fallait que cela le soit pour que le garçon en soit à faire des mauvais rêves et à ne plus vouloir dormir. Pour que Minerva lui donne l'ordre d'aller le trouver et de ne pas lui laisser de répit avant qu'il n'en ait parlé.

\- Dis moi Kadaj. Insista t'il fermement.

Kadaj ferma les yeux, secouant la tête en signe de refus.

Non, il n'allait pas avouer, il ne voulait pas parler de ce jour là, il ne voulait pas s'en souvenir. Il ne voulait pas que d'autres sachent. Ce qui s'était passé ne regardait que ses frères et lui désormais, plus personne ne savait, les scientifiques étaient morts, leurs archives détruites avec le laboratoire, son secret était à jamais enfouit, il n'avait donc aucun intérêt à en parler.

Angeal serra les dents et referma ses mains sur les épaules du garçon, le secouant un peu pour lui faire rouvrir les yeux il plongea son regard dans celui de Kadaj.

\- Dis moi ce qui te hante. Persista t'il durement.

Sous ses doigts il sentit le corps de Kadaj se tendre avant de se mettre à trembler.

L'insistance d'Angeal ranimait les souvenirs, il avait l'impression d'entendre encore la voix implorante de Yazoo.

 _\- Je t'en supplie Kadaj, ne fais pas cela..._

Relâchant sa prise sur ses genoux il plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles, pour ne plus entendre Angeal, mais surtout dans l'espoir insensé de faire taire les voix du passé qui se déchaînaient dans sa tête.

Celle du scientifique qui avait pris la suite d'Hojo...

 _\- Ton frère a encore échoué, il mérite d'être sévèrement puni et c'est à toi de lui infliger la punition cette fois. Peut être qu'ainsi il se montrera plus efficace à l'avenir._

Celle de Yazoo, tremblante, exprimant une profonde angoisse et tellement de souffrance.

 _\- Non... pas toi... pas toi Kadaj, nous sommes frères... ne fais pas cela... par pitié..._

Celle de Loz, furieuse.

 _\- Qu'as tu fait ? Comment as tu pu porter la main sur lui ?_

D'un seul coup l'étreinte des mains d'Angeal se confondit dans son esprit avec celle des mains de Loz. Kadaj gémit d'angoisse en se remémorant le regard empli de rage que son aîné avait posé sur lui ce jour là, la façon dont il avait refermé ses mains puissantes sur ses épaules, le secouant sans ménagement avant de le lâcher comme s'il ne supportait plus de le toucher, de le gifler et de se détourner, frémissant de tout son corps.

C'était la première fois que Kadaj voyait Loz perdre son calme, la première fois qu'il le voyait le regarder avec rancune et colère, la première fois qu'il portait la main sur lui.

\- Lâchez moi ! Hurla t'il, luttant à la fois contre les souvenirs et contre l'étreinte d'Angeal. Je ne me souviens de rien ! Je ne veux plus jamais m'en souvenir ! Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas !

\- Tu n'as pas le choix. Lui asséna Angeal en resserrant sa prise sur les épaules de Kadaj malgré les efforts de ce dernier pour lui échapper.

Kadaj gémit et cessa de se débattre. Il laissa enfin les souvenirs envahir pleinement son esprit, le dévastant à nouveau. Son regard se perdit dans le vide tandis que sa mémoire lui restituait tout.

 _Le professeur Skinner lui avait fait quitter la salle d'entraînement où il s'exerçait ce matin là et personne n'avait osé protester tant il semblait de mauvaise humeur. Kadaj lui même avait préféré se taire et suivre docilement._

 _Il avait été surpris de voir le professeur Skinner l'entraîner vers la chambre de Yazoo et s'était demandé pourquoi avec un peu de fureur. Il venait tout juste d'avoir treize ans mais il n'avait pas oublié pour autant le jour où il avait découvert Loz les poignets ensanglantés. Il en voulait toujours à Yazoo pour cet incident qui avait failli lui coûter le seul frère dont il soit proche._

 _Une fois la porte passée Kadaj avait découvert avec surprise Yazoo couché sur une table, plus qu'à demi nu, seul un linge noué sur ses hanches préservait sa pudeur. Nul lien ne retenait le jeune homme mais il ne bougeait pas, fixant le mur devant lui._

 _Le professeur Skinner avait pris une badine posée sur un guéridon à côté de la table et l'avait tendue à Kadaj qui l'avait prise en main sans comprendre ce qu'on attendait de lui._

 _Devant son air perplexe le professeur Skinner s'était renfrogné et avait eu un murmure agacé avant de lui dire ce qui motivait sa présence._

 _\- Ton frère a encore échoué, il mérite d'être sévèrement puni et c'est à toi de lui infliger la punition cette fois. Peut être qu'ainsi il se montrera plus efficace à l'avenir._

 _Kadaj avait tout d'abord été surpris, puis une certaine forme de ravissement malsain l'avait envahi. On lui donnait l'occasion de punir Yazoo, de lui faire payer la souffrance de Loz. Il en croyait à peine ses oreilles. C'était une chance inespérée qu'il n'allait pas laisser passer._

 _Il assura la badine dans sa main et s'avança vers la table, vers la cible que le professeur venait de lui désigner._

 _Il ne ressentait aucune honte, Yazoo ne lui inspirait aucune pitié, aucun sentiment en dehors de la rancune, une rancune qui confinait à la haine depuis la tentative de suicide de Loz._

 _Yazoo avait tourné la tête en entendant les mots du professeur et avait pâli, son regard choqué avait détaillé Kadaj, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à en croire ses yeux. Se redressant souplement il était tombé à genoux, les mains jointes en un geste implorant._

 _Il s'était d'abord adressé au professeur._

 _\- Je vous en prie, pas cela... n'importe quoi, mais pas ça... n'obligez pas Kadaj à quelque chose de ce genre, ce n'est qu'un enfant..._

 _\- Je ne crois pas qu'il se sente obligé. Avait répondit le professeur Skinner d'un ton suave._

 _Il était clair qu'il était satisfait par la réaction de celui qu'il voulait punir._

 _Un long frisson avait agité le corps mince de Yazoo, sans se relever, il avait tendu les mains vers Kadaj et avait supplié à nouveau._

 _\- Non... pas toi... pas toi Kadaj, nous sommes frères... ne fais pas cela... par pitié..._

 _La prière désespérée n'avait pas touché le cœur de Kadaj, il ne pensait qu'à la vengeance. En cet instant la douleur de Yazoo le comblait, il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de renoncer._

 _\- Le professeur a été clair, tu dois être puni, je ne fais qu'obéir aux ordres et tu le dois aussi. Avait il répondu avec froideur._

 _Yazoo avait laissé ses mains retomber et avait incliné la tête, brisé par le chagrin. Il s'était relevé sans un mot de plus et avait repris place sur la table, écartant sa chevelure en un geste machinal._

 _Kadaj avait levé la badine pour frapper mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à porter le premier coup Yazoo avait tenté une dernière fois de le détourner de cet acte cruel._

 _\- Je t'en supplie Kadaj, ne fais pas cela..._

 _Kadaj avait interrompu le plaidoyer en cinglant le dos exposé. Yazoo avait laissé échapper un cri de douleur puis avait enduré le châtiment sans émettre un seul autre son._

 _Le professeur Skinner avait mis un terme à la punition au bout de quelques minutes et lui avait dit de sortir._

 _Partagé entre la satisfaction d'avoir pu venger la souffrance de Loz et la déception d'avoir été interrompu si vite Kadaj avait quitté la chambre et s'était retrouvé face à son autre frère._

 _Le visage de Loz était crispé d'angoisse et son regard s'était posé sur lui, tout d'abord surpris et incrédule il avait très vite changé pour devenir dur et rageur. Kadaj avait réalisé que son aîné savait que Yazoo souffrait et venait de comprendre qu'il y était pour quelque chose._

 _Avant qu'il ait pu dire un seul mot les mains fortes de Loz s'étaient refermées sur ses épaules. Sa voix avait grondé à ses oreilles._

 _\- Qu'as tu fait ? Comment as tu pu porter la main sur lui ?_

 _\- J'en ai reçu l'ordre et il l'avait mérité ! Avait répondu Kadaj imprudemment._

 _Loz l'avait relâché en poussant un rugissement de fureur et l'avait giflé si fort qu'il l'avait jeté à terre, la lèvre fendue et la joue cuisante._

 _Choqué Kadaj avait vu Loz se précipiter vers la salle la plus proche où il s'était déchaîné de toute sa puissance, brisant tout sur son passage, saccageant les lieux avec des cris de rage qui retentissaient dans tout le complexe._

 _Derrière Kadaj qui ne s'était pas encore relevé la porte de la chambre de Yazoo s'était rouverte, le professeur Skinner était sorti, le visage réprobateur, puis en réalisant ce qu'il en était il avait pris la fuite sans demander son reste. Des hommes armés avaient fait leur apparition au moment où Yazoo sortait à son tour. Il avait lui aussi compris la situation et s'était précipité vers la salle où Loz se livrait à un véritable carnage, la plupart des appareils de la pièce étaient déjà en miettes. Les poings de Loz saignaient, pourtant il ne semblait pas sentir la douleur et continuait à s'acharner, visiblement désireux de tout détruire. Il hurlait de rage mais ses joues étaient baignées de larmes. Yazoo s'était mis à trembler devant cette vision terrible mais il n'avait pas reculé, bien au contraire._

 _\- Loz, arrête ! Avait il supplié en s'interposant entre leur frère et les hommes armés qui le visaient déjà._

 _Loz s'était tourné vers lui en entendant sa voix, avait découvert les hommes en arme et s'était précipité pour protéger Yazoo. Les hommes lui avaient tiré dessus, le corps de Loz avait tressauté sous les impacts des projectiles anesthésiants et s'était écroulé sur le sol, Yazoo lui aussi en larmes s'était agenouillé pour le prendre dans ses bras et avait été atteint à son tour par les tirs, il était tombé à terre sans lâcher Loz pour autant et n'avait plus bougé._

 _Spectateur impuissant Kadaj n'avait pu qu'assister au drame. Les mauvais rêves avaient commencé à le tourmenter la nuit suivante._

Incapable de réprimer les souvenirs Kadaj se sentit perdre pied très rapidement sous la pression que cela engendrait en lui.

Il avait réussi à occulter ces instants pendant des années, à refouler ces souvenirs, mais désormais tout lui revenait pleinement et avec la nouvelle conscience qu'il avait de la réalité des choses, il revivait ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour là sous un angle nouveau.

Cette fois il percevait le désespoir de Yazoo, celui de Loz, il réalisait combien ce qu'il avait fait alors était impardonnable.

Il avait pris pour excuse une notion fausse, venger Loz... en vérité il n'avait en rien vengé son frère en obéissant au professeur Skinner, il l'avait trahi et blessé au plus haut point, tout comme il avait trahi et blessé Yazoo.

Il frissonna longuement, se souvenant de la douleur et de l'incompréhension qui avait été sienne après la gifle de Loz, la peur qui l'avait tenu loin de son aîné après cet épisode. Lui qui fuyait déjà la compagnie de Yazoo avait également évité de se trouver en présence de Loz et ce dernier n'avait rien fait pour le rejoindre et lui parler. Ils avaient passé les années suivantes loin l'un de l'autre. Ils se voyaient parfois, mais leurs rapports n'avaient plus jamais été les mêmes.

Jusqu'à leur évasion, jusqu'à ce que Jenova les entraîne dans ses projets et qu'il fasse l'erreur de la suivre et de la croire.

Respirant avec peine Kadaj avait envie que tout s'arrête, y compris sa propre existence, surtout elle en vérité. Il n'y avait plus aucun espoir de pardon pour lui, après ce qu'il avait fait à Yazoo, ce qu'il leur avait fait à tous les deux en vérité, comment ses frères pourraient ils lui pardonner un jour ? Même s'il était autorisé à retourner sur Gaïa, il ne pourrait jamais espérer voir ses frères le regarder avec tendresse et le vouloir auprès d'eux. Ils avaient toutes les raisons de le haïr.

\- Kadaj ? Appela Angeal inquiet de sa réaction.

Il avait certes espéré que Kadaj réagisse, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à le voir s'effondrer de la sorte. Il pensait que l'adolescent se mettrait en colère et finirait par lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, mais pas qu'il perdrait pied.

Il ne savait plus que faire, il en était presque à souhaiter que Minerva ou l'un de ses proches vienne prendre sa suite.

Il lâcha le garçon et ce dernier leva vers lui un regard vide et larmoyant.

\- Je ne voulais pas ce qui s'est passé... souffla Kadaj faiblement. Je ne voulais pas... je ne voulais pas... je voulais juste venger Loz... je pensais que tout était la faute de Yazoo... que sans lui jamais Loz n'aurait tenté de se tuer... je ne savais pas... je ne savais rien... je ne comprenais pas à quel point ils étaient liés... je ne voulais pas l'accepter... j'étais en colère... tellement en colère... il fallait que ça sorte... alors quand le professeur Skinner m'en a donné l'occasion, j'ai assouvi mon désir de vengeance...

Angeal sentit un froid glacial l'envahir. C'était ce qu'il redoutait d'entendre, il aurait voulu pouvoir faire taire le garçon, mais il avait été envoyé pour le faire parler, il se devait de l'écouter jusqu'au bout à présent.

 _A suivre_


	23. Chapter 23

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est une histoire annexe de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden.**

* * *

 **Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique**

 **Chapitre 23**

 _An 2010_

\- Je suis un monstre... c'est bien cela que vous vouliez m'entendre dire ? Questionna Kadaj soudain, prenant Angeal au dépourvu.

Angeal fut frappé par la façon ironique dont le garçon venait de prononcer ces mots. Il le regarda plus attentivement.

Les larmes roulaient toujours sur les joues de Kadaj, mais il s'agissait de larmes de rage.

Kadaj était furieux d'avoir dévoilé son pire secret, le souvenir qui le faisait souffrir depuis des années, de s'être exposé devant Angeal.

Il se sentait toujours aussi dégoûté de lui même, mais la colère de s'en être ouvert à quelqu'un était plus forte que tout. Plus forte que son chagrin, que sa honte.

Comment avait il pu se laisser aller de la sorte ?

Comment avait il pu se dévoiler autant ?

Maintenant Angeal savait ce qu'il avait toujours cherché à cacher. Il ne faisait aucun doute dans l'esprit de Kadaj que, s'il ne faisait rien, dans peu de temps tous les autres sauraient eux aussi.

Il leur aurait donné une arme de plus contre lui !

Dans un sursaut de révolte il chercha fiévreusement comment contrer cette erreur. Il devait absolument faire quelque chose !

Attaquer lui sembla la seule option.

Attaquer Angeal, lui faire mal, le blesser autant qu'il l'était lui même.

Angeal lui avait fait du tort, l'avait poussé à la faute, il était son ennemi. Seuls les faibles épargnaient un ennemi. Il devait attaquer et vaincre, par tous les moyens, le plus rapidement possible. Son salut était à ce prix. Il devait préserver son secret, le faire disparaître à nouveau sous les brumes de l'oubli. Même si cela signifiait s'en prendre à Angeal. L'homme ne l'aimait pas de toute manière.

Le recours à la force physique était inutile, Kadaj le savait fort bien. Angeal était un soldat d'élite, bien supérieur à lui en force et en connaissances. Il n'avait aucune chance de le battre dans un combat physique, l'attaquer sur le plan psychique était la seule solution.

Kadaj se mit à explorer cette option. Il devait au plus vite trouver quelque chose qui affectait l'homme, quelque chose à lui jeter au visage, qui le ferait taire.

Dans son désir de revanche, proche de la panique, il éveilla des pouvoirs dont il ne soupçonnait pas l'existence. Des pouvoirs qui lui permirent d'accéder à la mémoire d'Angeal.

Il ne réfléchissait plus, il agissait à l'instinct. Tendant la main il la posa sur le front de celui qui se tenait devant lui et le vit se figer, le regard trouble, l'air absent.

Kadaj ne perdit pas de temps à s'étonner. Il avait l'avantage, il devait en profiter, attaquer le premier. Frapper le plus durement possible avant d'être frappé. Le conditionnement reçu au laboratoire reprenait le dessus. On l'avait formé pour être une arme, il agissait comme tel. Pas parce qu'il avait reçu un ordre mais parce qu'il se sentait en danger. Parce qu'il avait le sentiment d'être acculé. Qu'il ne supportait pas ce qui venait de revenir en lui. En cet instant tous les efforts de Kadaj, tous les progrès qu'il avait bien pu faire étaient balayés par sa souffrance et sa panique. Il n'était même plus l'adolescent insolent du laboratoire, il était un enfant paniqué, un être qui ne suivait plus aucune logique, que rien ne retenait dans sa quête de représailles. L'homme en face de lui ne lui était rien, sinon un ennemi à battre.

Plongeant dans les souvenirs d'Angeal, que ce dernier ne pouvait protéger, Kadaj chercha à trouver ce qui serait le plus douloureux à affronter pour son vis à vis.

Le fait qu'il ait déjà triomphé, qu'Angeal était à sa merci, terrassé par les pouvoirs qu'il venait de se découvrir, lui échappait totalement. Il ne réalisait pas qu'il avait réduit celui qu'il voulait vaincre à l'impuissance, qu'il pouvait le frapper, sans que l'autre ne puisse rien faire.

En cet instant, toute la force et l'expérience d'Angeal ne lui servaient plus à rien. Il était conscient, mais il ne pouvait bouger. Il était impuissant face à la puissance du garçon. Il le sentait fouiller sa mémoire, sensation des plus pénibles, terrifiante. C'était comme un viol, Kadaj s'introduisait dans ses souvenirs les mieux gardés, et il le faisait sans aucun ménagement.

Plus que jamais, Angeal souhaitait que quelqu'un vienne prendre sa suite, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, que Kadaj parvienne à ses fins. Il n'était pas un lâche, mais en cet instant il avait presque peur.

L'impuissance qui était sienne en cet instant le ramenait lui aussi à de bien désagréables souvenirs. Il n'avait pas ressenti cela depuis très très longtemps. Depuis le jour où il avait réalisé qu'en fait il n'était pas humain. Qu'il n'était que le fruit d'expériences génétiques.

Savoir qu'il était un succès, à l'instar de Sephiroth, ne l'avait en rien réconforté. Réussite ou non, il n'en restait pas moins un être artificiel, qui n'aurait jamais du exister.

Les efforts de Kadaj pour trouver son point faible, son pire souvenir, afin de lui jeter au visage, portaient leurs fruits. Angeal sentait son amertume, son désespoir d'alors, lui revenir.

Il aurait voulu dire au garçon, qui s'acharnait sans ménagement sur son esprit, qu'il perdait son temps, ou plus exactement, qu'il ne pourrait trouver pire souvenir que celui qu'il faisait renaître, simplement en agissant de la sorte. Mais il ne le pouvait pas, totalement sous l'emprise de Kadaj, rendu muet par les pouvoirs du garçon, il ne pouvait que subir et souffrir.

Peut être avait il mérité ce qui était en train de lui arriver... était il en train de payer le mal qu'il avait fait à Zack à l'époque ? La déesse l'avait elle envoyé obliger Kadaj à accepter ses plus mauvais souvenirs dans ce but ? Savait elle ce qui allait se passer ? Que le stress éveillerait de nouveaux pouvoirs en Kadaj ? Qu'au final ils seraient blessés tous deux ?

Angeal espérait se tromper, que Minerva n'était pas aussi manipulatrice et retorse. Qu'elle n'avait pas envisagé une seule seconde que ce qui était en train de se produire pouvait advenir.

Il n'y croyait pas vraiment cependant, Minerva savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait, il en avait eu la preuve plus d'une fois. Elle ne savait pas tout, mais elle pressentait beaucoup de choses, et elle n'en parlait pas toujours.

Angeal aurait aimé pouvoir fermer les yeux, mais même cela lui était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas bouger un cil. Il était donc condamné à voir le visage, figé par la concentration, qui lui faisait face. Le garçon semblait souffrir lui aussi, comme si les pouvoirs dont il usait induisait en lui une terrible douleur.

De fait, une fois plongé dans la mémoire d'Angeal, Kadaj n'avait plus su où donner de la tête. Tous les souvenirs de l'homme s'offraient à lui, il ne savait comment en faire le tri.

 _Angeal avait environ cinq ans, il traînait seul, évitant les autres enfants de Banora. Il savait que se mêler à eux l'exposerait à des moqueries. Parce que sa famille était pauvre, il était en bute au rejet. Il affectait de ne pas s'en soucier, mais parfois cela lui pesait tout de même._

 _Alors qu'il errait sans but il entendit quelqu'un pleurer. Il s'arrêta pour écouter et déterminer d'où venaient ces pleurs. Il se rendit compte qu'ils provenaient d'un buisson voisin et s'en rapprocha avec prudence, écarta quelques branches et se retrouva face à un jeune garçon de son âge aux cheveux auburn, qui sécha ses larmes, en redressant fièrement le menton à sa vue._

Ce souvenir ne présentait pas d'intérêt pour Kadaj, il le repoussa donc et passa au suivant.

 _Angeal avait une dizaine d'années, il se tenait à l'écart d'une foule qui félicitait Genesis pour sa brillante idée. Son ami rayonnait de fierté. Angeal était heureux pour lui, mais sa joie était ternie par l'inquiétude. Maintenant que Genesis avait accompli quelque chose de brillant, qui allait valoriser Banora, continueraient ils à être amis ?_

Une fois encore le souvenir n'était pas celui que recherchait Kadaj. Ce n'était pas un assez mauvais souvenir. Pour réduire Angeal au silence il lui en fallait un vraiment honteux.

 _Angeal avait enfin l'âge d'entrer au Soldat, chose dont il avait toujours rêvé. Il était persuadé que là bas ses origines n'auraient plus aucune importance. Il était d'autant plus heureux que son ami Genesis avait décidé de l'y suivre. Le présent de sa famille, une lourde épée qui leur avait coûté très cher, les endettant pour longtemps, avait été pour lui le plus beau des cadeaux. Il fit la promesse à sa mère de la préserver à tout prix._

Kadaj soupira, si Angeal n'avait que des souvenirs de ce genre, il perdait son temps. Ce n'était pas avec ce genre de choses qu'il pourrait obtenir quoi que ce soit de lui. Cet homme était il donc parfait ? Non... ce n'était pas possible, personne ne l'était.

 _Angeal attendait le moment où celle qu'il allait épouser ferait son entrée. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à croire qu'il allait se marier. Tout était allé si vite... le président ne lui avait même pas laissé le temps de prévenir sa mère, de la faire venir. Il n'aurait que ses amis auprès de lui. Cela l'attristait et le mettait mal à l'aise. Genesis ne lui avait pas caché qu'il trouvait la hâte du président pour le moins suspecte. Sephiroth lui n'avait pas fait de commentaire. Angeal savait aussi bien que lui que cela ne changerait rien. Ils étaient aux ordres de la Shinra et le président y faisait la pluie et le beau temps._

Bien que cela ne présente que peu d'intérêt, et ne soit pas ce qu'il recherchait, Kadaj nota que cette union bâclée avait été une blessure pour celui dont il fouillait les souvenirs. Angeal n'avait pas désiré ce mariage, mais, par égard pour la jeune femme qu'il allait épouser, il aurait visiblement souhaité quelque chose de mieux. Kadaj haussa les épaules. Si vraiment Angeal tenait tant à faire plaisir à sa femme, pourquoi n'avait il pas fait le nécessaire ? Il s'était incliné simplement parce qu'il s'estimait aux ordres de son futur beau père ? C'était d'un pathétique...

Contrarié il se remit à fouiller.

 _Angeal se tenait face à un adolescent souriant, portant une tenue du Soldat. Le garçon, d'environ quinze ans, semblait plein d'enthousiasme, il peinait à tenir en place et cela se sentait. Angeal, qui venait de recevoir l'ordre de lui servir de mentor, était pour le moins inquiet. C'était une mission délicate qu'on lui confiait là. Certes, il avait déjà formé d'autres soldats, mais toujours en groupe, lors de formations rapides, qui ne l'obligeait pas à les connaître trop. Dans le cas de Zachary Fair il en irait tout autrement. Cette recrue semblait prometteuse aux yeux de leurs supérieurs. Ils tenaient à ce que tout son potentiel puisse se dévoiler et c'était à lui qu'on demandait de faire le nécessaire._

 _Angeal réprima un soupir. Pourquoi lui et pas Sephiroth ou Genesis ? Ses deux amis étaient tout aussi capables de former cette recrue. Devoir prendre en charge Zachary l'écarterait pour un temps de sa famille. Il pouvait tirer un trait sur l'espoir qu'il caressait de rendre visite à son épouse et à leur fils né depuis peu. Il n'avait pas encore eu le loisir de voir l'enfant, cela le peinait._

Kadaj écarta le souvenir, il ne présentait pas beaucoup d'intérêt et cela commençait sérieusement à l'agacer, tous ces souvenirs qui ne lui servaient à rien. Angeal devait bien avoir des choses à se reprocher... comment se faisait il qu'il ne parvienne pas à trouver ?

Brusquement il se figea, il venait de trouver quelque chose.

 _Angeal écoutait les propos de Genesis et un sentiment d'horreur naissait en lui. Ce que disait son ami ne pouvait pas être vrai, il ne pouvait pas être un monstre... pas plus que Genesis en était un. Il avait des parents, il était né d'une mère, d'un père... pas d'une expérience génétique._

Certain d'avoir trouvé une piste Kadaj fouilla un peu plus loin.

 _Le temps qu'Angeal s'était accordé pour faire le point n'avait pas eu les résultats qu'il escomptait. Il était toujours en plein doute. Genesis attendait de lui qu'il le suive, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait... cependant, il ne pouvait plus servir la Shinra, pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas réussi à trouver des réponses. Il y avait trop d'incertitude en lui, trop de zones d'ombre à éclaircir. Il devait découvrir la vérité. Tant qu'il n'aurait pas découvert ce qu'il était réellement il devrait se tenir à l'écart de ceux qu'il aimait. D'Ingrid, de leur fils, de Zack..._

 _Zack... penser à celui dont il avait été le mentor lui faisait mal. Il n'avait pas achevé sa mission auprès du jeune homme. Avait il déçu celui qu'il était censé former ? Que pensait Zack de lui à présent ?_

Kadaj ignora volontairement le pincement au cœur qu'il ressentait et poursuivit son examen des souvenirs, s'attaquant à un autre.

 _Angeal se sentait au bord du gouffre. Sa mère ne lui avait pas apporté les réponses qu'il espérait, bien au contraire. Ce qu'elle lui avait dit... ce qu'elle lui avait dit... et maintenant, elle était morte, signe évident de sa culpabilité, de la réalité de la chose. Elle s'était suicidée... devait il en faire autant ?_

Kadaj frissonna mais continua.

Le souvenir suivant lui arriva en pleine figure, comme une gifle magistrale.

 _La colère de Zack blessait Angeal, tout comme ses accusations. Comment pouvait il croire qu'il ait pu porter la main sur sa propre mère ? Même si cette dernière avait mal agit, même si elle lui avait caché la vérité toutes ces années, elle restait sa mère. Il n'aurait jamais pu lui faire ce dont Zack l'accusait. Zack le connaissait il donc si peu ?_

Puis un autre, avant que Kadaj puisse le stopper.

 _Désormais Angeal était fixé, sur lui, comme sur Genesis. Ils n'étaient pas humains... sa surprise s'était changée en colère. Toutes ces années à se croire comme les autres, à s'imaginer humain, encouragé en cela par sa mère... Il avait mal, et cette souffrance le mettait en rage. Pourquoi ne lui avait on jamais dit la vérité ? Pourquoi était il encore en vie ? Il n'avait pas le droit de continuer à vivre... Mais il ne voulait pas s'ôter la vie comme l'avait fait sa mère. Il voulait mourir en se battant. Il voulait mourir comme le Soldat qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'être..._

Kadaj s'arracha à l'esprit d'Angeal, se rejetant loin de lui, psychiquement et physiquement. Le mouvement brusque qu'il venait de faire pour s'écarter de l'homme le jeta à terre. Il y resta, haletant, bouleversé.

Il était allé trop loin, il avait plongé trop profondément dans l'esprit qu'il voulait sonder, au point de se confondre presque avec lui. Dans les derniers instants il avait ressenti la colère, le désespoir et la douleur d'Angeal, comme si elles étaient siennes, et elles le taraudaient encore, lui donnant envie de pleurer. Oubliant son désir de le vaincre, de le réduire au silence, de préserver son secret, il avait fuit. Il avait été faible... oui... il était faible... en plus d'être monstrueux, pire qu'Angeal pensait l'être... pourquoi l'avait on sauvé ? Pourquoi s'intéresser à lui ? Loz et Yazoo étaient bien plus dignes d'intérêt...

Délivré de son emprise Angeal retrouva sa liberté de mouvement. Il remua avec précaution, sans quitter le garçon des yeux. Ce qu'il venait de vivre avait été pour le moins désagréable, il ignorait ce que lui réservait Kadaj ensuite, il préférait se montrer prudent.

Kadaj resta un long moment immobile, reprenant peu à peu son souffle. Ce qu'il venait de faire l'avait épuisé, lui qui n'était déjà pas très en forme. Il sentait le monde autour de lui tournoyer de façon très désagréable, un peu comme s'il avait trop bu. Il ne s'était senti ainsi qu'une seule fois dans sa courte vie, alors qu'il avait douze ans.

Il frissonna alors que ce souvenir lui traversait l'esprit. C'était après le moment où il avait battu Yazoo à la demande du professeur Skinner. Ses deux frères étaient reclus dans leurs chambres respectives et lui était livré à lui même. Il avait quitté sa chambre en pleine nuit, erré un peu, puis avait fini dans la salle de repos des scientifiques. Dans l'un des frigos il avait trouvé des bouteilles d'alcool et en avait pris une, il ne se souvenait même plus de quel genre d'alcool il s'agissait, mais il gardait un souvenir cuisant de l'effet que boire, trop et trop vite, avait eu sur lui. Cette nuit là, prudent, il n'avait pas bu sur place. Il avait regagné sa chambre, emportant la bouteille afin de la vider en toute tranquillité. Il avait apprécié le goût au début, puis de moins en moins, mais s'était forcé à la finir jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi. C'était un geste stupide, mais il était un garçon stupide à l'époque. La bouteille vidée il s'était écroulé sur son lit, s'amusant de la façon curieuse dont le monde semblait tourner autour de lui. Il se souvenait d'avoir gloussé et de s'être endormi. Il se souvenait également que le réveil avait été des plus douloureux et que les scientifiques, furieux de le trouver dans cet état, incapable d'une quelconque action, s'étaient montrés des plus sévères envers lui. Non seulement ils s'étaient acharnés à le tourmenter alors qu'il se sentait terriblement mal, mais en plus ils l'avaient puni par la suite et avaient réduit ses portions pendant une dizaine de jours, supprimant également ses récompenses.

Il n'avait plus jamais renouvelé l'expérience. Rien que l'idée de boire à nouveau de l'alcool lui donnait la nausée.

Angeal se laissa tomber sur le bord du lit, lui aussi se sentait vidé. Il préférait s'asseoir avant que ses jambes se dérobent sous lui. Une fois installé il se décida à tenter de reprendre l'avantage, si cela était possible. Il était clair que personne ne viendrait, qu'il devait s'en sortir seul. Cependant, pour l'heure, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment il allait bien pouvoir faire. L'action de Kadaj l'avait choqué, il s'efforçait de se reprendre, de ne pas juger trop durement le garçon, mais combien cela était dur après pareil traitement !

Il voyait bien que Kadaj était épuisé, pourtant il ne pensait pas que cela rende le garçon moins redoutable pour autant. Kadaj lui avait prouvé qu'il avait des ressources insoupçonnées. Plus que jamais il devait se méfier de lui.

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'avais tu en tête ? Qu'as tu essayé de faire ? Questionna t'il finalement.

Kadaj secoua la tête sans répondre, se releva avec effort. Une fois debout il fixa Angeal avec un regard brouillé par les larmes et la fatigue. Sa façon de se tenir rappela celle de Sephiroth dans l'esprit d'Angeal, c'était ainsi que son ami se tenait lorsqu'il était décidé à ne rien lâcher.

Kadaj n'avait pas l'intention de répondre à Angeal, mais il avait quelque chose à lui dire malgré tout.

\- Si vous êtes un monstre, que suis-je à vos yeux ? Une abomination ? Moi, né de deux expériences... Moi, le frère du Cauchemar, le serviteur de la Calamité... si vous méritiez de mourir, ai-je encore le droit de vivre ? Ne l'ai-je pas perdu depuis longtemps ?

Sa voix tremblait, dévoilant sa souffrance et ses doutes. Son regard affrontait celui d'Angeal, il se tenait aussi droit que possible, mais son intonation le trahissait. Il était bien loin d'être aussi assuré qu'il voulait le faire croire.

 _A suivre_


	24. Chapter 24

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est une histoire annexe de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden.**

* * *

 **Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique**

 **Chapitre 24**

 _An 2010_

\- C'est une très bonne question. Dit Zack en faisant son apparition dans la chambre.

Angeal et Kadaj se tournèrent vers lui, la même expression contrariée sur le visage. Ils n'appréciaient ni l'un ni l'autre de le voir débarquer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Questionna Angeal.

\- Minerva m'a envoyé vous transmettre un message, elle est trop occupée pour le faire elle même. Inutile de me demander à quoi, elle ne me l'a pas dit. Répondit Zack.

Il s'efforça de repousser dans un coin de sa mémoire ce à quoi Minerva était occupée lorsqu'elle lui avait confié ce message. C'était beaucoup trop perturbant. Il détestait devoir rejoindre la déesse lorsqu'elle s'amusait avec ses rats. Outre le fait qu'il n'aimait guère ce genre de bestioles, savoir la vérité à leur sujet lui donnait froid dans le dos.

\- Très bien, donne nous le message et laisse nous. Déclara Angeal un peu sèchement.

Il se sentait épuisé, tendu, il avait déjà Kadaj à gérer, il ne tenait pas à endurer Zack en prime.

Zack le regarda d'un air malheureux et Angeal réprima un soupir de lassitude. Il y avait des choses contre le temps ne pouvait rien, hélas.

\- Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur le chiot.

\- Moi non plus. Renchérit Kadaj.

Zack les regarda tous les deux, en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Que s'est il passé ici ? Questionna t'il.

\- Rien qui vous concerne ! Aboya Kadaj.

Zack le regarda, regarda Angeal, puis secoua la tête avec accablement.

\- Je crois que le message de Minerva ne va pas vous apaiser, elle vous fait dire que vous devez continuer ce que vous avez commencé, en particulier Kadaj. Elle est très contente de ses progrès, elle veut qu'il s'exerce un peu plus. Elle lui fait dire qu'il doit reprendre là où s'est arrêté, et aller plus loin encore.

Angeal se raidit, ce que disait Zack lui indiquait clairement que Minerva entendait qu'il serve encore de sujet d'entraînement à Kadaj. Ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle pour lui.

\- Très bien, tu as transmis le message, tu peux nous laisser. Soupira t'il.

Zack se passa la main dans les cheveux, l'air embarrassé.

\- Et bien, c'est à dire...

\- Quoi encore ? soupira Angeal.

\- Elle m'a aussi dit de rester avec vous, pour surveiller si tout se passe bien, vous donner un coup de main si nécessaire. dit Zack rapidement.

Kadaj et Angeal échangèrent un regard, ils n'avaient aucune envie de voir Zack se mêler de leurs affaires.

Cependant, et ils en avaient parfaitement conscience, l'un et l'autre, s'ils cédaient à l'envie qui était leur de lui dire « Dehors ! » et de le regarder partir avec satisfaction, et soulagement, ils risquaient fort de voir débarquer Minerva dans les minutes, voir les secondes, qui suivraient. Ils savaient également que si la déesse venait prendre le relais de Zack elle se montrerait bien moins accommodante. Zack avait ses défauts, mais il avait aussi des qualités.

Kadaj se détourna des deux hommes, dans un mouvement brusque qui trahissait son état d'esprit.

Il ne tenait pas du tout à replonger dans l'esprit d'Angeal, encore moins de s'enfoncer plus profondément dans ses souvenirs.

Ce qu'il avait déjà perçu l'avait secoué, il redoutait ce qu'il pourrait voir d'autre.

Minerva se matérialisa soudain devant lui.

\- Crois tu que je te demande une telle chose pour le plaisir Kadaj ? Questionna t'elle. Tu as des dons, tu dois apprendre à les maîtriser. Tu n'as pas le choix. Pas seulement parce qu'ils pourraient t'être utiles un jour, mais aussi pour éviter que, si la tentation de t'en servir te venait, tu sois incapable de les contrôler. J'ai choisi Angeal, pour sa capacité à garder son calme, du moins le plus souvent, et pour ses souvenirs. Il est le candidat parfait pour ce genre d'entraînement, il possède juste ce qu'il faut de mauvais souvenirs. Tu seras entouré de personnes avec des vécus bien plus durs et des origines bien plus anciennes. Que se passera t'il si tu plonges dans leurs esprits ? Tu te retrouveras alors face à des souvenirs bien plus nombreux et pénibles. Si tu n'es pas capable d'endurer ceux d'Angeal, si tu n'es pas capable de fouiller sa mémoire sans t'y perdre, alors ton propre pouvoir risque de causer ta perte. Je ne peux pas autoriser cela, tu comprends ?

Kadaj inspira profondément, essayant de calmer la profonde angoisse que faisaient naître les mots de la déesse.

\- Je comprends, oui... souffla t'il avec effort.

La main de Minerva effleura sa joue.

\- Nous savons tous les deux ce qui te fait vraiment si peur Kadaj... tu vas devoir apprendre à vivre avec cela aussi...

\- Je sais. Cracha Kadaj dont la colère se ranimait.

\- Tu sais, et c'est cela qui te met si en colère, n'est-ce pas ? Que je n'ignore pas quel frère épouvantable tu as été ? A moins que ce qui te mette dans cet état soit l'idée que je ne sois pas la seule à savoir... que ressentirais tu si je te disais que tous mes proches savent aussi ? Riwan, Salva, Kael... et quelques autres.

Un silence pesant tomba sur la pièce, plus personne ne bougeait, tous les regards étaient rivés sur Kadaj.

Le garçon ferma les yeux, blessé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Minerva était elle en train de se moquer de lui ? Que voulait elle exactement ? Qu'il regrette ses actions ? C'était déjà le cas ! Mais regretter ne changerait rien à ce qu'il s'était passé !

\- C'est vrai. Dit calmement Minerva. Regretter ne changera rien au passé, mais cela peut changer ton avenir et celui de tes frères, tu ne crois pas ?

Kadaj ne savait que répondre. Il garda donc le silence. Il se sentait de plus en plus fatigué, malgré ses efforts il commençait à sentir sa vision se brouiller. Il lorgna avec envie en direction du lit. Si seulement il avait été seul, il se serait couché... mais avec Minerva, Zack et Angeal autour de lui, cette option était hors de question.

\- Je vous laisse. Dit soudain Minerva. Zack, je te confie la surveillance de la suite. Fais en sorte que cela se passe au mieux, tu as carte blanche. Je te demande seulement de garder les dragons à l'écart, je ne veux pas qu'ils s'en mêlent.

\- Je ne les laisserai pas approcher, c'est promis. Assura Zack en redressant les épaules.

Minerva esquissa un demi sourire, qui n'était pourtant pas teinté d'ironie, et s'esquiva aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

Malgré lui Kadaj ferma les yeux, il était si fatigué... tellement qu'il n'eut même pas conscience de tomber en arrière. Zack, qui était le plus proche de lui, le retint.

\- Hey ! Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda t'il en considérant le visage pâle du garçon.

Kadaj rouvrit les yeux et le regarda avec étonnement, comme s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était si proche soudain. Il réalisa avec peine qu'il était désormais entre les bras du jeune homme et fronça les sourcils, essayant de comprendre comment il avait bien pu atterrir entre les bras de Zack. Il avait beau faire, il ne trouvait pas la réponse et cela était vraiment troublant.

\- Que s'est il passé ? Questionna t'il en désespoir de cause.

\- Tu es tombé d'un seul coup. Expliqua Angeal qui le fixait attentivement, les sourcils froncés, comme s'il redoutait de le voir s'évanouir.

Kadaj soupira et s'arracha aux bras de Zack. Il était gêné d'avoir eu ce moment de faiblesse.

Zack lui aurait bien conseillé de se coucher, mais il se doutait que dire ce genre de choses aurait probablement l'effet inverse de celui qu'il escomptait. Têtu comme l'était Kadaj il prendrait certainement la décision de faire tout le contraire. Tandis qu'il se creusait la tête pour trouver ce qu'il convenait de dire, Angeal opta pour une méthode plus brutale, bien que très efficace. Il se leva, marcha jusqu'à Kadaj, le souleva sans ménagement, le jeta sur son épaule et le porta jusqu'au lit.

Ce traitement fit effet immédiatement, être ainsi traité était plus que ne pouvait en endurer Kadaj, surtout dans l'état de fatigue où il se trouvait. Lorsque Angeal le laissa tomber sur le lit son visage blême vira au vert. Il se redressa, une main pressée contre la bouche et l'autre tendue devant lui pour repousser quiconque essaierait de le retenir. Il ne fit que quelques pas avant de tomber à genoux et d'être malade.

\- Je crois que c'était une erreur 'geal. Commenta Zack en faisant la grimace.

Angeal préféra ne pas répondre.

Kadaj se releva, s'essuya la bouche et les fusilla du regard.

\- Je tue le prochain qui porte la main sur moi. Prévint il.

\- Tu ne peux pas, nous sommes déjà morts. Fit valoir Zack.

\- Vous voulez qu'on vérifie pour voir ? Menaça Kadaj en faisant apparaître son sabre.

Zack soupira et écarta les bras, mains ouvertes, pour faire comprendre à l'adolescent qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'en découdre avec lui.

Kadaj l'étudia, puis se tourna vers Angeal pour déterminer sa réaction. L'homme avait croisé les bras et soutint son regard sans broncher.

\- Nous sommes censés t'entraîner, pas nous battre avec toi. Même si tu parvenais à nous faire du mal, beaucoup de mal, avec ton arme, cela t'avancerait à quoi ? Tu n'y gagnerai rien, sinon la colère de Minerva qui risque de ne pas trop apprécier. Fit valoir Angeal.

Le sabre trembla au bout du bras de Kadaj.

Angeal avait raison bien sur... Il n'avait rien à gagner à les menacer, encore moins à les frapper. Minerva ne permettrait pas qu'il leur arrive malheur.

Non... il ne pouvait rien faire, sinon se soumettre, il était impuissant, seul et si fatigué...

Il laissa le sabre s'évaporer et retomba à genoux.

Si seulement ses frères étaient là, avec lui...

Une larme roula sur sa joue.

Non... il ne devait pas songer cela, c'était égoïste de souhaiter que ses frères aient été entraînés avec lui dans la rivière de la vie, c'était comme souhaiter qu'ils soient morts... on avait beau lui avoir dit qu'il était toujours en vie, il peinait à croire que cela soit vrai.

Lorsqu'il se regardait dans un miroir, il se voyait toujours tel qu'il était sur Gaïa, alors que le temps s'écoulait. Il venait d'avoir seize ans, près d'une année était donc passée, n'aurait il pas du grandir, changer ?

\- Kadaj ? Appela Zack d'un ton inquiet.

Voir Kadaj pleurer lui faisait de la peine. Il aurait voulu le consoler, mais il avait conscience que le garçon n'accepterait aucun geste d'affection de sa part.

\- Mes frères me manquent... même Yazoo... souffla Kadaj. Je voudrai tellement être avec eux...

\- Tu pourras l'être, lorsque tu seras prêt, et pour cela tu dois t'entraîner dur. Affirma Angeal.

\- Angeal, ce n'est pas de sermon dont il a besoin, soupira Zack, tu ne l'aides pas là.

\- Je ne cherche pas à l'aider, mais à lui faire prendre conscience de la réalité des choses. Comme je l'ai fait avec toi.

Zack fronça les sourcils, son visage se fit sombre. Il n'appréciait pas du tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- Oh, et je peux savoir à quel moment tu fais allusion ? Celui où tu m'as frappé ou celui où tu m'as forcé à te tuer ?

Kadaj se releva péniblement, alarmé par la brusque tension qu'il sentait entre les deux membres du Soldat. Il ne se sentait pas responsable, mais il était inquiet. Allaient ils se battre ? Eux qu'il pensait si proches... peut être aurait il du mieux étudier le passé d'Angeal, il saurait ce qui motivait les propos de Zack. Visiblement, c'était quelque chose qui se dressait toujours entre les deux hommes.

Le visage d'Angeal avait légèrement pâli, son regard fuyait celui de Zack. Son élève, lui, avait les yeux brillants, Kadaj ne parvenait pas à déterminer si c'était parce qu'il se retenait de pleurer, ou parce qu'il était en colère.

Puis Angeal pivota et quitta la chambre sans se retourner, les épaules basses.

Kadaj vit Zack serrer les poings et secouer la tête nerveusement. Il se recula instinctivement en le voyant se diriger vers lui.

Zack passa près de lui sans faire mine de le toucher.

\- Je vais chercher de quoi nettoyer. Dit il avant de sortir à son tour.

Kadaj en resta muet de surprise, il s'était attendu à ce qu'il lui fasse des reproches concernant ce qu'il venait de se passer, et au lieu de cela, il voulait seulement laver le sol ? Pourquoi agissait il d'une manière aussi étrange ? Kadaj ne le comprenait pas du tout...

Une fois la porte passée Zack chercha Angeal du regard, mais son mentor n'était plus en vue.

Zack s'adossa à la porte et ferma les yeux.

Apprendrait il un jour à se taire ? À réfléchir avant de parler... il était mort depuis des années, mais il n'avait toujours pas appris. Parfois il avait le sentiment qu'il n'y parviendrait jamais. Minerva lui avait donné une mission, elle avait visiblement eu tort, il n'avait fait qu'envenimer les choses. Il avait blessé Angeal, au point que ce dernier avait préféré partir.

Il ne comprenait pas quel démon l'avait poussé. Pourquoi avait il ressenti le besoin de rouvrir ces vieilles blessures ?

Il soupira en secouant tristement la tête.

Non, en vérité, il savait très bien pourquoi, ces blessures n'étaient toujours pas cicatrisées. Elles le faisaient toujours autant souffrir, même s'il s'efforçait de ne pas y penser. Visiblement cela faisait également souffrir Angeal... il devait le trouver et s'excuser. Une fois qu'il aurait fait ce qu'il avait prévu de faire dans la chambre.

Se secouant il alla prendre le nécessaire et retourna laver. Lorsqu'il entra il découvrit Kadaj recroquevillé sur le lit, déjà endormi.

Zack esquissa un sourire puis fit disparaître les traces sur le sol. Il se retira ensuite, laissant Kadaj se reposer. Le garçon ne s'était pas réveillé une seule seconde.

Zack ne perdit pas de temps à chercher Angeal partout, il avait déjà une idée très précise de l'endroit où il pourrait le trouver. Il s'y rendit directement.

Angeal était assis sur un rocher, non loin de l'endroit où dormait Sephiroth. Son visage tourné vers le dormeur exprimait de la honte et une profonde lassitude. Il ne se redressa pas en sentant Zack approcher. Il préférait attendre que son élève parle le premier. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Zack de lui avoir parlé comme il l'avait fait. Il avait mérité les reproches du jeune homme.

Zack prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Je suis désolé Angeal, je n'aurai pas du... dit il avec remords.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu le pensais depuis longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? Répliqua Angeal sans quitter Sephiroth du regard.

Zack se mordilla les lèvres. Il ne pouvait pas nier, mais...

\- Ce n'est pas pour autant que cela me donnait le droit de te le jeter au visage comme je l'ai fait.

\- Tu as toujours été prompt à réagir, et à interpréter les choses. Comme lorsque ma mère est morte. Dit Angeal d'une voix mesurée. Tu étais bouleversé, elle était morte et j'étais là... tu as tout de suite déduit que je l'avais tuée...

Zack frissonna.

La voix d'Angeal était dépourvue de sentiment, mais c'était précisément ce manque de sentiment qui le trahissait. Il n'était pas aussi détaché qu'il voulait le faire croire.

\- Tu ne m'as pas détrompé... murmura t'il tristement. Les mots que tu as prononcé ce jour là, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de sens pour moi... tu disais qu'elle ne pouvait plus vivre, que toi non plus...

\- Comment aurait elle pu continuer à vivre ? Son fils était un monstre et elle le savait. Sa participation au projet avait contribué à la déchéance de Genesis. Dit amèrement Angeal. Quelque part, tu avais raison, je l'ai tuée... si je n'étais pas né, si je n'avais pas été un monstre, elle n'aurait pas éprouvé autant de honte, au point de choisir le suicide.

\- Non ! Protesta Zack vivement. Tu te trompes ! Ce n'est pas toi qu'il faut blâmer ! Tu es le résultat de l'expérience, pas celui qui voulait qu'elle ait lieu. Ce n'est pas toi qui a décidé que ta mère en serait l'instrument. Elle n'est pas non plus coupable, vous étiez des victimes, tout comme Genesis.

Sa protestation véhémente fit s'agiter Sephiroth dont les sourcils se froncèrent. Angeal soupira et se leva du rocher.

\- Partons d'ici, je ne veux pas troubler son sommeil.

Zack ne chercha pas à protester, il connaissait assez Angeal pour savoir que cela ne servirait à rien.

Il suivit son mentor jusqu'à une autre zone, loin du dormeur.

Angeal le regarda enfin, les sourcils froncés.

Cette fois Zack ne se laissa pas tromper par son air sombre. Il commençait à assez le connaître, il avait également assez gagné en maturité pour pouvoir décrypter ses expressions.

\- Angeal, pour ce que je t'ai dit... je sais que cela fait mal...

\- N'en parlons plus. Marmonna Angeal en se détournant.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord. Insista Zack. Cela me blesse aussi 'geal ! Je ne comprenais pas, tout ce que je savais, c'était que tu n'étais plus là et que tu me manquais... et lorsque je t'ai retrouvé, tu m'as forcé la main. Je comprends que tu avais mal, que tu voulais mourir. Je comprends que tu avais le droit à cela, mais... bon sang ! Ça me bouffait de l'intérieur ! Tu étais mon mentor, mon ami et moi... j'étais ton meurtrier !

Il cria presque les derniers mots, tandis que le regard d'Angeal, cessant de fuir, revenait vers lui.

Se libérer enfin de ces mots, qui lui pesaient sur le cœur depuis des années, laissa Zack tremblant d'émotion, épuisé également.

Avant qu'il ne puisse se reprendre, il sentit les bras d'Angeal l'attirer contre le torse de son mentor, sa main l'obliger à courber la nuque jusqu'à ce que sa joue s'appuie contre son épaule.

Angeal ne disait rien, mais ses gestes parlaient pour lui.

Zack ferma les yeux, appréciant l'effort autant que l'étreinte. Il se sentait soulagé, comme s'il avait enfin réussi à se débarrasser d'un fardeau qu'il aurait porté trop longtemps. Quelque part, c'était le cas, il avait porté la mort d'Angeal, comme une faute personnelle. Il était aussi soulagé qu'Angeal ne lui fasse pas de reproches, qu'il s'abstienne même de commenter. C'était mieux ainsi. Il ne voulait pas que son mentor s'excuse ou se mette en colère, il ne lui en voulait pas d'avantage. C'était à lui même qu'il faisait des reproches, depuis le premier jour, depuis la mort d'Angeal, qu'il n'avait pas pu éviter. Il avait failli et il le savait, il n'avait pas été à la hauteur. Sa seule consolation avait été de réussir à sauver Cloud par la suite.

Il n'était pas devenu un héros comme il avait rêvé l'être, mais il avait au moins réussi quelque chose.

 _A suivre_


	25. Chapter 25

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est une histoire annexe de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden.**

* * *

 **Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique**

 **Chapitre 25**

 _An 2010_

Kadaj se réveilla dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. Il regarda autour de lui, étonné par le décor paisible. Il mit un moment à se souvenir, il avait déjà vu les lieux en vérité, c'était la ville d'où venait Angeal.

Il reconnaissait les arbres étranges, les maisons, les collines et les champs tout autour.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait là par contre. Il marcha jusqu'au centre du village, espérant qu'il y trouverait un indice, ou quelqu'un qui le renseignerait.

Brusquement Angeal jaillit de l'une des maisons, s'écrasant lourdement sur le sol, comme s'il avait été projeté par quelqu'un ou quelque chose.

Kadaj sursauta et se tourna vers lui. Il vit Zack sortir à son tour de la maison et parler à Angeal. Kadaj était trop loin pour entendre ce qu'ils se disaient, mais malgré la distance, il voyait clairement que Zack était bouleversé. Il vit aussi l'homme en manteau rouge qui intervenait dans leur échange.

Il commençait à réaliser qu'il se trouvait, encore, dans l'un des souvenirs d'Angeal. Un souvenir qui n'était pas des plus agréables.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'y trouvait par contre.

Il n'avait pas touché Angeal... que se passait il ?

Au bord de la panique il se demanda comment sortir de ce souvenir. C'était bien trop réel, plus que lorsqu'il avait fait sa première tentative. Dans son précédent essai il avait réussi à rester dissocié de ce qu'il regardait, là il avait l'impression d'y avoir plongé totalement.

Il essaya de se rapprocher, mais n'y parvint pas, quelque chose le maintenait loin du trio. Un autre détail qui le tourmentait était le fait qu'il soit trop loin pour entendre ce que se disaient les personnes présentes. S'il était dans un souvenir d'Angeal, pourquoi était il incapable de se rapprocher ? Cela voulait il dire qu'Angeal parvenait à le tenir au loin, ou y avait il une autre explication ? Il cessa d'y penser pour observer la scène qui se déroulait à quelques mètres.

Lorsqu'il reporta son regard sur les trois hommes il vit Angeal s'en aller, Zack essayer de le retenir, de lui courir après, mais en être empêché par un vilain croche pied de Genesis.

Kadaj ne put se retenir de grimacer en voyant Zack s'étaler sur le sol. Ce Genesis était vraiment un sale type.

L'image se brouilla autour de lui et il s'éveilla en sursaut.

Angeal était assis près du lit, l'une de ses mains était posée sur son front, ce qui expliquait sans doute la vision que Kadaj venait d'avoir.

Il soupira et remua pour échapper au contact, il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver dans une autre vision. Pas avant un moment du moins, il préférait se reposer quelque peu.

Pourtant, il ne parvint pas à se retenir de parler.

\- Il n'est vraiment pas sympa votre ami d'enfance. Marmonna t'il.

Angeal le regarda avec un peu de surprise, avant de froncer les sourcils en comprenant de qui il parlait.

\- Un autre souvenir ?

\- Oui. J'ai vu votre ami faire tomber Zack, je ne pensais pas que des gens respectables se laissaient aller à faire des croche-pieds.

\- Genesis a toujours eu une conception particulière de ce qu'il était respectable de faire. Commenta Angeal. Cependant, ce n'était pas quelqu'un de méchant. Il souffrait...

Du coin de l'œil Kadaj vit Zack lever les yeux au ciel, signe très net qu'il ne partageait pas totalement cette opinion.

\- Tu ne le connaissais pas aussi bien que moi. Lança Angeal, prouvant que lui aussi avait vu.

\- Non, en effet, mais c'est moi qui me suis retrouvé par terre. Sans vouloir te contredire, je crois qu'à cette époque, il n'était plus celui que tu connaissais. Rétorqua Zack.

Angeal soupira et baissa les yeux. Il aurait aimé pouvoir répliquer, mais Zack n'avait pas tout à fait tort, Genesis avait bien changé...

Il garda le silence, reportant son attention sur l'adolescent alité.

\- Tu nous as causé du soucis. Tu as dormi pendant presque deux jours entiers, il va nous falloir être plus prudents à l'avenir. Ton entraînement ne justifie pas que tu t'épuise.

Kadaj hocha la tête, avant de réaliser un détail des plus importants à ses yeux. Cette fois, il n'avait rêvé qu'il tuait ses frères... se pourrait il qu'il soit en bonne voie pour guérir de cette obsession ?

\- Un problème ? Demanda Angeal, à qui visiblement, rien n'échappait.

\- Je n'ai pas fait le rêve... murmura Kadaj. Je n'ai pas rêvé de mes frères... pourtant, ces derniers temps, je le faisais toutes les nuits.

\- C'est peut être le signe que tu es en train de progresser. Déclara Angeal.

Kadaj cilla, espérant que cela était vrai, tout en redoutant que ce répit ne soit que provisoire. Quoi qu'il en soit, même s'il n'avait pas rêvé de ses frères, le manque qu'il ressentait, lui, était toujours aussi fort en lui.

Il fit un mouvement pour se redresser, mais la main d'Angeal le força à rester allongé.

\- Interdiction de te lever, jusqu'à ce que Riwan soit passé te voir, ordre de Minerva.

Kadaj soupira et persista.

\- Je dois me lever ! Ronchonna t'il. Si je ne le fais pas, je crois qu'on va avoir un problème, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Les deux hommes en face de lui voyaient parfaitement, en effet.

\- Je vais l'aider. Déclara vivement Zack. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux éviter ton mode de déplacement favori 'geal.

Angeal le fusilla du regard, mais s'écarta pour le laisser faire.

Zack laissa Kadaj se lever et le soutint jusqu'à l'endroit où il voulait se rendre, il l'y laissa seul, ressortant et attendant derrière la porte. Pour patienter il reporta son attention sur Angeal.

Il avait été touché de voir comment son mentor veillait sur le garçon pendant les deux jours qui venaient de s'écouler. Il n'avait pas le souvenir qu'Angeal se soit comporté ainsi avec lui. Son mentor était un bon formateur, mais il restait distant avec lui.

\- J'aurai bien aimé que tu sois aussi dévoué avec moi. Lança t'il d'un ton ironique.

Le regard que lui lança Angeal le prévenait clairement de ne pas poursuivre, il n'en tint pas compte. Du moins, il ne voulait pas laisser Angeal sur une impression de ce genre.

\- Au moins, j'étais presque aussi important que ton épée, pas vrai ? Plaisanta t'il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Tu as des problèmes de mémoire, le chiot ? Sourit Angeal. Je te disais un peu plus important.

Zack sourit lui aussi.

Kadaj qui s'apprêtait à les rejoindre, entendit leur échange et cela lui causa un léger pincement au cœur.

Un peu plus important qu'une épée ? C'était ce qu'était Zack aux yeux d'Angeal ? Cela lui suffisait ? Il ne voulait pas d'avantage ?

\- Juste un peu plus important qu'un objet ? Lança t'il à Zack en ouvrant la porte. C'est tout ce que tu es à ses yeux ?

Zack le considéra avec perplexité.

\- C'est un compliment. Répondit il.

\- Un compliment ! Se récria Kadaj. Il ne t'estime pas beaucoup plus qu'une arme ! Je ne vois pas en quoi cela pourrait être un compliment.

\- Pour moi, c'est un compliment. Insista Zack. L'épée en question est le bien le plus précieux qu'Angeal possédait, il ne s'en servait jamais pour ne pas l'endommager. Il l'a pourtant fait pour me sauver la vie. Lorsque je lui ai présenté mes excuses, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit. C'était ironique, mais...

Zack tourna la tête vers Angeal.

\- Cela m'a touché. Pour la première fois, j'avais l'impression de compter vraiment pour toi.

Angeal secoua la tête, essayant de masquer ce qu'il ressentait à entendre les propos de Zack.

\- Espèce d'idiot... murmura t'il. Tu es loin de savoir ce qu'il en est.

\- Ah ? S'étonna Zack.

\- Ne te fatigue pas à réfléchir. Dit vivement Angeal. Cela n'en vaut pas la peine.

\- Oh non, Angeal, tu ne vas pas t'en tirer si facilement, s'il y a des choses que je devrai savoir... dis moi, s'il te plaît.

Angeal sentit une pointe d'émotion le traverser, ces mots... c'étaient presque les mêmes que ceux prononcés par Zack le jour où il l'avait fait tomber dans le vide. Pour lutter contre son trouble il s'efforça de sourire et désigna Kadaj.

\- Si tu veux savoir, tu vas devoir attendre qu'il soit capable de trouver les souvenirs qui s'y rapportent.

Zack soupira, le regard abattu.

Angeal croisa les bras, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ce sera un bon entraînement pour lui.

Kadaj hésita, il n'avait pas tellement envie de se replonger si vite dans les souvenirs d'Angeal, mais en même temps, il était intrigué, il avait envie de savoir lui aussi.

Finalement, n'y tenant plus, il se rapprocha et tendit la main à Angeal, ce dernier tendit la sienne.

Cette fois, peut être parce qu'il voulait voir quelque chose de précis, sans angoisse ni désir de vengeance, Kadaj parvint au souvenir dès que leurs peaux entrèrent en contact.

D'un seul coup, il se trouva propulsé dans ce qui semblait être une infirmerie. Plusieurs hommes, ou plus exactement, des adolescents, certains à peine sortis de l'enfance, étaient couchés dans des lits étroits. Des perfusions reliées à leurs bras faisait passer du sérum nutritif dans leurs veines. D'autres étaient enfermés dans des cuves.

Kadaj ouvrit des yeux ronds devant ce spectacle qui lui donnait le frisson.

C'était ainsi que l'on transformait les recrues du Soldat ? C'était un peu effrayant, même pour lui.

Des personnes en blanc circulaient parmi les lits, mais elles n'étaient pas seules, quelques membres de l'unité, qui avaient déjà passé cette étape, en faisaient autant.

Ils encourageaient visiblement les recrues alitées, les aidant à tenir bon pendant ce cap.

Très vite, la plupart des recrues alitées étaient délivrées de leurs perfusions et envoyés dans leurs chambres, pour y prendre un peu de repos, le temps que leurs organismes finissent de s'y habituer. Seuls ceux qui ne réagissaient pas aussi bien que souhaité restaient au final.

Kadaj vit soudain Angeal assis, tout au fond de la salle. Il ne pouvait pas le confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre, la large épée qu'il gardait toujours avec lui l'identifiait clairement.

L'ancien Soldat se tenait au chevet d'un jeune garçon, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de treize ans ou quatorze ans. Le garçon était inconscient, son visage était empourpré par la fièvre.

\- Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour lui. Déclara l'une des blouses blanches en s'arrêtant près de lui. Vous savez très bien que certains ne le supportent pas. Pas de chance pour lui, si c'est son cas.

Angeal ne broncha pas, faisant comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. La blouse blanche passa finalement son chemin.

Kadaj réalisa soudain qui se trouvait sur le lit.

Il s'agissait de Zack.

Le choc de cette découverte manqua le rejeter hors du souvenir, il lutta pour y rester et en voir plus.

Zack grelottait dans son lit, Angeal ne le quittait pas du regard, les sourcils froncés, visiblement soucieux. Il resta à son chevet pendant plusieurs jours, sans le quitter plus de quelques minutes.

Kadaj vit Sephiroth et Genesis passer, tenter de convaincre Angeal de venir avec eux, puis, comme il refusait toujours ils capitulèrent et le laissèrent, après lui avoir assuré qu'ils allaient le couvrir.

C'était vraiment curieux de les voir ainsi, si jeunes et proches les un des autres. Kadaj n'aurait jamais pensé que son demi frère se serait un jour soucié de quelqu'un d'autre. Pourtant, dans le temps que dura la vision, il le vit revenir plusieurs fois, apportant à manger à son ami, prenant le temps de parler avec lui, mais aussi avec d'autres jeunes recrues alitées.

Kadaj se détourna d'Angeal et de Zack pour le regarder discuter avec un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns qui le regardait avec une admiration sans borne.

Kadaj se demanda, avec un peu d'ironie, si Sephiroth ne venait pas tout simplement pour se faire admirer. Il chassa cette idée en le voyant soutenir un autre jeune Soldat alors que ce dernier était pris de nausées, ne bronchant pas lorsque celui qu'il soutenait se laissa aller et souilla sa tenue.

Cette vision le laissa sans voix, il aurait cru que Sephiroth choisirait de tuer le malheureux, mais son demi frère ne fit rien de tel, il n'abandonna pas plus le jeune homme. Restant auprès de lui jusqu'au bout, il l'aida à se recoucher et attendit qu'une blouse blanche les rejoigne pour partir enfin.

Kadaj était stupéfait, il ne pouvait nier ce qu'il venait de voir, il s'agissait d'un souvenir d'Angeal après tout, le mentor de Zack n'avait aucune raison pour falsifier sa mémoire. Sephiroth avait été un jeune homme très différent de celui qu'il deviendrait par la suite.

Finalement, estimant en avoir vu assez il se retira de la mémoire d'Angeal et lâcha sa main,fit quelques pas en arrière en titubant, avant de regarder l'ancien Soldat.

\- Vous étiez avec lui... vous avez veillé sur lui... dit il d'un ton mal assuré.

\- Tu fais vraiment des progrès. Dit Angeal d'un ton satisfait. Je n'ai presque rien senti cette fois. Je crois que j'aurai pu bouger si je l'avais voulu. De plus, tu as visiblement trouvé le bon souvenir du premier coup. Tu as raison, j'étais là, je le faisais.

Zack les regardait sans comprendre.

\- De quoi parlez vous ? Demanda t'il.

\- De toi. Répondit Kadaj. Angeal était avec toi lorsque tu as été transformé. Tu étais inconscient, il est resté à ton chevet.

Zack regarda Angeal avec surprise. Lorsqu'il était enfin revenu à lui, il était seul. Il n'avait pas le moindre souvenir de la présence de son mentor à ses côtés. Personne ne l'avait informé de ce détail. On lui avait seulement dit qu'il avait de la chance, malgré sa défaillance, il était autorisé à poursuivre. On lui avait également fait sentir qu'il avait intérêt à mettre les bouchées doubles. Ce qu'il avait fait, désireux de prouver qu'il était à la hauteur.

\- Je ne me souviens pas... murmura t'il troublé.

\- Tu étais encore inconscient lorsque j'ai du partir en mission. Expliqua Angeal. Je serai bien resté, mais tu étais tiré d'affaire et le directeur ne tolérait plus que je perde mon temps.

Il n'ajouta pas qu'il avait enduré une sévère remontrance de Lazard, ni qu'il avait demandé à ce qu'on laisse encore une chance à Zack. Il estimait que le jeune homme n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

Parfois, il regrettait de ne pas avoir fait renvoyer le garçon chez lui, au contraire, il lui aurait sauvé la vie s'il l'avait fait... Zack aurait été déçu bien sur, mais il aurait continué à vivre.

\- Et, ce que j'ai vu d'autre, questionna Kadaj, Sephiroth...

\- Tout ce que tu as pu voir s'est vraiment produit. Ton frère était tel que je m'en souviens. Avant Jenova...

Angeal s'interrompit, le regard sombre, les sourcils froncés. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de parler de cela maintenant.

\- Vous aviez quel âge ? Demanda Kadaj avec curiosité.

\- Je venais d'avoir dix huit ans. Sourit Angeal. Zack lui n'avait que treize ans. Il avait menti sur son âge pour être admis un an plus tôt... il a été très vite démasqué, mais son audace a plu.

Une fois encore, il garda le silence sur le fait qu'il avait été celui qui avait deviné ce qu'il en était, qui en avait informé Lazard. Cela avait bien failli faire renvoyer Zack. Qu'il soit très jeune ne dérangeait guère, mais qu'il mente...

C'était probablement parce qu'il avait gardé un œil sur le garçon par la suite, qu'on le lui avait mis dans les pattes. Il ne s'en plaignait plus à présent, il en était même assez fier. Non pas qu'il s'attribue le mérite de ce que Zack était devenu, mais parce qu'il était heureux d'avoir contribué, à son niveau, à ce que cela arrive. Heureux, fier et triste à la fois, voilà comment il se sentait, lorsqu'il repensait à cette époque.

Zack avait rougi en entendant Angeal parler de sa tentative de tromperie. Il était si jeune et stupide à l'époque. Il avait eu peur qu'on ne lui refuse le droit d'essayer s'il avait avoué qu'il n'avait encore que douze ans, il s'était donc vieilli de trois ans. Tout le monde s'entendait pour dire qu'il était déjà grand et fort pour son âge, il avait décidé d'en profiter. C'était inutile, cela aurait pu lui coûter sa place, heureusement, au final, le directeur, plus amusé que courroucé par son mensonge, avait décidé de passer l'éponge.

Kadaj lui fronçait les sourcils, essayant d'analyser certaines données qui lui semblaient un brin contradictoires.

En entendant Zack parler de son mentor, il s'était imaginé qu'il était plus âgé. Il y avait quelque chose qui ne collait pas.

Voulant en avoir le cœur net il s'adressa au plus jeune.

\- Tu avais quel âge à la mort d'Angeal ?

\- Hein ? Oh... je devais avoir seize ans. Répondit Zack surpris.

Cela confirmait ce que Kadaj avait deviné.

\- Vous n'aviez que 21 ans alors... vous étiez plus jeune que lui, puisqu'il en avait 23 lorsqu'il est mort. Dit il à Angeal.

\- En effet. Soupira Angeal.

Zack se figea, soudain très pâle, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise.

\- Angeal, balbutia t'il, c'est vrai ? Tu n'avais que 21 ans ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, le chiot, il y a des choses à mon sujet, que tu ignores encore. Répliqua Angeal.

Sous les yeux surpris de Kadaj, ceux de Zack s'emplirent de larmes. Le jeune homme se détourna, les épaules tremblantes.

\- Zack... soupira Angeal. Ce n'est pas important, et quelque part, tu n'avais pas vraiment 23 ans, tu as perdu quatre années de ta vie...

Zack fit volte face, les joues humides mais les yeux secs. Son regard brillait de chagrin.

\- C'est ce que je dois me dire ? C'est ainsi que je dois penser, pour ne plus me sentir coupable ? Navré Angeal, mais toi aussi, tu ne sais pas tout sur moi, visiblement !

Sur ces mots, il quitta la chambre sans se retourner.

Kadaj se sentit coupable, il n'aurait pas du aborder le sujet.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas... dit il d'un ton hésitant.

Angeal fixait le sol, les sourcils froncés et le visage assombri.

\- Cela devait se produire, je présume. Dit il au bout d'un moment. Je crois que le mieux est d'attendre qu'il se calme et revienne de lui même.

Zack était à peine sorti qu'il manquait se heurter à Aeris qui l'attendait. Elle lui tendit les bras, elle semblait savoir dans quel état il était, ce qui était probablement le cas. Elle était sensible à ce genre de choses. Il était heureux qu'elle soit venue.

Il se laissa enlacer, de nouvelles larmes lui montant aux yeux.

\- C'était tellement injuste... murmura t'il. Je ne savais même pas son âge... il m'a formé, a veillé sur moi, et moi, je ne me suis même pas donné la peine de connaître son âge... lui, il savait tout sur moi.

Aeris se contentait de l'écouter, sans cesser de le serrer contre elle. Elle savait qu'il avait besoin de s'épancher, plus que de l'entendre commenter ce qu'il s'était passé.

Dans la chambre, Kadaj se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Angeal ne lui faisait aucun reproche, mais il sentait bien que l'échange qu'ils venaient d'avoir n'avait pas affecté que Zack. Il avait parlé sans réfléchir, poussé par sa curiosité, il s'en mordait les doigts à présent.

Il se replia sur le lit, essayant de trouver un moyen pour réparer sa bévue.

Il y avait forcément quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire...

 _A suivre_


	26. Chapter 26

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est une histoire annexe de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden.**

* * *

 **Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique**

 **Chapitre 26**

 _An 2010_

Kadaj sentit soudain une présence à ses côtés, tournant la tête il découvrit une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs, à la peau claire et aux yeux dorés, qui le regardait avec un mélange d'ironie et de tristesse. Une jeune femme qu'il voyait pour la première fois, même si elle avait quelque chose de familier.

\- Tu ne peux pas. Dit elle.

\- Je ne peux pas quoi ? Questionna Kadaj en retour. D'ailleurs qui êtes vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

Il regarda vers Angeal, surpris que ce dernier ne réagisse pas. Il constata avec surprise qu'il était profondément endormi, assis dans un fauteuil.  
Kadaj se demanda à quel moment il y avait pris place, il ne l'avait pas vu faire, ni entendu se déplacer.

\- Il avait besoin de prendre un peu de repos, et moi, j'avais besoin de te parler en tête à tête. déclara la femme en regardant elle aussi vers Angeal.

Kadaj la regarda avec méfiance. Il ne faisait aucun doute pour lui qu'elle était responsable du sommeil d'Angeal, mais dans quel but ?

\- Me parler de quoi ?

\- Oh, de tout et de rien, mais commençons par les présentations... répondit la jeune femme en lui tendant la main.

Kadaj croisa les bras, indiquant par là qu'il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de se permettre des gestes de ce genre.

\- Pas très famille on dirait... dit la femme avec une légère moue.

\- Famille ? Releva Kadaj en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui, famille, je suis ta tante, bonjour cher neveu. Susurra la jeune femme.

Kadaj se raidit instinctivement. L'information le prenait totalement au dépourvu, il n'avait pas été prévenu qu'il avait une tante, il ignorait totalement comment réagir à pareille information.

\- Ma tante ? Personne ne m'a parlé d'une tante ! Vous êtes qui !

\- Mon nom est Phenyx, enchantée de faire ta connaissance moi aussi ! Gloussa la jeune femme.

\- Drôle de nom.

\- Il n'est pas pire que Kadaj. Commenta Phenyx avec humour.

\- Pourquoi personne ne m'a parlé de vous ? Questionna Kadaj avec une visible méfiance.

\- Oh, parce que tu crois que l'on te dit tout ? Mon pauvre chéri, Minerva et les autres ne te disent que le strict minimum.

Kadaj fronça un peu plus les sourcils.

\- Comment cela ? Que voulez-vous sous entendre ?

\- Je ne veux rien sous entendre, je veux seulement dire que lorsqu'ils te laissent voir des bribes de ton passé ou de celui de tes frères, ils en censurent des passages. Il y a des détails qu'ils ne veulent pas te dévoiler pour le moment.

Un profond silence s'installa, Kadaj était partagé entre l'envie de la croire, elle semblait sincère, et le désir que tout ce qu'elle venait de lui dire ne soit que des mensonges.

\- Admettons que ce que vous dites soit vrai, que vous soyez vraiment ma tante, qu'on me cache des choses, pourquoi vouloir m'en parler ? Qu'avez vous à y gagner ?

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre, Minerva venait de faire son apparition et la regardait d'un air sévère. La jeune femme aux yeux dorés laissa échapper un sifflement de rage et se retira aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

Tendu Kadaj regarda Minerva qui l'étudiait, les sourcils froncés. Il aimait de moins en moins ce qui était en train de se jouer. La dénommée Phenyx avait visiblement des choses à lui dire, mais elle ne voulait pas que Minerva soit présente. La déesse elle ne semblait pas vouloir la laisser lui parler. Cela semblait très très suspect.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard, Kadaj ne voulait pas baisser les yeux cette fois. Les mots de sa prétendue tante avaient semé le doute dans son esprit.

\- Est-ce qu'elle a dit la vérité ? Questionna finalement Kadaj d'un ton sec.

\- Elle est bien ta tante Phenyx. Répondit Minerva d'un ton calme.

\- Est-ce que vous me cachez des choses ?

\- Kadaj, tu n'es pas encore prêt pour savoir ce que nous te cachons. Ne perds pas ton temps à essayer de trouver ce que nous avons pris soin de te dissimuler, ce serait une erreur qui ne t'apporterait que souffrance. Je te donne ma parole de déesse que je te dirai tout le moment venu.

Kadaj secoua la tête nerveusement, essayant de faire le point. Phenyx avait raison, Minerva elle même venait de le confirmer, on ne lui disait pas tout...

Il sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il commençait à baisser sa garde et voilà que tout était remis en question.

\- J'ai besoin de savoir... comment est-ce que je pourrai avoir confiance, si vous me cachez des choses ?

\- N'as tu rien à cacher ? Répondit Minerva. Ne voulais-tu pas que nous ignorions ce que tu avais fait à Yazoo ?

Un long frisson agita Kadaj, ce que disait Minerva était vrai, il aurait voulu que personne ne soit au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé, des gestes monstrueux qu'il avait osé.

\- Mais je n'avais aucune chance de vous le cacher... vous saviez déjà... laissez moi une chance de vous prouver que je suis digne de confiance, que je mérite de savoir.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine que tu sois capable de supporter ce dont il s'agit. Soupira Minerva. C'est quelque chose de vraiment grave tu sais.

\- Je vous jure que je tiendrai le coup. Montrez moi.

Minerva le regarda gravement.

\- Cela va te bouleverser Kadaj. Mais tu es presque un adulte, nous allons voir jusqu'à quel point. Bien, revenons à la naissance de Yazoo.

Kadaj ouvrit des yeux ronds.

\- La naissance de Yazoo ? Vous m'avez caché quelque chose à son propos ?

Minerva hocha la tête et lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

Kadaj soupira mais lui obéit. Il était prêt à tout pour savoir.

La vision ne tarda pas à envahir son cerveau.

 _Les trois femmes étaient réunies dans une salle d'examen. La femme brune était celle qui avait pris soin d'eux, les deux autres qui lui étaient inconnues, mais qui avaient quelque chose de familier._

 _La blonde et la femme au ruban jaune discutaient tandis que la brune préparait un matériel d'échographie._

 _La femme blonde s'étendit et la brune promena l'appareil sur son ventre légèrement bombé. La femme au ruban jaune fixait l'écran et battit des paupières en voyant l'image qui se dessinait sous ses yeux._

 _La brune en fit autant et sourit avec satisfaction._

 _\- Tout me semble normal. Affirma t'elle. Nous avons à faire à un beau petit garçon._

 _Les yeux de la femme au ruban jaune s'emplirent de larmes._

 _\- As tu déjà choisi son nom ? Demanda la femme blonde à celle au ruban jaune._

 _\- Yazoo... répondit l'interrogée d'une voix tremblante tandis que ses joues se couvraient de larmes._

Alors que Kadaj fronçait les sourcils, et s'apprêtait à protester qu'il avait déjà vu tout cela, la vision se poursuivit.

 _La femme brune bougea l'instrument et fronça les sourcils._

 _\- Attendez ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Comment ai-je pu le manquer ? Laissa t'elle échapper d'un ton contrarié._

 _Les deux autres femmes se tendirent, redoutant une mauvaise nouvelle, mais déjà celle qui pratiquait l'échographie, se tournait vers elles, un large sourire aux lèvres._

 _\- Petit Yazoo est un sacré coquin, un cachottier de première, ou alors son jumeau est timide, mais quoi qu'il en soit, ils sont deux._

 _\- Deux ! S'exclamèrent les deux autres._

 _\- Et oui, deux, nous avons à faire à des jumeaux. Une idée de nom pour ce petit farceur qui a réussi à m'échapper lors de la première échographie ?_

 _Lucrecia se pencha pour regarder l'écran, les larmes aux yeux._

 _Elle fixa longuement l'image qu'elle avait sous les yeux._

 _\- Yael... son nom sera Yael..._

Kadaj fut agité d'un long frisson. Il ne s'était pas attendu à quelque chose de ce genre. Ainsi, Yazoo avait un frère jumeau ? Mais qu'était il devenu ? Pourquoi n'était il pas avec eux lorsque les hommes d'Hojo étaient venus les prendre ? Loz ne le connaissait pas, il lui en aurait parlé s'il avait vécu avec eux.

Il se tourna vers Minerva, les lèvres tremblantes.

\- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir montré cela la première fois ? Qu'est-il devenu ? Est-ce que...

Il marqua une pause, n'osant pas poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Dire ces mots les rendrait bien trop réels, il avait peur que les prononcer ne les transforme en une réalité.

\- Dis le Kadaj. Lui dit Minerva. Tu as voulu savoir, va jusqu'au bout.

Kadaj sentit une sorte de boule lui obstruer la gorge, l'empêchant de parler, il secoua la tête en signe de refus.

Non... il ne voulait pas poser la question, il ne voulait pas savoir, il aurait mieux fait de ne pas insister pour savoir.

Il ne se faisait pas d'illusions, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de raisons pour que Yael ne se soit pas trouvé avec eux chez leur nourrice, qu'il n'ait pas grandi à leurs côtés au laboratoire. La naissance de Yazoo avait été prématurée, il avait été malade, il était resté fragile. Il ne faisait aucun doute que cela avait été le cas de Yael également, pour lui aussi la naissance avait du être difficile, peut être même pire.

Kadaj eut l'impression que la boule grossissait dans sa gorge.

Oui, la naissance de Yael avait du être bien pire que celle de Yazoo.

Il avait probablement du mourir au moment de cette naissance trop précoce.

\- Yael... murmura t'il. Je n'oublierai pas ton nom... j'aurai aimé te connaître...

Minerva le laissa, elle comprenait qu'il soit bouleversé, savait qu'il avait besoin de se retrouver un peu seul pour digérer la nouvelle.

Elle aurait aimé lui cacher cette information encore quelques temps, hélas, l'impétuosité de Phenyx et l'entêtement de Kadaj ne lui avait pas laissé d'autre choix que de lui dévoiler l'existence de Yael. Elle en était fort triste, comme elle le pensait, il était bien trop tôt pour cela. Kadaj n'était pas prêt, hélas, elle ne pouvait revenir en arrière.

Pour l'heure c'était tout ce qu'elle était disposée à dire à Kadaj. Si elle en jugeait d'après la réaction de l'adolescent, elle avait raison de ne pas lui en dire plus. Elle préférait attendre qu'il ait digéré la première information avant de lui révéler ce qu'il y avait d'autre à savoir sur le destin de Yael. Elle préférait lui laisser tirer des conclusions, même fausses. Il serait temps de rectifier lorsqu'il serait en mesure d'entendre la vérité.

Kadaj s'étendit sur le dos, fixant le plafond sans vraiment le voir, perdu dans ses pensées.

Il était secoué d'avoir appris qu'ils auraient du être quatre. Que l'un d'entre eux leur avait été arraché, bien avant que lui même vienne au monde.

Il essaya d'imaginer ce qu'aurait pu être leur vie si Yael avait été avec eux, à quoi il aurait bien pu ressembler.

Son esprit tendait à lui montrer quelqu'un semblable à Yazoo, délicat et gentil, aussi dévoué à ses frères que ne l'avait été Yazoo. Un second Yazoo, tout aussi séduisant, avec les mêmes longs cheveux et le même visage aux traits fins.

Si Yael avait été à leurs côtés, peut être que Yazoo ne l'aurait pas laissé tomber ce jour là, peut être qu'il aurait consolé Yazoo, si malgré tout l'incident s'était produit. Oui, Yael aurait certainement réconforté Yazoo, ce dernier ne serait pas tombé malade, la nourrice n'aurait pas fait venir le médecin qui les avait vendus à Hojo.

Des larmes se mirent à rouler sur les joues de Kadaj. C'était tellement douloureux de penser que leur vie aurait pu être très différente. Qu'il aurait pu ne jamais détester Yazoo...

Même s'ils avaient été pris par Hojo, que Yazoo avait été maintenu à l'écart, il y avait fort à parier qu'il l'aurait été en compagnie de son jumeau, que Yael aurait été aussi fragile et gentil que ne l'était Yazoo. Ils auraient été deux pour endurer les mauvais traitements des scientifiques. Yazoo n'aurait pas été si seul. Il aurait eu quelqu'un à ses cotés pour sécher ses larmes et le soutenir.

Puis la réalité frappa Kadaj comme une gifle en plein visage.

Quel imbécile il était !

Si Yael avait été présent, il aurait été prostitué comme Yazoo... il aurait enduré la même souillure, les mêmes tourments.

Kadaj plaqua ses mains sur ses yeux, dans un geste dérisoire pour repousser cette éventualité.

Ce frère inconnu, qui n'avait pas vécu, ce frère dont il se faisait une image rêvée, aurait souffert, tout autant que souffrait Yazoo.

Il essaya de repousser cette idée... de se dire que les choses auraient été différentes si Yael avait été avec eux.

Il tenta de s'accrocher à cette pensée. De se convaincre qu'avec Yael tout se serait déroulé d'une autre manière.

Si Yael avait été là, il aurait servi de médiateur, aurait plaidé la cause de Yazoo mieux que ne pouvait le faire Loz. Il aurait peut être, sans doute, su trouver les mots qui manquaient à Loz, il aurait su lui faire prendre conscience de l'injustice dont il faisait preuve envers Yazoo. Il aurait probablement réussi à rétablir le lien entre eux. S'il avait été présent, jamais Kadaj n'aurait porté la main sur Yazoo...

Les larmes redoublèrent, franchissant la barrière insuffisante des doigts de Kadaj pour rouler sur ses joues, se perdant dans sa chevelure.

Il savait qu'il se perdait dans des chimères, que cela n'était que rêveries stériles, presque cruelles. Yael n'existait pas, n'existait plus. Il n'était qu'une vague image sur un écran. Pratiquement pas une réalité.

La boule dans la gorge de Kadaj menaçait presque de l'étouffer à présent.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il attachait tant d'importance à l'existence d'un frère qu'il n'avait jamais connu, qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais...

Peut être parce que justement, il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'ils se rencontrent, aucune chance pour que Yael le déçoive un jour. Il pouvait projeter sur lui ses rêves et ses regrets.

Près de lui Angeal, sorti du sommeil, venait de rouvrir les yeux. Perdu dans ses pensées Kadaj ne le remarqua pas, l'aurait il fait, qu'il n'en aurait pas tenu compte. Pour l'heure il n'avait aucune intention de s'en préoccuper. Il se moquait de savoir si cela faisait de lui quelqu'un d'insensible ou de mauvais, il ne pensait plus qu'à ses frères, surtout à celui qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais.

Angeal tourna la tête pour l'examiner. L'ancien membre du Soldat remarqua tout de suite les larmes qui roulaient sur les joues de l'adolescent. Il préféra ne pas faire de commentaire, connaissant le caractère ombrageux de Kadaj, il ne voulait pas mettre ce dernier sur la défensive.

Il se demandait cependant ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer pour que le garçon soit en pleurs. Ce n'était pas vraiment dans la nature de Kadaj de se laisser aller à sangloter pour un rien.

Il attendit donc un moment avant de s'étirer, espérant attirer ainsi l'attention de Kadaj.

Comme le garçon ne bronchait pas, toujours perdu dans ses pensées, les mains sur les yeux, Angeal se décida à se lever et à se rapprocher.

\- Kadaj ? Appela t'il calmement.

La voix d'Angeal perça le voile de souffrance dans lequel dérivait Kadaj, le tirant de sa torpeur. Il écarta ses mains et tourna machinalement la tête en direction de celui qui venait de lui parler.

Son air égaré et triste alarma plus encore Angeal.

\- Que s'est il passé ? Demanda t'il.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire à l'origine, mais il ne pouvait pas rester insensible au chagrin du garçon. Il avait fait cette erreur avec Zack, il en payait toujours le prix.

Kadaj frissonna longuement.

La question même lui était douloureuse. Il aurait voulu ne pas y répondre, mais il n'avait aucune raison de cacher la vérité à Angeal. Quelle importance cela pourrait il avoir pour cet homme de toute manière ? Yael ne lui était rien, il n'était pas même une réalité après tout.

Kadaj sentit de nouvelles larmes rouler sur ses joues tandis qu'il se redressait en position assise. Il ne tenait pas à poursuivre cette conversation en étant allongé. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Quelques temps plus tôt, il aurait sans doute justifié son geste par le fait qu'être allongé en présence d'un potentiel ennemi était dangereux, mais plus maintenant. Pas exactement parce qu'il ne voyait plus un adversaire éventuel en Angeal, il n'était pas naïf, mais même s'il restait persuadé qu'un jour ou l'autre, ils devraient s'affronter, pour le moment, il ne s'en souciait pas.

\- Minerva m'a parlé d'un autre de mes frères, un que je ne connaîtrais jamais... murmura t'il. Il se nommait Yael...

De l'autre côté de la porte, Zack, qui s'apprêtait à entrer, entendit ce que disait Kadaj et tourna la tête vers Aeris qui se tenait non loin.

\- Est-ce que le nom de Yael te dit quelque chose ? Ce serait l'un des argentés... lui dit il.

Aeris secoua la tête en signe de négation.

\- Non... la plupart de ceux qui ont rejoint la rivière de la vie n'ont pas de noms. On ne les a jamais désignés par autre chose que par le nom du projet dont ils sont nés. Ajouta t'elle avec un peu de tristesse.

Zack soupira, il était avec elle lorsque certains de ces argentés avaient rejoint la rivière, il se souvenait de leur air perdu, de l'angoisse qui se lisait dans leurs regards. Certains n'étaient encore que des enfants.

\- Les nephilims d'Hojo... commenta t'il sombrement.

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, sentit la main d'Aeris se glisser dans la sienne. Pour elle aussi il s'agissait d'un mauvais souvenir.

Les nephilims, issus d'un des projets d'Hojo, conçus à partir des cellules de Sephiroth, élevés pour être des guerriers, intégrés aux troupes de Deepground. Les plus âgés étaient morts avec ceux de Deepground, les plus jeunes...

Zack frissonna en pensant au sort des plus jeunes, tués par ceux là même qui les élevaient, pour qu'ils ne tombent pas entre les mains du WRO.

Quelques nephilims avaient cependant réussi à fuir, peut être que le dénommé Yael était du lot. Zack savait que Minerva gardait un œil sur eux, Il n'était cependant pas tranquille à l'idée que des gosses comme eux soient lâchés dans la nature, même sous la surveillance d'une déesse. Vu comment ils avaient été éduqués, ils étaient sans doute plus proches d'animaux sauvages que d'enfants sages.

Il soupira en se disant qu'après tout, si tel était le cas, il n'y pouvait rien, et que cela ne ferait que quelques êtres dangereux de plus sur le sol de Gaïa. Vu le nombre de monstres qui y vivaient déjà, cela ne ferait pas une grande différence.

Il sentit la main d'Aeris presser la sienne et se retirer. Il sentit ensuite les doigts de sa compagne pincer sa peau, au niveau du poignet. Laissant échapper un cri de douleur et de surprise, il se tourna vers elle, étonné de ce geste. Cela ne ressemblait pas à Aeris d'agir ainsi.

La jeune cetra le regardait sévèrement, le regard réprobateur.

\- Tu as tort. Dit elle avec reproche. Cela fera une différence au contraire, un jour tu comprendras à quel point. Pour l'heure, va rejoindre Angeal et Kadaj, ils ont besoin de toi.

Zack hocha la tête, préférant ne pas poser de question, comme elle l'avait dit, son mentor et le garçon qu'ils étaient chargés de former, avaient besoin de lui. Les questions attendraient.

Il réprima un sourire triste, tout en posant la main sur la poignée de la porte.

Les questions attendraient...

Ce n'était pas tout à fait la raison qui le poussait à ne pas les poser.

Il avait peur de la réponse en vérité.

 _A suivre_


	27. Chapter 27

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est une histoire annexe de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden.**

* * *

 **Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique**

 **Chapitre 27**

 _An 2010_

Zack poussa la porte et vit Kadaj se tourner vers lui, immédiatement sur ses gardes. Le voir ne le poussa pas à se détendre, ce qui peina Zack. Sans en être à vouloir que le garçon le voit comme un ami, il aurait aimé que ce dernier soit au moins à l'aise en sa présence, ce qui était visiblement loin d'être le cas. Zack en était triste, après tant de mois passés à veiller sur le garçon, à l'aider à progresser, et Kadaj restait sur ses gardes.

Angeal tourna lui aussi la tête, mais ne broncha pas à sa vue, ne parla pas plus.

Zack nota que son mentor semblait fatigué, ce qui n'était pas bon signe, il en fallait beaucoup pour fatiguer Angeal.

Il se garda bien de faire de commentaires, se contentant de fixer celui qu'il venait voir, attendant de voir comment il allait réagir.

Minerva lui avait donné une nouvelle consigne juste avant qu'il n'entre, pour laisser un peu de répit à Angeal. Il allait devoir s'y coller à son tour, laisser Kadaj explorer ses souvenirs, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas vraiment, mais il n'avait pas le choix, pas plus que Kadaj, les ordres de la déesse ne se discutaient pas.

Ce n'était pas tant le fait de servir de cobaye à l'adolescent qui angoissait Zack, que l'idée que des souvenirs, qu'il n'avait aucune envie de partager, allaient être explorés.

Il y avait tout un pan de sa vie qu'il aurait bien aimé voir disparaître de sa mémoire.

Pas parce qu'il n'aimait pas sa famille, mais parce qu'il avait encore mal de ce qu'il s'était passé, des années plus tôt.

Il redoutait également que Kadaj ne le force à revivre son enfance, et que cela ne fasse naître des regrets en lui. Il n'en voulait pas d'autres, il en avait bien assez.

Il gardait des souvenirs mitigés de son enfance, il n'était donc pas ravi que Kadaj s'y plonge et sache ce qu'il en était de lui, de ses origines.

\- Kadaj, Minerva aimerait que tu te glisse dans ma mémoire, si tu t'en sens la force. Dit il avec effort.

Il vit le visage de Kadaj se renfrogner un peu plus. Il était clair que le garçon n'avait pas plus envie que lui de le faire, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix, ni l'un, ni l'autre.

Zack prit une profonde inspiration, fit un pas en avant. Il espérait que Kadaj avait repris assez de forces et que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire ne serait pas douloureux, enfin, pas trop.

\- Ne t'en fais pas le chiot, intervint Angeal avec un demi sourire, cela ne fait pas mal longtemps...

Zack esquissa une grimace et tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Merci 'geal, c'est exactement ce que j'avais envie d'entendre.

Angeal fit un geste de la main, qui exprimait son ironie, puis fixa Kadaj.

\- Sois prudent, ne me l'abîme pas trop. Dit il, d'un ton plus sérieux.

Kadaj haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne vois pas comment je pourrai l'abîmer, il n'y a pas grand chose à endommager. Répliqua t'il. Je ne suis même pas certain de trouver quoi que ce soit à explorer. Je vais probablement me balader dans le néant.

Zack secoua la tête et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche, croisant les bras, le menton levé en signe de défi.

\- Je suis prêt. Affirma t'il. On va bien voir si c'est le néant dans mon esprit.

Kadaj se rapprocha, prit une profonde inspiration, posa lentement les mains sur les tempes de sa cible.

Une fois de plus il se retrouva projeté dans un souvenir dès que leurs peaux entrèrent en contact.

Il se trouvait dans une chambre, deux grands lits s'y trouvaient, avec des enfants endormis à l'intérieur, tous aux cheveux noirs et aux peaux hâlées.

En y regardant mieux Kadaj vit que le lit de droite contenait trois adolescents, alors que celui de gauche abritait quatre garçons plus jeunes.

Il les considéra avec un peu de surprise. Sept garçons ? Cela faisait beaucoup d'enfants, il n'aurait jamais cru que des gens puissent avoir tant de fils. Les sept garçons se ressemblaient beaucoup, il ne voyait pas clairement leurs visages, qui disparaissaient sous les draps, mais pour autant qu'il puisse en juger, les différencier ne devait pas toujours être évident pour ceux qui ne les connaissaient pas.

Il se demanda lequel était Zack.

Il ne tarda pas à être fixé, l'un des quatre garçons du lit de gauche s'agitait tellement que les trois autres commencèrent à protester.

Un des adolescents se leva alors de l'autre lit, presque un jeune homme en vérité, constata Kadaj. Il ne tarda pas à se rapprocher et à sortir le perturbateur des draps.

\- Encore toi ! Tu ne peux donc pas te tenir tranquille ? Dit il d'un ton sévère.

L'enfant qu'il venait de saisir, un jeune garçon de deux ou trois ans baissa les yeux.

\- Je n'ai pas sommeil... murmura t'il.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour nous empêcher de dormir. Dit sévèrement son aîné. Puisque tu ne sais pas te tenir tranquille, je vais devoir t'installer en bas.

Un autre des garçons se redressa vivement en entendant ces mots.

\- Az' il n'a encore que deux ans, il est trop jeune pour dormir en bas.

Le plus âgé de la fratrie se tourna vers celui qui venait d'intervenir en fronçant plus encore les sourcils.

\- Josuah, c'est à toi ou à moi que nos parents ont confié le soin de veiller sur vous avant de partir ? Questionna t'il durement.

\- A toi. Soupira le dénommé Josuah, mais tout de même...

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur une adolescente aux cheveux aussi noirs que ceux de ses frères et aux yeux tout aussi bleus.

\- Que se passe t'il ? Questionna t'elle.

Josuah la considéra avec soulagement, tandis que l'aîné se renfrognait.

\- C'est encore Zachariah qui nous empêche de dormir. Se plaignit un des garçons qui partageaient le lit du perturbateur.

\- On dirait que j'arrive à temps. Dit la jeune fille en se rapprochant de son aîné et en tendant les bras.

\- Il mérite d'être puni. Grogna son frère.

\- Il est trop jeune pour cela. Répliqua l'adolescente en lui prenant leur frère des bras. Il va dormir avec nous, il est encore petit, il ne prendra pas beaucoup de place dans notre chambre.

Elle emporta le petit dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec ses trois sœurs.

Là aussi se trouvait un lit commun où elles dormaient toutes ensembles.

Comme elle le pensait ces dernières furent ravies de prendre soin du plus jeune membre de leur famille, Zachariah ne tarda pas à s'endormir, couché contre elles.

Kadaj considérait les quatre filles et le jeune garçon endormi avec plus encore de surprise qu'il n'avait regardé les sept garçons qu'il avait vu au début.

Une famille de onze enfants ? C'était énorme... comment pouvait on avoir tellement d'enfants ?

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Zack puisse être le plus jeune enfant d'une famille nombreuse.

Cela le désorientait, l'autre ne parlait jamais de sa famille, comment pouvait on tirer un trait sur ses frères et sœurs ? Lui qui aurait tout donné à présent pour être réuni avec ses deux aînés, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre l'attitude de Zack.

Certes, le plus âgé ne semblait pas des plus sympathiques, mais celui qui se nommait Josuah et la jeune fille qui était venue, eux au moins se souciaient de Zack.

Intrigué il poussa plus loin.

Lors du souvenir suivant, il commença à se faire une idée assez précise de la vie de la famille Fair. Deux ans étaient passés, les parents étaient présents, tous les enfants en âge de le faire donnaient un coup de main. Seul Zack, tout juste âgé de quatre ans était dispensé de corvées. Même les jumeaux de six ans, qui étaient ses aînés les plus proches, avaient quelque chose à faire.

Toute la famille s'agitait dans un brouhaha incessant. Assis dans un coin, le visage triste, Zack faisait de son mieux pour se faire oublier.

Il avait visiblement très envie de participer, ou que quelqu'un s'arrête pour s'occuper un peu de lui, mais tous les autres membres de sa famille avaient trop à faire pour avoir le temps de jouer.

Finalement, l'ennui primant sur la prudence, il se leva et s'éloigna.

Il savait qu'il ne devait pas gêner les autres membres de sa famille, sous peine de se faire disputer. Ses parents n'étaient pas des gens sévères, mais son grand frère Azariah, lui, ne perdait pas une occasion pour punir ceux qui ne faisaient pas ce qu'il fallait. Du haut de ses dix neuf ans Azariah se considérait comme autorisé à corriger ses cadets. Si parfois leur mère protestait, leur père lui estimait que cela forgeait le caractère et qu'il ne fallait pas s'en mêler.

Azariah ne frappait jamais, la violence physique était proscrite de leur foyer, mais il savait inventer des punitions exemplaires.

Zack avait plus d'une fois été enfermé dans un placard, pour avoir fait des sottises. Savoir qu'il n'avait pas été le seul ne le consolait pas.

Il se percha sur une clôture et resta là, à rêver du jour où lui aussi aurait un rôle à jouer.

Kadaj sortit du souvenir et passa à un autre, intrigué par la vie de cette famille. Il avait très envie de savoir ce qu'il était advenu de Zack par la suite.

Comment le fils d'une famille de fermiers prospères et réprouvant la violence physique avait il pu opter pour la vie militaire ?

Dans le souvenir suivant Zack avait presque dix ans, il travaillait aussi dur que ses proches. Ses sœurs Batyah et Channah, désormais âgées de 22 et 21 ans s'étaient mariées, certains de ses frères aussi... ils n'avaient pas quitté la famille pour autant, leurs conjoints respectifs travaillaient à leurs côtés dans la vaste exploitation. Oui... Elijah et Josuah étaient eux aussi mariés, mais pas Azariah. L'aîné de leur fratrie restait obstinément célibataire, repoussant sans douceur toutes les femmes ou les jeunes filles qui se risquaient à l'approcher. Au grand désespoir de leur mère qui aurait aimé le voir marié lui aussi. Elle semblait nourrir une étrange obsession pour le mariage de ses enfants, Zack ne l'avait jamais vue si heureuse que lors des préparatifs des unions précédentes. Il n'avait jamais vu Azariah si sombre non plus. Alors que tout le monde se réjouissait du bonheur des nouveaux époux, leur aîné se contentait de leur adresser ses félicitations, d'un ton poli, mais presque froid, et il disparaissait à l'autre bout de l'exploitation, ne revenant qu'après la fête. Il faisait de même à chaque nouvelle naissance.

Depuis qu'il était en âge, Zack faisait de son mieux pour se rendre utile, mais plus le temps passait, moins il se sentait à sa place. Plus il se prenait à rêver d'une autre vie, de voir d'autres lieux, et pas seulement pour faire du commerce, comme ses parents. Non... il ne se sentait pas fait pour cette vie paisible, il brûlait d'autre chose.

Il passait des heures à y penser, parfois même lorsqu'il vaquait à ses occupations. Cela lui jouait d'ailleurs parfois des tours. Aucune parole qu'on pouvait lui adresser n'y changeait rien. Ses parents perdaient leur temps à lui dire d'être plus à ce qu'il faisait, il continuait à se perdre dans ses rêves.

Azariah ne cessait de le critiquer, rien de ce qu'il faisait ne semblait lui convenir.

Bien sur, Zack ne pouvait nier qu'il était loin d'être aussi habile que ses frères, mais tout de même...

Pourquoi leur aîné se montrait il si dur envers lui ?

Parfois Zack avait le sentiment qu'Azariah le détestait, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Alors qu'il tentait de convaincre quelques bêtes réticentes de partir dans la bonne direction, il se prit les pieds dans un creux du terrain qu'il n'avait pas vu, s'étala de tout son long. Il entendit rire ses frères Uriah et Nehemiah. Alors qu'il secouait la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, il entendit des pas venir vers lui, s'arrêter non loin. il redressa la tête, espérant que c'était Josh et non Azariah. Hélas pour lui, c'était bien celui qu'il redoutait de voir qui se tenait là, les sourcils froncés et le regard sombre. Un peu plus loin, Elijah, Josuah et Mikah écartaient les bêtes et les guidaient vers l'enclos où elles devaient se rendre. Toutes les personnes présentes détournaient le regard, peu désireuses d'attirer sur elles l'attention d'Azariah.

La main solide d'Azariah le cueillit par le col et le souleva de terre. Remis sur ses pieds sans ménagement, Zack baissa la tête, attendant l'algarade qui n'allait pas manquer.

Azariah se déchaîna contre lui, ainsi qu'il l'avait redouté.

\- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un incapable Zachariah ! Même pas capable de mettre un pied devant l'autre ! Tu crois que nous serons toujours là pour réparer tes sottises ? Quand vas tu te décider à grandir un peu ? Nous n'avons pas besoin d'un fardeau tel que toi ! Fous moi le camps de ce pré avant que je n'enfreigne les interdits pour te coller la raclée que tu mérites !

Les larmes aux yeux, Zack fila sans demander son reste, sans un regard en arrière.

Écœuré Kadaj s'arracha à la mémoire de Zack, il n'avait pas envie d'en voir plus.

Revenant à lui, il laissa retomber ses mains, s'écarta de celui dont il venait de fouiller la mémoire.

Zack le fixa en silence, un peu pâle.

Son regard bleu brillait de larmes contenues.

Kadaj ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais quelque chose dans le regard de Zack le dissuada de dire un seul mot.

Il avait le sentiment étrange que quelque chose ne collait pas.

Tout comme Zack il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Azariah se montrait si dur avec le plus jeune de ses frères. Personne ne se conduit de la sorte sans raison, alors quelles étaient celles de l'aîné de Zack ?

Il avait envie de le savoir.

\- J'ai besoin d'être seul. Dit il froidement.

\- Ça tombe bien, moi j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Affirma Zack en bondissant de son siège.

Angeal regarda son élève quitter la pièce en trombe, fixa Kadaj et sortit à son tour.

Kadaj soupira et s'installa sur le lit.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait voir, ni même s'il parviendrait à voir quoi que ce soit, mais il avait bien l'intention de tenter le coup.

Il avait trop envie de savoir.

Il se concentra pour faire venir à lui les visions qu'il souhaitait, mais à sa grande surprise, ce ne fut pas celle qu'il attendait qui débuta.

 _Azariah regardait s'éloigner Zack, caché derrière un mur. Il avait vu le plus jeune d'entre eux se préparer au départ les jours précédents. Il avait reconnu les signes d'une fugue. Il les connaissait si bien...Il avait surveillé sans le montrer, fouillant sans vergogne le sac que Zack pensait avoir bien caché, examinant chaque objet que le garçon entendait emporter. Il en rajouta quelques uns et glissa un peu d'argent dans l'une des poches. Où que Zack aille, cela pourrait lui servir._

 _Il avait attendu, partagé entre l'espoir et la crainte._

 _Il avait tellement espéré qu'un jour cela se produirait, que Zack partirait, ne supportant plus cette vie qu'il lui imposait._

 _Il avait toujours su que la place de Zack n'était pas à Gongaga, qu'il était fait pour une autre vie que celle de fermier ou de marchand._

 _Il y avait dans le cœur de Zack la même flamme qui avait brûlé dans le cœur de son père, des années auparavant. Une flamme que la vie avait éteinte trop vite, mais qui continuait à brûler en Zack._

 _Azariah espérait que cette flamme continuerait à luire encore longtemps et conduirait Zack encore plus loin qu'elle ne l'avait fait pour son père._

 _Il ferma les yeux, réprimant l'envie de partir lui aussi. Il ne le pouvait pas, il avait des responsabilités, sa famille comptait sur lui, il ne pouvait pas leur faire défaut._

 _Il n'avait encore que 27 ans, mais parfois il avait le sentiment d'être bien plus âgé..._

 _Il se secoua avec effort._

 _Il ne voulait plus penser à ce genre de choses._

 _Il ne voulait plus penser au garçon qui était en train de partir._

 _Le sort de Zack ne le concernait plus, il avait fait son choix, il allait devoir l'assumer._

 _Comme lui avait assumé ses choix jadis._

La vision cessa brusquement, laissant Kadaj troublé.

Il avait souhaité voir l'enfance de Zack sous un autre angle, pas se préoccuper de son frère aîné, pourquoi était-ce lui qu'il voyait ?

Bien sur, il avait souhaité connaître les motivations d'Azariah, mais ce qu'il venait de voir ne l'éclairait guère, bien au contraire, il se sentait plus perdu encore.

Une chose était certaine, en partant comme il l'avait fait, Zack avait fait exactement ce qu'Azariah attendait de lui. Pourtant, si le plus âgé de la fratrie était satisfait, il n'était pas dépourvu de chagrin, Kadaj l'avait clairement ressenti.

Azariah portait en lui une blessure à l'âme qui le tourmentait encore beaucoup.

Alors qu'il se questionnait il vit une nouvelle vision débuter.

 _Azariah faisait face à une jeune femme en costume noir, dont les cheveux châtains, tombant en boucles sages sur ses épaules et dont les yeux marron le fixaient sans indulgence._

 _\- Zakiah... murmura Azariah._

 _\- Vous pouvez m'appeler Cissnei ou Shuriken. Corrigea la jeune femme. C'est ainsi que l'on me nomme._

 _Azariah se composa une expression détachée, mais la souffrance explosait en lui. Avoir cette inconnue devant lui, cette inconnue qui avait le visage de celle qu'il avait aimé, c'était une vraie torture._

 _Il aurait voulu la serrer dans ses bras et lui dire qu'il était son père, qu'elle lui avait terriblement manqué, qu'il était désolé de l'avoir abandonnée dans cet orphelinat, alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'un bébé, trop jeune pour se souvenir._

 _\- Pour moi, tu seras toujours Zakiah, peu importe ton nom. Dit il d'un ton qui se voulait assuré._

 _La femme devant lui haussa les épaules, le visage dépourvu de sentiments._

 _\- C'est le seul droit qu'il vous reste sur moi. Mais j'aimerai savoir, pourquoi ?Vous êtes rentré chez vous, pourquoi sans moi ?_

 _Un sourire amer plissa les lèvres d'Azariah. Il fit un geste large, désignant ce qui les entourait._

 _\- Il n'y avait pas de place pour toi ici._

 _Une lueur de colère traversa les yeux de la jeune femme. Elle serra les poings une seconde._

 _\- Mais il y en avait pour mon frère jumeau !_

Une fois encore la vision s'interrompit brutalement, si brutalement que Kadaj commença à se demander si ce n'était pas quelqu'un d'autre qui lui envoyait ces images.

Il s'en soucierait plus tard, pour l'heure il était sous le choc.

Zack avait eu une sœur jumelle ? Une sœur qui avait travaillé pour les turks ? Pour une découverte...

Il se demanda comment réagirait le jeune homme s'il l'informait de ce détail. Probablement très mal, mieux valait garder le silence là dessus.

Après tout, il n'était pas censé le savoir, n'est-ce pas ?

 _A suivre_


	28. Chapter 28

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est une histoire annexe de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden.**

* * *

 **Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique**

 **Chapitre 28**

 _An 2010_

Une fois au dehors, Angeal suivit Zack du regard, alors que ce dernier s'éloignait d'un pas rapide. Il s'étonnait de ne pas avoir vu Aeris être derrière la porte, à attendre, prête à consoler son compagnon, ainsi qu'elle le faisait le plus souvent. Elle avait probablement à faire autre part, c'était normal, mais en cet instant, Angeal songeait qu'elle aurait été bien plus avisée de se trouver là. C'était tout de même un peu curieux, elle savait d'ordinaire très bien prévoir les moments où Zack avait besoin d'elle, alors pourquoi pas cette fois ?

\- Peut être parce que justement, elle prévoit les moments où il a besoin d'elle, et ceux où c'est de quelqu'un d'autre dont il a besoin. Déclara la voix ironique de Phenyx.

Angeal se tourna dans sa direction. Il fut obligé de lever les yeux pour la voir. La jeune femme se tenait dans un arbre, confortablement installée sur la branche la plus épaisse et la plus horizontale qu'elle ait pu trouver. Le fait qu'elle se trouve à plus de deux mètres du sol ne la dérangeait visiblement pas le moins du monde. Elle avait le dos contre le tronc de l'arbre, les jambes négligemment étendues.

\- Et de qui aurait il donc besoin ? Questionna Angeal.

Le regard de Phenyx s'abaissa lentement vers lui, une moue de dédain plissa ses lèvres.

\- Je pourrai dire d'un grand frère, mais pour l'heure, ce n'est pas ce qu'il va trouver sur sa route. Dit elle d'un ton curieux qu'Angeal ne parvint pas à décrypter.

\- Et que va t'il trouver ?

\- Une personne qu'il souhaitera ne jamais avoir entendu parler, j'en ai bien peur. Répondit Phenyx en se redressant sur la branche.

Angeal la regarda faire, les sourcils froncés, il n'aimait guère ce qu'elle était en train de dire. Une fois debout elle se tourna dans la direction que Zack avait prise et ne s'occupa plus d'Angeal. Ce dernier était prêt à jurer qu'elle était en train de regarder ce que faisait celui dont elle venait de parler. Elle en était tout à fait capable, malgré la distance qui les séparait.

Angeal ne posa pas plus de questions, il savait qu'elle ne répondrait pas, une fois qu'elle détournait le regard de quelqu'un elle ne pensait plus à cette personne.

Laissant échapper un soupir il s'adossa au tronc. Il n'avait aucune envie de se lancer à la poursuite du jeune homme. Même s'il se faisait du soucis pour lui, il ne tenait pas à se mêler de certaines choses, surtout lorsque Phenyx semblait vouloir le faire.

\- Vous n'étiez pas qu'un mentor pour lui, vous savez ? Questionna soudain Phenyx, le prenant au dépourvu.

Il leva vers elle un regard surpris, plus encore par la question, que par le fait qu'elle fasse exception à l'une de ses règles.

\- Qu'aurai-je pu être d'autre ? Demanda t'il, intrigué.

\- Un grand frère peut être... quelqu'un sur qui il pouvait se reposer entièrement. Répondit Phenyx. Ce qu'il n'a pas eu dans sa famille.

Angeal secoua la tête avec embarras. Il n'aimait guère entendre ce genre de choses. Il n'appréciait pas du tout que quelqu'un lui parle de sa relation avec Zack. Il estimait que cela ne regardait que lui et le jeune homme en question. Mal à l'aise, il décida de faire en sorte que Phenyx cesse de le questionner, en niant fermement un quelconque intérêt pour Zack. Il n'était pas fier de faire cela, mais il ne voyait pas d'autre manière.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je cherchais, en ce qui me concerne. Dit il d'un ton gêné. Il n'a jamais été plus qu'un élève à mes yeux.

Zack qui avait fait demi tour et revenait vers la maison l'entendit et se figea. Il avait beau se douter que revenir l'exposerait à souffrir un peu plus, il n'aurait jamais cru que la blessure viendrait d'Angeal.

Il fit demi tour et repartit avant qu'Angeal ne puisse le voir.

Il ne tenait pas à ce que son mentor soit embarrassé par sa présence, ce qui serait probablement le cas s'il se rendait compte qu'il était là, qu'il avait tout entendu.

\- Dans ce cas, réjouissez vous, c'est tout ce qu'il va voir en vous à présent. Annonça Phenyx à l'intention d'Angeal.

Angeal la considéra avec ébahissement.

\- Ce qui veut dire ? Demanda t'il vivement.

Il n'aimait pas du tout la tournure des événements. Que se passait il exactement ? Que mijotait elle ?

Phenyx sauta à terre et atterrit souplement devant lui, elle lui fit face, une lueur menaçante dans les yeux.

\- Ce qui veut dire que vous êtes la personne qu'il souhaite ne pas avoir entendu. Dit elle.

Angeal la regarda avec ébahissement. Il réalisa ce qu'elle lui disait et se tendit.

\- Mais ce n'est pas la vérité ! Ne put il se retenir de dire, horrifié à l'idée que Zack puisse avoir vraiment entendu ses mensonges.

Phenyx le regarda avec mépris.

\- Cela, je le sais bien, me mentir était stupide, mais lui n'en était pas certain. Désormais il aura une certitude.

\- Alors vous avez choisi de me piéger, sachant qu'il en serait blessé !

\- Alors, vous avez choisi de me mentir, sachant que je n'apprécierais pas. Tout comme vous avez choisi jadis, de faire de lui l'instrument de votre mort, sachant l'attachement qu'il vous vouait, son âge. Qui de nous l'a le plus blessé, dites moi ?

Elle s'éclipsa sur ces mots, sans un seul regard de plus pour lui.

Angeal la regarda disparaître, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il n'avait pas la prétention de la connaître, elle ne s'approchait pas de lui d'ordinaire, mais il ne se serait jamais douté qu'elle puisse se comporter comme elle venait de le faire.

Il n'était pas le seul, Kadaj avait entendu l'échange qu'il venait d'avoir avec Phenyx et en était tout aussi surpris.

Caché derrière la porte entrouverte il regarda Angeal s'éloigner, les épaules basses.

\- Il s'en remettra, ils s'en remettront tous les deux. Affirma la voix de Phenyx dans son dos.

Kadaj se retourna vivement. Il la découvrit assise au bord du lit qu'il avait quitté en entendant parler non loin de sa maison.

Elle le regardait, avec le même sourire ironique qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle s'adressait à Angeal un peu plus tôt.

\- J'imagine que c'est mon tour... laissa t'il tomber d'un ton sec.

Phenyx se mit à rire et se leva, se rapprochant, elle effleura sa joue du bout des doigts.

\- Je ne ferai jamais de mal au fils de mon frère. Plaisanta t'elle.

Kadaj la regarda avec méfiance.

\- Vous n'avez pas hésité à en faire à Zack et à Angeal. Accusa t'il.

\- Parce que je les ai mis face à leurs contradictions ? Il était grand temps de le faire, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Et gâcher leurs relations ? Rétorqua Kadaj d'un ton rageur.

\- Parce que tu n'as jamais rien fait de ce genre ? Questionna Phenyx avec ironie.

Elle se rapprocha à nouveau, les mains dans le dos, la tête penchée sur le côté.

\- Peux tu le jurer ? Demanda t'elle sur un ton moqueur. N'as tu aucun souvenir en mémoire qui te fasse douter ?

Kadaj serra les dents.

\- Ce n'est pas de moi qu'il est question !

\- Pourquoi pas ? Tu es devant moi, pas eux.

\- C'est d'eux que je veux parler !

\- Et bien, pas moi. Répondit Phenyx en disparaissant à nouveau.

Kadaj laissa échapper un juron. Elle se moquait de lui, ainsi que d'Angeal et de Zack. Mais pourquoi ?

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, en proie à une profonde rage. Il détestait se sentir impuissant, et pour l'heure, c'était exactement ce qu'il ressentait.

Alors qu'il ressassait sa colère, il sentit une vision débuter en lui. Une vision où il identifia Azariah, un Azariah bien plus jeune que dans les fois précédentes. Kadaj avait presque l'impression d'être dans sa tête et c'était pour le moins troublant.

 _Il y avait une femme dans le grenier à foin..._

 _Azariah marqua une pause, les mains solidement agrippées au barreau de l'échelle._

 _De là où il était, il ne la voyait pas clairement, mais cela suffisait à le faire rougir._

 _Il y avait une femme dans le grenier à foin, et elle était nue..._

 _Elle était couchée sur le dos, ses longs cheveux blonds et bouclés étalés autour d'elle, il ne voyait pas le bas de son corps, mais il voyait ses seins._

 _Elle était toute menue, avec de petits seins ronds, il détourna le regard._

 _Grand-mère Hannah ne serait pas contente... elle n'aimait pas les femmes de mauvaise vie._

 _Azariah n'en était pas certain à cent pour cent, il n'avait encore que treize ans, mais il lui semblait qu'une femme nue, dans un grenier à foin, c'était quelque chose de mal... d'interdit. Le genre de choses que ferait une femme de mauvaise vie._

 _Ce qu'il venait de faire était mal également, on ne regardait pas les femmes nues dans la famille Fair. Grand-mère Hannah allait le punir. Elle allait sans doute punir la femme aussi..._

 _Il se mordilla les lèvres._

 _Il n'avait aucune envie d'être puni, surtout qu'il n'avait pas fait exprès de regarder. Enfin, pas la première fois, il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il y avait une femme nue dans le grenier à foin._

 _Jetant un regard vers le bas, pour s'assurer que personne n'était entré pendant qu'il hésitait, il se rassura, la grange était déserte. Il termina son ascension et se laissa tomber sur le sol du grenier, à bonne distance de la femme. Elle semblait profondément endormie, mais il préférait rester prudent. Grand_ _-mère Hannah le disait souvent, il fallait toujours se méfier des femmes de mauvaise vie. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais si elle le disait, c'était la vérité. Tout ce que disait Grand-mère Hannah était vrai, son père et sa mère le lui avait assez répété._

 _Il lança un regard à la femme, de sa nouvelle position il la voyait mieux, il la voyait toute entière, elle était bien nue, totalement nue. C'était indéniablement une femme de mauvaise vie, aucune autre femme ne se serait trouvée ainsi, nue dans un grenier à foin._

 _Il se mordilla à nouveau les lèvres._

 _C'était tout de même curieux... pourquoi une femme de mauvaise vie avait elle décidé de venir dormir dans leur grenier à foin ? Ce n'était pas un lieu très confortable, le foin avait beau être doux et parfumé, cela grattait un peu, moins que la paille, mais ça grattait tout de même... lui, quand il venait y dormir, il apportait toujours un drap, et des couvertures, pour se protéger._

 _Il était troublé, elle était petite, plus petite que lui... mais il était grand pour un garçon de treize ans, aussi grand qu'un homme, d'ailleurs beaucoup s'y trompaient et le croyaient plus âgé qu'il ne l'était. Il en avait ressenti de la fierté au début, jusqu'à ce que grand-mère Hannah le gronde, lui disant de ne pas être_ _si orgueilleux._

 _Elle_ _avait dit à ses parents,que si il était aussi grand qu'un homme, alors ils pouvaient le faire travailler comme un homme, et ils avaient fait ce qu'elle disait._

 _Désormais, depuis plusieurs mois déjà, Azariah abattait le travail d'un adulte, ce qui lui était pénible, mais il ne se plaignait pas, grand-mère Hannah n'aimait pas les pleurnichards. Se lamenter ne lui vaudrait que des ennuis. Avoir trouvé une femme nue dans le grenier à foin aussi..._

 _A force de se mordiller les lèvres, elles devenaient douloureuses, il cessa dans un soupir._

 _Peut être pouvait il la cacher..._

 _Cette idée lui sembla bonne, s'il parvenait à la cacher, alors personne n'aurait de problème, ni ne serait puni._

 _Il regarda en direction de la femme, qui dormait toujours._

 _La première chose à faire, c'était de lui trouver des habits, ce serait moins grave si elle était habillée._

 _Réconforté par cette idée, il dévala l'échelle._

 _Il savait où sa mère rangeait leurs vêtements, à ses frères et à lui. Elle était aux champs avec son mari, grand-mère Hannah était sortie, c'était le moment idéal pour aller fouiller l'armoire et trouver de quoi couvrir la femme._

 _Azariah entra à pas de loup dans la maison, redoutant qu'un de ses nombreux frères et sœurs ne le surprennent. Avoir neuf frères et sœurs, c'était chouette pour jouer et partager les corvées, mais lorsqu'on voulait être tranquille... ce n'était pas l'idéal._

 _Heureusement, la chance était avec lui cette fois, les plus grands étaient au dehors et ne lui prêtèrent pas attention, les plus jeunes dormaient, en ce chaud après midi d'été._

 _Il eut tout le loisir de fouiller l'armoire et de choisir une tenue qu'il estimait à la taille de l'inconnue. Il opta pour des habits à lui qu'il ne portait plus et que ses frères n'avaient pas encore récupérés._

 _Son précieux paquet sous le bras il regagna la grange et remonta dans le grenier à foin._

 _La femme dormait toujours. Il laissa échapper un léger soupir, entre soulagement et déception, il ne pouvait pas rester éternellement dans la grange, ses parents et grand-mère Hannah allaient rentrer et se demander où il était passé. S'ils pensaient qu'il était en train d'esquiver ses corvées, il serait puni._

 _Malgré la douleur, il se mordilla encore les lèvres._

 _Il serait puni, mais moins que s'ils le trouvaient en compagnie d'une femme nue._

 _Il fallait absolument qu'elle se réveille et qu'elle s'habille !_

 _Il prit une profonde inspiration et posa la main sur l'épaule de la femme, en détournant les yeux, pour ne pas la regarder. Il la secoua légèrement, espérant que cela suffirait à la sortir du sommeil._

 _Un murmure ensommeillé parvint à ses oreilles, son action avait porté ses fruits. Il retira sa main._

 _\- Je suis où ? demanda la femme._

 _La question le prit par surprise, il ne s'y attendait pas du tout._

 _\- Vous êtes à Gongaga, dans notre grenier à foin, et heureusement que vous n'avez pas été trouvée par quelqu'un d'autre que moi, vu que vous êtes nue... répondit il._

 _Il entendit des bruits indiquant que la femme bougeait._

 _\- Les vêtements, c'est pour moi ? Demanda t'elle._

 _\- Oui, ce sont des habits de garçon, je suis désolé, je n'ai pas trouvé de tenue féminine. J'espère que ça vous ira._

 _La femme passa la tenue et se mit à rire._

 _\- C'est un peu grand, mais j'aime bien. Dit elle._

 _Rassuré de la savoir vêtue Azariah tourna la tête pour la regarder. Effectivement, la tenue était un peu grande pour elle, mais elle lui allait bien malgré tout. Le plus important à ses yeux était qu'elle soit couverte._

 _\- Comment vous êtes arrivée là, si vous ne savez pas où vous êtes ? Questionna t'il, intrigué._

 _Les yeux brun doré de la femme se fermèrent à demi, comme si elle réfléchissait._

 _\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée... dit elle finalement._

 _Elle semblait un peu effrayée à présent._

 _\- Quel est votre nom ? Demanda Azariah pour lui faire penser à autre chose._

 _Ce fut un échec, les yeux de la femme se firent plus inquiets encore._

 _\- Je ne sais pas... souffla t'elle. Je ne me souviens de rien..._

 _Azariah vit avec embarras ses yeux s'emplir de larmes. Elle les cacha derrière ses mains pour le lui cacher._

 _Il eut envie de la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Elle semblait si fragile et perdue, elle ne pouvait pas être une femme de mauvaise vie._

 _Il ne savait pas qui elle était, mais il lui était visiblement arrivé quelque chose de grave, pour qu'elle ne se souvienne plus de rien. C'était triste, mais cela allait leur servir, grand-mère Hannah ne pourrait pas l'accuser d'être une femme de mauvaise vie, elle était visiblement une victime._

 _Il lui tendit la main, le cœur un peu plus léger, à l'idée qu'il n'y aurait pas de punition._

 _\- Ce n'est pas si grave, je suis certain que vous allez vous souvenir, venez, je vais vous conduire chez moi. Mes parents ne vont pas tarder à rentrer. Il vaut mieux qu'on ne vous trouve pas ici._

 _\- Pourquoi ? Questionna la femme avec surprise._

 _Azariah se passa la main dans les cheveux, un peu gêné, il ne savait pas du tout comment lui expliquer que l'avoir trouvée dans le grenier à foin était un peu dérangeant._

 _\- On y sera mieux... improvisa t'il._

 _La femme laissa retomber ses mains et le regarda avec un peu de perplexité. Elle n'en prit pas moins sa main et le suivit vers l'échelle._

 _Azariah l'aida à descendre, ils se dirigeaient vers la porte lorsque celle ci s'ouvrit. La personne qu'Azariah redoutait de voir se campa sur le seuil, les sourcils froncés, les poings sur les hanches._

 _\- Azariah Fair ! Peux tu m'expliquer ce que tu fais dans la grange avec cette fille ?_

 _Devant le regard suspicieux de la vieille femme Azariah se sentit rougir, même s'il n'avait rien fait de mal, une fois de plus, il se sentait coupable face à elle._

 _Il sentit la femme se cacher derrière lui, une réaction craintive, mais qui augmenta la suspicion d'Hannah Fair._

 _La matriarche de la famille Fair détailla d'un œil dur l'inconnue qui tentait de se dissimuler derrière l'aîné de ses petits enfants._

 _Son regard attentif ne tarda pas à identifier les habits que portait la femme blonde._

 _\- Et en plus elle porte tes affaires ! J'espère que tu as une bonne explication à me fournir ! Tonna t'elle._

 _\- Je lui ai donné... elle n'en avait pas... balbutia Azariah._

 _\- Elle n'en avait pas ! S'indigna Hannah Fair en fusillant la femme du regard._

 _La malheureuse, terrifiée par ce courroux qu'elle ne comprenait pas, se faisait toute petite derrière Azariah, s'accrochant à la main du garçon._

 _La sentant trembler il se redressa un peu, essayant de se montrer courageux et de faire face. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'affronter sa grand-mère, mais devant la peur de la femme qui se trouvait derrière lui, qui était innocente, quoi qu'en pense grand-mère Hannah, il en était persuadé, il trouva la force de le faire._

 _\- Ce n'est pas une femme de mauvaise vie grand-mère Hannah, il lui est arrivé quelque chose, mais elle ne se souvient de rien. Je n'ai fait que lui venir en aide, je le jure._

 _La vieille femme accueillit l'affirmation avec un claquement de langue méprisant._

 _\- C'est ce qu'ils disent tous lorsqu'ils sont pris en flagrant délit. Maugréa t'elle._

Kadaj sortit de la vision avec un peu de dépit, il aurait aimé en savoir plus sur Azariah et cette femme blonde dépourvue de souvenirs. Il était intrigué, comment pouvait on ne plus se souvenir de rien ? C'était un peu suspect tout de même. Bien que la vieille lui déplaise, il ne pouvait pas lui donner totalement tort.

Il trouvait Azariah un peu naïf également, même à treize ans il n'aurait pas cru à l'histoire de la femme, à tort ou à raison.

Peut être que c'était parce qu'ils n'avaient pas eu la même vie, ou parce que les gens de Gongaga n'étaient pas aussi méfiant que lui.

Il s'agita sur le lit avec irritation.

Pour une fois qu'il avait envie de savoir la suite, on l'en privait, ce n'était vraiment pas juste !

 _A suivre_


	29. Chapter 29

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est une histoire annexe de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden.**

* * *

 **Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique**

 **Chapitre 29**

 _An 2010_

Angeal rattrapa Zack à la limite de la zone où dormait Sephiroth. Angeal n'aimait pas du tout voir son élève à cet endroit, il avait le pressentiment que son ancien élève n'était pas là pour rendre visite à l'un des dormeurs, en dehors de Sephiroth il n'en connaissait aucun. Angeal ne se faisait pas d'illusion, si Zack était là, c'était parce qu'il avait envie de se plonger dans le sommeil quelques temps.

Il sentit son cœur se serrer à l'idée qu'il était responsable de cela aussi.

Il retint Zack par le bras, alors qu'il allait franchir la limite.

Il sentit immédiatement les muscles du jeune homme se contracter, vit son dos se raidir, mais Zack ne se tourna pas vers lui, ne lui adressa pas plus la parole.

C'était douloureux, Angeal ne savait pas comment s'expliquer, s'excuser. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de présenter des excuses.

Zack patienta un moment, puis comme rien ne venait il se délivra d'un geste brusque.

Comme il faisait un pas en avant, passant dans la zone de sommeil, il entendit la voix d'Angeal.

\- Zack, attends... essaie de comprendre...

Le ton de son mentor était mal assuré, chose rare, Zack faillit céder au désir de se retourner, il parvint à s'en empêcher de justesse.

\- J'ai très bien compris Angeal. Je n'étais que l'élève qu'on t'avait mis dans les pattes, ton sens de l'honneur t'a sans doute ordonné de poursuivre ma formation après nos retrouvailles. Je vais te délivrer de cette obligation, je n'ai plus besoin d'être formé. J'étais devenu un première classe ! J'imagine que ce détail t'a échappé.

Angeal baissa les yeux, mal à l'aise.

\- Je le sais bien, je l'ai su dès que tu as obtenu cette promotion... je n'avais jamais douté que tu y parviendrais...

\- Tu l'as su dès que je l'ai obtenue ? Mais tu étais où Angeal ? Tu étais où ! Hurla Zack. C'était un jour que j'avais tellement attendu, et tu n'étais pas là ! Le seul qui était présent, c'était Sephiroth ! C'est Lazard qui m'a annoncé la nouvelle. J'aurai du être heureux, mais non, cela n'avait plus la même saveur, plus rien n'était comme avant. Cette promotion que j'espérais tellement, je m'en moquais presque ! Ne viens pas me dire que tu l'as su, tu n'as pas le droit de m'en parler ! Tu n'étais pas là ! Tu étais parti ! Tu...

Zack se tut brutalement, il avait failli dire « tu m'avais abandonné ! ».

Cela aurait été ridicule, bien sur qu'Angeal l'avait abandonné, sans aucun remords, et n'était revenu que pour faire de lui l'instrument de sa mort.

\- Pourquoi moi Angeal ? Pourquoi m'avoir obligé à te tuer ? Si tu voulais mourir, il fallait te suicider tout seul ! Tu aurais aussi pu demander à Sephiroth... je suis certain qu'il t'aurait exaucé.

\- Il fallait que ce soit toi, pour que je puisse te laisser mon arme... murmura Angeal.

\- Il suffisait de le lui dire, il me l'aurait transmise ! Tu n'avais pas à m'obliger à faire tout cela !

\- Si, il le fallait, je devais être certain que tu méritais vraiment mon épée.

\- En m'arrachant le cœur au passage, merci Angeal, merci, vraiment.

Angeal cilla en entendant ces mots.

Il n'aurait jamais cru que son ancien élève puisse un jour lui jeter ces mots au visage. Même à l'époque Zack n'était pas si sensible, il savait que certaines choses devaient être accomplies. Du moins c'était ce qu'Angeal avait cru à l'époque.

Mais à présent, face à la douleur et à la colère du jeune homme, il se prenait à douter. S'était il donc trompé sur toute la ligne ? Il pensait que cette épreuve forgerait le caractère de son protégé, le pousserait à dépasser ses limites, et c'était ce que Zack avait fait. Il s'était montré exemplaire, exactement tel qu'Angeal s'attendait à le voir être.

C'était soulagé et empli de gratitude qu'il s'était alors laissé emporter par la mort. Il avait été au bout du but qu'il s'était fixé, il avait mené Zack aussi loin qu'il le pouvait. Il n'avait négligé qu'un paramètre, qui était pourtant d'importance. L'attachement que lui vouait le jeune homme.

\- Je ne voulais pas cela... je voulais juste... te faire prendre conscience de ta valeur, tu as triomphé de moi, alors que je réunissais toutes ces forces... tu étais vraiment digne de mon arme, plus digne que moi en vérité... j'étais heureux de la voir entre tes mains. Ainsi, elle servirait à quelqu'un qui la méritait. Mon existence n'aurait pas été vaine. Je restais un monstre, mais j'offrais au monde un héros. Le héros que tu rêvais d'être...

Zack se retourna d'un bloc, balayant les arguments d'un geste brutal de la main. Ses yeux brillaient comme jamais auparavant.

\- Cela ne m'intéressais pas d'être un héros à ce prix Angeal ! Tu m'as dit un jour que je valais un peu plus que ton épée, toi tu valais plus à mes yeux que mes rêves de gloire !

\- Je croyais que ton héros était Sephiroth... murmura encore Angeal. Comme il était le mien à ton âge...

\- Laisse Sephiroth en dehors de tout cela ! Oui ! Tu as raison ! Il était mon héros, comme tous les gosses, j'ai rêvé de l'égaler quand j'étais petit, j'ai continué à l'admirer en arrivant au SOLDAT... mais...

Angeal s'efforça de faire abstraction du léger pincement au cœur qu'il ressentait toujours à entendre son élève avouer combien il admirait Sephiroth.

Au temps où il le formait il avait ressenti bien souvent cette vague douleur, Zack ne cessant de lui exposer à quel point il rêvait d'être un héros, comme Sephiroth. Bien sur, l'adolescent qu'était alors Zack ne prononçait pas le nom du général, mais ce n'était pas nécessaire, Angeal savait exactement ce qu'il en était. Lui même avait de l'admiration pour Sephiroth, il avait été à la place de Zack un jour.

\- Mais ? Demanda t'il pour ne plus y penser.

\- Ce n'était plus à lui que je voulais ressembler, j'avais un autre modèle... murmura faiblement Zack.

Il lança un regard rapide à Angeal, lequel réalisa que c'était de lui qu'il parlait, lui que Zack avait choisi pour modèle.

Zack se passa la main dans les cheveux, il n'avait pas prévu de dire un jour ces mots à Angeal, parce qu'il pensait que ce dernier savait déjà ce qu'il en était, mais à voir l'air un peu perdu de son mentor, il commençait à en douter.

\- Tu ne savais pas... souffla t'il d'un ton blessé.

\- Comment aurai-je pu ? Tu n'avais que le nom de Sephiroth à la bouche. Se défendit Angeal.

\- Peut être lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés, mais ensuite, ce n'était plus son nom qui me venait lorsque j'hésitais sur une décision à prendre. Ce n'était pas à lui que je pensais, je me demandais ce que toi tu aurais fait... murmura tristement Zack. Même après ta disparition... j'aurai tout donné pour que tu surgisse encore, que tu me dise ce que tu pensais... de moi, de la situation, de mes choix...

Plus Zack parlait et plus Angeal mesurait l'étendue de l'erreur qu'il avait faite. Lorsque Zack était mort et que Minerva lui avait donné l'autorisation d'aller le chercher, pour le ramener auprès d'eux, il s'était empressé de le faire. Il était à la fois triste que le jeune homme soit mort, et heureux de pouvoir passer à nouveau du temps avec lui. Il s'était alors préparé à entendre des reproches, il savait qu'il en méritait quelques uns. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il s'était produit. Zack l'avait regardé avec joie, comme s'il était heureux de le revoir. Il avait semblé soulagé. Il n'avait jamais dit un seul mot de reproche au cours des années suivantes. Pourtant... il devait avoir en lui bien des choses à dire, des griefs qu'il ne formulait pas.

Angeal mesurait à présent combien il avait été lâche. Il n'avait pas eu le cran d'aborder le sujet avec Zack, il l'aurait du pourtant. Tout cela était resté en suspens entre eux, les empoisonnant lentement.

Dire qu'il était désolé était trop facile, trop convenu, cela arrivait de toute manière trop tard. C'était bien avant qu'il aurait du dire ces mots.

Alors, il restait silencieux, évitant le regard de Zack, ployant sous le poids des remords qu'il éprouvait.

Zack ne se sentait pas mieux. Il voyait bien que ce qu'il venait de dire touchait Angeal, le mettant mal à l'aise. Il s'en voulait de s'être laissé aller. Angeal avait bien assez souffert, il n'avait pas besoin qu'en plus on vienne lui jeter son passé au visage.

Il se passa à nouveau la main dans les cheveux, rejetant inutilement la mèche qui lui barrait le visage en arrière, elle revint aussitôt à sa place habituelle.

Il décida de capituler, continuer ne servirait à rien, sinon à les éloigner définitivement l'un de l'autre. Zack préférait garder des blessures à l'âme que perdre Angeal une nouvelle fois.

\- N'en parlons plus... nous ne pouvons plus rien changer de toute façon... murmura t'il en se détournant, les épaules basses.

Il passa près d'Angeal, s'éloignant de la zone dangereuse. Angeal en éprouva un bref soulagement, qu'éteignirent très vite les remords qu'il ne cessait de ressentir.

Zack avait pris la décision pour eux deux, mais était elle vraiment celle qui convenait ? Elle ne réglait rien... elle ne les soulageait pas.

\- Zack... attends... dit il instinctivement.

Il vit le jeune homme s'arrêter net et tourner la tête vers lui. Le regard qui se posa sur lui le rendit muet.

Il n'y avait que de la déception et de la souffrance dans les yeux bleus, si lumineux d'ordinaire, et pour l'heure comme éteints.

Zack n'espérait plus rien de sa part. Il lui avait fait trop de mal.

Angeal se souvint de toutes les fois où il avait osé parler d'honneur à son élève, toutes les fois où il lui avait assuré qu'il n'y avait rien de plus important.

Il avait visiblement réussi à implanter cette notion dans l'esprit de son élève, Zack était mort avec honneur, en défendant plus faible que lui. Il avait réussi à transmettre ces valeurs à Cloud.

Mais lui, qu'avait il fait de son honneur ? À Quel moment l'avait il perdu ?

Il vit Zack secouer la tête avec accablement et reprendre sa progression.

Il l'entendit étouffer un sanglot.

Zack... pleurait ? Lui toujours si joyeux, lui qui souriait après avoir connu une mort abominable, au terme d'une longue période de détention, d'une fuite sans espoir en compagnie d'un ami malade.

Angeal avala sa salive avec peine.

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, Phenyx venait d'apparaître devant lui, les sourcils froncés, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

\- Trop tard, susurra t'elle avant de l'emporter loin de Zack, votre temps est écoulé, vous avez échoué à arranger les choses. Dommage pour vous, je vous ai laissé une chance, maintenant que vous avez pris conscience de votre erreur, je vais me faire un plaisir de compléter votre éducation. Mon fils n'est pas le seul à avoir encore des choses à apprendre.

Angeal regarda autour de lui, il ne reconnaissait pas la part de la rivière de la vie où Phenyx venait de l'amener. L'endroit était balayé par un vent froid, mordant, des nuages sombres et bas couvraient le ciel, l'herbe était longue et noire, tout comme le sol sous elle, des rochers affleuraient, aussi sombres que le reste.

\- Où sommes nous ? Questionna t'il.

\- Dans un endroit que j'ai fait spécialement pour vous. Dit Phenyx avec un sourire sans joie. Merci de confirmer ce que je pensais, vous avez vraiment besoin d'une remise à niveau. Ce n'est pas de cet endroit dont vous auriez du vous soucier en premier lieu.

Angeal la fixa, le visage impassible.

\- J'ignorais que vous aviez un fils.

\- Vous ignorez beaucoup de choses à mon sujet. Mais oui, j'ai un fils, j'ai une fille également, qui ignorent tous deux qui je suis vraiment. Leur père lui même n'a jamais su qui j'étais. Dit elle d'un ton triste.

\- Pourquoi cela ?

\- Je ne m'en souvenais plus, devenir humaine m'a fait perdre la mémoire, je n'avais pas non plus gardé mes pouvoirs, je voulais tellement être comme n'importe qui, le temps d'une vie, malheureusement, le corps que je m'étais fait n'a pas survécu à la naissance de mes jumeaux. Je n'ai retrouvé la mémoire qu'une fois revenue dans la rivière de la vie, mes parents n'ont pas accepté que je revienne vers eux.

\- Je suis désolé de l'apprendre. Mais en quoi cela me concerne t'il ? Pourquoi vous en prendre à moi de la sorte ? Car c'est ce que vous voulez faire, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez quelque chose à me reprocher ?

\- En dehors d'avoir fait du mal à mon fils ? Absolument rien. Répondit Phenyx.

\- Comment aurai-je pu lui faire du mal, je ne le connais même pas. Protesta Angeal.

Les yeux de Phenyx étincelèrent de rage. Le vent se mit à souffler plus fort, se déchaînant en tourbillons furieux.

\- Vous ne le connaissez pas ? Vous ne le connaissez pas ! Hurla t'elle. Comment pouvez dire une telle chose ? Bien sur que si, vous le connaissez ! Vous avez contribué à faire de lui ce qu'il est aujourd'hui !

\- Zack ? Zack est votre fils ? Se risqua à demander Angeal.

Il était un peu surpris par cette révélation, Zack lui avait souvent parlé de sa famille, de ses parents, il n'avait jamais dit que sa mère était morte, Angeal la croyait toujours en vie, quelque chose clochait. Phenyx semblait pourtant sincère...

\- En effet, mon seul et unique fils. Que la famille de son père a choisi d'élever dans l'ignorance de ses origines, de faire passer pour l'un des frères de son véritable père, pour préserver l'honneur familial. Cela doit vous sembler familier, cette obsession pour l'honneur, cela doit être dans les gênes, votre père aussi en était obnubilé. répondit Phenyx avec hargne.

\- Mon père ? S'étonna Angeal qui comprenait de moins en moins.

\- Celui qui vous a transmis ses valeurs, Aidan Hewley. Son père était un Fair, il se nommait Elie. Aidan était son fils aîné, qu'il a engendré dans un moment de faiblesse, lors d'une aventure avec une certaine Adalyn Hewley. Il est mort jeune, alors que ses deux fils n'avaient que cinq et trois ans, Adalyn, avide d'argent, a tenté de priver la veuve d'Elie des biens de ce dernier, mais elle a échoué, elle est donc partie en abandonnant son fils derrière elle. L'épouse d'Elie a pris le jeune garçon sous sa protection. Il est resté avec elle et son demi frère jusqu'à ce que ce dernier se marie, puis est parti faire sa vie ailleurs. Vous voyez, vous avez plus de liens que vous ne le pensiez.

Phenyx omit de préciser qu'Adalyn n'était pas partie les mains vides, elle avait volé les économies de la jeune veuve avant de filer. Angeal n'avait pas besoin de tout savoir.

Angeal resta un long moment silencieux, ressassant ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Celui qu'il avait toujours pensé son père, avant de découvrir que son géniteur était Hollander, était un membre de la famille de Zack... ils auraient pu être parents...

Il se laissa lentement tomber à genoux.

Il se sentait tellement coupable... quoi que projette de lui faire Phenyx, cela n'était rien en comparaison de ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant précis.

Un pressentiment désagréable traversa l'esprit de Zack, il se retourna, juste à temps pour voir Phenyx disparaître avec Angeal.

Certain que cela n'était pas bon signe du tout, il décida de les suivre. Depuis le temps qu'il vivait dans la rivière de la vie, il avait appris à s'y déplacer et à retrouver la trace de ses occupants. Minerva lui avait donné quelques pouvoirs très utiles en ce sens. Il avait été un peu surpris de ce présent qu'il n'espérait pas, mais la Déesse avait affirmé qu'il s'agissait d'une récompense pour son courage. Il avait donc accepté le don qu'on lui faisait, bien qu'il ne soit pas convaincu de l'avoir vraiment mérité. Il n'avait rien fait, sinon tuer et mourir, ce n'était pas ce qu'il pouvait appeler un exploit.

Retrouver Phenyx et Angeal fut un jeu d'enfant grâce au don de la Déesse. Il se matérialisa dans l'espace conçu par Phenyx juste à temps pour voir Angeal tomber à genoux.

Cette vision lui serra le cœur.

Jamais il n'aurait cru le voir dans une position pareille. Elle le peina, dans son esprit, Angeal n'était pas de ceux qui se mettent à genoux.

Il regarda Phenyx avec reproche, descendante de Minerva ou non, elle n'avait pas le droit d'humilier quelqu'un comme Angeal.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ! Lui demanda t'il durement.

Angeal qui faisait face à la jeune femme, vit une expression de pure souffrance passer sur son visage. Elle se pencha vers lui et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille avant de disparaître.

\- Si vous lui dites ce qu'il en est de moi, je ferai de votre existence un cauchemar sans fin.

Angeal la croyait sur parole, elle en était tout à fait capable.

Elle pouvait être tranquille, il garderait son secret. Il ne tenait pas à bouleverser Zack, même s'il estimait que le jeune homme était en droit de savoir la vérité.

Il ferma les yeux, entendit le bruit des pas de Zack qui s'approchait. Lorsque le bruit cessa il releva les paupières à regret.

Zack se tenait devant lui, légèrement penché vers lui, le regard empli d'une inquiétude sincère. Il lui tendait la main.

Angeal sentit quelque chose se briser en lui.

Il avait déçu Zack, au point de le faire pleurer, mais le jeune homme lui tendait la main malgré tout.

Sous le regard ébahi de Zack, des larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues.

Zack s'agita nerveusement devant cette vision des plus inhabituelle et dérangeante, remuant les bras et se détournant, mal à l'aise.

Angeal baissa la tête, essayant de ravaler ses pleurs, devant la gêne indéniable du jeune homme. Devant la vanité de ses efforts il laissa échapper un profond soupir. Zack se tourna à nouveau vers lui en l'entendant.

\- Angeal... que t'a t'elle fait ? Demanda t'il avec soucis.

\- Rien, elle m'a seulement ouvert les yeux... répondit Angeal avec honte.

\- Euh, à quel sujet ? Se risqua à demander Zack.

\- À ton sujet... je t'ai fait beaucoup de mal... et je ne m'en suis pas excusé.

Zack s'agita de plus belle. C'était le genre de choses qu'il avait espéré entendre, mais maintenant que cela était le cas, il en était plus gêné que soulagé. Cela ressemblait si peu à Angeal... être à genoux, pleurer et s'excuser...

\- Euh, Angeal, tu ne veux pas te relever ? Dit il pour masquer son embarras.

Angeal ne répondit pas plus qu'il ne bougea. Zack se passa une nouvelle fois la main dans les cheveux, ne sachant trop que faire. Il se détourna encore, pour ne plus voir Angeal à genoux, cette vision était bien trop dérangeante.

\- Tu sais, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je sais que tu en as bavé... tu avais le droit de craquer et de faire ce que tu as fait... j'aurai mieux fait de me taire... je suis désolé. Dit il d'un ton mal assuré.

Angeal se releva enfin et franchit la courte distance qui le séparait de son élève. Zack se retourna vivement et sentit les bras de son mentor l'attirer dans une étreinte désespérée.

\- Zack... merci d'être toi. Murmura Angeal.

 _À suivre_


	30. Chapter 30

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est une histoire annexe de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden.**

* * *

 **Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique**

 **Chapitre 30**

 _An 2010_

Kadaj rejoignit Riwan, malgré la fatigue qui le tenait toujours, il ne tenait pas en place, il se faisait trop de soucis pour les deux hommes qui lui servaient de formateurs. Il voulait savoir où ils étaient et si tout allait bien pour eux.

Il aurait aimé demander conseil aux dragons, mais ces derniers restaient introuvables, il s'était donc résigné à aller trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Son choix s'était porté sur le compagnon de Minerva. Il savait que ce dernier était au courant de beaucoup de choses.

Lorsqu'enfin il parvint à l'endroit où se tenait Riwan, ce dernier semblait soucieux. Kadaj trouva cela assez mauvais signe, mais il persista et se fit remarquer de celui qu'il venait rejoindre.

Riwan adressa pourtant un sourire doux, quoi que triste, à l'adolescent.

\- Je sais déjà ce qui t'amène, mais pour l'heure, il y a plus important à se soucier. dit il avant que le garçon puisse ouvrir la bouche.

\- Plus important que le mal que Phenyx leur fait ! S'indigna Kadaj.

Riwan soupira, il comprenait l'indignation de Kadaj, les méthodes employées par Phenyx n'étaient pas de plus délicates, mais elles étaient efficaces et donnaient des résultats rapides, ce qui était exactement ce qu'il fallait. Si discutables que puissent sembler ses actions, elle ne les accomplissait pas par plaisir.

\- Nous en parlerons plus tard, je te le promets, maintenant, tais toi et regarde, ce que je vais te montrer est vraiment très important.

Kadaj ravala sa colère, le ton de Riwan indiquait clairement qu'il se passait quelque chose de bien plus grave que ce que Phenyx infligeait à Angeal et Zack.

Il s'installa aux côtés de son aïeul et attendit.

Riwan ferma les yeux une seconde, puis il fit apparaître une vision très précise.

Kadaj se tendit en découvrant Cloud, fonçant à travers une plaine herbeuse, juché sur son engin. La puissante moto fendait les herbes, laissant derrière elle la trace de leur passage. Brusquement, un monstre se matérialisa devant la machine, obligeant Cloud à négocier un virage serré pour ne pas le percuter.

La moto s'arrêta dans un vacarme de mécaniques malmenées, toussa et cala. Kadaj vit Cloud bondir en arrière, esquivant la patte griffue qui tentait de l'atteindre.

Le monstre renversa en arrière sa tête monstrueuse, ouvrit sa gueule aux dents acérées et poussa un rugissement à glacer le sang.

Cloud, peu impressionné, tira son épée et se lança à l'attaque, au moment même ou un second monstre, identique au premier, faisait son apparition derrière lui.

Le second monstre fonça sans hésiter, visant lui aussi le téméraire être humain qui osait venir les déranger sur leur terrain de chasse.

Kadaj eut l'impression que la situation était mal engagée pour le jeune homme blond, il suivait l'action que lui montrait Riwan, le cœur battant un peu plus vite.

Allait il voir Cloud périr sous les griffes et les crocs de ces monstres ? Ce serait vraiment trop bête...

Une fois encore, il fut frappé par l'éclat particulier des yeux bleus du jeune homme. C'était un détail qu'il avait déjà remarqué, lorsqu'il s'était battu avec Cloud. Il changeait au cours d'un combat, c'était presque comme si une autre personnalité venait remplacer la sienne.

Cette idée le frappa de plein fouet, lui faisant ouvrir de grands yeux.

Se pouvait il que... non... il se faisait probablement des idées. Il n'y avait aucune raison.

Brusquement, alors que le second monstre, qui arrivait dans le dos du jeune homme blond, n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres, Cloud bondit vers le haut, non pas comme s'il sautait, mais comme s'il prenait son envol. Ce qui était le cas, réalisa Kadaj avec ébahissement. Des ailes d'un blanc pur ornaient le dos du jeune homme, fortes et solides elles propulsèrent Cloud haut dans le ciel. Une fois hors de portée des monstres il porta lui aussi son attaque, les réduisant à néant en l'espace d'un clin d'œil. Il redescendit ensuite vers le sol et s'y posa en douceur.

Son visage fermé changea alors d'expression, une profonde angoisse y fit son apparition, tandis que les ailes blanches disparaissaient. Cloud se mit à trembler et se prit la tête à deux mains.

Kadaj n'en revenait pas.

Cloud avait des ailes ?

Non... s'il en avait eu, il s'en serait servi, au lieu de requérir à l'aide de ses amis pour se propulser dans les airs lorsqu'il avait combattu le béhémot... mais alors, que signifiait ce qu'il venait de voir ?

Il se tourna vers Riwan.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

\- Cela veut dire que le fils de Niula est en train de s'éveiller aux pouvoirs de sa race, et que cela lui pose problème. Ce sera un soucis par la suite. Soupira Riwan.

\- Comment cela ? Questionna Kadaj.

\- Il va avoir du mal à surmonter ce qui lui arrive, il aura besoin d'aide.

\- Ouais, et bien, qu'il ne compte pas sur moi. J'ai assez de frères comme ça. Ricana Kadaj.

\- Je croyais que tu le considérais comme ton frère... dit doucement Riwan.

\- C'était le cas, lorsque j'étais sous le contrôle de Jenova. Admit Kadaj. Mais plus maintenant.

\- Même si sa mère est celle qui vous a porté dans son ventre, qui vous a permis de venir au monde ?

Kadaj se raidit, les sourcils froncés.

\- Ce qui ne fait pas d'elle notre mère pour autant... elle ne nous a pas élevés. Pas une seule seconde, dès que nous sommes nés, elle nous a laissé.

Riwan le regarda avec tristesse.

Minerva les rejoignit et posa les mains sur les épaules de Riwan avec douceur, avant de regarder Kadaj avec sévérité.

\- Tu nous déçois beaucoup Kadaj... nous avions espéré que tu aurais évolué d'avantage... il va te falloir apprendre encore on dirait.

Kadaj la regarda avec méfiance et un peu de froideur.

\- Parce que je n'aime pas Cloud Strife ? Il a cherché à me tuer !

\- Parce que toi tu ne l'as pas fait ? Riposta Minerva.

Kadaj fit la moue.

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose, j'étais sous contrôle.

Minerva leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête avec accablement.

\- Si cela te suffit comme excuse... murmura t'elle.

Kadaj rougit et se détourna, embarrassé. Il devait bien reconnaître, qu'effectivement, son argument ne tenait guère.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi penser de lui... avoua t'il. Je ne sais pas si je peux voir en lui un grand frère, un ami ou si c'est quelqu'un dont je dois me méfier. Je ne suis pas certain qu'il soit disposé à m'apprécier ou à apprécier mes frères... même s'il couche avec notre aîné.

\- J'espère pour toi que lorsque tes propres ailes feront leur apparition, tu auras quelqu'un sur qui compter, que tu ne seras pas seul pour faire le point. Commenta Minerva.

\- Il n'est pas seul ! Il a des amis !

\- Tu en as aussi, tu as gagné la confiance de deux dragons.

\- Mais pas celle de leur ami... murmura Kadaj. Sand m'en veut encore de ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Sand en veut à plein de gens, pour tout un tas de raisons, tu ne devrais pas déprimer pour si peu.

Elle lui fit tourner la tête, pour lui faire regarder encore la vision mise en place par Riwan.

Cloud se tenait toujours la tête, tremblant nerveusement.

\- Regarde le, regarde le bien. Ordonna Minerva. Il est seul, il a peur de devenir un monstre... il n'ose en parler à personne. Ne connais tu pas ce sentiment, dis moi ?

Kadaj frissonna et baissa les yeux.

\- Je ne peux rien faire...

\- Pour le moment, mais lorsque tu retourneras sur Gaïa, que comptes tu faire exactement ?

\- Je ne sais pas... souffla Kadaj.

\- Et bien, il te reste heureusement du temps pour y réfléchir.

Kadaj hocha la tête, il regarda à nouveau vers Cloud, tandis que Minerva, satisfaite de ses réponses repartait. Riwan lui s'attarda un peu, regardant également Cloud.

\- C'est tout de même triste... commenta un nouvel arrivant, que Kadaj n'avait encore jamais vu.

Il s'agissait d'un homme de grande taille, aux cheveux noirs et lisses, dont les yeux d'un bleu profond exprimait de la dignité et du chagrin.

\- Qui êtes vous et qu'est-ce qui est triste ? Questionna Kadaj.

\- D'être seul comme il l'est... sans même un frère pour se soucier de lui et de sa souffrance. Répondit l'homme.

Kadaj fit la grimace, un de plus qui venait lui faire la morale... qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous ? Et en plus, ce type ne lui avait même pas donné son nom.

\- Je n'ai pas bien compris comment vous vous appelez. Ironisa t'il.

\- Parce que je ne vous l'ai pas dit. Rétorqua calmement l'individu. Ce n'est pas parce que vous posez la question que je suis tenu de vous répondre.

\- Pas très correct comme attitude. Grogna Kadaj.

L'inconnu haussa les épaules.

\- Vu que votre attitude n'est pas des plus correctes, je ne vois pas où est le problème.

Riwan se tourna un bref instant vers celui qui les avait rejoint, un sourire triste passa sur ses lèvres, il se retira sans bruits, laissant Kadaj se débrouiller avec son nouvel interlocuteur.

Il rejoignit Minerva qui avait regagné leur logement.

\- Crois tu qu'ils resteront longtemps dans la zone de Phenyx ? Ce n'est pas un endroit très confortable...

\- Je pense qu'ils y resteront assez longtemps pour que le jeune Cloud se soit repris avant leur retour. Il est hors de question que Zack découvre quoi que ce soit en ce qui le concerne pour le moment, il est bien trop tôt pour cela. Répondit Minerva avec lassitude.

Phenyx se matérialisa devant Minerva, les lèvres tremblantes. La déesse lui tendit les bras, elle s'y jeta en sanglotant. Minerva l'attira tout contre elle, lui caressant les cheveux avec tendresse.

\- Là... c'est terminé, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, tu n'auras plus à te comporter de la sorte avant un moment. Ton fils est en sécurité. Il ne sera pas tenté de se rendre sur Gaïa pour aider son ami. Dit elle doucement.

\- Mais il va m'en vouloir à mort ! Protesta Phenyx. J'ai fait ce que vous m'aviez demandé... la façon dont il m'a regardé...

Se redressant elle implora Minerva du regard.

\- Je vous en prie, laissez moi lui avouer la vérité... son destin est déjà bien assez tragique !

Le visage de Minerva se ferma.

\- Nous en avons déjà discuté Phenyx, tu as voulu faire d'eux des êtres humains, tu as fugué, séduit un adolescent, pratiquement un enfant, bouleversant ainsi le cours de son destin, tu as engendré deux enfants... est il nécessaire que je continue ? Veux tu que nous parlions de ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ? Du destin de ton fils ? De ce qu'il est devenu ? De ce qu'il aurait pu devenir s'il n'était pas mort ce jour là ? Nous l'avons récupéré juste à temps et tu le sais.

Phenyx la regarda, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Zack ne méritait pas de mourir de la sorte... il n'était pas responsable de mes erreurs et de la folie des humains...

\- En effet, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus être laissé en liberté sur le sol de Gaïa, le traitement à la mako et les expériences avaient fait de lui un être bien trop redoutable.

Le regard assombri de Minerva fixait le visage de Phenyx. La déesse était désolée de ce qu'avait traversé Zack, mais elle préférait le savoir dans la rivière de la vie. Le traitement à base de mako qu'il avait subi lors de son entrée dans le SOLDAT, associé aux expériences d'Hojo, avait activé son héritage divin et démoniaque. Une chance que sa sœur n'ait pas subi un sort similaire... elle au moins restait humaine. C'était un soucis de moins pour eux.

Phenyx ravala un sanglot. Devoir côtoyer son fils sans avoir le droit de lui dire la vérité était une torture de chaque instant, c'était également sa punition pour avoir fugué.

Elle se détourna, en proie à l'amertume, une fois de plus.

Ce n'était pas très juste... son aîné avait eu le droit de vivre une vie humaine lui, pourquoi pas elle ?

\- Tu t'égares jeune fille. Déclara sèchement Minerva. Ton frère a demandé la permission de devenir humain. Il avait de bonnes raisons. Toi, tu n'as fait qu'un caprice, tu as agi sur un coup de tête, pour défier notre autorité. Je reconnais que tu étais très jeune et que tes parents se souciaient sans doute trop de ton frère, que cela était à ton détriment, mais cela n'excuse pas tout.

Phenyx baissa les yeux. Elle savait que Minerva avait raison.

Elle se força à patienter un peu avant de se redresser et d'affronter à nouveau le regard de Minerva.

\- Il y a tout de même une chose que je ne comprends pas...

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Pourquoi avoir accordé vos faveurs à ce Genesis ? Après ce qu'il avait causé...

Minerva soupira et secoua la tête avec tristesse.

\- Je n'ai fait que répondre aux prières d'un cœur sincère. Dit elle doucement. Je ne pouvais pas ignorer cet appel qui m'implorait d'avoir pitié.

Le visage de Phenyx se crispa de dégoût.

\- Sincère ? Lui ?

\- Oui, sincère, ce n'était pas de Genesis que venaient les prières. Ce n'était pas lui qui m'implorait. C'était ton fils. Désespéré d'avoir du tuer Angeal, d'avoir vu Sephiroth sombrer dans la folie, il ne voulait pas voir le dernier des trois hommes qu'il admirait tant disparaître à son tour. Il a lutté contre Genesis, mais alors même qu'il se battait, il ne cessait de prier pour que cette fois, l'issue du combat soit différente. Que Genesis survive. Je ne pouvais pas refuser d'accéder à sa demande.

Phenyx resta un long moment silencieuse, assimilant ce que Minerva venait de dire, puis elle s'éclipsa sans dire un mot.

Minerva soupira, désolée de cette réaction. Pour Phenyx aussi il faudrait du temps. Elle était encore très perturbée. Ils auraient du la récupérer avant qu'elle soit enceinte. Ils ne l'avaient pas fait, hélas. Même une déesse pouvait faire des erreurs.

oOo

Kadaj considérait l'inconnu avec un peu de rage. Comment osait il lui parler de la sorte ?

L'homme affronta son regard sans broncher. Il n'était pas le moins du monde impressionné par l'attitude de Kadaj. Il savait ne rien craindre de lui. Il était déjà mort après tout.

\- Il faudra vous y faire, j'ai pris l'habitude de dire ce que je pense. Bon, si nous nous penchions un peu plus sérieusement sur ce jeune homme ? Vous ne trouvez pas triste qu'il soit seul, alors que sa mère vous a permis de naître, vous vous refusez à voir en lui un frère...

\- Parce que vous, vous pourriez à ma place ? Répliqua Kadaj avec ironie.

\- Oui, je suis très famille. Sourit l'inconnu. J'ai un demi frère qui a eu pas mal d'enfants.

\- Ravi de l'apprendre. Grinça Kadaj sur un ton qui indiquait clairement à quel point il s'en foutait.

L'homme sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Kadaj fit un saut en arrière, le fusillant du regard, ébahi et furieux de cette audace. Personne n'avait jamais ose se permettre un geste pareil avec lui !

\- On dirait que tes frères n'étaient pas très portés sur les gestes d'affection. Remarqua l'inconnu d'un ton songeur.

\- Les gestes d'affection ! Ce n'est pas un geste d'affection ça ! râla Kadaj.

\- Mais si, ne sois pas si méfiant, je ne te veux aucun mal. Soupira l'homme. Tu me fais un peu penser à Angeal, lui non plus n'aimait pas que je fasse ça.

Kadaj grimaça franchement, après s'être permis un geste déplacé ce type le comparait à Angeal ? Il fronça ensuite les sourcils, il n'imaginait pas Angeal autoriser quelqu'un à se permettre un geste de ce genre.

\- Vous faisiez ça à Angeal ? Demanda t'il d'un ton incrédule.

L'homme hocha la tête en souriant.

\- Oui. C'était un petit garçon tellement mignon... je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

Kadaj resta silencieux un long moment, l'esprit en déroute.

Il avait beau faire, il avait du mal à voir Angeal sous les traits d'un enfant.

Bien sur, il se souvenait de ce qu'il avait vu du passé du première classe, mais même s'il savait qu'il s'agissait bien d'Angeal, c'était presque irréel.

L'homme le regardait avec amusement.

Même si l'adolescent en face de lui ne ressemblait en rien à Angeal, il retrouvait un peu de ce dernier en lui. Il y avait ce petit rien de raideur né de la souffrance en Kadaj également.

Son sourire s'effaça, tandis qu'un souvenir lui revenait à l'esprit.

Le jour où Angeal, alors âgé de sept ans, était rentré de l'école les vêtements déchirés, le corps marqué par des traces de coups, le regard sombre et fuyant.

Ce jour là, devant un tel spectacle, l'homme s'était ému, et avait essayé de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

Angeal était resté un long moment silencieux, fixant obstinément le sol.

Comme il insistait le jeune garçon avait fini par lui répondre et la réponse lui avait brisé le cœur.

\- Ils ont dit que j'étais un bâtard, que vous n'étiez pas mon père.

Le cœur serré par le chagrin, il avait renfermé la colère que cette cruauté éveillait en lui. Il avait pris l'enfant sur ses genoux.

\- Angeal, ne fais pas attention à ce que l'on peut te dire sur tes origines. Tu es mon fils et il en sera toujours ainsi. Je te le jure.

\- Mais... si c'était vrai ? Si je n'étais pas votre fils ? Avait insisté l'enfant.

L'homme avait resserré sa prise sur le corps mince du petit et l'avait senti trembler.

\- Angeal, même si cela était vrai, ça ne changerait rien à mes yeux, que tu sois né de moi ou d'un autre, tu resteras mon fils. Je t'ai vu naître, j'ai assisté à tes premiers pas, entendu tes premiers mots. Tu es mon fils, n'en doute jamais.

Il était sincère. Il avait aimé l'enfant avant même qu'il ne naisse. Il se moquait bien de savoir s'il était ou non son géniteur. Il avait assisté Gillian pendant toute la durée de sa grossesse, voyant son corps évoluer au fil des mois. Il avait été présent à ses côtés pendant qu'elle mettait Angeal au monde, avait tenu le nouveau né, s'émerveillant de la perfection de ce petit être. Il l'avait laissé entre les bras de Gillian presque à regret. Il ne laisserait personne le lui prendre.

Ce n'était pas Hollander qui veillait sur l'enfant, qui le consolait s'il était triste, qui le soignait et faisait de son mieux pour faire de lui quelqu'un de bien.

Le scientifique n'avait fait qu'une brève apparition, quelques jours après la naissance d'Angeal, avait soumis le bébé à tout un tas d'examens et n'était jamais revenu. Il se contentait des rapports que lui faisait parvenir Gillian.

\- Vous êtes encore avec moi ? Demanda Kadaj avec un peu d'agacement.

L'homme secoua la tête et le regarda.

\- J'étais dans le passé, mais je suis revenu à présent. Tu m'as dit quelque chose ?

\- Non, puisque de toute façon, vous ne répondriez pas. Cracha Kadaj. Comme en ce qui concerne votre nom.

\- Ah oui, mon nom... je suis Aidan Hewley. Sourit l'homme en lui tendant la main. Heureux de faire ta connaissance Kadaj.

 _A suivre_


	31. Chapter 31

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est une histoire annexe de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden.**

* * *

 **Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique**

 **Chapitre 31**

 _An 2010_

Kadaj hésita, puis, malgré sa réticence, il laissa Aidan s'emparer de sa main et la serrer. Il n'était vraiment pas à l'aise, mais il y avait quelque chose chez cet homme qui poussait à le laisser faire.

\- Voila, ce n'était pas si terrible, tu n'en es pas mort, n'est-ce pas ? Sourit Aidan.

Kadaj haussa les épaules.

\- Et ensuite, que va t'il se passer ? Demanda t'il avec un peu d'ironie.

\- Tout dépendra de toi... mais je crois que tu devrais aller voir ce que font Angeal et Zack. J'ai l'impression qu'ils vont avoir besoin d'un peu d'aide pour revenir de là où ils sont. Ou alors, tu peux aller voir ce qu'il en est de tes frères... ou encore essayer de rejoindre tes dragons et consoler celui de la lumière... cela fait beaucoup de possibilités...

Aidan regarda Kadaj d'un air plus sérieux.

\- Le choix final t'appartient Kadaj. Vers lequel de ces personnes en souffrance va t'il aller ?

\- Vous ne me poussez pas vers ceux de votre famille ? Ironisa Kadaj.

Aidan secoua la tête en signe de négation.

\- Non, pas alors que tu es dans cet état d'esprit.

\- Mais vous n'avez pas de scrupules à le faire pour d'autres.

\- Je suis un être contradictoire, je l'admets. Sourit Aidan. Je vais te laisser réfléchir, à plus tard. Prends la bonne décision.

\- Et c'est quoi la bonne décision ? Demanda Kadaj d'un ton railleur.

\- Celle qui te rendra vraiment heureux de l'avoir prise. Répondit Aidan avant de disparaître.

Tandis que Kadaj ruminait sa contrariété, Aidan se rendit dans une maison de Gongaga. Plus exactement dans une chambre, où un homme au visage marqué de cicatrices d'anciennes brûlures, se reposait. Son visage n'était pas la seule partie de son corps à en être couverte, ses bras et ses mains en supportaient également, tout comme sa gorge, ce qui laissait présager que d'autres se dissimulaient sous ses habits.

Aidan le considéra avec tristesse un long moment. Une toux douloureuse agita soudain celui qu'il regardait, attirant une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains et bouclés dans la chambre. Elle prit une tasse sur la table et la remplit avec de la tisane qu'elle venait d'apporter.

\- Père, tenez, cela vous fera du bien. Dit elle doucement.

\- Cissnei... souffla l'homme alité d'une voix éraillée. Je n'en veux pas... cela ne sert à rien et tu le sais. Pourquoi essayer de me garder en vie ? Alors que tu devrais me vouloir mort, comme ta mère et ton frère...

Il se remit à tousser, visiblement le fait de parler ne lui faisait aucun bien, et pas seulement à cause de la maladie qui le tenait.

Le regard d'Aidan exprimait le chagrin qu'il éprouvait à le voir souffrir ainsi. Depuis six ans il venait régulièrement prendre de ses nouvelles. Il avait redouté de le voir périr après l'explosion du réacteur. Azariah avait fait preuve d'un courage exemplaire, n'hésitant pas à se jeter dans les flammes pour venir en aide aux villageois prisonniers de leurs maisons incendiées par la catastrophe avant de se risquer aux environs du réacteur, où il avait été surpris par une explosion qui l'avait gravement blessé. Il avait survécu, mais avait payé très cher sa bravoure. Il avait perdu la vue et pendant un temps n'avait plus été en mesure de parler, sa voix était finalement revenue, mais pas complètement. Aidan avait été soulagé de voir la fille de son neveu revenir pour prendre soin de lui.

\- Ne dites pas de sottises ! C'est justement parce qu'ils ne sont plus avec nous que vous devez vivre. gronda Cissnei, en réponse aux propos de son père.

Elle approcha la tasse des lèvres d'Azariah et l'obligea à boire. Il avala péniblement quelques gorgées.

Aidan se retira, même s'ils ne pouvaient le voir, il préférait ne pas s'attarder plus. Cela lui faisait trop de peine. Il avait connu Azariah bébé, son neveu était un jeune garçon lorsqu'il avait quitté Gongaga pour aller vivre dans une autre région. Un enfant plein de vie, qu'Aidan aimait emmener avec lui lors de ses promenades et qui lui avait manqué par la suite. Voir ce qu'il était devenu lui était douloureux. Il ne savait que trop bien que la vie abandonnait lentement le corps de son neveu et que ce dernier ne faisait rien pour la retenir. Azariah avait certes lutté, trois ans durant, après avoir été si cruellement brûlé. Il espérait tant le retour de Zack, puis Cissnei était venue lui apprendre que Zack ne reviendrait jamais, qu'il était mort, exécuté par les miliciens de la Shinra, non loin de Midgar. Depuis ce jour, trois ans plus tôt, Azariah attendait la mort. Il l'espérait d'autant plus, qu'il savait que Cissnei ne restait à Gongaga que pour lui et que cela lui faisait peur. Oui, Azariah avait peur pour la sécurité de sa fille, le seul enfant qui lui reste à présent. Il redoutait que sa présence ne finisse par être découverte et qu'on ne vienne s'en prendre à elle. Il avait plus d'une fois imploré la jeune femme de partir, de ne pas rester, en se mettant en danger, pour lui. Têtue Cissnei refusait obstinément.

Tout en regagnant la rivière de la vie, Aidan pesait le pour et le contre. Peut être serait il bon qu'il informe Zack de l'état d'Azariah, qu'au moins le fils puisse voir son père une dernière fois, de son vivant. Peut être qu'ainsi tous les secrets se dévoileraient au grand jour.

Aidan n'aimait pas du tout l'idée que les Fair, sous l'égide de Hannah, aient fait passer Zack pour un membre de la fratrie, au lieu de l'accepter pour ce qu'il était vraiment, le fils d'Azariah. Le pauvre garçon avait grandi sans savoir la vérité, il était mort de même et cela agaçait Aidan. Il brûlait de révéler la vérité au fils de son neveu, mais jusqu'à présent, il n'avait pas trouvé la bonne occasion pour le faire. C'était pour le moins délicat tout de même... ce n'était certainement pas le genre d'information que l'on balance sans ménagement. Surtout sachant que Phenyx n'entendait pas que cette vérité là soit connue de Zack de la bouche de n'importe qui.

Finalement, il décida de passer outre la volonté de Phenyx, tant pis si les déesses étaient contrariées, il ne voulait pas voir son neveu mourir sans avoir revu son fils et eu l'occasion de lui parler.

Il gagna l'endroit où se trouvaient toujours Zack et Angeal.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers lui.

Il vit le visage de celui qu'il avait élevé aussi longtemps qu'il l'avait pu, trop peu à son goût, se fermer. Cela le peina un peu.

\- Inutile de te crisper ainsi Angeal, c'est lui que je viens voir. Dit il vivement.

Angeal fronça les sourcils, tandis que Zack s'étonnait du propos.

\- Moi ?

\- Oui, toi, je viens te chercher, pour te conduire sur Gaïa.

\- Euh, pourquoi ? S'étonna Zack.

\- Il y a quelqu'un qui a très envie de te voir. Quelqu'un qui ne vivra peut être plus très longtemps. Répondit Aidan. Quelqu'un que tu auras sans doute du mal à reconnaître... que la destruction du réacteur de Gongaga n'a pas épargné.

Zack fronça les sourcils, Cissnei lui avait affirmé que ses parents allaient bien, lui aurait elle menti ?

\- Qui donc ?

Aidan hésita à répondre, puis, constatant que ni Phenyx, ni Salva, ni Minerva ne débarquait pour lui faire des reproches, il décida de parler franchement.

\- Je crois que le mieux serait que tu regardes ce qu'il s'est vraiment produit à cette époque. Dit il. Je sais que tu en es capable. Oui... tu en es capable, si tu t'en donne la peine.

\- Ne fais pas cela ! Dit Angeal. Cela ne t'apportera que du chagrin et tu le sais.

Zack hésita, regardant tour à tour Angeal et Aidan. Les mots de celui qui venait de les rejoindre le tourmentaient.

Finalement, il arrêta son regard sur Angeal.

\- Je choisis le chagrin alors. Dit il d'un ton dépourvu de la moindre hésitation.

Avant qu'Angeal n'ait pu protester, Zack disparut à leur vue. Pour faire ce qu'avait suggéré Aidan, il préférait être seul.

Il pourrait toujours revenir vers eux une fois qu'il aurait vu ce qu'il avait à voir.

Il se concentra et fit apparaître la sphère qui allait lui permettre de regarder l'épisode de la destruction du réacteur. Il n'avait jamais eu le courage de le faire jusqu'à ce jour, mais à présent, il se sentait prêt.

Il activa la vision.

 _Le réacteur venait d'exploser, la déflagration avait balayé le village, enflammant nombre de maisons, dévastant tout sur son passage. Laissant derrière elle de nombreux morts et des blessés. Laissant des personnes prisonnières des habitations enflammées._

 _Le premier moment de surprise passée, les villageois en état de le faire, entreprirent de courir au secours de ceux qui n'étaient pas en mesure de s'en sortir seuls. Les membres de la famille Fair n'étaient pas en reste. Les parents, leurs filles et leurs belles filles, s'occupaient des blessés qu'on amenait chez eux, la propriété, située à l'écart du village, avait été épargnée par la catastrophe, les hommes de la famille, menés par Azariah, faisaient de leur mieux pour se rendre utile._

 _Azariah était celui qui prenait le plus de risques, il n'hésitait pas à foncer à l'intérieur des bâtiments en feu. Plus d'une fois il en ressortit de justesse, toussant et frappant ses habits qui commençaient à brûler._

 _Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les restes du réacteur, afin de s'assurer qu'il n'y restait plus rien de vivant, il fut surpris par une explosion, qui le précipita à terre, grièvement brûlé sur une bonne partie du corps._

Zack stoppa la vision, bouleversé.

Alors c'était cela la vérité ? Son aîné avait été blessé, gravement, alors qu'il se conduisait avec courage... et personne ne lui avait dit.

Il rejoignit Angeal et Aidan, tourna la tête vers Angeal, le visage impénétrable.

\- Tu savais ? Demanda t'il.

Angeal ne répondit pas, mais son silence parlait pour lui.

\- Tu savais... répéta Zack d'une voix qui tremblait un peu. Tu savais et tu ne m'as rien dit...

\- Je n'en avais pas le droit. Expliqua Angeal. Elles voulaient t'épargner cette souffrance.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Azariah et moi n'avons jamais été proches, il me déteste...

Aidan laissa échapper un cri indigné. Il regarda Zack avec reproche.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de dire cela ! Azariah t'adorait, il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir te serrer dans ses bras, pour te consoler, mais il ne le pouvait pas.

\- Il ne le pouvait pas ? Et qu'est-ce qui l'en empêchait ?

\- Je crois que tu connais déjà la réponse.

\- Grand-mère Hannah... murmura Zack.

C'était la seule réponse logique qui lui vienne, la vieille femme ne les aimait guère, ni Azariah, ni lui. Il n'avait jamais su pourquoi. Il comprenait de moins en moins... plus il y pensait, plus il se disait qu'il y avait d'autres détails qu'il ignorait encore.

Il considéra Aidan. Cet individu semblait en possession d'informations que lui même ignorait.

\- Si vous avez des choses à me dire, c'est le moment. Dit il d'un ton brusque.

\- Les réponses, tu les auras de la bouche d'Azariah. Répondit fermement Aidan.

Zack soupira et se prépara à gagner Gaïa. Il était déterminé à découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire.

Cette fois Angeal ne chercha pas à le retenir, conscient qu'il était trop tard pour cela.

Une fois Zack parti il se tourna vers Aidan, silencieux et un peu réprobateur. Il n'osait pas critiquer ouvertement les actions de celui qui lui avait servi de père, mais il n'appréciait pas ce qu'il venait de faire.

\- Si tu as des remarques, n'hésite pas fils. Dit Aidan avec calme.

Angeal sentit une douleur familière lui serrer le cœur. Depuis qu'il avait rejoint la rivière de la vie il avait pris grand soin de rester loin de l'endroit où on lui avait dit pouvoir trouver Aidan. Il avait trop honte de ce qu'il avait fait. Le revoir, même s'il n'appréciait pas ses actions, l'entendre le nommer encore fils, c'était douloureux.

\- Je ne suis pas votre fils... je suis un monstre, et vous le savez. Dit il sans oser regarder Aidan.

Aidan soupira et se rapprocha, l'enlaçant fermement, il l'attira contre lui. Angeal se raidit, mal à l'aise. Il n'avait plus été tenu de la sorte depuis qu'Aidan était mort.

\- Angeal, mon fils, as tu déjà oublié ce que je t'avais dit ? Murmura t'il en prenant conscience de la tension de celui qu'il avait élevé.

\- Non... souffla Angeal avec effort. Mais c'était avant que je découvre la vérité sur mes origines. Longtemps après que vous ayez perdu la vie.

\- Et cela est censé me faire voir mon unique enfant d'un autre œil ? Questionna Aidan. Désolé, mais non, j'ai suivi ton parcours avec intérêt, j'étais fier de l'homme que tu es devenu, je le suis toujours.

\- Vous n'avez pas du tout voir dans ce cas, sinon, vous auriez honte de m'avoir considéré comme votre fils, vous regretteriez d'avoir sacrifié votre vie pour cette arme...

\- Ce que je regrette, pour l'heure, c'est d'être mort avant que tu sois adulte. J'aurai aimé te voir entrer au soldat et gravir les échelons.

\- Vous auriez aimé aussi me voir déserter, perdre la tête et obliger Zack à me tuer ?

\- J'aurai aimé pouvoir être là pour te parler et te dire comme lui, que je ne voyais pas un monstre en toi.

Aidan défit son étreinte et posa les mains sur les joues d'Angeal. Phenyx qui les observait songea que c'était une vision surprenante, ces deux hommes solides, cet ancien membre du Soldat et celui qui l'avait élevé. Certes, Aidan n'avait pas une carrure aussi impressionnante que son fils adoptif, mais il l'égalait en taille.

\- Angeal, j'ai toujours su que tu avais quelque chose de spécial, qu'on avait placé en ta mère des cellules d'origine inconnue, t'ai-je pour autant traité comme si tu n'étais pas un humain ? Non, parce que pour moi, rien de tout cela n'avait la moindre importance. Tu as des ailes, elles sont magnifiques, tu n'as pas à en avoir honte, ni d'elles, ni de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Zack avait raison, tu es devenu ton propre ennemi. Il est temps de laisser tout cela derrière toi fils. Temps de penser à l'avenir et d'accepter de revenir vers ta famille.

\- Ma... famille ?

\- Ton épouse et ton fils. Tu es encore jeune, tu peux même envisager d'en avoir d'autres avec Ingrid. Sourit Aidan. Je serai enchanté de me savoir grand-père à nouveau.

\- Je...

\- Oui ?

\- Je ne crois pas qu'Ingrid et Justice seraient heureux de me voir revenir dans leur vie.

\- Ce que tu peux être têtu ! On dirait ta mère !

Angeal rougit et baissa les yeux.

Aidan laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- Ceci dit, je crois que je suis au moins aussi têtu que vous deux. Phenyx, tu veux bien nous rejoindre et lui expliquer ?

Phenyx sortit de sa cachette et s'approcha sans se presser. Elle se sentait tendue, son cœur battant plus fort dans sa poitrine.

Angeal la regarda avec surprise. Elle était la dernière personne qu'il pensait voir.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe exactement ?

\- C'est très simple. Répondit Phenyx. Je n'ai pas le droit de dire la vérité à mon fils, mais son père peut le faire, il suffisait seulement que quelqu'un le pousse à le faire. J'ai proposé à Aidan de lui offrir ce qu'il souhaitait le plus.

Angeal regarda Aidan avec perplexité.

Aidan lui sourit.

\- Elle m'a proposé de te ramener à la vie fils. En échange de mon aide pour mettre le sien sur la voie de la vérité.

Angeal considéra Phenyx avec un peu de méfiance.

\- Vous pouvez faire cela ? Vraiment ?

\- Je ne l'aurai pas proposé si je ne le pouvais pas. Répondit Phenyx. Cela aurait été une bien vilaine action de ma part, que de tromper votre père.

Angeal n'était pas tranquille, il regarda Aidan à nouveau.

\- Pourquoi moi et pas vous père ?

\- Pourquoi voudrai-je revivre ? Ta mère est morte avant toi... je n'ai plus de raisons de revenir.

Angeal se mura dans le silence, il avait encore un peu de mal à assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Ainsi, il avait une chance de revivre, de retourner sur Gaïa et renouer avec Ingrid... connaître enfin leur fils.

Il sentit une émotion qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps naître en lui : l'espérance.

Aidan lui sourit.

\- Nous ne pourrons probablement plus nous parler si tu revis, mais je ne cesserai pas pour autant de regarder après toi fils. Je t'en donne ma parole.

\- Je ne suis pas encore parti. Maugréa Angeal. Je ne sais pas encore si je vais accepter. Pour le moment, je crois que Zack va encore avoir besoin de moi.

Il lança un regard entendu à Phenyx. Cette dernière laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- Je ne pensais pas que vous puissiez vraiment avoir le sens de l'humour. Mais ce que vous dites est vrai, Zack aura sans doute besoin de votre soutien.

\- Je dois aussi dire que je suis un peu inquiet de la réaction de Minerva. Vous avez conscience que vous êtes en train de braver l'un de ses interdits ? Vous avez oublié ce qu'elle fait subir à ceux qui lui déplaisent ? Vous avez envie de rejoindre sa collection de rats ?

\- Je ne crois pas qu'elle serait cruelle au point de faire de moi un rat. déclara Aidan.

\- Quand à moi, je ferai un très mauvais rat. On ne transforme pas les membres de sa famille voyons.

Angeal soupira, ces deux là semblaient un peu trop sûrs d'eux, pour leur propre bien, il espérait que leurs plans n'allaient pas se retourner contre eux. Il s'écarta lentement, se perdant dans ses pensées. Il était partagé entre l'envie de croire que ce qu'on venait de lui faire miroiter était possible, et celle de continuer à être prudent et de ne pas trop rêver.

Ingrid lui manquait plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais avoué à qui que ce soit. Le temps qui leur avait été alloué après le mariage avait été si court, c'était pratiquement un miracle qu'ils aient réussi à engendrer Justice. Il aurait aimé avoir plus de temps pour la connaître et se dévoiler à elle.

Ils étaient encore si jeunes à l'époque...

Il laissa échapper un soupir. Plus il y pensait, moins il était certain de lui et des choix qu'il devait faire. Ce n'était pas aussi simple que Phenyx et Aidan semblaient le croire. Outre le fait qu'il faudrait que Minerva donne son accord pour qu'il soit vraiment autorisé à revivre, il y avait d'autres facteurs à prendre en compte.

Que se passerait il s'il revivait ? Ingrid voudrait-elle encore de lui ? Plusieurs années étaient passées, elle était plus âgée à présent, s'il revenait, tel qu'il était mort, ne considérerait elle pas qu'il était trop jeune ? Penserait elle à ce qu'il avait fait et lui en tiendrait rigueur ? Elle était en droit de le faire...

Revenir pour se voir rejeté... aurait il la force de l'endurer si cela se produisait ?

 _A suivre_


	32. Chapter 32

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est une histoire annexe de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden.**

* * *

 **Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique**

 **Chapitre 32**

 _An 2010_

Zack se matérialisa dans la chambre où se trouvaient Azariah et Cissnei. La jeune femme sursauta et laissa échapper un cri de surprise. Azariah se redressa aussitôt, le visage crispé par l'inquiétude.

\- Zakiah ? Que se passe t'il ? Demanda t'il de sa voix rauque.

Zack sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux. L'homme qu'il avait devant lui était très différent de celui qu'il avait quitté. Les cheveux noirs d'Azariah étaient devenus gris, son visage était ravagé par d'anciennes brûlures et sa voix... sa voix que Zack avait connu si forte, n'était pratiquement plus qu'un murmure douloureux à entendre.

\- Rien père, dit aussitôt Cissnei, nous avons seulement un visiteur, son arrivée m'a surprise.

\- Un... visiteur ? Questionna Azariah d'un ton surpris.

Zack considéra Cissnei avec un peu de surprise. Avait il rêvé, venait elle vraiment d'appeler Azariah père ? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

\- Non, tu n'as pas rêvé, je l'ai bel et bien appelé père, et tu devrais en faire autant, petit frère. Dit Cissnei avec un demi sourire.

Zack en resta muet de surprise.

Cissnei se rapprocha de lui et glissa un bras sous le sien, l'entraînant ensuite vers la porte.

\- Viens avec moi, inutile de le bouleverser d'avantage. Laissons le se reprendre sans témoin, nous reviendrons ensuite. Lui souffla t'elle à l'oreille.

Un seul regard en direction du visage ravagé d'Azariah persuada Zack de faire ce qu'elle disait, il garda le silence jusqu'à ce que la porte se soit refermée, les isolant de la chambre et de son occupant.

Cissnei s'éloigna de Zack, attendant ses questions, et sans doute, un mouvement d'humeur. Pour autant qu'elle s'en souvienne, il était d'un naturel assez vif. Pas toujours le plus réfléchi qui soit, mais pas stupide pour autant.

Elle avait apprécié que ce soit lui son jumeau, même si elle avait déploré qu'il finisse comme il l'avait fait.

Elle était un peu surprise qu'il ait finalement décidé de revenir voir Azariah, après aussi longtemps, c'était pour le moins surprenant.

Ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'il revienne qui la surprenait, mais plus qu'il choisisse de revenir pour leur père. Au vu des relations qui avaient été les leurs du temps de l'enfance de Zack, ce n'était pas du tout prévisible. Elle savait par Reno, avec qui elle était restée en contact, que Cloud avait plusieurs fois entrevu Zack. Comment Reno s'y était pris pour obtenir ces informations restait un mystère pour elle, mystère qu'elle n'avait aucune envie d'élucider, encore qu'elle soupçonna une magistrale beuverie, Reno était très doué pour entraîner ceux qu'il entendait faire parler dans des choses de ce genre. Il tenait très bien l'alcool et savait pimenter les verres de ses cibles de produits indécelables, et tout à fait à même de délier la langue du plus réservé. Elle lui avait fait un jour remarqué que, s'il disposait de produits de ce genre, faire boire plus que de raison sa cible, et s'alcooliser au passage, n'était pas nécessaire. Elle était encore jeune à l'époque, sans doute un peu trop naïve également. Elle se souvenait fort bien de l'air narquois de Reno face à cette question. Elle n'oublierait jamais la façon dont il avait familièrement enroulé un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle détestait lorsqu'il agissait ainsi. Elle se souvenait aussi de sa réponse. Il avait affirmé avec ironie qu'il était toujours mieux de joindre l'utile à l'agréable.

\- Tu l'appelles père ? S'étonna finalement Zack au terme d'un long silence.

Cissnei approuva d'un signe de tête. Ils n'étaient pas encore entré dans le vif du sujet, mais cela ne tarderait pas. Elle espérait et appréhendait cet instant. Elle n'était pas certaine que Zack apprécie de savoir qu'elle était sa sœur jumelle. Surtout considérant qu'il lui avait fait quelques avances, ou du moins qu'il lui avait tenu des propos qui pouvaient prêter à confusion lors de leurs précédentes rencontres.

\- Tu l'appelles père, et il te nomme Zakiah... continua Zack.

\- C'est mon véritable nom Zachariah. Celui qui était inscrit sur la lettre qu'il avait laissé aux responsables de l'orphelinat et qu'on m'a remis lorsque j'ai quitté l'établissement. Cette lettre que j'ai fini par lire et qui m'a permis de connaître mes origines.

\- Ainsi, c'est pour cette raison que tu m'as dit que tu avais déjà ta place dans notre famille lorsque nous nous sommes revus ici alors que nous étions en fuite Cloud et moi.

Le visage de Cissnei s'adoucit, elle esquissa un sourire.

\- Tu te souviens de notre conversation... murmura t'elle.

\- Comment aurai-je pu l'oublier ? Tu m'as permis de partir l'esprit tranquille... mais tu m'as aussi menti ! Tu m'as dit que tout allait bien pour mes parents !

\- En effet, je t'ai dit que tout allait bien pour ceux que tu prenais pour tes parents, et ce n'était pas un mensonge, ils allaient très bien. Je n'ai menti que par omission, en ne te disant pas qu'ils n'étaient pas tes parents, mais tes grands-parents.

Zack fronça les sourcils.

\- Encore cette histoire ?

Cissnei laissa échapper un profond soupir et secoua la tête avec tristesse.

\- Crois moi, j'aimerai beaucoup que cela soit une histoire, comme tu dis, mais c'est la vérité. Ces gens qui t'ont élevé, n'étaient pas tes parents, grand-mère Hannah ayant décrété que notre père était trop jeune pour prendre soin d'un bébé, toi en l'occurrence, puisqu'elle avait déjà réussi à convaincre tout le monde qu'il valait mieux m'abandonner, que je risquais de mal tourner, comme notre mère, ils t'ont ramené à Gongaga en disant que tu étais leur tout dernier fils. Comme notre grand-mère ne quittait que rarement le domaine familial, personne ne s'est douté de la supercherie. Certes, ils ne l'avaient pas vue enceinte, mais ils la voyaient si peu qu'ils se sont dit qu'ils n'avaient pas du y prêter attention, elle l'avait été si souvent au fil des ans, elle a tout de même mis au monde dix enfants...

\- Et notre père a laissé faire... il devait être heureux d'être délivré de ses responsabilités j'imagine. Commenta Zack avec amertume, repensant à la dureté dont Azariah avait toujours fait preuve envers lui.

\- Heureux ? Tu crois qu'il était heureux de cela ? Mais Zack, est-ce que tu te rends compte de l'énormité de tes propos ? Il n'avait pas encore seize ans, il avait perdu la femme qu'il aimait, on l'avait obligé à m'abandonner, à renoncer à toi... si tu crois vraiment qu'il en était heureux, alors tu es vraiment le dernier des imbéciles ! Tu étais tout ce qui lui restait et il n'avait pas même le droit de te faire un câlin. Grand-mère Hannah le lui avait formellement interdit. Elle prétendait que s'il t'accordait quoi que ce soit, tu devinerais la vérité. Cette dizaine d'années qu'il a passé à te voir grandir a été un supplice pour lui. Chaque jour en rouvrant les yeux il savait qu'il allait devoir te côtoyer sans jamais pouvoir t'offrir l'amour que tu méritais de sa part, cet amour qu'il avait tellement envie de t'offrir, de nous offrir. Il tenait bon en se disant qu'il aurait été injuste que tu en bénéficie, alors que moi je n'avais rien, pas même une famille. Il tenait bon en te voyant grandir, heureux et bien entouré. Ses frères et sœurs, en particulier Joshuah et Elijah, m'ont dit tout ce qu'ils lui ont vu endurer. Ils m'ont dit l'avoir vu pleurer, lorsqu'il se pensait seul. Ils m'ont dit combien il avait peur pour toi lorsque tu te montrais maladroit dans les enclos, au milieu du bétail. Ces maladresses auraient pu te coûter la vie, comme la fois où tu t'es pris les pieds dans un trou en guidant quelques bêtes. Tu aurais pu te faire piétiner ce jour là, ta chute avait effrayé le troupeau, ils ont eu bien du mal à le reprendre en main. Azariah t'a crié dessus et chassé de l'enclos parce qu'il avait eu très peur pour toi.

\- Il avait envie de me frapper... murmura Zack. Il me l'a dit, il voulait me coller une raclée.

\- Il avait eu très peur Zachariah, tu n'avais que dix ans, tu n'aurais pas survécu si l'une des bêtes que tu menais avait fait demi tour et t'était passée dessus. Ce dont il avait vraiment envie, c'était de te serrer contre lui, mais il n'en avait pas le droit. Tu n'en as jamais rien su, mais après ton départ il a pris une monture et il est parti, en affirmant vouloir s'assurer qu'aucune bête ne s'était cachée. Elijah l'a suivi pour lui prêter main forte en cas de besoin, et il l'a trouvé en train de sangloter, une fois de plus. Tu pourras lui demander si tu ne me crois pas. Il n'a jamais oublié ce jour là. La douleur de son frère l'a marqué. C'était aussi pour cette raison qu'il l'avait suivi d'ailleurs, il se doutait que notre père avait eu beaucoup de mal à te gronder et qu'il était au désespoir. Deux ans plus tard, il était aussi là pour assister aux larmes de son aîné après ton départ. Des larmes de soulagement cette fois.

\- De soulagement ? Azariah était soulagé que je parte ? Sursauta Zack. Je pensais qu'il serait furieux au contraire...

\- Tu le connaissais bien mal on dirait. Il a vérifié ton sac chaque jour, y a glissé de l'argent et des choses dont tu aurais besoin.

\- Je pensais que c'était maman qui l'avait fait... soupira Zack. Il y avait un de ses mouchoirs avec l'argent. Tu es certaine de ne pas te tromper ?

\- Absolument. Azariah l'y avait mis pour que tu ne te doutes de rien et que tu aies quelque chose d'elle avec toi.

Zack resta un long moment silencieux après cette révélation.

Voir Azariah sous un autre jour n'était pas chose facile, même s'il ne voulait pas remettre en question les propos de Cissnei. Pendant douze ans il avait grandi avec la certitude que son aîné ne l'aimait pas et s'était demandé pourquoi. Maintenant qu'il découvrait la vérité, il était partagé entre l'incrédulité, la consternation et la révolte.

Sa famille lui avait toujours menti ! Il n'était pas celui qu'il pensait être... on lui avait caché ses véritables origines, on l'avait privé de l'amour de son père, on les avait même séparés sa sœur et lui...

Il fixa Cissnei, essayant de trouver une ressemblance entre eux, mais il n'en voyait guère. La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire malicieux.

\- Il paraît que je ressemble à notre mère, et toi tu tiens du côté paternel. Dit elle.

\- Ah, oui... d'accord... balbutia Zack un peu gêné d'avoir été si facilement percé à jour.

Cissnei laissa échapper un petit rire. Zack se tourna vers la porte de la chambre.

\- Est-ce que je peux ? Demanda t'il d'une voix hésitante.

Le sourire de Cissnei s'évapora.

\- Oui, mais pas longtemps, il est très malade... non, en vérité, il est mourant Zack. Il a lutté pendant trois ans contre les séquelles de l'incendie, mais lorsque je lui ai annoncé ta mort, il a cessé de se battre... depuis trois ans, je le vois dépérir lentement. C'est comme si je l'avais tué moi même... je suis désolée.

Le visage de Zack perdit toute couleur, il posa un regard effaré sur sa jumelle.

\- Dis moi que cela n'est pas vrai ! Il ne peut pas mourir ! Il n'a que quarante ans !

\- Il n'y a pas d'âge pour mourir Zack, j'aurai cru que tu serais le mieux placé pour le savoir. Soupira Cissnei.

Les yeux de Zack s'emplirent de larmes. Posant la main sur la poignée de la porte, il rassembla tout son courage pour entrer. Il était bouleversé de savoir qu'il allait parler avec Azariah pour la première fois, en sachant qu'il était son père, et que ce serait probablement une des dernières fois qu'il le pourrait.

\- Zack, l'arrêta Cissnei, avant que tu n'entres, je dois te prévenir, il a perdu la vue dans l'incident du réacteur. L'explosion qui a brûlé son corps n'a pas épargné ses yeux.

Zack laissa échapper un cri de douleur. Alors c'était ainsi ? Son père allait mourir, sans même pouvoir savoir à quoi il ressemblait ? Sans même être certain que c'était bien lui qui se trouvait là... Il repensa au regard vif d'Azariah, qui semblait toujours guetter la moindre de ses erreurs, le traquer de façon impitoyable, jour après jour.

Maintenant, il comprenait qu'il se méprenait alors sur les motivations d'Azariah, ce n'était pas parce que ce dernier cherchait tout le temps une raison de le punir, mais parce qu'il se faisait du soucis pour lui.

Il se remémora une de leurs discussions, qui avait eu lieu peu de temps avant sa fugue. Il avait douze ans, une forte envie de voir le monde, de réaliser ses rêves, d'être plus qu'un fermier. Ce jour là, il rêvait à ce qu'il ferait une fois parti, et n'avait pas la tête à ce qu'il faisait, il avait renversé des œufs qu'une de ses sœurs venait de collecter, plusieurs s'étaient cassés, pour la plus grande joie des chiens et chats du domaine, et la grande contrariété d'Azariah.

 _\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu ne pouvais pas faire un peu attention pour une fois ? Quand vas tu enfin grandir et devenir responsable ? À ton âge, je travaillais déjà comme un homme..._

 _Honteux Zack avait tout d'abord baissé les yeux, avant de se redresser, indigné d'être une fois de plus la cible de son aîné. Certes, il avait renversé le panier et cassé quelques œufs, mais il en restait encore plein et de toute façon, leur sœur n'aurait jamais du laisser traîner un panier plein d'œufs à cet endroit, il le savait très bien, et Azariah aussi._

 _Zack était ulcéré que ce soit à lui, et à lui seul, qu'il fasse des reproches. Ce n'était vraiment pas juste, il n'était pas le seul coupable cette fois !_

 _\- Ce n'est pas ma faute s'ils étaient à cet endroit ! Cria t'il. Ils auraient du être rangés... mais c'est toujours sur moi que tu cries ! Je te déteste !_

 _Un profond silence avait suivi ses derniers mots, toutes les personnes présentes s'étaient figées, sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de dire._

 _Zack lui même n'était pas fier de ses propos. Il avait rentré la tête dans les épaules, se préparant à recevoir cette fois une belle raclée, qu'il n'aurait pas volé. Jamais personne n'avait osé parler ainsi à Azariah._

 _Azariah était resté immobile un long moment, le fixant sans rien dire, le visage figé, puis il avait tourné les talons et était sorti de la maison._

 _Elijah lui avait couru après, non sans avoir lancé un regard de reproche à Zack._

Il se passa une main un peu tremblante sur le visage. Si seulement il avait su la vérité à ce moment là, jamais il n'aurait parlé de la sorte...

Dans la chambre Azariah n'osait pas espérer que le visiteur soit vraiment Zack. Même s'il avait entendu sa fille prononcer des mots qui le laissaient croire, il ne parvenait pas à se convaincre que cela puisse être possible.

Zack était mort, depuis plusieurs années déjà, s'il avait voulu revenir les voir, il l'aurait déjà fait. D'ailleurs, pourquoi voudrait il revoir quelqu'un qu'il détestait ?

Azariah frissonna, treize ans s'étaient écoulés depuis ce jour où Zack lui avait hurlé qu'il le détestait, mais il n'avait jamais oublié ce cri venu du fond du cœur.

Ce jour là, il avait su qu'il avait perdu son fils, à jamais.

Il avait repoussé Elijah qui tentait de le consoler, avait jeté une selle sur le dos d'un chocobo et était parti pleurer loin de chez eux. Il n'était rentré qu'à la nuit tombée.

Elijah l'attendait, malgré l'heure tardive. Il n'avait rien dit, se contentant d'un bref signe de tête, puis avait tourné les talons pour rentrer se coucher, le laissant soigner le chocobo avant d'en faire autant.

Cher Elijah, de quatre ans son cadet, qui avait pris sa suite à la tête de la famille sans rechigner, ni faire preuve d'un quelconque orgueil. Joshuah et lui, les plus proches en âge de lui, puisque Joshuah n'avait qu'un an de différence avec Elijah, soit cinq ans de moins que lui, lui avaient toujours témoigné un soutien sans faille. Ils veillaient sur Zack également.

Azariah savait qu'il pouvait mourir en paix, ces deux là savaient parfaitement tenir le domaine, ils l'avaient démontré depuis longtemps.

Oui... il pouvait s'éteindre, il ne servait plus à rien depuis l'explosion du réacteur, il n'était plus qu'une charge pour les siens. Il aurait mieux valu qu'il meure à cette époque, au lieu de continuer à vivre.

Il avait honte de lui, depuis si longtemps, honte d'avoir cédé devant grand-mère Hannah, et abandonné Zakiah, honte d'avoir laissé ses parents élever Zack comme s'il était un de leurs enfants et non le sien, honte de n'avoir jamais eu le cran de se révolter contre leurs décisions injustes et d'avouer toute la vérité à son fils, comme il l'avait fait pour sa fille dans la lettre qu'il avait laissé en l'abandonnant.

Cissnei lui avait pardonné, mais pour Zack, le pardon ne viendrait jamais. Son fils était mort sans savoir ce qu'il en était vraiment, combien il regrettait d'avoir été un mauvais père et un mauvais frère. Tous les regrets du monde n'y changerait rien.

Il se demandait tout de même qui avait bien pu venir, car il y avait eu quelqu'un, il en était persuadé, Cissnei n'aurait pas parlé ainsi, juste pour le tromper, si elle avait été seule.

La personne qui était entrée devait être particulièrement discrète, Azariah ne l'avait pas entendue entrer, ni respirer, ni même prononcer un seul mot.

Il espérait que Cissnei reviendrait vite, et lui expliquerait qui était venu.

Il allait devoir lui présenter des excuses pour avoir parlé sans réfléchir et lui avoir donné son nom de naissance, alors qu'elle préférait celui de Cissnei.

Azariah soupira puis se mit à tousser, tandis que le mal qui le tenait se déchaînait à nouveau contre lui, lui donnant l'impression que sa poitrine se déchirait presque en deux.

Lorsque la toux s'apaisa enfin, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus couché comme il l'était un peu plus tôt.

Des bras solides l'avaient soulevé en position semi assise, facilitant sa respiration pendant la crise. Des bras qui n'étaient certainement pas ceux de Cissnei, ni d'aucun autre membre de sa famille. Il ne savait pas qui le tenait ainsi, mais il lui était totalement inconnu, et, chose très angoissante pour Azariah, il ne sentait rien. Pas la moindre petite odeur de cuir, de sueur ou de tissus... rien qui puisse éclairer sur son identité.

Il se sentit être recouché avec précaution. Tendant la main, il chercha à retenir celui qui venait de lui venir en aide, sans trop savoir pourquoi, il était persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'un homme. Sa main s'agita dans l'air, sans rien trouver à quoi se raccrocher, jusqu'à ce que des doigts gantés se referment avec précaution sur les siens. Le contact était doux, celui dont la main venait de saisir la sienne, faisait très attention à ne pas serrer, redoutant visiblement de lui faire mal.

Un faible sourire joua sur les lèvres d'Azariah.

Zack aurait sans doute eu ce genre d'étreinte, s'il avait vécu... C'était un gentil garçon.

Il regretta de ne pouvoir voir qui se trouvait là. Il aurait aimé savoir à quoi ressemblait son mystérieux visiteur.

 _A suivre_


	33. Chapter 33

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est une histoire annexe de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden.**

* * *

 **Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique**

 **Chapitre 33**

 _An 2010_

\- Qui êtes vous ? Questionna finalement Azariah, pour mettre fin au silence pesant qui s'éternisait.

Zack prit une profonde inspiration.

\- C'est moi... Zack... dit il avec effort.

Il vit les yeux aveugles d'Azariah s'écarquiller. Un gémissement rauque échappa aux lèvres du malade, tandis que sa main cherchait à fuir celle qui la retenait.

Comme il n'y parvenait pas, Zack ayant instinctivement resserré son étreinte, Azariah se résigna.

Mais la douleur que l'affirmation avait fait naître en lui était trop forte pour qu'il garde le silence sur ce qu'il ressentait face à un tel mensonge.

\- Comment pouvez vous ? Murmura t'il. Mon fils est mort... loin de moi... sans savoir ce qu'il en était vraiment de nous... je ne sais qui vous êtes, mais il est cruel de votre part de me faire ce chagrin. J'aurai tout donné pour pouvoir le revoir... j'aurai voulu mourir à sa place...

Tout à son chagrin, il ne réalisa pas immédiatement à quel point respirer devenait pénible, combien son cœur peinait à battre encore.

Lorsqu'il le réalisa, qu'il sut ce qui était en train de se produire, un sentiment de paix l'envahit. Après si longtemps... son attente allait prendre fin.

Il songea aux paroles qu'avait prononcé la femme qui avait aidé Maya à accoucher et l'avait soutenue jusqu'à la fin.

 _« Votre compagne n'est pas ce qu'elle semble être, elle retrouvera la mémoire, trop tard hélas pour vous révéler la vérité à son sujet, mais vous vous retrouverez. Elle reviendra à vous, sous un autre nom et un autre aspect, mais elle sera toujours votre. Elle est bien plus que vous l'imaginez, si vous l'aimez, vous devrez accepter ce qu'elle est et ce qu'elle a fait. »_

Un faible sourire se posa sur ses lèvres, tandis que la vie quittait lentement son corps.

« Maya... je te rejoins... je vais enfin savoir ton vrai nom, connaître ta véritable apparence... »

Zack se rendit compte lui aussi que quelque chose n'allait pas, Azariah ne respirait presque plus.

Éperdu, il laissa la main qu'il tenait et la vit retomber mollement sur les draps. Au bord de la panique il prit son père entre ses bras, tout en hurlant le nom de sa sœur afin de l'alerter.

Cissnei arriva en courant et devina elle aussi ce qui allait se produire.

Les larmes aux yeux, elle contempla son frère jumeau qui tenait le corps de leur père entre ses bras.

Tandis que Zack lui lançait un regard implorant, elle vit un long frisson agiter le corps d'Azariah.

oOo

Dans la rivière de la vie Salva enlaça Phenyx et la serra longuement contre elle, puis elle la relâcha.

\- Va les rejoindre ma chérie. Le temps de ces secrets est révolu. Va, va rejoindre celui que tu aimes, ramène le nous.

Phenyx lui adressa un regard noyé de larmes, avant de faire ce qu'elle lui disait.

Kael prit son épouse entre ses bras, elle se laissa aller contre lui, les yeux humides.

\- Nous aurions du les réunir bien avant... murmura t'elle.

\- Tu sais que nous ne pouvions pas, le destin doit s'accomplir, pour douloureux qu'il soit. Répliqua Kael.

Salva soupira et ferma les yeux. Elle espérait qu'après cela, l'esprit de Phenyx serait enfin apaisé. Elle redoutait que ce ne soit pas le cas. Tout reposait sur Azariah à présent.

oOo

Phenyx se matérialisa dans la chambre et se rapprocha du lit, alors que Cissnei posait la main sur l'épaule de Zack.

\- Zack... il est mourant... dit Cissnei avec effort. Nous ne pouvons plus rien faire... tu dois le lâcher à présent... laisse le partir en paix... tu vas finir par lui faire mal.

Des larmes roulaient sur les joues de Zack, il s'obstinait à garder Azariah entre ses bras, comme si le simple fait de le tenir ainsi pouvait empêcher la mort de le prendre.

Son esprit bouleversé refusait la réalité en bloc.

Ce n'était pas possible !

Il ne pouvait pas perdre son père, pas ainsi, pas alors qu'il venait tout juste de découvrir qui il était !

L'apparition de Phenyx le fit sursauter.

Il la regarda avec surprise, puis avec terreur. Croyant comprendre pourquoi elle était venue.

Ainsi, c'était cela le rôle qu'elle jouait ? Elle venait chercher les âmes de certains défunts ?

\- Non ! Non ! Nooooonnnn ! Hurla t'il. Vous ne pouvez pas nous le prendre !

Il secoua la tête nerveusement, tout en attirant Azariah plus près de lui.

Phenyx se rapprocha, gardant le silence, elle tendit doucement les bras et posa les mains sur celles d'Azariah.

Azariah sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir, tandis que la douleur refluait de son corps, il soupira de soulagement et se laissa aller.

C'était si bon de ne plus souffrir... si bon de ne plus endurer un corps en ruine... il avait l'impression que s'il ouvrait les yeux il pourrait voir comme avant.

C'était donc cela la mort ? Ce n'était pas si terrible qu'il l'avait redouté... bien au contraire. C'était une libération.

\- Maya... souffla t'il.

\- Je suis là mon chéri. Dit une voix un peu tremblante qu'il identifia sur le champs.

Son sourire se fit plus large.

La femme n'avait pas menti, sa compagne était là, elle était venue pour lui.

Cissnei regarda la femme aux cheveux noirs avec surprise, la lettre qui lui avait été remise parlait d'une femme qui lui ressemblait, ce qui n'était pas le cas de celle qui se trouvait là. Pourquoi Azariah s'adressait il à elle comme si elle était celle qu'il avait perdu, et surtout, pourquoi lui répondait elle comme si tel était le cas ?

Zack semblait la connaître et la craindre, devait elle se défier d'elle, devait elle la combattre ?

Phenyx se tourna vers elle et secoua la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était vain d'essayer. Cissnei se raidit. Elle n'aimait pas du tout ce qui était en train de se produire.

Azariah cessa de vivre, son corps commença à se déliter entre les bras de Zack. Ce dernier le regarda disparaître, le cœur serré par le chagrin et une certaine rage.

Tout n'était il qu'un éternel recommencement ? Était il donc condamné à voir mourir tous ceux qui lui étaient proches ? D'abord Angeal, maintenant Azariah...

Une fois que la dernière étincelle se fut dissipée, il rejeta la tête en arrière et hurla son désespoir.

\- Zack... regarde ! Lui dit la voix de Cissnei.

Surpris par le ton il fit ce qu'elle lui disait et découvrit Azariah debout à côté du lit, tel qu'il était dans ses souvenirs. Terminé les cheveux gris et les cicatrices, Azariah semblait n'avoir jamais enduré toutes ces souffrances. Son regard brillant indiquait qu'il y voyait à nouveau. Ses yeux détaillaient Phenyx, comme s'il avait du mal à croire ce qu'il avait en face de lui.

\- Maya ? Demanda Azariah d'un ton hésitant.

\- Phenyx est mon véritable nom Azariah, dit doucement la femme aux cheveux noirs qui se tenait devant lui. Mais oui, je suis bien Maya, ta compagne... si tu veux encore de moi...

Sous les yeux de Zack et de Cissnei, Azariah fit un pas en avant, les yeux rivés sur Phenyx.

Elle lui tendit les bras et il la prit dans les siens.

Il ne trouvait pas les mots pour lui dire à quel point il la trouvait magnifique, combien elle lui avait manqué, combien il était heureux de la retrouver.

\- Nous ne sommes pas seuls mon chéri. Poursuivit Phenyx. Nos enfants sont là eux aussi.

Zack cilla et se mit à trembler.

\- Vos... enfants... dit il d'une voix sans timbre.

Phenyx se contenta d'hocher la tête, confirmant qu'elle était leur mère, à Cissnei et à lui. Même si elle ne l'avait pas fait, la façon dont Azariah la regardait avec adoration, était bien suffisant pour lui faire prendre conscience de la réalité des choses.

Il était le fils de Phenyx, un descendant de Minerva... mais il n'était pas un dieu, loin de là... il n'était plus un humain non plus... alors qu'était il ?

Un rire enfla dans sa cage thoracique, avant de se libérer sinistrement.

Peu importait ce qu'il était après tout... il n'était qu'un idiot, un pion qu'on déplaçait sur un échiquier, au gré d'une partie, d'un jeu dont il ne savait rien, ni les règles, ni le but final.

Un jeu qu'il refusait de tout son être.

Il s'était bien assez plié à tout cela !

Il était temps que cela cesse !

Phenyx se raidit et tourna vers lui un regard inquiet.

\- Zack non !

Son cri venait trop tard, la colère de Zack avait atteint une telle ampleur qu'elle balayerait tout sur son passage si elle le laissait faire.

Phenyx ne pouvait plus l'arrêter, elle ne pouvait que l'éloigner de Gaïa.

Lâchant à regret Azariah, elle se précipita vers leur fils et l'expédia dans la zone où elle avait conduit Angeal un peu plus tôt.

Elle le fit juste à temps, Zack était à peine parvenu à destination qu'une explosion d'énergie se produisit. Dans sa fureur le jeune homme avait brisé jusqu'aux limites qui étaient siennes, accédant brutalement à son état véritable.

Jetée à terre par le souffle, Phenyx fut obligée de lutter pour ne pas être emportée. Sous ses yeux stupéfaits la nouvelle apparence de Zack se dévoila. Tout comme elle, Kael, Lochan et Vincent, il avait des ailes de démon, mais les siennes étaient immaculées et irradiaient d'une aveuglante lumière blanche.

Ses yeux étaient tout aussi blancs et lumineux, ce qui faisait un contraste saisissant avec sa chevelure noire et sa peau désormais cuivrée.

Phenyx frissonna, il était à la fois magnifique et terrifiant, une puissance incroyable se dégageait de lui. Sa colère pulsait hors de lui, en vagues d'énergies terribles, qui venaient la frapper les unes après les autres.

Elle réalisa avec frayeur qu'il ne se contrôlait plus, et que dans sa rage, il pourrait la tuer et tout dévaster, aussi bien la rivière de la vie, que Gaïa.

Alors qu'elle rassemblait son courage et ses forces, afin de le combattre et le stopper, elle vit soudain la silhouette d'Angeal se dresser entre elle et lui.

Elle sursauta, Angeal avait il perdu la raison ? Se croyait il de taille à affronter l'être surpuissant qu'était pour l'heure Zack ? Elle devait absolument l'arrêter, il allait se faire mettre en pièces !

Angeal tourna la tête vers elle.

\- Vous allez bien ? Demanda t'il.

\- Oui, écartez vous, ce n'est pas votre combat ! Répondit âprement Phenyx.

Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Zack lui faire du mal, elle ne savait que trop bien que son fils ne se remettrait jamais s'il venait à détruire l'âme d'Angeal.

\- Vous vous trompez, c'est bel et bien le mien, je n'ai été gardé que dans l'attente de cet instant. Affirma Angeal avec assurance.

Il se sentait prêt, il était parvenu au moment où son existence avait enfin un sens. Même si Zack éveillait en lui de la crainte, il ne reculerait pas. Il le lui devait, tout comme il le devait à Minerva qui avait cru en lui, assez pour mettre le destin de son descendant entre ses mains, une fois de plus.

Sans arme, il n'en aurait pas besoin pour le combat qu'il allait mener, il s'avança vers son élève.

\- Zack, c'est moi, c'est Angeal... reprends toi, je sais que tu en es capable... dit il doucement.

L'être en face de lui poussant un grognement qui n'augurait rien de bon, tournant vers lui son regard inhumain.

Une première vague d'énergie frappa Angeal, le faisant vaciller et baisser la tête. C'était douloureux, un peu comme si un vent chargé d'acide l'avait atteint de plein fouet, mais il avait le pressentiment que ce n'était qu'un avertissement, une façon pour Zack de lui dire de ne pas approcher plus, de rester en dehors de tout cela. Il n'en fit pas moins un second pas, puis un troisième, qui fut salué par une seconde attaque, plus puissante, plus menaçante. Angeal ferma les yeux quelques secondes, le temps que la douleur reflue. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il constata que sa peau et ses vêtements commençaient à fumer.

\- Zack... si tu continues, tu vas me tuer à nouveau... dit il avec effort. Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux ? Me détruire totalement ? Cette fois il ne restera rien de moi... et ensuite, que feras tu ? Vas tu tout ravager, emporté par la colère ?

Il fit encore plusieurs pas, une troisième attaque le frappa, lui arrachant un cri de douleur, il avait l'impression que son être était en train de se dissoudre. La terreur lui nouait les tripes, mais il ne renonça pas. Il avança encore, malgré la peur et la souffrance.

\- Tu voulais être un héros, Zack... les héros ne détruisent pas leur propre monde... tue moi si tu veux, mais épargne la rivière de la vie, épargne Gaïa... pense à tous ces innocents qui ne se doutent même pas de ce qui les attends...

Contre toute attente, alors que Phenyx pensait que tout était perdu, les mots d'Angeal parvinrent à percer le mur de rage qui enserrait Zack. Il battit des paupières, ferma les yeux, lorsqu'il les rouvrit son regard était à nouveau bleu.

Son énergie se dissipa, comme une brume qui s'évapore aux premiers rayons du soleil.

\- An... geal ? Balbutia t'il.

Il frissonna.

\- Angeal... répéta t'il. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

\- Tout va bien, répondit Angeal, soulagé, ne panique pas, tout va bien.

Franchissant les quelques mètres qui le séparaient encore de Zack il enlaça le jeune homme, ce qui n'était pas chose aisée, les grandes ailes membraneuses ne facilitaient pas une étreinte.

Zack le regarda, horrifié de le découvrir dans un état des plus alarmants. La peau d'Angeal semblait avoir été rongée par de l'acide, ses vêtements n'étaient plus que des vestiges couvrant à peine son corps, curieusement, sa chevelure, elle, semblait n'avoir subi aucun dommage.

\- Angeal ! Que s'est il passé ? S'affola t'il. C'est moi qui t'ait fait cela ?

\- Oui et non, disons que c'est ta part démoniaque, si jamais j'oublie, rappelle moi de ne jamais l'exciter à nouveau... plaisanta Angeal.

Zack le regarda d'un air égaré, ce fut la dernière chose que vit Angeal avant de s'effondrer, inconscient, aux pieds du jeune homme.

\- Angeal ! Hurla Zack horrifié.

Minerva, Salva, Riwan et Kael apparurent alors. Tandis que Salva s'empressait auprès de sa fille, Minerva, Kael et Riwan se dirigèrent vers les deux hommes.

\- Tout va bien Zack, nous allons prendre soin de lui. Affirma doucement Minerva. Ne crains rien, tu n'es pas un monstre.

\- Je ne voulais pas... souffla Zack, la voix étranglée par le chagrin et le remords.

\- Je le sais, nous le savons tous, lui y compris. Assura Minerva. C'était malheureusement écrit. Ton éveil devait se passer ainsi.

Zack regarda Kael soulever Angeal avec précaution et l'emporter, Riwan marchait à leurs côtés, une main posée sur le bras endommagé du blessé, afin de débuter les soins sans attendre.

\- Mais... pourquoi Angeal ? Demanda tristement Zack. Pourquoi l'avoir envoyé ? J'aurai pu le tuer... encore une fois...

\- Qui d'autre aurait pu t'atteindre ? Répondit Minerva avec douceur. Qui était assez proche de toi pour franchir le mur de rage et de douleur qui t'emprisonnait ?

Zack baissa la tête, accablé de remords.

\- Personne... admit il. Je n'avais laissé personne d'autre m'approcher autant que lui.

Il avait failli répondre Aeris, mais il était conscient que cela aurait été un mensonge, même s'il était très amoureux de la jeune cetra, elle n'aurait pas résisté à ses attaques, si elle avait été celle qui s'était dressée devant lui, elle aurait probablement succombé. Minerva avait raison, seul Angeal était en mesure de réussir. Mais à quel prix ? Son mentor serait il capable de s'en remettre ?

Zack se sentit trembler à la pensée que cela ne soit pas le cas.

Minerva posa la main sur son bras.

\- Fais nous confiance, il s'en remettra. Je ne laisserai pas périr quelqu'un comme lui, Riwan non plus. Nous lui devons trop. Il vient de sauver notre descendant et notre monde. Le moment venu, nous le récompenserons pour cette action. Même si la récompense ne sera guère à son goût au départ.

Zack la fixa avec un peu de surprise.

\- Comment cela pourrait il être une récompense, s'il ne l'apprécie pas ?

\- Oh, il l'appréciera, avec le temps. Affirma Minerva.

Zack fit la grimace, un peu mal à l'aise devant l'aplomb de la déesse, mais après tout, n'était-ce pas l'apanage des déesses justement? Un autre sujet de préoccupation lui vint à l'esprit, chassant tous les autres. S'il avait été capable d'un tel acte, qu'en était il de sa jumelle ?

\- Et Cissnei ? Est-ce qu'elle aussi ?

\- Bien sur que oui, répondit Minerva avec calme, fort heureusement, elle est d'un naturel plus pondéré que le tien, lorsqu'elle s'éveillera, cela se fera sans dommage.

Zack soupira de soulagement, avant d'esquisser une grimace.

\- Ce n'était pas vraiment ma faute... c'était tout de même un sacré choc.

\- Oh, ta sœur n'est pas ravie non plus, si tu veux le savoir. Affirma Salva en s'approchant d'eux, soutenant Phenyx qui n'en menait pas large.

\- Ah ? S'étonna Zack.

\- Tu le serais à sa place ? Son père vient de mourir et de revenir tel un fantôme, son frère jumeau a pratiquement explosé de rage sous ses yeux, avant d'être embarqué par celle qui semble être leur mère et qui ne ressemble pas du tout à l'image qu'elle en avait. Il y a de quoi être un petit peu contrarié, tu ne crois pas ? Toi qui a manqué détruire le monde pour cette raison. Ironisa Salva.

Zack rougit et se passa la main dans les cheveux avec gêne.

\- Euh... si je dis que je suis désolé, ça ira ?

\- Pour cette fois, mais il ne faudra pas recommencer, rétorqua Salva, nous n'avons qu'un seul Angeal et tu viens de salement l'amocher.

Zack piqua du nez, vraiment pas fier de lui, n'osant plus regarder autre chose que ses pieds et le sol.

Salva haussa les épaules et regarda sa mère.

\- La nouvelle génération est tout de même particulière, non ? Je me demande ce que nous réserve la suivante.

\- Crois moi, tu n'as aucune envie de le savoir pour le moment. Répondit Minerva.

Toutes les personnes présentes la fixèrent avec un peu d'inquiétude, se demandant ce qu'elle entendait par là.

 _A suivre_


	34. Chapter 34

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est une histoire annexe de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden.**

* * *

 **Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique**

 **Chapitre 34**

 _An 2010_

Kadaj entra sans faire de bruit dans la chambre où avait été installé Angeal. Riwan venait de quitter le chevet du blessé, après avoir passé un très long moment à faire son possible pour le soulager de ses souffrances. Jusqu'à ce que Minerva et Kael ne l'obligent à s'éloigner pour prendre du repos.

Kadaj les avait vu partir, Kael soutenant Riwan épuisé. Il avait attendu d'être certain qu'ils ne reviendraient pas pour entrer à son tour.

Il tenait à voir de lui même ce qu'il en était. Il avait bien compris que quelque chose de grave s'était produit, mais il ignorait encore de quoi il retournait vraiment.

Lorsqu'il posa le regard sur celui qui était étendu là, il eut un mouvement de recul instinctif. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. S'agissait il vraiment d'Angeal ? Du guerrier dont la présence l'avait presque fait trembler ? Celui qui gisait là ne semblait plus être l'homme qui lui avait fait si forte impression. Malgré les soins intensifs de Riwan, sa chair était toujours à vif sur la majeure partie de son corps.

Kadaj se mordilla les lèvres et quitta la pièce, plus choqué qu'il n'aurait cru pouvoir l'être. Il se heurta presque à Zack qui venait en sens inverse.

La lueur de honte qu'il distingua dans le regard bleu du jeune homme marqua également Kadaj.

Zack le regarda, ouvrit la bouche, comme s'il était prêt à lui dire quelque chose, puis se ravisa et se contenta de passer près de lui en baissant les yeux pour éviter son regard.

C'était un comportement très surprenant de sa part. Kadaj se retourna pour le regarder tandis qu'il entrait dans la chambre, notant ses épaules basses et sa démarche hésitante.

\- Il est la cause de ce qu'il arrive à son mentor. Affirma la voix de Bran.

Kadaj se tourna vers lui, un peu surpris de le voir. Il avait beau savoir que cet être dont il ignorait à peu près tout, allait et venait à sa guise dans de nombreux endroits, il était toujours étonné de le voir apparaître.

Bran semblait plus âgé ce jour là, comme si un poids supplémentaire lui pesait sur les épaules. Sa chevelure noire était plus longue, plus emmêlée, son regard gris semblable à un lac de brume, agité de remous. Kadaj essaya de le soutenir, mais il fut très vite obligé de détourner les yeux.

Bran laissa échapper un rire sans joie.

\- N'essaie pas petit, tu n'es pas de taille.

\- Qui êtes vous ? Murmura Kadaj en frissonnant et en nouant instinctivement ses bras autour de son buste.

\- Moi ? Répondit Bran, ses lèvres tendues en un sourire énigmatique. Je suis aislingean. Ne pose pas trop de questions, tu pourrais ne pas aimer les réponses.

\- Ce sont les questions sans réponses que je n'aime pas. Répondit Kadaj avec humeur.

Le gris mouvant des yeux de Bran sembla s'échapper de ses iris, se répandant comme une brume autour d'eux. Kadaj frissonna à nouveau. Il avait toujours su que l'autre n'était pas humain, mais sans savoir ce qu'il était exactement, et il était clair qu'il ne le saurait pas de sitôt, ce qui était clair par contre, c'était qu'il était seul, face à cet être, ou cette créature, quoi que soit Bran.

\- Ainsi tu veux des réponses... dit Bran avec amusement. Mais quelles questions veux tu vraiment poser ? Je t'écoute. Choisis les bien, pour ne pas avoir à les regretter.

\- Comment puis-je aider Angeal ? Demanda aussitôt Kadaj.

Bran ne répondit pas immédiatement, il était clair que la question le prenait par surprise. Kadaj était tout aussi surpris de l'avoir posée. Il y en aurait eu tellement d'autres qu'il aurait pu poser... pourquoi celle-ci ?

La brume s'évapora aussi vite qu'elle était apparu, Bran n'était à nouveau plus qu'un homme, grand, sombre, fatigué, à l'apparence humaine, certes peu banale, mais sans rien de vraiment remarquable. Le genre de personne que l'on croise et que l'on oublie presque, dont le souvenir se contente de flotter à la limite de la mémoire, imprécis mais présent.

\- Des dragons peuvent t'aider. Ceux liés à la lune et au soleil. Cherche les et si tu parviens à les trouver et à les convaincre, ils pourront faire quelque chose pour lui.

Avant que Kadaj n'ait pu questionner d'avantage, il avait déjà disparu.

Kadaj laissa échapper un soupir de pure frustration.

Les dragons de la lune et du soleil ? Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire ? Il n'en avait jamais entendu parler. À qui poser des questions pour en apprendre plus ?

Son instinct lui souffla d'aller en parler avec Soren et les autres dragons. Après tout, ils étaient des dragons eux aussi, ils devaient savoir ce qu'il en était de ces fameux dragons liés à la lune et au soleil.

Il ne perdit pas de temps à réfléchir et gagna l'endroit où étaient les dragons en question.

Sand le regarda d'un œil torve et se détourna en grognant, tandis que Soren se levait et venait vers lui, le regardant avec inquiétude.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Demanda le dragon de lumière.

\- Il ira bien jusqu'à ce que Minerva réalise qu'il est ici. Ironisa Sand. Il n'était pas censé rester loin de nous ?

\- Sand, s'il est venu, c'est probablement qu'il a une bonne raison. Affirma doucement Ajilu sans bouger de sa place.

Confortablement lové dans un canapé, le dragon albinos ne semblait pas troublé le moins du monde par la venue de Kadaj. Son visage aux traits fins était paisible, il arborait un sourire doux et ses yeux presque aveugles étaient tournés vers leur visiteur.

\- Vous ne devriez pas l'encourager. Grogna Sand. Bientôt il va s'imaginer que nous lui appartenons.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela est un problème, puisque tel est déjà le cas. Sourit Ajilu en s'étirant avec une grâce infinie.

\- Je ne lui appartiens pas et cela ne sera jamais. Affirma Sand avant de sortir en claquant la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce que... commença à dire Kadaj, mais Ajilu ne le laissa pas poursuivre.

\- Oublie cela pour le moment Kadaj, dis nous ce qui t'amène.

Kadaj ne chercha pas à protester, malgré la douceur de la voix du dragon albinos, il y avait une intonation dans sa voix qui n'incitait pas à passer outre.

\- J'ai besoin que vous me disiez où je peux trouver les dragons liés à la lune et au soleil. Répondit il.

Il entendit Soren soupirer et vit Ajilu secouer la tête d'un air désolé.

\- Ces dragons sont issus de Gaïa Kadaj, nous ne les avons jamais vu. Nous avons juste entendu parler d'eux. Ils vivaient sur le continent de Wutaï, ils ont disparu lorsque la SHINRA a commencé à vouloir s'y implanter. Expliqua Soren doucement.

\- Pourquoi voulais tu les voir ? Demanda Ajilu intrigué.

\- Bran m'a dit qu'ils pourraient aider Angeal. Répondit Kadaj.

\- Dans ce cas, tu devrais peut être te plonger dans l'étude du passé du continent où ils vivaient, ainsi tu découvrirais sans doute ce qu'il est advenu d'eux. Conseilla Ajilu.

Kadaj fit la moue, il ne connaissait rien à Wutai.

\- Tu peux sans doute en parler avec Zack, il s'y est rendu. Ajouta Soren.

Kadaj hocha la tête, ce serait effectivement un bon début, du moins si Zack acceptait de lui parler. Ce qui n'était sans doute pas gagné, au vu de ce qu'il s'était passé peu de temps avant.

Soren lui effleura doucement la joue.

\- Va le voir. Je crois qu'il a besoin de penser à autre chose qu'à ce qui le tourmente pour le moment, et de ne pas être seul.

Kadaj approuva, bien qu'il ait un peu peur d'y aller malgré tout. Il avait l'impression d'être en train de se mêler de choses qui ne le regardaient pas vraiment, et ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi il avait éprouvé le besoin de venir en aide à Angeal. Il ne devait rien à ce type !

Quittant les dragons, après un rapide merci, il rejoignit Zack, qui veillait sur Angeal, toujours inconscient.

\- Zack, j'ai besoin que tu me parles de Wutaï, Bran m'a dit qu'il y avait là bas des dragons qui pourraient aider Angeal à guérir. Dit il sans perdre de temps.

Zack le regarda avec un peu de surprise.

\- Des dragons ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cela... je veux dire, il y en avait probablement, il y en a partout, mais des qui pourraient soigner Angeal...

\- Ceux-là sont spéciaux, ils sont liés à la lune et au soleil, et ils ont disparu lorsque la SHINRA a commencé à vouloir s'implanter.

Cette fois, une lueur d'intérêt s'alluma dans le regard de Zack.

\- Nous pourrions regarder si nous trouvons une trace d'eux alors... dit il avec ardeur.

Kadaj approuva d'un signe de tête. Ils isolèrent la partie de la pièce où ils se trouvaient, afin d'être certains de ne pas être dérangés, Zack ne voulait pas s'éloigner d'Angeal. Agir de la sorte leur permettait de rester à proximité du blessé, donc de garder un œil sur lui, tout en agissant à leur guise. Tant que la protection qu'ils venaient d'ériger serait active, personne ne pourrait se douter qu'ils étaient là, ni savoir ce qu'ils faisaient, du moins en principe. Ils avaient conscience que Minerva et les siens ne seraient pas dupes. Ils refusaient pourtant de se laisser décourager, tant qu'on ne viendrait pas leur intimer l'ordre de cesser, ils allaient faire ce qu'ils avaient en tête.

Ils se mirent à chercher avec acharnement, jusqu'à ce que quelque chose leur apparaisse.

 _Une troupe du SOLDAT, menée par Génésis, venait d'investir un temple. Une fois les quelques gardes éliminés, le reste des prêtres ne résista pas, ils se rendirent, laissant libre accès à toutes les salles. Dans l'une d'elles Génésis se trouva en face de deux enfants d'une dizaine d'années. L'un des deux avait des cheveux argentés et des yeux gris, l'autre avait les cheveux blonds et des yeux dorés. Le garçon aux cheveux blonds se plaça immédiatement devant l'autre enfant, visiblement décidé à le protéger. Génésis les considéra avec un peu de surprise. La mission qu'on leur avait confié consistait à découvrir ce que les prêtres gardaient de si précieux dans ce temple. Il avait fait le tour des différentes salles, sans découvrir quoi que ce soit qui présente une valeur supérieure. Il n'y avait rien de particulier, en dehors de ces deux gamins. Leurs tenues soignées, la salle luxueusement décorée où ils étaient, indiquaient qu'ils étaient plus que probablement les choses précieuses gardées par les prêtes._

 _Il se rapprocha d'eux, puisqu'ils étaient ce qu'il venait chercher, il se devait de les prendre avec lui._

 _Le garçon blond le regarda avec défiance, mais l'autre enfant le contourna et posa ses petites mains sur le bras de Génésis, ce dernier sentit une étrange chaleur se répandre dans son corps et repoussa instinctivement l'enfant aux cheveux argentés._

 _Le jeune garçon blond fit aussitôt repasser l'autre derrière lui, considérant Génésis avec mépris._

 _Tournant la tête il prononça quelques mots dans un wutaïen archaïque que le banoran roux, pourtant formé à parler cette langue, peinait à comprendre, reprochant à son camarade d'avoir tenté d'aider._

 _Génésis n'eut pas le temps de s'étonner, le reste de l'unité venait d'arriver et embarqua les deux gamins malgré les efforts du blond pour résister._

 _Intrigué par ces deux enfants Génésis passa les voir une fois qu'ils furent dans l'appareil qui devait les ramener. Les deux gamins se serraient l'un contre l'autre, visiblement effrayés._

 _Celui aux cheveux argentés sourit en le voyant apparaître et se précipita vers lui, lui sautant presque dans les bras._

 _L'autre suivit et se blottit à son tour contre un Génésis ébahi. Le banoran roux sentit à nouveau une sensation étrange l'envahir, mais cette fois il ne ressentit pas la chaleur, non, cette fois il avait froid. Il ferma les yeux, luttant contre une sorte de vertige. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, les deux enfants avaient disparu. Il regarda autour de lui, l'air égaré. Que s'était il passé ? Que faisait il dans cette pièce ? Il ne se souvenait pas d'y être entré, ni ce qu'il venait y faire. C'était vraiment curieux, son état ne s'arrangeait vraiment pas... Il quitta la salle, sans avoir conscience que sa chevelure dissimulait désormais deux tatouages argentés et dorés représentant des dragons._

Zack et Kadaj échangèrent un regard. Ce n'était pas exactement ce à quoi ils s'attendaient lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à chercher.

\- Alors, pendant tout ce temps, ces dragons étaient avec Génésis... murmura Zack d'un ton inquiet.

Cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille, vu la dégénérescence dont avait souffert le première classe, les dragons n'avaient ils pas été atteints eux aussi ? Avaient ils seulement survécu à ce qu'avait traversé Génésis ?

Il se mordit les lèvres, pratiquement jusqu'au sang, si les dragons étaient morts... alors ils ne pourraient pas venir en aide à Angeal.

Kadaj posa la main sur son bras.

\- Nous devons trouver ce Génésis, lui seul pourra nous permettre de savoir ce qu'il en est vraiment.

\- Oui... s'il en a la moindre idée et qu'il est d'humeur à le faire. Soupira Zack.

Kadaj le regarda avec un peu de perplexité, le ton du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs semblait indiquer qu'il n'y croyait qu'à moitié.

\- Je pensais que tu serais plus optimiste... vous n'étiez pas dans le même camps ? S'étonna t'il.

\- Nous étions censé l'être, mais je me demande si en vérité Génésis n'a jamais été que dans un seul camps : le sien.

Kadaj fronça les sourcils, si même Zack n'avait pas la moindre confiance en cet homme, pas étonnant que ce dernier ait fait cavalier seul.

\- Et c'est si mal que cela ? Demanda t'il. Je veux dire, après tout, si personne ne lui faisait confiance... pourquoi aurait il agi autrement ?

Zack lui fit face, les sourcils froncés.

\- On lui faisait confiance ! Angeal et Sephiroth avaient confiance en lui ! Ils le tenaient pour un ami, et lui les a conduits à la folie et à la mort. Dit il d'un ton presque rageur.

Kadaj haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé, mais à moins qu'il ne les ait tués lui même, ce qui ne semble pas être le cas, je ne crois pas qu'on puisse dire qu'il soit totalement responsable de leurs actes. Il les a peut être perturbés, mais ils ont choisi de le croire et d'agir...

Le visage de Zack se fit sombre, ses ailes se déployèrent dans son dos.

Salva les rejoignit et les regarda avec sévérité.

\- Vous n'allez pas remettre ça j'espère ! Zack, tu viens juste de blesser Angeal, tu as l'intention de recommencer avec Kadaj ? Cela ne t'a donc pas servi de leçon ?

Zack pâlit et fit disparaître ses ailes, les larmes aux yeux, il se tourna vers Angeal. Le blessé était toujours inconscient, il ne pouvait donc pas se douter de ce qui venait de se produire, mais Zack ne s'en sentait pas moins terriblement coupable.

\- Non... je préfère mourir à nouveau que de faire plus de mal.

Il se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil et laissa couler ses larmes.

Si le sort d'Angeal reposait sur les épaules de Génésis, pouvait il encore se permettre d'espérer ?

Kadaj le considéra un moment, puis haussa les épaules, si Zack avait l'intention de baisser les bras, ce n'était pas son cas. Il y avait trop de points qui lui semblaient encore pour le moins suspects, à commencer par la facilité avec laquelle Génésis et ses hommes avaient réussi à enlever les deux enfants dragons, il était aussi troublé par la façon dont les deux gosses s'étaient planqués sur Génésis. Il y avait quelque chose de pas clair dans cette histoire, il en avait le pressentiment.

Il se tourna vers Salva.

\- Vous qui êtes née sur ce monde, qui y vivez depuis longtemps, vous connaissez sans doute ces deux dragons...

Salva se permit un sourire, pas de doute, Kadaj savait y faire et analyser la situation.

\- En effet, je connais leur histoire, à défaut de le connaître eux personnellement. À l'origine, ils naissaient sous leur forme de dragon, ces dragons là sont différents de ceux qui sont devenus tes amis, ils ne vivent pas aussi longtemps, mais à chaque fois qu'ils meurent, leurs corps se dissolvent, laissant derrière eux deux œufs d'où sortent les dragons suivants. Lesquels ont dans leur mémoire les souvenirs des dragons précédents. Pendant des millénaires ils ont éclos aux côtés d'autres dragons, mais un jour des humains se sont emparés des œufs et depuis lors, ces deux dragons éclosent sous forme humaine, leurs œufs s'ouvrant en présence d'humains, ils en adoptent la forme.

Kadaj haussa les sourcils, surpris par cette information. Ces deux dragons étaient visiblement à part.

\- Et ils ne peuvent plus reprendre leur forme de dragon ?

\- Nous l'ignorons, cela fait des siècles que les gens de Wutaï les gardent précieusement, afin qu'ils demeurent humains. Peut être ne le peuvent ils plus effectivement... à moins que le souvenir de leur véritable apparence ne se soit effacée de leur mémoire.

\- Mais, si ces deux dragons sont pratiquement un trésor national, comment se fait il que ce Génésis ait pu s'en emparer ? Puisque lorsqu'ils meurent de nouveaux œufs apparaissent, qui donnent naissance à d'autres dragons... ils auraient pu les tuer avant qu'ils ne tombent entre les mains de leurs assaillants.

\- Je n'ai pas de réponse à cette question. Je présume que même des prêtres du Wutaï n'ont pas le cœur assez dur pour tuer des enfants qu'ils ont élevés depuis la naissance.

\- Ou alors, tout cela n'était qu'un piège, et Génésis y a plongé la tête la première. Ironisa Kadaj.

Zack releva brusquement la tête et lui adressa un regard noir, qui ne fit ni chaud ni froid à celui à qui il s'adressait.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas le genre de chose que vous avez envie d'entendre, mais si on prend le temps d'y réfléchir, n'est-ce pas après cette mission qu'il a commencé à se comporter curieusement et qu'il a semé le trouble autour de lui ?

Zack le considéra d'un air interdit. Maintenant que Kadaj le soulignait, c'était une explication qui se tenait, c'était effectivement après une mission au Wutaï que Génésis avait commencé à perdre pied. Mais si Kadaj avait raison, alors tous les événements qu'il avait vu se produire, tout cela était le fait du Wutaï. La désertion de Génésis, la folie de Sephiroth, la mort d'Angeal... tout cela avait été orchestré par ces deux enfants dragons. C'était d'un machiavélisme terrifiant et cela n'avait pas suffit à sauver ce pays.

Mais cette action avait elle pour but de sauver le pays ou s'agissait il d'une vengeance ?

Zack préférait se dire qu'il s'agissait d'un acte désespéré, seulement le fait de deux enfants effrayés d'avoir été enlevés, que quelque chose de prévu depuis longtemps.

Il n'en restait pas moins qu'ils étaient probablement toujours en compagnie de Génésis, et qu'il fallait au plus vite les éloigner de lui.

S'ils avaient été capables d'entraîner autant de catastrophes, de quoi d'autres étaient ils capables ? Il valait mieux qu'ils soient écartés de Génésis.

\- Nous devons aller les séparer de lui, avant qu'ils ne le reprennent sous leur contrôle ! S'exclama t'il avec un peu d'angoisse.

Il vit Kadaj hausser les épaules, une expression presque agacée sur le visage.

\- Franchement, depuis le temps qu'ils sont avec lui, s'ils avaient l'intention de nuire à nouveau, ce serait déjà fait. Déclara le plus jeune frère de Sephiroth.

 _À suivre_


	35. Chapter 35

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est une histoire annexe de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden.**

* * *

 **Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique**

 **Chapitre 35**

 _An 2010_

Zack secoua la tête, il avait du mal à croire que Kadaj puisse être dans le vrai, même s'il était prêt à tout pour aider Angeal, il redoutait de se retrouver face à Génésis.

Plusieurs années s'étaient écoulées depuis leur dernière rencontre, et il ignorait ce que le première classe au manteau rouge avait bien pu devenir pendant ce laps de temps. Génésis était il seulement encore en vie ? Rien n'était moins certain.

Il tourna la tête pour contempler le visage d'Angeal.

Il répugnait à partir, surtout pour se lancer sur la piste de Génésis. Il ne voulait pas laisser son mentor ainsi.

Salva posa la main sur son bras, attirant son attention.

\- Zack, il ne sera pas seul, crois moi, je te donne ma parole que nous allons veiller sur lui. Il mérite tout notre respect, tu ne crois pas ? Tu lui seras plus utile si tu accompagne Kadaj dans sa quête de ces deux dragons et de celui qui les porte sans le savoir. Même si tu as des doutes sur l'ami de ton mentor, ne mérite t'il pas que tu lui accordes le bénéfice du doute ? N'as tu pas prié pour son salut, alors que vous vous affrontiez ?

Zack baissa les yeux devant elle, il ne pouvait pas nier, mais pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à oublier que par la suite, alors qu'il repensait aux événements qui avaient conduit à sa mort et à son arrivée dans la rivière de la vie, mais également à celle d'Angeal, il n'avait pas manqué de réaliser que Génésis était au centre de tout ce qui s'était produit. C'étaient les mots de Génésis qui avaient semé le trouble dans les esprits d'Angeal et de Sephiroth, c'était donc par sa faute qu'ils s'étaient perdus et avaient fait tant de mal autour d'eux, en particulier Sephiroth. Il avait particulièrement du mal à accepter que le banoran roux soit toujours en vie, alors que les deux autres étaient morts. Zack ne parvenait pas à se défaire du sentiment que cela était tout de même injuste.

\- Je veux bien, mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où il se trouve à présent. Répondit il.

\- Moi, je peux vous montrer où vous devez chercher, mais cela sera risqué. Affirma paisiblement Salva. Il est traqué et la créature qui est après lui n'appréciera pas du tout votre intervention.

Kadaj et Zack la considérèrent avec inquiétude, ce qu'elle venait de dire n'avait rien de rassurant.

\- Une créature traque Génésis ? S'étonna Zack. Pour quelle raison ?

\- Elles estiment qu'il les a trahies.

Zack et Kadaj comprenaient de moins en moins, elle leur avait tout d'abord parlé d'une créature, et à présent, ces propos laissaient entendre qu'il y avait plusieurs personnes lancées après le banoran roux.

\- Vous pourriez être plus claire ? Combien de personnes en ont après lui au final ? S'agaça Kadaj.

\- Je crois que le mieux serait que je vous montre en quoi consiste la trahison de Génésis et pourquoi cela lui est si âprement reproché. Déclara Salva.

Elle leur fit signe de s'approcher et déclencha une vision.

Sous les yeux attentifs de Zack et de Kadaj le passé se dévoila.

 _Génésis venait de mettre à mort ses propres parents, emporté par la rage qu'avait éveillée en lui le fait qu'ils ne lui aient jamais révélé la vérité concernant sa naissance._

 _Sa mère l'avait supplié de l'épargner, arguant qu'elle attendait un enfant, mais Génésis n'avait pas retenu sa main meurtrière pour autant. Il se moquait bien de tuer un enfant à naître en même temps que la femme qui lui avait donné le jour. Pour lui il valait bien mieux que cet enfant ne naisse jamais, cela lui épargnerait une existence semblable à la sienne._

 _La seule preuve de respect qu'il leur accorda fut de les ensevelir hâtivement. Leurs tombes refermées il s'en détourna et n'y pensa plus._

 _Les heures et les jours passèrent, les bombes et les flammes ravagèrent la petite ville, dans les tombes les corps des deux victimes de Génésis furent épargnés par la destruction._

 _De nombreux jours après le drame et la destruction, la terre de l'une des deux tombes fut écartée par des mains fébriles, creusant depuis l'intérieur de la sépulture improvisée. Celle qui avait été la mère de Génésis se hissa hors du trou et se laissa tomber un peu plus loin. Dans son ventre gonflé par la naissance toute proche l'enfant qu'elle portait s'agita quelque peu avant de s'immobiliser. La femme porta les mains sur son ventre, en un geste machinal pour caresser l'être à venir qui lui avait permis de survivre. Jenova avait des projets pour cet enfant et avait fait en sorte de les préserver toutes les deux._

 _La veuve regarda autour d'elle, encore un peu égarée, puis son regard tout d'abord flou se fit plus net et la haine y fit son apparition. Maintenant, elle se souvenait de ce qui lui était arrivé, de la façon dont son propre fils s'était retourné contre elle et son mari, les tuant sans la moindre pitié, sans même avoir pitié de l'enfant qu'elle portait, malgré l'innocence de ce dernier._

 _Non... cet ingrat n'était pas son fils, il n'était même pas utile à l'entité qui leur avait sauvé la vie, à l'enfant qu'elle portait et à elle. Il était un échec, une erreur de parcours qu'il convenait de punir. Elle se jurait de s'y employer, dès que l'enfant qu'elle attendait serait né et en âge de se passer d'elle. Elle n'était pas pressée, elle pouvait attendre, ne disait on pas que la vengeance était un plat qui se mange froid ?_

Zack sentit un frisson des plus désagréables le parcourir, et, à voir la brusque pâleur du visage de Kadaj, l'adolescent n'était pas plus vaillant que lui à présent.

Ce qu'ils venaient de voir était bien pire que le pire des cauchemars qu'ils aient pu faire, Jenova avait réussi à survivre dans le corps de la mère de Génésis, ou du moins, une part d'elle même l'avait fait. Pire encore, elle avait engendré un autre enfant. Même s'il n'avait pas encore dix ans, il n'en restait pas moins porteur des cellules de la calamité, donc une menace potentielle à ne pas négliger et que dire de la femme emplie de haine qui lui avait permis de venir au monde ?

Aucun des deux n'aimeraient être à la place de Génésis, Salva disait vrai, il était traqué par de redoutables créatures : sa propre mère que Jenova avait visiblement dépouillée de toute humanité, et Jenova elle même à travers elle.

Kadaj se mordit les lèvres à s'en faire saigner.

Lui qui espérait ne plus jamais avoir à faire à Jenova... il allait devoir se risquer à la contrarier... cela n'était pas loin de le terrifier.

Même s'il savait à présent qu'il n'était en rien son fils, qu'il ne lui devait rien, sinon de bien mauvais moments, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la craindre.

Il avait été si faible face à elle et à ses mensonges... serait il de taille à lui tenir tête s'ils devaient se retrouver en présence ?

Alors qu'il n'était pas loin de se mettre à trembler, il sentit brusquement des bras l'enlacer avec douceur. Tournant la tête il vit le visage attentif de Soren penché vers lui.

\- Tu ne seras pas seul Kadaj, nous serons avec toi, Ajilu, Sand et moi. Assura le dragon de lumière.

Ses bras étaient chauds et solides autour du corps de Kadaj, sa présence était rassurante et lui permis de se détendre un peu.

Le dragon avait raison, il ne serait pas seul pour affronter ce qui l'attendait, même s'il avait quelques doutes concernant l'implication de Sand, il ne voulait pas douter de la sincérité de Soren et de sa fidélité, il voulait bien croire également qu'Ajilu se tiendrait à ses côtés s'il en avait besoin.

Zack les regarda avec un peu d'envie, il aurait bien aimé avoir lui aussi des dragons pour lui prêter main forte. Quelque part, ce n'était pas très juste que Kadaj et Génésis aient cette chance et qu'il en soit privé. Il n'était pas vraiment jaloux, mais il n'aurait pas dit non à un avantage de ce genre.

Comme si elle avait lu ses pensées Salva l'enlaça et posa sa joue sur son épaule.

\- Ne crains rien Zack, tu n'auras pas besoin de dragons pour te seconder, tu auras bien mieux que cela, tu peux me croire. Lui souffla t'elle à l'oreille avant de le relâcher et se s'écarter comme si de rien n'était.

Zack la considéra en silence, se demandant ce qu'elle entendait par là et ce qui pourrait bien être bien mieux que trois dragons.

Il ne posa cependant pas de questions, il saurait en temps voulu, il l'espérait tout du moins.

\- Bien, si vous êtes décidés, je peux vous envoyer là où vous trouverez des gens qui sauront vous aider à découvrir où peut bien être Génésis. Déclara Salva.

Kadaj et Zack la regardèrent avec un peu de réticence. Outre le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment pressés de se frotter à Jenova, l'idée de devoir dépendre d'inconnus pour parvenir à leurs fins ne les enchantait guère.

Salva le comprit sans peine et son visage se fit sévère.

\- Je sais que vous n'appréciez pas cette condition, mais elle n'est pas négociable, sans leur aide vous ne trouverez pas Génésis. Affirma t'elle froidement.

Elle préférait mettre les choses au point sans tarder, que de les laisser se perdre dans des espoirs vains et les voir gaspiller un temps précieux.

Kadaj grinça des dents, seuls les bras de Soren, toujours enroulés autour de lui, le retinrent de tourner les talons et de partir.

Sand et Ajilu venaient de les rejoindre, à temps pour entendre les derniers mots de Salva. Sand ne manqua pas de sauter sur l'occasion.

\- On dirait qu'il n'est plus aussi famille d'un seul coup. Laissa tomber le dragon de la terre avec ironie.

\- Ne commence pas Sand. Susurra Ajilu sans même prendre la peine de se tourner vers lui, ce qui n'était pas nécessaire, son ton suffisait amplement à faire passer le message.

\- Ajilu a raison. Décréta Salva qui ne tenait plus à voir le dragon de la terre se conduire de la sorte. Je te conseille vivement de changer d'attitude avec mon petit fils, si tu ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive ce qu'il est arrivé à la sœur de Soren.

Sand se détourna avec humeur, contrarié par la remontrance. Il garda cependant le silence, il ne tenait nullement à tester les limites de la patience de la fille de Minerva. Il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle était tout à fait à même de tenir parole et de l'éliminer si il continuait à lui déplaire.

Ajilu tourna son regard pâle vers Salva.

\- Vous nous envoyez, alors que nous ne sommes pas au complet ? S'étonna t'il.

\- Le nouveau dragon n'est pas encore disponible. Répondit Salva d'un ton plus doux que celui qu'elle avait employé pour parler à Sand. Mais soyez sans crainte, vous aurez des alliés, et je ne parle pas seulement des gens que vous allez rejoindre.

\- Les deux dragons que nous devons trouver ? Questionna Ajilu avec une pointe d'espoir.

Il était toujours curieux de rencontrer des membres de son espèce, et plus encore depuis qu'il avait appris que ces deux là n'étaient pas exactement comme eux.

Salva se permit un sourire.

\- Non... dit elle en se tournant vers Kael qui venait de faire son apparition.

Ce dernier portait une épée, pour l'instant encore au fourreau, qu'il tendit à Zack.

\- Tu auras besoin d'une arme, voici celle que Minerva te confie.

Zack prit l'épée et commença à la tirer hors du fourreau avec précaution. Il remarqua avec un peu de surprise que quatre gemmes étaient incrustées dans la lame, un diamant, un saphir, une émeraude et un rubis. L'épée en elle même était étrange, il n'en reconnaissait pas le métal, il s'agissait d'un matériau à la fois sombre et brillant, à la couleur changeante. Intrigué Zack passa un doigt sur la lame et la découvrit chaude sous sa peau.

\- Prends en grand soin, ce n'est pas une arme comme les autres. Déclara gravement Kael. Elle regroupe les précédentes armes de Gaïa.

Zack le regarda sans comprendre. Même s'il était déjà mort lorsque les armes en question avaient le plus fait parler d'elle, il n'était pas sans savoir de quoi il s'agissait et il s'étonnait des propos de son aïeul. Il glissa à nouveau l'épée dans le fourreau, soudain quelque peu nerveux.

\- Comment cela ? Demanda Kadaj intrigué.

Pour lui il ne s'agissait que d'une épée comme les autres, avec en prime des pierres précieuses sur la lame, ce qu'il jugeait en vérité quelque peu ridicule, au premier choc elles risquaient de s'en déloger et d'être perdues. Il ne voyait pas quel guerrier cesserait de combattre pour ramasser des joyaux, si précieux soient ils. Seul un fou suicidaire agirait de la sorte, et son espérance de vie serait sans doute fortement réduite.

Kael esquissa un demi sourire.

\- Tire à nouveau l'épée et nomme l'une des pierres. Dit il à Zack. Tu peux même toutes les nommer si cela te fait plaisir.

Zack fit ce qu'il disait, tirant l'épée il articula le nom des quatre pierres.

L'effet ne tarda pas, les gemmes se mirent à luire et disparurent de la lame, quatre flammes tournoyaient désormais autour de Zack, de la même couleur que les pierres qui venaient de disparaître, puis quatre personnes se matérialisèrent, s'agenouillant devant Zack. Deux hommes et deux femmes. Leurs habits étaient assortis à leurs chevelures aux couleurs éclatantes. Le plus grand des deux hommes était vêtu de blanc et sa longue chevelure nattée était tout aussi immaculée. Lorsqu'il leva la tête pour fixer Zack, son regard brillant était tout aussi blanc que celui de Zack lorsque ce dernier se transformait, mais des éclats de lumière multicolores y jouait. Il avait la peau brune, ce qui renforçait la blancheur de sa tenue, de sa chevelure et de ses yeux.

L'autre homme, plus mince et à la peau plus claire, était vêtu de bleu, sa chevelure azurée était coupée court et bouclait autour de son visage, son regard d'un bleu profond était quelque peu malicieux, mais si on y regardait de plus près, il y avait une ombre de peur qui s'y accrochait. Il semblait plus inquiet et nerveux que celui aux cheveux blancs.

La femme en rouge, aux cheveux écarlates et aux yeux d'un carmin presque noir, semblait indifférente, sa chevelure était réunie en une queue de cheval qui lui balayait les épaules à chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait. Silencieuse, presque dédaigneuse, elle fixait Zack de son regard sombre et insondable.

Le dernier membre du groupe, la femme en vert, aux yeux aux couleurs de jeunes feuilles et à la chevelure tombant librement dans son dos, en une verte vague soyeuse, évoquait la joie de vivre et l'enthousiasme. Tout en elle trahissait l'énergie qui l'habitait. Elle s'était agenouillée comme les autres, mais il était clair qu'elle peinait à tenir en place.

Zack les étudia attentivement, se demandant ce que tout cela signifiait. Même s'il avait espéré avoir l'équivalent des dragons de Kadaj, il n'aurait jamais cru l'obtenir si vite, encore moins de cette façon. Il était troublé par la situation et par l'aspect des membres du quatuor. Il avait compris à qui il avait à faire, mais il n 'aurait jamais imaginé qu'ils puissent ressembler à des humains. Ceux qui lui en avaient parlé avaient décrit des monstres immenses, effrayants et très dangereux.

La femme aux cheveux verts se mit à rire, visiblement très amusée par son expression.

\- Il ne sait pas du tout qui nous sommes. Lança t'elle à ses compagnons.

L'homme aux cheveux bleus laissa échapper un profond soupir et secoua la tête, il tourna les yeux vers Salva et Kael.

\- Vous n'avez pas pris le temps de lui dire alors ? Questionna t'il.

\- Nous pensions que vous pouviez vous en charger. Répondit Salva.

L'homme aux cheveux bleus soupira à nouveau.

Zack fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne suis pas totalement stupide, vous êtes les armes de Gaïa, Diamant, Saphir, Rubis et Émeraude. Dit il. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi vous m'êtes confiés...

\- Vous avez besoin de notre aide, pas vrai ? Dit gaiement l'arme Émeraude. Cela tombe bien, nous n'avons rien à faire en ce moment. Pa contre, nous vous demanderons quelque chose en échange.

Zack la considéra avec un peu d'inquiétude.

\- Ne faites donc pas cette tête, rit l'arme Émeraude, nous n'allons pas vous demander votre âme ou un truc approchant, seulement de nous trouver de nouveaux noms.

Zack réprima une grimace. Leur trouver des noms... rien que cela... comment il allait faire ?

Il regarda à nouveau les quatre armes, puis une idée lui vint.

Il se tourna d'abord vers l'arme Diamant.

\- Vous serez Névé. Dit il d'un ton assuré.

Il regarda ensuite l'arme Saphir.

\- Vous, vous serez Cyan.

L'arme Saphir soupira mais ne protesta pas.

Zack se tourna vers l'arme Rubis.

\- Vous vous serez Garance.

Il termina par l'arme Émeraude.

\- Et vous, vous serez Jade.

L'arme Émeraude se remit à rire et battit des mains.

\- On ne peut pas dire que cela soit follement original, sauf peut être Névé... mais ça me plaît.

Kadaj suivait les échanges avec intérêt. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'étaient ces quatre personnes, ni ce qu'étaient exactement les armes, mais au vu de la réaction de Zack, ce n'étaient visiblement pas des individus inoffensifs. Il tourna la tête vers ses dragons.

\- Est-ce que cela va bien se passer ? Demanda t'il à Soren.

\- Comment cela ? S'étonna Soren doucement.

Kadaj désigna discrètement les quatre armes de Zack. Soren sourit et inclina la tête.

\- Ne te fais pas de soucis, nous nous connaissons bien eux et nous. Nous avons passé pas mal de temps à nous côtoyer.

Kadaj le considéra avec un air intrigué.

\- Je t'en parlerai un autre jour. Assura Soren. Pour le moment, nous allons devoir nous préparer à partir à la recherche de Génésis Raphsodos.

Le regard de Kadaj se fit plus sombre.

\- Oui... murmura t'il. Et nous risquons de nous retrouver à devoir affronter Jenova.

Les bras de Soren se resserrèrent affectueusement autour de la taille de Kadaj.

\- N'aie pas peur, tous ensembles, nous serons de taille à lui faire face. Assura doucement le dragon.

À suivre


	36. Chapter 36

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est une histoire annexe de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden.**

* * *

 **Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique**

 **Chapitre 36**

 _An 2010_

Kadaj se détendit, réconforté par les mots et le contact des bras de Soren.

Même s'il n'osait pas encore le reconnaître, le dragon et lui étaient devenus très proches au fil du temps, à tel point que parfois, lorsqu'ils étaient séparés, il ressentait comme un manque.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps. Déclara Salva. Zack, tu peux renvoyer les armes à leur état premier, ce sera plus simple dans un premier temps. Ce n'est bien sur qu'un conseil, tu es seul à pouvoir en décider.

Zack hocha la tête, conscient qu'elle avait raison, s'ils devaient rencontrer d'éventuels alliés, mieux valait faire profil bas, tant qu'il n'y avait pas de péril évident, il n'avait pas l'intention de faire appel à ceux qu'on lui confiait.

Il se tourna vers les armes et ces dernières disparurent docilement, regagnant l'épée qu'il accrocha dans son dos machinalement. C'était un geste qu'il avait fait si souvent qu'il ne réfléchissait plus avant de l'accomplir.

Kadaj s'arracha à contre cœur aux bras de Soren, il n'était plus temps de se laisser aller, la situation était sérieuse. Non seulement ils étaient sur le point de s'élancer vers l'inconnu, mais en plus Jenova était peut être au bout du chemin.

Tout cela pour retrouver un homme dont il n'avait que faire... pourquoi se mêlait il de tout ceci ?

Il se mordit les lèvres. Après tout, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire qu'Angeal soit en sale état ? Il ne lui devait rien... enfin, presque rien...

Bon, d'accord, il lui devait tout de même une certaine gratitude, mais cette gratitude valait elle qu'il risque le peu de vie qu'il ait encore ?

Zack fronça les sourcils, comme s'il suivait sans peine le fil des pensées de l'adolescent aux cheveux argentés.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de venir si tu n'en as pas envie. Murmura t'il d'un ton qui se voulait neutre.

Kadaj cilla. Même si Zack lui offrait une porte de sortie, une possibilité de se soustraire à ce qui se présageait, il avait pleinement conscience qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le faire.

\- Je crois que si, ironisa t'il, si Angeal se réveille pendant que tu seras en vadrouille, il va vouloir savoir où tu es parti, je n'ai aucune envie d'être dans les parages et de devoir lui expliquer. Et puis, il y a des dragons à retrouver, ça m'intéresse.

Zack sourit et se tourna vers Salva.

\- Je crois que nous sommes prêts. Lui dit il.

Salva lui rendit son sourire et les transporta dans une forêt du continent de l'est. La luxuriance des arbres autour d'eux étonna Kadaj qui n'était encore jamais vu ce continent. Même s'ils étaient en hiver la température restait douce et agréable.

L'adolescent regarda autour de lui. Salva était repartie sans attendre, les laissant se débrouiller. Il se tourna alors vers Zack.

\- On fait quoi maintenant ?

Zack n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Lui même connaissait mal ce continent.

\- Nous ne sommes pas très loin des ruines de Mideel. Affirma Soren en se matérialisant à leurs côtés. Nous devrions nous y rendre. Je peux me tromper, mais je crois que nous n'avons pas été conduits ici par hasard.

\- Les ruines de Mideel ? Releva Kadaj intrigué.

\- Mideel était une petite ville réputée pour ses sources thermales, la rivière de la vie affleurait à cet endroit, elle a été ravagée par une catastrophe naturelle. Les survivants ont préféré partir. Expliqua Zack.

Pour ne pas ajouter à la tension latente, il ne précisa pas que la catastrophe en question était le fait d'une arme. Il avait conscience que cela n'était probablement pas un souvenir dont ses armes avaient envie de se rappeler.

Guidés par Soren ils franchirent la distance qui les séparait des vestiges de la petite ville en question.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent la forêt ils eurent la surprise de découvrir des bâtiments visiblement habitables, bien loin des ruines qu'ils s'attendaient à voir.

\- C'est bien préservé pour une ville en ruines. Ironisa Kadaj. Ce ne devait pas être une bien grosse catastrophe...

Zack fronça les sourcils et l'obligea à revenir à l'abri des arbres.

Tout cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Son instinct de soldat lui soufflait qu'il valait mieux se montrer prudent et repérer les lieux avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

Kadaj ne protesta pas, la tension de Zack, son regard et son expression lui avait ôté tout désir d'ironiser ou de protester.

Au bout d'un moment ils virent des enfants sortir d'un bâtiment, bientôt suivis par plusieurs femmes qui veillaient visiblement sur eux, mais aucun homme n'était avec eux.

Zack ne savait ce qu'il convenait de faire, il était surpris de découvrir que Mideel avait été reconstruit et était habité à nouveau. Il avait le sentiment que se montrer n'était pas la chose à faire.

Alors qu'il hésitait une ombre passa au dessus d'eux.

Kadaj et lui levèrent les yeux pour découvrir ce qui venait de les survoler.

Ils ne virent rien, mais d'un seul coup deux hommes surgirent de la forêt, les considérant avec attention.

L'un des deux était visiblement d'origine wutaïenne, avec ses longs cheveux noirs et ses yeux ambrés qui les considéraient avec méfiance. Le second avait les cheveux bruns, un peu plus courts et des yeux gris au regard chaleureux.

\- Qu'avons nous là ? Plaisanta t'il. Des visiteurs ? Voila qui est surprenant...

Il considéra Zack en plissant les yeux.

\- Ne nous sommes pas déjà rencontrés ?

Zack le regarda, la gorge un peu nouée par l'angoisse.

En effet, ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés, bien des années plus tôt, alors que lui même n'était encore qu'un enfant. Malgré le temps écoulé, il se souvenait de cette rencontre.

Il se souvenait parfaitement des deux hommes. Le brun était un ancien membre du SOLDAT, le wutaïen était son compagnon. La SHINRA avait voulu faire d'eux des sujets d'expérience, mais ils s'étaient évadés, avec la complicité de plusieurs personnes.

Le regard du brun s'éclaira, un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Je me souviens maintenant ! Ren ! C'est le gosse qui a participé à notre évasion !

Le wutaïen soupira et secoua la tête avec accablement, regardant son compagnon comme s'il était en présence d'un enfant particulièrement lent à la détente.

\- Au risque de t'étonner, j'avais déjà compris...

Le brun ne se formalisa pas des propos, il était habitué aux piques de ce genre. Il était de toute façon déjà tourné vers Kadaj.

\- Par contre, je ne crois pas avoir déjà croisé la route de ce jeune homme... même s'il y a indéniablement une certaine ressemblance avec un général de ma connaissance.

Kadaj grimaça de dépit, il n'appréciait guère qu'on mentionne le fait qu'il présentait une quelconque ressemblance avec Sephiroth. Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il pouvait se glorifier, surtout considérant ce à quoi il avait participé lorsqu'il obéissait à Jenova.

\- Kadaj est le demi frère de Sephiroth. Expliqua Zack.

\- Il me semble qu'il n'est pas enchanté de l'être. Commenta le wutaïen.

\- Il a traversé quelques périodes assez pénibles, mais c'est du passé à présent. Continua Zack.

\- En attendant que ça recommence... maugréa Kadaj en songeant aux raisons de leur présence.

Les deux hommes le considérèrent avec un peu de perplexité.

\- Si vous nous disiez pourquoi vous êtes ici... dit le wutaïen.

Alors qu'il terminait sa phrase Ajilu se matérialisa entre lui et Kadaj, ses yeux presque aveugles écarquillés. Le dragon albinos prit plusieurs profondes inspirations, comme s'il cherchait à ressentir une odeur qui l'avait poussé à sortir sans prévenir.

\- Ajilu ? S'étonna Kadaj qui ne l'avait encore jamais vu se comporter de la sorte.

Ajilu ne répondit pas immédiatement, il fit un pas en direction du wutaïen et renifla à nouveau, visiblement concentré sur cette action.

Zack et Kadaj virent le wutaïen se tendre et reculer, mais Ajilu le suivit, obstiné et agité comme il n'avait pas l'habitude de l'être.

Soren le rejoignit, posant la main sur le bras du dragon des airs il l'obligea à s'arrêter.

\- Ajilu, calme toi et dis nous ce qui t'arrive.

\- C'est l'un des nôtres Soren ! Tu ne sens pas ?

Soren sursauta et se tourna vers le wutaïen qui les regardait froidement.

\- Vous êtes un dragon ? Questionna Soren avec surprise.

\- Par mon père, ma mère était humaine. Soupira Ren.

Il aurait préféré passer sous silence ce détail. Non qu'il ait honte de ses origines, mais parce qu'il n'était pas un dragon à part entière et qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à se transformer totalement. S'il pouvait sortir ses ailes et remplacer ses dents par des crocs et ses ongles par des griffes, il ne se voyait donc pas comme un véritable dragon. Il ne tenait pas non plus à s'étaler sur ses capacités. Son père était à part et il avait hérité de cette particularité.

\- Ce que je suis n'est pas important. Dit il avec froideur. Je doute fort que vous soyez venu pour moi. Alors, je vais répéter ma question, pourquoi êtes vous ici ?

\- Nous cherchons Genesis Rhapsodos. Expliqua Zack.

Ren et son compagnon échangèrent un regard.

\- Il n'est pas ici. Affirma finalement le brun.

\- La fille de Minerva pense que vous pouvez nous aider à le retrouver. Affirma Kadaj. Inutile d'essayer de nous mener en bateau, elle n'a aucune raison de nous avoir menti.

Zack réprima un soupir, Kadaj avait fait des progrès, mais niveau diplomatie, ce n'était pas encore ça...

\- Et pourquoi cherchez vous Genesis Rhapsodos ? Questionna Ren avec une visible méfiance.

\- Il aurait deux dragons avec lui. Expliqua Zack, espérant que le fait que des dragons soient concernés influence la décision des deux hommes.

\- Nous n'avons vu aucun dragon à ses côtés. Affirma le brun, révélant de la sorte qu'ils avaient bel et bien croisé la route du disparu.

\- Sarge ! Pourquoi ne leur dis tu pas carrément où il se trouve ? Le réprimanda Ren.

\- Allons, ils sont de notre côté, et de toute façon, vu leur caractère, ils ne vont pas lâcher l'affaire avant d'avoir mis la main sur lui, alors autant les aider. De toute manière, je ne peux pas révéler ce que j'ignore.

\- Il n'empêche que tu en as déjà trop dit. Dit Ren avec mauvaise humeur.

\- Dans ce cas, autant que je continue. Genesis n'est pas ici, mais il reviendra tôt ou tard.

Zack et Kadaj le fixèrent avec un mélange d'espoir et de surprise.

\- Vous semblez très assuré de cela. Remarqua Kadaj.

\- Je le suis, il est très attaché à sa fille.

\- Sa... fille ? Genesis a une fille ?

Sarge hocha la tête pour confirmer la chose.

Zack était au comble de la stupeur. Il n'aurait jamais cru entendre un jour quelqu'un lui dire que le banoran roux était un père aimant. Comme quoi tout pouvait arriver.

\- Donc, il a une fille et elle est ici. Continua Kadaj.

\- Oui. Tout comme la notre. Sourit Sarge.

Kadaj le regarda, regarda Ren. Il avait beau savoir que les dragons étaient quelque peu différents des humains, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un d'entre eux puisse porter un enfant... à moins qu'il ait encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur eux, il ne voyait pas comment cela était possible.

\- Mais... vous êtes tous les deux des mâles... ne put se retenir de dire.

\- Quel brillant sens de l'observation. Ironisa Ren. Oui, nous sommes tous les deux des mâles, et non, aucun de nous n'a porté cette enfant dans son ventre, elle est le fruit de manipulations génétiques faites avec nos gênes combinés. Puisque nous en sommes à nous faire des révélations, autant satisfaire votre curiosité.

Il se tourna vers Soren et Ajilu qui se tenaient toujours non loin de lui.

\- Vous pourriez vous écarter ? J'ai peut être une part de sang de dragon, mais je ne suis pas l'un des vôtres, inutile de me coller de la sorte.

Soren baissa les yeux, gêné par les propos.

\- Je suis désolé... nous ne sommes pas nombreux... alors lorsque l'occasion nous est donnée de rencontrer d'autres dragons, nous avons tendance à nous enthousiasmer. Expliqua t'il avec une pointe de tristesse.

Sarge posa les mains sur les épaules de son compagnon, après s'être rapproché de lui.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être aussi dur avec eux, ils ne te veulent pas de mal. Fit il valoir.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'ils veulent qui me pose problème, c'est ce qu'ils sont.

Les yeux d'Ajilu s'emplirent de larmes, il s'évapora dans un sanglot, regagnant l'habit de Kadaj, lequel effleura avec douceur le symbole qui le représentait.

Kadaj était désolé pour le dragon albinos et assez remonté envers le wutaïen.

\- Vous n'étiez pas obligé de parler ainsi ! Je me demande ce qui vous pose véritablement problème... le fait qu'ils soient des dragons ou que vous ayez du sang de leur race ?

Le regard de Ren se posa sur lui, glacial.

\- Il y a des sujets qu'il vaut mieux ne pas aborder. Répondit il.

\- Tout comme il y a des choses à ne pas dire. Ricana Kadaj. Vous avez peiné l'un de mes dragons, je n'ai pas envie de l'oublier.

\- Un de vos dragons ? Releva Ren. Vos ? À vous entendre parler, on croirait qu'ils vous appartiennent.

Soren se rapprocha de Kadaj, se glissa derrière lui et l'enlaça. Son regard se riva à celui de Ren.

\- Il n'y a pas de honte à cela. Oui, nous appartenons à Kadaj, ainsi que le voulait Minerva et nous sommes fiers d'être ses dragons.

\- Parle pour toi. Grogna Sand en faisant son apparition.

Soren soupira, alors qu'il faisait tout pour calmer le jeu, il fallait que Sand vienne tout gâcher.

Ren eut un sourire sarcastique.

\- On dirait que cette appartenance ne fait pas l'unanimité.

\- Je ne suis pas ravi de dépendre de lui en effet, mais je ne peux nier être l'un de ses dragons. Mes amis le suivent, j'en fais autant, parce que c'est la chose à faire et que même si c'est un sale gosse insolent, il n'est plus aussi égoïste et désagréable que lorsqu'il est arrivé.

La réponse de Sand étonna tout le monde, surtout Kadaj qui s'était plus attendu à ce que le dragon de la terre ne cherche à l'enfoncer.

Sand qui venait de se tourner vers lui eut un sourire étrange, lui fit un clin d'œil et s'évapora, reprenant sa place précédente.

L'esprit d'Ajilu toucha le sien peu après.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu défends Kadaj cette fois ? »

« Pas parce que je commence à l'apprécier, mais parce que je déteste que ce métis sans importance se soit permis de te faire de la peine. » répondit franchement Sand.

« Je ne crois pas qu'il soit un métis sans importance, il sent un peu comme nous, mais... »

« Mais ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop... il y a quelque chose de différent... je me demande quelles sont ses capacités. »

« Encore faut il qu'il en ait, certains métis en sont dépourvus. » commenta Sand avec une pointe de mépris.

Ren se détourna en serrant les dents. Il percevait parfaitement l'échange et il aurait préféré que cela ne soit pas le cas. Outre le fait que ce n'était pas très correct, il n'appréciait pas du tout les propos de Sand. Il était surpris d'être en mesure d'entendre ces deux dragons communiquer, il n'avait jamais capté la moindre pensée venant d'un être humain, pourquoi en allait il différemment avec les dragons ?

\- Ren ? S'inquiéta Sarge. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Non... tout va bien... répondit Ren avec effort, dans l'espoir de donner le change.

« Vous nous entendez ? » questionna la voix surprise d'Ajilu.

Ren ne répondit pas, espérant qu'en faisant cela il tromperait le dragon albinos.

Ajilu en fut plus attristé encore. Il se sentait attiré par ce métis farouche et méfiant. Il aurait voulu le rassurer, lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à se méfier d'eux, mais il ne savait comment faire pour y parvenir.

Il n'insista pas, ne voulant pas braquer totalement le dragon wutaïen.

Fort heureusement, Sand n'avait pas perçu ce que lui ressentait, cela éviterait qu'il ne se montre plus désagréable encore.

Il se réfugia dans l'abri rassurant de son propre esprit, s'isolant de tout le temps de réfléchir un peu.

Même si Ren refusait d'accepter le fait d'être un des leurs, il n'en était pas moins un dragon, peu importait qu'un seul de ses parents soit un dragon, peu importait qu'il soit né d'une humaine, il était un dragon à part entière. Même si pour l'heure il n'y croyait pas, Ajilu avait bien l'intention de ne pas le laisser se morfondre dans cet état incomplet. Il avait l'intuition que le wutaïen était lui aussi un dragon des airs. Peut être d'un genre différent du sien, mais un dragon des airs tout de même.

Il avait envie de le voir se dévoiler, de découvrir ses capacités et l'aider à développer ces dernières.

Zack toussota, pour attirer l'attention, conscient que les derniers échanges les avaient totalement détournés de ce pourquoi ils étaient là.

\- Pourrions nous rester jusqu'à ce que Genesis se montre ? Il est vraiment important pour nous de trouver les dragons qui sont avec lui.

\- Et pourquoi est-ce si important ? Vous voulez vous emparer d'eux aussi ? Demanda Ren avec un peu de rancœur.

Il n'était pas totalement convaincu que Kadaj n'ait pas réduit les trois dragons en esclavage, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

\- Nous avons besoin de leur aide pour soigner un ami blessé... son état est grave... expliqua Zack d'une voix un peu tremblante.

Il revit Angeal s'écrouler et ressentit à nouveau la honte et la douleur de se savoir responsable de ses blessures.

\- Cet ami, est-ce un des amis de Sephiroth ? Questionna Sarge d'un ton inquiet.

Son sourire s'était effacé et son regard gris démontrait l'authenticité de son implication.

\- Oui... il s'agit d'Angeal. Répondit Zack sans réfléchir.

Sarge se tendit et se détourna, le visage crispé.

Angeal... celui qu'il avait drogué dans un couloir, ainsi que le voulait le professeur qui avait fait de lui ce qu'il était.

Depuis qu'ils avaient fuit le bâtiment de la SHINRA, il n'avait plus eu l'occasion de croiser à nouveau la route du première classe dont il avait manqué ruiner la vie. Il avait appris avec tristesse son décès.

\- Je croyais qu'il était mort. Releva Ren en fronçant un peu plus les sourcils.

\- Il l'est, de ma main, mais Minerva a conservé son âme et être mort ne préserve pas de tout... on peut être blessé gravement... il y a des forces qui sont à même de mettre à mal une âme. Il en a affronté une, avec le courage qui est sien. Murmura Zack avec accablement.

Il espérait qu'on n'allait pas le forcer à en dire plus, il avait trop honte pour souhaiter avouer qu'il était coupable, que c'était lui à l'origine des blessures d'Angeal.

Il le ferait bien entendu, s'il n'avait d'autre choix, mais pour l'heure, il n'en avait pas l'intention.

Sarge regarda Ren d'un air implorant, le faisant soupirer.

\- Sarge...

\- Ren, tu sais ce que je lui ai fait... je n'aurai sans doute pas d'autre occasion de réparer.

\- Tu ne lui as rien fait ! C'était le professeur le seul responsable.

\- Mais c'est moi qui ait injecté le produit. Angeal aurait pu en mourir.

Ren était persuadé du contraire, mais il n'avait jamais réussi à en convaincre Sarge, à son grand dépit.

 _À suivre_


	37. Chapter 37

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est une histoire annexe de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden.**

* * *

 **Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique**

 **Chapitre 37**

 _An 2010_

Ren soupira et regarda Sarge avec accablement.

\- Je suppose que je ne parviendrai pas à te détourner... murmura t'il avec ennui.

Sarge lui adressa un sourire d'excuse.

\- Tu sais que c'est important pour moi. Dit il doucement.

\- Je le sais, en effet. Soupira Ren, maussade.

Sarge l'entoura de ses bras, sans plus prêter attention aux autres personnes présentes, mais Ren lui ne les oubliait pas et se dégagea vivement.

\- Sarge ! Nous ne sommes pas seuls !

\- Et alors ?

Ren le foudroya du regard et Sarge le relâcha à contre cœur.

\- Surtout dites nous si vous nous dérangeons... ironisa Kadaj en croisant les bras sur la poitrine.

Zack le saisit par le bras et l'entraîna vivement à l'écart, tout en surveillant Ren du coin de l'œil, redoutant sa réaction. Maintenant que les souvenirs lui revenaient, il savait à quel point le métis pouvait se montrer redoutable.

Soren les suivit et regagna l'habit de Kadaj.

\- Kadaj, ces types ont résisté à une troupe entière de miliciens, et Ren les a tous massacrés. Souffla t'il.

Kadaj haussa les épaules, visiblement peu impressionné par l'information.

\- Je croyais que toi aussi. Fit il remarquer.

\- Si j'avais pu les massacrer, je serai toujours en vie. Soupira t'il.

\- Pas forcément... franchement, je ne vois pas pourquoi ce type t'impressionne autant, il n'a rien fait que tu n'aies fait. Pour autant que j'ai pu voir, tu avais fait un vrai carnage toi aussi.

Zack le considéra avec un peu d'égarement, il n'avait jamais vu les choses sous cet angle, pour lui Ren-Qing était toujours l'être redoutable qu'il avait croisé alors qu'il était à peine sorti de l'enfance.

\- On dirait que tu as vraiment marqué ce garçon. Commenta Sarge en regardant les deux jeunes hommes qui discutaient un peu plus loin.

Ren leva les yeux au ciel, indiquant qu'il n'attachait aucune importance à cet état des choses.

Alors que Zack et Sarge s'efforçaient de trouver des arguments à même de convaincre, deux hommes firent leur apparition.

L'un des deux resta à l'ombre d'un arbre, se dissimulant à la vue des quatre autres, tandis que celui qui l'accompagnait se dirigeait sans se presser vers eux.

Zack, Ren-Qing et Sarge l'identifièrent immédiatement, même s'ils ne l'avaient pas vu depuis un moment.

\- Enoch ! S'exclama Sarge avec joie.

Kadaj étudia le nouveau venu avec curiosité, il ressentait une sensation étrange, comme si ce total inconnu n'en était pas un, comme s'ils avaient quelque chose en commun.

Zack qui avait ressenti à peu près la même chose, fronça les sourcils. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir eu des sensations de ce genre la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

\- Vous étiez encore trop jeune et trop imprégné par votre pseudo humanité. Dit calmement Enoch en se tournant vers lui après avoir salué Sarge avec respect.

Zack se raidit, mal à l'aise d'entendre ces propos. Il venait tout juste de découvrir qu'il n'était pas aussi humain qu'il le pensait, comment Enoch pouvait il savoir ?

Enoch le fixa avec calme.

\- Je le sais parce que j'ai tout de suite su que nous étions de la même race. Ceux de notre espèce savent se reconnaître.

oOo

Dans la rivière de la vie Minerva rejoignit Kael, les sourcils froncés et le visage réprobateur.

\- Il est encore en train de se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas ! Gronda t'elle avec une pointe de rancune très perceptible.

Kael laissa fuser un soupir et lui fit face.

\- Quand vas tu enfin lui pardonner ? Demanda t'il d'un ton sévère.

\- Quand il ne sera plus un immonde sac à puces se cachant sous l'aspect d'un être humain ? Répondit Minerva d'un ton acide.

Le regard de Kael flamboya, son aspect se modifia, sa haute taille se fit plus imposante encore, une fourrure bleu sombre couvrit son corps, tandis que des griffes noires faisaient leur apparition sur ses doigts et ses orteils, sa chevelure devint blanche, son visage se modifia lui aussi, un long museau remplaça sa bouche et son nez, des oreilles pointèrent au sommet de son crâne, ainsi que deux cornes noires impressionnantes.

\- Un sac à puces dis tu ? Un peu comme moi je présume... dit il d'une voix rauque.

Minerva se mordilla les lèvres, elle avait tendance à oublier que la mère de Kael était de la même race qu'Enoch. Il ne prenait que très rarement cette apparence, ce qui n'excusait pas pour autant qu'elle occulte cette réalité.

Tendant la main elle la posa sur le bras de son premier compagnon.

\- Je suis désolée, c'est juste que le revoir ranime en moi de fort mauvais souvenirs... murmura t'elle.

Lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée enceinte de lui, les autres Dieux avaient pris ombrage de leur relation et les avaient enfermés, Enoch avait été leur geôlier jusqu'à la naissance du bébé.

Tout jeune encore, il avait été rendu aveugle par celui qui lui avait confié cette mission, et ses autres sens avaient été augmentés, pour éviter qu'il ne reproduise les erreurs du précédent geôlier, lequel avait été empoisonné par le dernier prisonnier dont il avait eu la charge.

Minerva, qui ignorait alors la vérité sur les origines de Charun, s'était montrée très dure et insultante envers celui qui veillait sur eux.

Pourtant, le jeune geôlier faisait tout son possible pour adoucir leur captivité, mais cela ne suffisait pas pour que la Déesse oublie qu'elle était prisonnière et elle se déchaînait contre lui en parole chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient en présence.

Charun, détenu en d'autres pièces, n'était autorisé à la voir que trois heures par jour et ne parvenait pas à la convaincre de se montrer plus douce. Il n'osait pas lui avouer qu'il n'était pas très différent.

Enoch qui avait de la peine pour eux leur avait proposé de les laisser lui ôter la vie, mais ils avaient refusé, se doutant que cela ne servirait à rien.

Finalement, ils avaient tout de même du leur liberté à Enoch, ce dernier leur avait ouvert les portes de leurs prisons à la naissance de Briar, malgré les conséquences que cela aurait pour lui, prétextant que le nouveau né avait souhaité être libre et que ses parents le soient aussi, qu'il n'avait pas reçu d'ordres le concernant et ne pouvait donc pas le garder.

Il aurait sans doute payé cela de sa vie, si Charun ne l'avait pas emmené avec eux.

Minerva, rancunière, l'avait emprisonné sitôt en sécurité sur Gaïa, hors d'atteinte des autres Dieux et l'y aurait laissé à jamais, si Briar n'avait pas eu d'autres projets pour le captif.

Enoch avait été celui qui l'avait aidé à venir au monde, le premier à le tenir et un lien s'était noué entre eux.

Faute de parvenir à convaincre Minerva de libérer celui qui l'attirait, Briar s'était introduit dans la prison et y était resté jusqu'à ce qu'Enoch cesse de le fuir et devienne son compagnon.

C'était aussi cela que Minerva reprochait à Enoch, elle considérait qu'il lui avait pris son premier né.

\- Tu devrais lui être reconnaissant de ce qu'il fait au lieu de t'accrocher à un passé dont il n'est pas responsable. Déclara Kael. Tu peux aussi te réjouir qu'il soit Särne à part entière et qu'il ignore la rancune à long terme.

Minerva le regarda s'éloigner, avec l'impression que tout avait été dit.

Särne... Irréel... jamais le nom de ce peuple n'avait semblé plus approprié.

Elle frissonna.

Réduit à l'esclavage par les Dieux, le peuple Särne avait bien failli s'éteindre, mais il se renouvelait.

Elle enroula ses bras autour de son torse, essayant de ne pas penser à ce qui avait failli se produire, ce qui avait été évité, mais qui pouvait encore arriver. Ce qu'elle se refusait à dévoiler.

Parce que tous les Särnes n'étaient pas aussi incapables de rancune qu'on pouvait l'imaginer, ils avaient engendré une divinité destructrice que rien ne semblait parvenir à stopper.

Minerva ferma les yeux, amère.

Non, en vérité, les Särnes n'y étaient pour rien, c'étaient les Dieux qui étaient à l'origine de la naissance de Jenova, à force de plier le peuple Särne à leurs volontés et d'obliger ses membres à prendre d'autres aspects en profitant de leurs dons, de les transformer, jusqu'à leur faire oublier leurs origines parfois, ils avaient fini par faire naître cette créature dévastatrice, dont ils s'étaient débarrassée en l'exilant loin de chez eux. Une chance qu'elle ne soit pas aislingean, seulement Särne. Elle ne pouvait entrer dans les rêves, pas d'avantage dans la rivière de la vie.

oOo

Sur Gaïa l'homme qui se tenait à l'ombre des arbres se retira sans se faire remarquer, estimant finalement qu'il valait mieux qu'il ne se montre pas pour le moment. Il savait par expérience que sa vue entraînait chez certains des réactions très négatives.

Il regagna son refuge avec soulagement, d'un naturel timide et réservé, il ne se trouvait bien que chez lui, dans un cadre familier où rien ne viendrait le menacer en principe.

Il ferma la porte avec soin et se perdit dans ses pensées.

Ce qui était prévisible avait fini par se produire, des gens étaient parvenus jusqu'à leur refuge et avaient constaté que Mideel n'était pas la ville en ruines qu'elle était censée être.

Il allait devoir faire déménager ceux qui y vivaient, par prudence, ce qui voulait dire qu'il allait lui aussi devoir abandonner son foyer.

Une expression de pure tristesse se posa sur ses traits, repliant ses bras sur l'appui d'une fenêtre, il y appuya son menton et regarda au dehors.

Il avait eu le temps de voir la façon dont Soren se tenait aux côtés de Kadaj, il était souvent témoin de l'amour entre Ren-Qing et Sarge, mais lui, du fait de ses origines, restait seul.

Pour l'heure, il allait laisser le dragon noir et son compagnon régler la situation au mieux, il préférait ne pas intervenir à moins d'y être obligé.

L'intervention d'Enoch le soulageait, il le connaissait assez pour savoir que s'il était venu c'était pour apporter son aide et faire en sorte que tout se passe bien.

oOo

Kadaj considéra le dénommé Enoch avec une légère moue.

\- Et vous êtes de quelle race exactement ?

\- Je suis un Särne. Répondit doucement Enoch.

\- Jamais entendu parler. Grommela Kadaj.

Enoch se contenta de sourire et regarda Zack.

\- Donc, vous cherchez Genesis... c'est une mission délicate. Pensez vous être en mesure de lui venir en aide ?

\- On le saura que si on essaie. Ironisa Kadaj.

Enoch l'ignora, se concentrant sur Zack, attendant sa réponse avec patience.

\- Je pense que nous pouvons nous aider mutuellement, lui et nous. Dit finalement Zack.

Enoch approuva et sourit.

\- Venez avec moi dans ce cas, je vais vous conduire à lui.

Ren-Qing fronça les sourcils. Même s'il n'appréciait pas vraiment le banoran roux, il le considérait comme l'un des leurs et n'aimait pas qu'Enoch décide de l'exposer.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord. Protesta t'il.

Sarge posa la main sur sa nuque et la caressa doucement pour l'apaiser.

\- Fais lui confiance mon dragon.

Ren-Qing grogna et se détourna avec humeur.

Enoch adressa un regard de remerciement à Sarge, puis s'éloigna en compagnie de Zack et de Kadaj, lequel suivait en boudant un peu, vexé d'être ignoré par le Särne.

\- Et on va loin ? Demanda t'il au bout de quelques pas.

Enoch tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Un peu de patience jeune homme. Il est des routes longues et d'autres non, tout dépend de ceux qui les empruntent.

Kadaj le regarda d'un air méfiant, se demandant ce qu'il voulait dire par ce genre de propos incompréhensibles.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas parler clairement ? S'agaça t'il.

\- Je crois que mes propos sont très clairs. Regardez autour de vous. Sourit Enoch.

Kadaj fit ce qu'il lui disait et se rendit compte que le décor autour d'eux avait changé, la forêt avait laissé place à une plaine et quelques collines, il y avait bien quelques arbres, mais plus aucune trace de la forêt, la température avait changée elle aussi.

\- On est où ? Comment avez vous fait cela ? Questionna nerveusement Kadaj.

Zack, lui, ne disait rien, il regardait en frissonnant une maison qui se dressait non loin.

Revoir cet endroit, après tant d'années, le bouleversait.

Il avait l'impression qu'une éternité s'était écoulée depuis qu'il en était parti, suivant les trois premières classes, laissant derrière lui des gens et des mystères qu'il n'était pas capable de percer, qu'il appréhendait à peine.

Une éternité... treize ans... cette constatation le secoua.

Treize ans... si peu d'années au final... et pourtant, il avait le sentiment d'avoir vécu plusieurs existences dans ce laps de temps.

Sans bouger, il contemplait les murs lisses, les fenêtres entrouvertes pour laisser entrer la brise qui soufflait, la porte solide, pour le moment fermée, le jardin fleuri. Rien n'avait changé en ces lieux, tout lui apparaissait exactement tel qu'il avait pu le voir alors qu'il n'était qu'un garçon de douze ans.

Des larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues.

Il avait presque l'impression d'avoir à nouveau douze ans, que la porte allait s'ouvrir d'une seconde à l'autre, que l'un des premières classes allait s'y montrer, pour l'inviter à entrer.

Il avait beau savoir que cela était impossible, qu'Angeal gisait dans un lit, dans un état grave, dans la rivière de la vie, que Sephiroth y dormait à un autre endroit, l'espoir que cela puisse être l'habitait malgré tout.

Maintenant qu'il y repensait, il avait vécu des moments durs, mais aussi agréables en ces lieux.

Alors qu'il se laissait emporter par ses souvenirs et par des espoirs impossibles, la porte s'ouvrit, un homme se dressa sur le seuil, augmentant plus encore l'impression que tout était possible.

Zack laissa échapper un gémissement.

Le temps n'avait pas non plus marqué celui qui venait d'apparaître, il était tel qu'il l'avait laissé, au terme de leur affrontement. Non plus l'être en pleine dégénérescence, mais celui rétabli et apaisé par la Déesse.

Genesis posa un regard inquiet sur les arrivants.

S'il avait confiance en Enoch, il n'était pas certain d'être heureux de voir ceux qui étaient avec lui.

Il ne connaissait pas celui aux cheveux argentés, même s'il se doutait de son origine, mais il n'identifiait que trop le second.

Près de neuf ans s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'ils s'étaient vus pour la dernière fois, depuis que Zack avait réussi à le sauver, lui le seul qui aurait mérité de mourir.

Des larmes lui embuèrent les yeux à cette pensée.

Oui... il avait perdu pied, entraînant ses amis dans sa chute, et indirectement celui qui était là face à lui.

Pourquoi Enoch les avait il conduit au refuge ? Le temps était il venu pour lui d'expier vraiment ses fautes ?

Il l'espérait et en avait peur tout à la fois.

Il méritait de mourir, pour le mal qu'il avait causé, mais il voulait vivre, parce qu'il était père et qu'il avait une compagne, des gens qui comptaient sur lui et qu'il voulait protéger.

C'était pour cette raison qu'il vivait loin de sa fille, sa précieuse petite Mia, pour qu'elle ne devienne pas la cible de la créature qui le traquait.

Bryn lui avait appris ce que Zack avait fait pour lui, pour Angeal également... cela ne rendait son propre comportement que plus haïssable encore. Il n'avait jamais cherché à être proche du garçon, ne le voyant que comme une gêne, un obstacle entre lui et Angeal.

Oui... il avait été jaloux de la relation entre le garçon et son ami d'enfance, avait eu la sensation que Zack détournait Angeal de lui, bien plus que ne l'avait fait Ingrid.

Il avait jalousé la jeune femme également, au temps de l'union, avant de constater qu'Angeal ne cherchait pas à retourner vers elle à tout prix, signe qu'il ne lui était pas tant attaché. Même lorsque leur enfant était né, il n'avait pas cherché à braver les règles pour aller retrouver sa famille. Genesis lui n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde. Pour Bryn et pour Mia, il aurait été prêt à tous les sacrifices.

Posant les yeux sur Zack, il chassa l'image qu'il avait encore de lui enfant, et le regarda vraiment pour la première fois, sans rancune, ni jalousie.

Il vit l'émotion sur le visage du jeune homme, les larmes sur ses joues, faisant écho aux siennes.

Renversant la tête en arrière il regarda au dessus de lui, observant le mouvement d'un rideau agité par la brise, loin au dessus de lui.

Il comprenait ce que pouvait ressentir Zack à la vue de cette maison.

Lorsqu'Enoch l'y avait conduit, après l'avoir ramassé, plus mort que vif, dans les ruines du repère de Deepground, il avait tout d'abord vécu cela comme une souffrance atroce.

Revenir en ces lieux où il avait tellement de souvenirs... c'était presque de la torture. Enoch avait refusé de l'écouter, l'avait contraint à rester, comme ceux de Deepground l'avaient fait juste avant, et il l'en avait haï pour cela. Il s'était répandu en injures et en plaintes.

Ce n'était pas seulement d'avoir été ramené en cet endroit qui le faisait souffrir, non... c'était tout un ensemble de petits détails, de souvenirs, qui le tourmentait.

C'était en ces lieux qu'il avait rencontré Bryn pour la première fois, qu'il avait appris à la connaître et était tombé amoureux d'elle, qu'il lui avait promis de l'aider. Une promesse qu'il avait échoué à tenir.

Certes, il avait permis à Bryn de quitter la prison où elle se trouvait, il l'avait épousée, mais au final, il avait échoué malgré tout. Bryn n'était pas restée, au terme de la grossesse, alors que Mia venait tout juste de naître, son corps épuisé s'était délité et elle était retournée à son état premier, à nouveau prisonnière d'un autre plan d'existence.

Grâce à Enoch, et à Nero, il parvenait, pour de courtes périodes, à accéder à ce niveau de réalité, mais ces instants, bien trop fugaces, ne faisaient que raviver leur chagrin d'être éloignés l'un de l'autre.

Il songea à Weiss, dont le corps inerte, mais vivant, reposait dans l'une des chambres, qui ne semblait jamais devoir revenir à lui... Weiss qu'Enoch protégeait lui aussi, il ne savait pourquoi.

Il n'avait pas osé questionner à ce sujet, redoutant d'entendre des réponses qui ne lui plairaient pas.

Il s'était donc fait à ces présences silencieuses, même à celle de Nero qui errait parfois comme une âme en peine, lorsqu'il n'était pas au chevet de son frère.

C'était sans doute ce qui posait le plus de problèmes à Genesis en vérité, se retrouver en face du spectre qu'était devenu le tsviet et sentir son regard se poser sur lui.

Lorsqu'il était arrivé et qu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois, il s'était demandé pourquoi Enoch avait accepté de les héberger, après ce qu'ils avaient fait.

La seule réponse d'Enoch avait été un sourire triste.

Plus tard, Nero lui même avait apporté un semblant de réponse, à l'en croire, Enoch et eux avaient des origines communes.

 _À suivre_


	38. Chapter 38

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est une histoire annexe de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden.**

* * *

 **Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique**

 **Chapitre 38**

 _An 2010_

Brusquement Kadaj sentit Soren se matérialiser derrière lui et les bras du dragon s'enrouler autour de son buste. Tournant la tête il considéra le dragon avec surprise. Pourquoi Soren intervenait il ? Il n'était pas temps pour cela pourtant.

Le regard de Soren était grave.

\- Je suis vraiment navré Kadaj, Minerva vient de me donner l'ordre de te ramener à la rivière de la vie, ce qui va suivre est l'affaire de Zack, cela ne te concerne en rien pour le moment.

\- Mais... protesta Kadaj contrarié.

Il n'avait pas fait tout cela pour être ramené comme un enfant indésirable ! Il était venu avec Zack afin de retrouver Genesis, il n'avait aucune intention de faire demi tour alors qu'ils étaient enfin en sa présence, cela n'avait aucun sens !

Soren et les autres dragons ne prêtèrent aucune attention à sa protestation, ils le ramenèrent là où il était attendu.

Minerva les attendait et regarda Kadaj, son visage grave réduisit l'adolescent au silence, mais n'apaisa pas sa contrariété.

\- Je comprends ta colère Kadaj. Dit doucement Minerva. Tu avais de bonnes intentions, mais je ne peux pas t'exposer à ce qui va suivre, il est encore trop tôt pour que tu sois remis en présence de Jenova.

Kadaj baissa la tête, amer.

Malgré sa colère, il était soulagé de ne pas avoir à affronter celle qui lui avait fait croire qu'elle était sa mère... il savait que Minerva avait raison, il n'était pas prêt à cela.

Des larmes de honte et de rage lui vinrent aux yeux.

Il n'avait pas eu le courage d'avouer à Zack que l'idée même de se frotter à Jenova et à ses alliés l'effrayait. Il s'était montré lâche !

Minerva soupira et le regarda avec compassion.

\- Ne sois pas si dur envers toi même Kadaj. Un jour prochain tu seras prêt à l'affronter, je le sais. N'aie pas honte d'avoir eu peur, elle est redoutable, nous en avons tous conscience. Il serait plus alarmant que tu ne ressente aucune peur à l'idée de lui être opposé.

\- Mais Zack lui, l'est. Murmura t'il avec rancœur.

\- Il l'est plus que toi, je l'avoue, mais j'ignore si cela sera suffisant. Je doute qu'il parvienne à défaire Jenova et celle qui lui sert de réceptacle, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il est censé faire de toute façon. Je ne le laisse pas courir à sa perte, je lui permets de jouer un rôle capital dans l'avenir de Gaïa. Ce qu'il s'apprête à faire sera très important pour des événements futurs...

Kadaj vit le regard de la déesse se perdre dans le lointain, comme si elle fixait quelque chose qu'elle était seule à pouvoir percevoir, ce qui était probablement le cas.

\- Mais, il trouvera ces deux dragons capables de soigner Angeal ? Questionna Kadaj.

Minerva ne répondit pas, elle lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant et se retira, le laissant en proie au doute.

Il se mit à tourner en rond, dévoré par son sentiment d'impuissance.

Soren l'enlaça à nouveau.

\- Garde confiance Kadaj, Minerva ne laissera pas Angeal souffrir inutilement. Dit il avec douceur.

Kadaj se tendit, ne partageant pas cette opinion. D'autant qu'il ait pu en juger, l'état d'Angeal était encore critique et il était heureux qu'il ne soit pas conscient, il souffrirait le martyr s'il revenait à lui.

\- C'est justement pour cette raison que nous le gardons inconscient. Commenta Kael en apparaissant auprès d'eux. Je sais que tu as des doutes, mais nous ne laissons pas tant de choses au hasard. Nous faisons de notre mieux dans les limites qui nous sont fixées... tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre avant d'être prêt à revenir sur Gaïa.

\- Et qui donc va m'enseigner ce que j'ignore encore ? Questionna Kadaj avec un peu d'ironie. Angeal est hors service et Zack ne va sans doute pas revenir avant un bon moment, s'il revient un jour.

\- Je pourrai te servir de professeur, mais pas si tu es dans cet état d'esprit. Je n'ai pas l'intention de tolérer ton tempérament, encore moins ce genre d'insolence. Répondit Kael sèchement.

Il fixa Kadaj avec dureté jusqu'à ce que l'adolescent, maté, baisse les yeux devant lui. Satisfait il se laissa aller à sourire.

\- Voila qui est mieux. Bien, je te laisse quelques jours pour te faire à l'idée de ne pas être prêt, et pour réfléchir à ce qui te manque pour l'être. Lorsque je reviendrai, nous aviserons.

\- Nous aviserons ? Nous aviserons quoi ! Se risqua à demander Kadaj.

\- Si je peux vraiment t'enseigner quoi que ce soit. Sourit Kael avant de se retirer à son tour.

Kadaj en frémissait d'indignation. Tout cela était bien beau, mais ne l'avançait pas beaucoup ! Il entendait beaucoup de belles promesses, mais rien de concret ne semblait se dessiner à l'horizon. Il ne savait pas ce que pouvait lui apprendre Kael. Bien sur, son parent était sans nul doute doué pour certaines choses, mais Kadaj n'était pas persuadé que ces choses soient faites pour lui. Il n'était pas un démon lui !

\- Je te savais pas très malin, mais pas stupide à ce point. Ricana Sand. Kael n'est pas seulement un démon, il est bien plus que tu ne le crois, et le jour où tu apprendras la vérité sur lui, tu auras sans doute envie de disparaître dans le premier trou venu, le plus profond qui soit.

Kadaj fusilla le dragon du regard, irrité par sa raillerie.

\- Jamais je n'en arriverai à une telle extrémité ! Ragea t'il.

Sand continuant à le fixer avec ironie, Kadaj se détourna avec mauvaise humeur.

Soren ne chercha ni à le retenir, ni à reprendre Sand. Même si le dragon de la terre se montrait désagréable, comme il en avait l'habitude en parlant avec Kadaj, il n'en exposait pas moins des vérités que Kadaj gagnerait à connaître.

Lui même était inquiet, la frustration de Kadaj n'était clairement pas une bonne chose... mais comment en vouloir à l'adolescent ? Il était en route pour accomplir un acte bénéfique et on l'en empêchait sans ménagement.

Kadaj se réfugia dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur le lit, il s'y replia sans en avoir conscience.

L'idée que Zack serait seul pour affronter Jenova le tourmentait. Il n'était pas certain que le jeune homme ait vraiment conscience de la véritable puissance de l'entité à qui il risquait de se frotter.

oOo

Au même instant, Zack constatait la disparition de son compagnon de route et s'en alarmait. Tourné vers Genesis il avait manqué le moment où les dragons l'avaient emporté.

\- On dirait que ton ami était attendu ailleurs. Plaisanta Genesis en se rapprochant d'avantage.

\- Il est parti seul ? Questionna Zack.

\- Non, il a été emporté par un garçon blond. Expliqua Genesis.

Zack soupira, comprenant que Soren était venu chercher Kadaj, sans doute sur ordre de Minerva. Il allait devoir poursuivre seul, cela n'était pas ce qu'il avait prévu... ni ce que Kadaj avait en tête, à coup sur, l'adolescent serait furieux.

Genesis se détourna, repris par l'amertume.

Il s'était trompé... Zack et son ami n'étaient pas venus pour mettre un terme à son existence.

Levant à nouveau les yeux vers le bâtiment il vit la silhouette de Nero se dessiner quelques secondes à une fenêtre, avant de disparaître.

Il se doutait déjà qu'il n'aurait aucune aide à attendre de lui, encore moins de Weiss toujours inconscient. Il allait devoir se débarrasser de Zack au plus vite, le renvoyer là d'où il venait et en s'assurant qu'il ne reviendrait pas.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous êtes venus, mais je doute que ce soit pour moi. Je te conseille de faire comme ton ami et de repartir.

Zack le regarda avec ébahissement, pris au dépourvu par ce revirement. Quelques instants plus tôt Genesis lui avait semblé abordable, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, alors pourquoi se comportait il de la sorte soudainement ?

\- Mais... je viens juste d'arriver, de te trouver, je ne t'ai pas encore expliqué les raisons de notre venue... protesta t'il.

\- Je ne veux pas les connaître. Le coupa Genesis. Elles me sont totalement égales. Si tu t'attendais à ce que je te remercie de m'avoir épargné, tu vas être déçu, je n'en ai pas la moindre intention. Je n'ai jamais rien demandé, je ne vais pas remercier pour quelque chose que je ne souhaitais pas.

Zack resta un moment silencieux, douloureusement frappé par les mots de Genesis, puis il réalisa ce que Genesis essayait de faire. Le banoran roux tentait de le faire partir, à sa manière. Les raisons qui le poussaient à cela importait peu, la seule chose qui ait de l'importance était de l'avoir compris.

\- Je n'avais pas l'intention de te demander quoi que ce soit, je suis venu pour deux dragons qui sont cachés sur toi. Dit il avec franchise.

Genesis lui fit face, tout d'abord surpris, puis ensuite contrarié.

\- Deux dragons cachés sur moi ? Tu es tombé sur la tête. Je n'ai aucun dragon sur moi, je le saurai.

\- Je ne crois pas, ils se sont dissimulés sur toi lorsque tu étais à Wutaï. Expliqua Genesis. Ils n'ont pas intérêt à ce que tu sois au courant.

Genesis secoua la tête avec irritation. Quelle histoire ridicule Zack était il en train de lui servir ? S'il avait eu des dragons sur lui il s'en serait rendu compte depuis belle lurette.

\- Je peux t'assurer que je n'ai pas de dragons sur moi. Encore moins venant de Wutaï, cela fait des années que je n'y suis pas retourné, si ce que tu dis était vrai, je m'en serai rendu compte, je peux te l'assurer.

\- Genesis dit vrai. Intervint Enoch. Les dragons dont tu parles l'ont quitté depuis bien longtemps. Ils ont trouvé un autre refuge, dont ils sortiront lorsque le moment sera venu. Mais ne crains rien, celui pour qui vous vous étiez mis en quête n'aura pas besoin de leur aide, il se remettra bientôt.

Zack se tourna vers lui, de plus en plus perplexe. Il avait envie de le croire, mais si l'homme savait déjà que les dragons n'étaient plus là, pourquoi avoir attendu que Genesis les rejoigne pour le dire ? Il avait le sentiment que quelque chose clochait, mais ne parvenait pas à déterminer quoi.

\- Vous aussi vous pensez que je dois partir ? S'enquit il.

Enoch lui adressa un sourire paisible.

\- Je crois que vous êtes le seul à pouvoir en décider. Partir est un choix raisonnable, rester peut conduire à des découvertes. Que préférez vous ?

Zack se mordilla les lèvres.

La question était pertinente, les perspectives alléchantes. Rentrer signifierait retrouver ce qui lui était familier, rester... découvrir peut être des choses nouvelles.

Enfant il s'était souvent plaint de la monotonie de son existence, devenir membre du SOLDAT l'avait comblé, il avait tant appris, tant découvert... songer qu'il lui restait des choses à découvrir l'emplissait du même enthousiasme que jadis.

Genesis soupira et le considéra avec ennui.

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée que de rester. Murmura t'il.

\- Pourquoi cela ? Questionna Zack surpris par l'expression alarmée qu'il pouvait voir sur le visage de l'homme.

\- Cela pourrait t'attirer des ennuis, de gros ennuis. Expliqua Genesis à contre cœur.

\- Je crois qu'il est trop tard pour le mettre en garde grand frère. Déclara une voix enfantine.

Zack se tourna vivement pour voir qui venait de parler.

Une enfant d'une dizaine d'années, aux longs cheveux blancs se tenait à quelques pas, ses yeux d'un bleu étrange et brillant fixaient les trois hommes, elle ne perdait visiblement pas un seul de leurs mouvements.

Elle avait la peau si claire qu'elle semblait blanche sous la lumière crue du soleil qui brillait très fort.

Elle semblait fragile, mais la réaction de Genesis à sa vue persuada Zack de se méfier. Le banoran roux avait pâli et fait un pas en arrière, avant d'avancer pour s'interposer entre eux.

Lorsqu'il tira son épée et activa les runes qui couraient sur la lame Zack eut la certitude que l'enfant n'était définitivement pas une enfant normale. Elle semblait amusée par ce que faisait Genesis, un large sourire s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres.

Enoch se rapprocha de lui.

\- Je crois que nous ferions mieux d'entrer dans la maison, nous risquons de gêner Genesis si nous restons dehors.

\- Mais qui est-ce ? Questionna Zack en désignant l'enfant souriante.

\- Grand frère, tu n'as pas parlé de moi à ton ami ? Questionna la fillette. Ce n'est pas très gentil, je vais devoir me présenter moi même dans ce cas. Je suis Nemesis, la petite sœur de Genesis, celle qu'il a tenté de faire disparaître avant même la naissance. Heureusement pour moi, mes deux mamans m'ont protégée et me voila !

\- Euh, ses deux mamans ? S'étonna Zack qui n'était pas beaucoup plus avancé.

Tout ce qu'il avait compris du discours de l'enfant était que Genesis était définitivement un bien mauvais frère, s'il était capable de vouloir tuer une enfant à naître. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle ne le porte pas dans son cœur après cela...

\- Celle qui a élevé Genesis et Jenova. Expliqua Enoch sans se départir de son calme. Ce sont elles que Nemesis voit comme des mères. Ce n'est pas faux d'ailleurs, elle a leurs cellules en elle.

Zack grimaça à la mention de Jenova, après avoir vu ce dont étaient capables des hommes possédés par elle, il n'avait aucune envie de se frotter à une enfant née d'elle, ou presque.

L'enfant se mit à rire, le regardant d'un air amusé.

\- Mais tu as déjà eu à faire à ma grande sœur, tu as oublié ? Ah non, c'est vrai, tu ne savais pas, la gardienne du labyrinthe est ma sœur elle aussi. Mais elle est passée du côté de Minerva, c'est très vilain de sa part pas vrai ?

Zack n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, déjà l'enfant se ruait à l'assaut, Genesis leva son épée, dans l'intention très claire de se battre, mais Nemesis lui décocha une volée d'éclats transparents, faits de glace ou de cristal, Zack n'aurait pas su le dire avec précision, qui fit mouche. Blessé en plusieurs endroits le banoran grimaça de douleur et recula.

\- Zack... insista Enoch visiblement soucieux. Rentre immédiatement. Elle ne le tuera pas, mais elle pourrait te blesser gravement.

\- Non, elle ne le pourrait pas. Gronda Zack en se transformant.

Alors que Nemesis, surprise mais pas décidée pour autant à battre en retraite, s'attaquait à lui en réponse à cette métamorphose qui la prenait au dépourvu, il lança une riposte cinglante. Le vent chargé d'acide qui générait fit fondre les éclats projetés par l'enfant. Elle sauta en arrière, stupéfaite qu'il soit en mesure de lui tenir tête.

Devant les regards stupéfaits de Genesis et de Nemesis Zack réprima un soupir. Il allait devoir s'expliquer là dessus à tout les coups... mais plus tard. Pour l'heure il avait une enfant de Jenova à maîtriser et cela n'allait certainement pas être une partie de plaisir.

Soudain, contre toute attente, Nemesis se mit à battre des mains, l'air ravi.

\- Grand frère ! Ton ami est génial ! Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais des amis comme lui !

Zack et Genesis la fixèrent avec ébahissement, puis Genesis se reprit.

\- Je l'ignorais et ce n'est pas mon ami. Gromella t'il. Seulement l'élève d'un de mes amis.

\- Super ! Il peut être mon ami alors ! Gloussa Nemesis avant de s'accrocher au bras de Zack qui ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui était en train de lui arriver.

Il baissa un regard interloqué sur l'enfant qui se cramponnait à lui, et le regardait d'un air plein d'espoir.

\- Tu veux bien être mon ami ? Demanda Nemesis d'un ton suppliant. J'ai pas d'amis moi... et j'en ai marre de toujours me battre pour mes mamans, c'est pas amusant et c'est salissant, et fatiguant, et puis on est tout le temps en train de voyager, j'aime pas voyager, et...

\- Euh, tu es en train de te moquer de moi là non ? Se risqua à demander Zack, pas vraiment convaincu.

C'était tout de même pour le moins surprenant qu'une enfant qui semblait prête à les tailler en pièces lui demande de devenir son ami. Il valait mieux faire preuve de méfiance.

Nemesis le regarda d'un air malheureux, les lèvres tremblantes, avant de renifler et de le lâcher.

\- Tu n'as pas envie d'être mon ami parce que je suis la fille de mes mamans... murmura t'elle avant de fondre en larmes et de se laisser tomber sur le sol.

De plus en plus désorienté, et tout de même attristé par les pleurs de l'enfant, Zack se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre.

Il était un membre du SOLDAT, il avait appris à faire face à pas mal de situations problématiques, à affronter des monstres, pas à gérer une enfant en train de pleurer...

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Demanda t'il sans vraiment espérer de réponse.

Enoch qui était en train de secourir Genesis, lequel était au bord de l'évanouissement à présent, se tourna vers lui quelques secondes.

\- Je crois que tu es seul en mesure de prendre une décision. Dit il simplement avant d'entraîner Genesis vers la maison.

Genesis ne protesta pas, outre le fait qu'il luttait pour rester conscient, il préférait fuir que d'affronter cette situation qui lui semblait tout aussi surréaliste qu'à Zack.

Il espérait cependant que le chiot d'Angeal n'allait pas se laisser avoir par cette peste de Nemesis. Même si elle essayait de se faire passer pour une enfant comme les autres, aussi pleurnicharde et capricieuse que n'importe qui, elle n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle prétendait être.

Enfin, si Zack se faisait avoir, ce serait son problème, il n'aurait qu'à se coltiner la chieuse, ainsi que celles qu'elle nommait ses mères. Genesis ne demandait que cela. Être enfin débarrassé de ces problèmes.

Enoch soupira.

\- J'espère que vous ne le pensez pas sérieusement, parce que vous seriez déçu, même si Nemesis est prise en charge, Jenova et votre mère ne vont pas vous lâcher pour autant. Dit il d'un ton sec. J'ai bien peur que vous deviez quitter le refuge très bientôt.

\- Vous m'aviez promis que je pourrai rester. Protesta Genesis.

\- Tant que cela ne met pas les autres occupants en danger. Maintenant qu'elles savent où vous trouver, vous allez devoir partir. C'était notre accord, vous devez vous y tenir.

Enoch n'était pas fier de parler de la sorte, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Weiss et Nero étaient encore vulnérables, il ne voulait pas les voir être exposés.

Genesis serra les dents et se mura dans le silence.

Cela faisait à peine quelques semaines qu'il était arrivé dans le refuge, il aurait souhaité avoir plus de temps... assez pour faire venir sa fille... mais il n'avait pas eu le temps. Son seul espoir de passer un peu de temps avec Mia venait de s'envoler... elle avait désormais 8 ans et ne le connaissait qu'à peine... cela lui pesait beaucoup. Il avait le sentiment de ne pas être un père digne de ce nom.

À suivre


	39. Chapter 39

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est une histoire annexe de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden.**

* * *

 **Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique**

 **Chapitre 39**

 _An 2010_

Zack surveillait toujours Nemesis, ne sachant trop que faire d'elle. Il ne voulait pas se montrer trop brusque, mais il ne se voyait pas non plus retourner à la rivière de la vie en compagnie d'une fille de Jenova. Quelque chose lui soufflait que Minerva n'apprécierait que moyennement cette initiative.

\- Tu veux pas de moi... souffla Nemesis en le fixant, les lèvres tremblantes. C'est parce que je vous ai attaqués ? J'étais obligée, mes mamans veulent que j'ennuie mon grand-frère chaque fois que je le rencontre. Parce qu'il a été méchant avec nous... si tu veux bien que je reste, je le ferai plus, plus jamais, c'est promis. Tu veux bien que je reste avec toi alors ?

\- Euh, j'aimerai bien, mais ce n'est pas possible... soupira Zack.

\- C'est parce que je suis une fille ? Je peux être un garçon si tu préfères, c'est pas difficile. Mes mamans ne seront pas d'accord, mais tant pis, on aura qu'à pas leur dire. Ce sera notre secret, rien qu'à nous.

Malgré lui Zack se sentait faiblir. Nemesis semblait si malheureuse, si elle jouait la comédie, alors elle était très douée pour cela.

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu veux tellement venir avec moi ? Questionna t'il.

Nemesis se mordilla les lèvres.

\- J'ai pas de papa... j'ai que des mamans, j'aimerai avoir un papa. Je voudrai un papa puissant, toi tu es puissant, tu ferais un bon papa.

Zack grimaça en entendant cette réponse.

Un papa lui ? Surtout d'une enfant de cet âge ? Il n'avait que 25 ans ! Il était bien trop jeune !

\- Nemesis, un papa c'est quelqu'un de plus âgé que moi, je ne suis pas assez vieux pour avoir une fille de ton âge. Si j'étais ton père je t'aurai eu à 16 ans.

\- Et c'est pas possible ? S'étonna Nemesis. Je croyais que les hommes pouvaient avoir des enfants plus tôt que cela...

Zack se passa une main dans les cheveux, mal à l'aise.

\- Techniquement c'est possible mais...

\- Alors si c'est possible, tu peux être mon papa. C'est pas grave si tu es jeune, je préfère, j'aime pas les vieux, ils sont ennuyants !

Zack soupira, il se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, s'il refusait tout net il aurait longtemps l'impression d'avoir été en dessous de tout, mais s'il acceptait, il prenait des risques... que faire ?

Brusquement une idée lui vint.

\- Ecoute, je te propose un marché, tu restes ici quelques temps, tu nous prouves à tous que tu peux être gentille et que tu veux vraiment un papa, et si tu y arrives, je reviendrai te chercher dans trois ans. Comme cela, je serai plus âgé et toi tu seras certaine de vouloir que je sois ton père. Mais en attendant, je veux bien être ton parrain.

\- C'est quoi un parrain ?

\- C'est comme un papa, mais sans limite d'âge. Je ne peux pas vraiment être ton papa, mais je peux être ton parrain. Je viendrai te voir souvent, je te le promets et nous ferons des choses tous les deux. Mais uniquement si tu es gentille et que tu n'ennuies plus ton grand-frère.

\- Même si il est méchant avec moi ? Demanda Nemesis d'un ton boudeur qui n'était pas sans rappeler Genesis à Zack.

\- Même dans ce cas là. Déclara fermement Zack.

\- Bon, d'accord. Soupira Nemesis.

Elle lui tendit la main. Zack la prit sans hésiter et la conduisit en direction de la maison.

\- Mais je veux être un garçon ! J'aime pas être une fille. Ajouta Nemesis avec assurance. Je peux être un garçon pas vrai ?

\- Si c'est que tu veux, tu as le droit d'être un garçon puisque cela t'est possible.

\- Oui, c'est possible. Je peux être ce que je veux ! Comme toi !

Une fois dans la maison Nemesis regarda autour d'elle.

\- Alors c'est ça une maison ? J'étais encore jamais entré dedans...

\- Ah bon ? Mais où vivez vous ?

\- Dans des grottes. Mes mamans connaissent plein de cachettes ! Mais on doit pas aller trop bas, en bas il y a des gens que maman Jenova veut pas qu'on rencontre. Elle dit que c'est trop tôt, qu'on est pas prêtes. Je n'aime pas trop être dans une grotte, c'est sombre et tout froid, même que des fois c'est tout mouillé. Mes mamans s'en foutent, mais pas moi. J'ai tout le temps froid... quand j'étais plus petite elles me mettaient dans plein de tissus, mais maintenant elles disent que je suis assez grande, que je dois m'endurcir. Toi aussi tu vas vouloir que je m'endurcisse ?

\- Non. Répondit simplement Zack, le cœur un peu serré d'entendre les conditions de vie de l'enfant.

Même s'il n'était pas vraiment surpris de cela de la part de Jenova, il avait espéré qu'au moins l'autre mère de Nemesis se serait montrée plus attentive aux besoins de l'enfant. Visiblement elle était totalement soumise à Jenova. Ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne nouvelle.

Il se prit à prier pour qu'elles n'atteignent jamais le refuge, elles y sèmeraient la désolation à n'en point douter.

Se penchant vers Nemesis il la souleva entre ses bras. La petite se laissa faire, mais son expression indiquait clairement qu'elle n'était pas tranquille et que ce geste la surprenait.

Zack s'efforça de lui sourire.

\- Si nous montions te trouver une chambre ?

\- C'est quoi une chambre ?

\- Je vais te montrer, je crois que cela va te plaire. Répondit il.

\- D'accord.

Zack grimpa les marches sans hâte, redoutant de voir Enoch ou Genesis se montrer et lui faire des reproches pour avoir amené l'enfant à l'intérieur du refuge. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'étage ils se retrouvèrent face à Enoch qui semblait les attendre.

\- Genesis se repose, j'ai préparé une chambre pour Nemesis, troisième porte à gauche. Bienvenue au refuge mon enfant.

\- Je ne suis pas ton enfant ! S'insurgea Nemesis. Je suis l'enfant de Zack !

\- Nemesis ! Tu as déjà oublié ce dont nous avions convenu ? Tu dois être gentille avec ceux qui vivent ici.

\- Mais il a dit que j'étais son enfant, ce n'est pas vrai ! Je veux pas être son enfant, il est super vieux ! C'est toi qui doit être mon papa parrain.

\- Et je vais l'être, Enoch ne voulait pas dire qu'il voulait être ton parent, ce n'est qu'une façon de parler.

\- J'aime pas sa façon de parler alors. S'entêta Nemesis.

Zack réprima un soupir, puis réussit à ne pas sourire. Quelque part, Nemesis était bien la petite sœur de Genesis. Ils se ressemblaient plus que ne devait le penser le banoran roux.

\- Même si tu n'aimes pas, cela ne te dispense pas d'être polie Nemesis. Dit il fermement. Enoch va prendre soin de toi lorsque je ne serai pas là. Tu dois bien te comporter avec lui et avec ceux qui seront avec lui.

\- Avec mon frère aussi ? Questionna Nemesis avec une légère moue.

\- S'il est là oui, hors de question de l'attaquer. Répondit Zack sans hésiter. Je sais que tu lui en veux, mais tu es assez grande pour comprendre qu'il est déjà bien assez puni par tes mères. Il n'est pas nécessaire que tu en rajoutes.

\- Mais si c'est lui qui m'ennuie, je peux me défendre ? Demanda encore Nemesis après un temps de réflexion.

\- S'il t'ennuie tu viens m'en parler. Déclara Enoch. Mais je doute qu'il ait le temps, il va bientôt partir d'ici. Dès qu'il sera guéri en fait.

Nemesis retrouva le sourire, tandis que Zack considérait Enoch avec surprise.

\- Pourquoi cela ? Questionna t'il.

\- Simple mesure de prudence, je ne tiens pas à ce que Jenova et celle qui lui sert d'hôte viennent par ici.

Zack s'assombrit. Ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle, Genesis allait être doublement puni... il perdait la sécurité du refuge et allait devoir reprendre son errance.

Voyant son regard Enoch secoua la tête.

\- Je ne le renvoie pas purement et simplement, je vais lui donner une adresse où se rendre, là bas il sera en sécurité, Jenova ne pourra pas l'y trouver.

\- C'est possible ? S'étonna Zack.

\- Oui. J'ai quelques contacts qu'elle n'a aucune envie d'approcher pour le moment. Genesis sera le bienvenu chez eux.

Enoch n'en dit pas plus, Nemesis était là et écoutait. Même s'il ne croyait pas qu'elle soit désireuse de retourner vers Jenova, il préférait ne pas prendre de risques.

\- Mène donc cette enfant dans sa chambre et reviens me voir, nous avons à parler. Dit il simplement.

Nemesis suivit Zack sans protester, mais il était clair qu'elle n'était pas tranquille. Cependant, lorsque Zack ouvrit la porte de la chambre indiquée par Enoch elle se figea sur le seuil, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise.

\- Un chocobo ! Piailla t'elle avec ravissement avant de foncer en direction de ce dont elle venait de parler.

Zack considéra la chose avec étonnement et amusement.

Le chocobo en question était un lit, mais il était plus vrai que nature, fermement planté sur ses deux pattes solides, reposant sur une sorte d'estrade. La pièce était également des plus originales, les murs étaient peints de manière à ce que ceux qui entraient aient l'impression d'être dans une prairie, les meubles répartis ci et là étaient en forme de rochers et la moquette sur le sol rappelait l'herbe et la terre meuble.

Nemesis avait déjà escaladé le chocobo en s'accrochant à son cou, elle était désormais allongée sur les draps, ayant visiblement oublié tout le reste.

Zack sourit et referma doucement la porte. Au moins l'enfant serait heureuse dans cet endroit, cela l'inciterait d'avantage à se montrer gentille avec les occupants du refuge.

Il retourna vers Enoch qui l'attendait avec patience.

\- La chambre lui a plu ? Questionna Enoch.

\- Je crois que oui, elle est déjà sur le chocobo. Très bonne idée d'ailleurs, je n'avais jamais rien vu de pareil.

\- J'ai voulu lui offrir un endroit unique, qui la stimulera. Mais laissons ce sujet de côté pour le moment, nous avons plus important à aborder. Genesis se repose, Nemesis est en sécurité, je doute que Jenova cherche à la récupérer, elle n'a rien fait pour reprendre Genea, je pense qu'elle n'a que peu d'emprise sur les enfants femelles qu'elle peut engendrer, donc elle ne s'en soucie guère. Mais tu vas devoir revenir régulièrement pour veiller à ce qu'elle ne se sente pas abandonnée. Si elle avait cette impression elle retomberait entre les mains de Jenova.

Zack approuva gravement.

\- J'en ai conscience, je ne vais pas la laisser tomber. Je ne veux pas la voir retomber entre les griffes de Jenova, mais je suis surpris d'entendre que Jenova a moins d'emprise sur ses filles. Si Nemesis devient un garçon, est-ce que cela changera les choses ?

\- Je ne crois pas. L'emprise joue directement au niveau des gênes, Jenova est plus accordée avec les gênes masculins, même si Nemesis prend l'apparence d'un garçon, cela ne changera pas ses gênes pour autant.

\- Est-ce que cela signifie que ses enfants mâles où ceux qui ont ses gênes et sont des hommes n'ont aucune chance de lui échapper si elle décide de les récupérer ? S'enquit Zack avec un peu d'angoisse, songeant aux expériences d'Hojo et à ce que cela impliquait pour certaines personnes.

\- Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question. Murmura Enoch. Rien n'est impossible, mais cela sera plus difficile pour eux, j'en ai bien peur. Même s'ils se libèrent de son emprise, elle gardera toujours un lien avec eux.

\- Il doit bien y avoir un moyen pour la contrer. Soupira Zack.

Enoch garda le silence, ne voulant pas décourager le jeune homme, ni lui donner de faux espoirs. Il n'était pas encore temps pour Zack d'en savoir plus, il était bien trop tôt, il n'était pas encore prêt pour certaines révélations.

\- Si tu veux aller parler avec Genesis, je crois qu'il ne devrait pas tarder à quitter sa chambre.

Zack secoua la tête, se passa la main dans les cheveux, mal à l'aise. Il ne voulait pas se montrer ouvertement hostile à cette éventualité, mais il n'était pas vraiment partant pour une discussion avec le banoran roux.

Enoch n'insista pas, se contentant de le regarder retourner vers la chambre où était Nemesis.

De là où il se tenait Genesis avait suivi leur échange sans se montrer, lorsque Zack se dirigea vers la chambre de Nemesis il referma la porte de la sienne et s'y adossa.

Il n'était pas vraiment surpris que Zack ne veuille pas lui parler, ils n'avaient pas grand chose en commun, seul Angeal avait été leur lien des années plus tôt et vu le rôle qu'il avait joué dans la perte d'Angeal... Zack ne lui pardonnerait probablement jamais.

Il sentit la présence de Nero avant que ce dernier ne s'adresse à lui. Il ne prit pas la peine de se retourner, il ne tenait pas à ce que son cadet puisse voir son visage.

\- Grand-frère, tu veux que j'aille lui parler ? Questionna Nero.

\- Non, il vaut mieux qu'il parte sans se douter de votre présence. Murmura Genesis. Même s'il n'a rien à voir avec vous et avec ce qu'il s'est passé, je crois qu'une rencontre entre vous est prématurée.

\- Pourtant, il faudra bien lui dire un jour ce qu'il en est... à moins que tu n'aies honte d'être notre frère également...

Cette fois Genesis se retourna, il ne voulait pas laisser Nero penser cela.

\- Bien sur que non ! Vous êtes mes frères, je n'ai aucune raison d'en avoir honte.

\- Tu es également le frère de Nemesis, et cela te pèse. Fit valoir Nero.

Genesis soupira et fixa le sol avec malaise.

\- Pas pour les mêmes raisons... souffla t'il.

Nero le fixa avec perplexité. Malgré le temps passé à ses côtés il peinait encore à le comprendre. Parfois il avait l'impression de se retrouver un peu en lui, mais le plus souvent il mesurait à quel point ils étaient différents en vérité et ne savait trop comment l'aborder ou communiquer avec lui. La différence d'âge jouait certes, mais plus que tout, c'était le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas grandi ensemble comme cela était le cas avec Weiss qui les faisait peiner à nouer vraiment le dialogue. Nero avait décidé de faire des efforts, mais il avait tout de même du mal, et Genesis ne lui facilitait pas les choses.

Cette fois encore il ne savait trop que faire. Devait il rester et essayer d'en savoir plus ou se retirer ?  
Il s'était méfié de Genesis lorsque ce dernier avait récupéré le corps de Weiss, mais l'avait suivi malgré tout et avait fini par accepter de croire en lui lorsqu'il les avait mis en sécurité. Leur aîné n'était pas parfait, mais il avait au moins fait en sorte qu'ils aient un toit au dessus de leur tête.  
Pourtant, parfois, Nero ressentait en Genesis quelque chose qui lui faisait peur... il ne parvenait pas à déterminer quoi exactement, mais il était certain d'une chose, pendant le temps que leur aîné avait passé entre les mains de ceux qui géraient DeepGround avant la révolte, quelque chose s'était produit, qui l'avait changé. Peut être avait on fait des expériences sur lui...

\- Tu te poses beaucoup trop de question Nero. Commenta Genesis d'une voix froide. Tu ne devrais pas, parfois le savoir est une mauvaise chose, une très mauvaise chose.

Nero le regarda avec un peu d'angoisse. Il avait beau n'être plus qu'un spectre, ayant perdu son corps au cours de la révolte, il avait la certitude que Genesis pourrait l'atteindre malgré tout, et cela n'était pas une idée plaisante.

\- Non... je ne te ferai rien, j'ai encore besoin de toi. Murmura Genesis. Tu m'as aidé à rejoindre Bryn à plusieurs reprises, ce n'est pas quelque chose que je veux occulter. Mes propos n'étaient pas une menace...

Il se détourna et déplia son aile, comme il le faisait lorsqu'il était nerveux.

Nero recula instinctivement, tandis que l'aile noire battait l'air avant de se replier.

Genesis baissa à nouveau les yeux vers le sol.

Pourquoi est-ce que les gens ne voyaient en lui que sa part la plus sombre ? Comment pouvait il espérer changer si tout le monde s'obstinait à ne souligner que ce qu'il avait de pire ?

Enoch l'incitait à la patience dernièrement, mais à présent ce même Enoch lui avait fait clairement comprendre qu'il n'avait plus sa place parmi eux, autant pour l'accueil et la sécurité, autant pour la confiance. Une fois de plus il était rejeté, renvoyé à un sort incertain...

Derrière lui la porte s'ouvrit sur Enoch, lequel avait abandonné son apparence humaine pour se montrer tel qu'il était en réalité.

Nero se retira, devinant qu'il était de trop, tandis que Genesis fixait le särne sans broncher.

\- As tu oublié ce que je t'ai promis lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés Genesis ? Demanda Enoch d'une voix grave.

\- Je n'ai pas oublié. Répondit Genesis.

\- Mais tu n'y as pas cru. Affirma un nouvel arrivant en se matérialisant devant Enoch, contre qui il se blottit.

Celui qui venait d'arriver avait la chevelure sombre de Kael, mais ses traits étaient semblables à ceux de Minerva.

\- Vous devez être Briar... commenta Genesis.

Il en avait beaucoup entendu Bryn lui parler de sa mère, sans lui cacher qu'elle était redevenu l'homme qu'elle était à l'origine, mais il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de faire sa connaissance.

\- Je suis Briar en effet. Sourit l'homme sans s'écarter d'Enoch qui venait de refermer les bras sur lui. Heureux de faire enfin ta connaissance Genesis. Je vais te demander de patienter encore. Il est trop tôt pour dévoiler ta vraie nature. Ce que tu es est extrêmement rare, en dehors de toi je n'en connais qu'un seul. Tu pourrais éveiller des convoitises qu'il nous serait difficile de gérer. Dans quelques années ce sera différent, un nouvel ordre se mettra en place et tu pourras enfin te révéler.

Genesis hocha la tête, un demi sourire aux lèvres. Cela lui convenait parfaitement, il n'avait aucune envie de dévoiler à qui que ce soit sa vraie nature comme disait Briar. Il espérait même pouvoir la cacher pour l'éternité.

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées Briar se fit plus sombre.

\- Je crains fort que cela ne soit pas possible Genesis, un jour tu devras confier ton secret. Je suis vraiment désolé. Il est déjà écrit que tu seras découvert.

\- Mais vous ne me direz pas par qui... je sais. En attendant, je vais continuer à me cacher et à fuir devant Jenova... ce serait sans doute très ennuyant pour vous que ce soit elle qui le découvre pas vrai ? Cela mettrait à mal vos petits projets pour l'avenir du monde je présume.

Briar ne releva pas l'insolence des propos, il comprenait l'amertume de Genesis, dans la position où ce dernier se trouvait, n'importe qui se serait senti ainsi.

\- Tu n'auras pas besoin de fuir, nous allons te mettre en sécurité à un autre endroit, un endroit où elle sentira ta présence, mais sans pouvoir t'atteindre, tu as notre parole.

 _À suivre_


End file.
